


Our First Dates

by sandia_melon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-30
Packaged: 2021-04-22 18:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 98,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandia_melon/pseuds/sandia_melon
Summary: Стайлз устал ждать и только представлять себе, как бы это было — сходить на свидание с Дереком Хейлом, парнем, о котором он грезил с момента их первой встречи. Поэтому он рискует и... получает совсем не то, чего ожидал. Однако это был бы не Бэйкон Хиллз, если бы всё не осложнилось «маленькой» проблемой, не имеющей отношения к его чувствам.***Бета-риддинг - Чибишэн ❤️***Этот фик особенный для меня, поэтому запрещаю его публикацию в любом виде где бы то ни было. Исключение только для моей беты Чибишэн (Британи на просторах дайри).***Ещё одна история от автора Daina.Daina, una vez más mil gracias por crear una historia fabulosa y tú permiso para traducirla al ruso 💜***WARNING: лютый юст. Серьёзно.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our First Dates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273896) by [Daina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina). 

Стайлз уже довольно долго пялился в телефон, делая вид, что просматривает почту. На самом же деле всё его внимание занимало то, что происходило в глубине гостиной.

Хотя правильнее было бы сказать не «что», а «кто» занимал всё его внимание; Дерек уже какое-то время обсуждал с Айзеком проблему контроля, с которой бета столкнулся в последнее полнолуние. Ничего серьёзного, но Дерек хотел убедиться, что подобное не повторится, да и не Айзеку было жаловаться на проявление большего внимания со стороны Альфы…

Закончив разговор, Айзек вернулся к Скотту, чтобы попрактиковаться в новой технике сдерживания боли (штучки подростков-оборотней), в то время как Дерек, оставшись в стороне, уставился в огромное окно лофта.

Судя по довольно расслабленной позе Альфы, сейчас был самый подходящий момент им всем — Скотту, Айзеку, Лидии и Эллисон, да и самому Стайлзу, — разойтись по домам, потому что вопрос, который они обсуждали (выяснить, что в исчезновении жителя Бэйкон Хиллз не было ничего сверхъестественного) был решён.

Но все оставались в лофте, болтали, будто это был клуб по интересам, а не дом одного из них, который, по иронии, больше всех любил одиночество.

Однако хозяин дома не возражал, так что, казалось, всё хорошо.

И тогда Стайлз понял, что впервые за долгое время всё спокойно. И, находясь в лофте с умиротворённым Дереком (за весь вечер тот ни разу не послал никому убийственный взгляд, хотя интуиция подсказывала, что это отчасти потому, что Питер уехал в путешествие, и никто не знал, куда), Стайлз решил, что либо сейчас, либо никогда...

Он поднялся и решительно двинулся к оборотню.

— Слушай, Дерек, на субботу есть неотложные дела?

Перестав созерцать улицы города, Дерек развернулся и сосредоточился на Стайлзе.

— Нет, а что? — серьёзно спросил он. — Ты всё ещё подозреваешь, что твой тренер одержим?

— Очень смешно! — насмешливо протянул Стайлз в бесстрашную мину Дерека, которую тот корчил, когда использовал сарказм. — Когда мне удастся доказать, что так оно и есть, я на полную катушку оторвусь, когда каждый раз буду говорить тебе «а я тебе говорил»… Но нет, я не по этому поводу.

— Тогда что?

— Я тут подумал, может, сходишь со мной на свидание?

Едва слова сорвались с губ, Стайлзу показалось, что он оглох, потому что внезапно перестал слышать… не считая биения своего сердца, которое всё быстрее разгонялось в груди.

— Что? — спокойно ответил Дерек, после нескольких секунд тщательного изучения Стайлза.

— Что слышал, — он облизал губы, заставляя себя продолжить так же невозмутимо. — Сначала я думал сходить в кино, но потом понял, что ты не похож на того, кому нравится ходить в кино или... или заниматься теми вещами, которыми занимаются на свиданиях, например, поход в боулинг или бургерную, но... Ну, думаю, я что-нибудь придумаю. Если ты согласишься конечно.

— Ты, случаем, не ударился? — внезапно спросил Айзек. Стайлз обернулся ответить, и понял, что все бросили свои дела и уставились на него... Это объясняло внезапную глухоту, которая, как показалось, приключилась с ним.

— Нет. Почему?

— Потому что ты ведёшь себя так, словно у тебя крыша поехала. Сильнее, чем обычно, я хотел сказать.

— Ну, это не так.

— Уверен? — вмешался Скотт. — Мне показалось, ты пригласил на свидание... Дерека.

— Так и есть.

— Зачем?!

Стайлз недовольно фыркнул.

— Затем, что я устал ждать его инициативы... Потому что я подумал, что на данный момент уже совершенно понятно, что я смотрю и отношусь к нему не так, как должны относиться к друзьям... или в его случае, к Альфе стаи друзей. Но интуиция подсказывала мне, что первым приглашать его на свидание — плохая идея, потому что он Альфа и ему самому нравится принимать решения, но... Но прошли месяцы с момента моих более чем очевидных намеков, а ему всё пофиг, и, по правде говоря, я уже с ума начал сходить. Так что я устал ждать и... будь что будет.

Стайлз ждал реплик, и когда все промолчали, неловко потупив взгляды в пол, он решил повернуться к человеку, который интересовал его больше всех и который, кстати, единственный ничего не сказал.

— Ну так, что скажешь? — Дерек даже не моргнул… если бы Стайлз не знал, что это невозможно, решил бы, что у Дерека случилось кровоизлияние в мозг или что-то подобное. — Ну же! Это не так сложно. Если ты хочешь пойти со мной на свидание, тебе нужно просто сказать «да». А если нет, то… «нет»?

Дерек выдохнул через нос (пусть молча, но всё же подав признаки жизни) и перевёл взгляд со Стайлза на стаю… А стая пялилась на него так, будто перед ними разворачивалось цирковое представление, только попкорна не хватало!

— Вам что, больше нечем заняться? — обвинил Дерек.

И подростки тут же словно очнулись от летаргического сна, поспешив убраться из лофта.

После того, как Скотт закрыл за собой дверь, Стайлз подождал немного, уверенный, что будучи подростками, которые любили посплетничать, да к тому же не обделёнными супер слухом, друзья обязательно подслушают их разговор, спускаясь на лифте.

— Не обязательно было выгонять их, — обратился он к Дереку, когда был уверен, что их не услышат. — Если ты собираешься сказать «нет», я благодарен тебе за попытку сделать ситуацию менее унизительной для меня, но всё нормально. Правда, когда я пригласил тебя, я знал, что вероятность отказа девяносто к одному.

— Тогда почему пригласил?

— Потому что ты мог сказать «да»? — он пожал плечами, но затем внимательно уставился на Дерека. — Хотя до сих пор ты не дал мне никакого ответа.

— Почему?

— Почему что?

— Почему ты хочешь пойти со мной на свидание?

— Чувак, ты себя видел?! — испытующе воскликнул Стайлз, а затем от стыда прикрыл глаза. — Ладно, это прозвучало отвратительно поверхностно. Извини… Последнее, что я хочу, — чтобы ты подумал, что меня интересует только твоё удивительное и совершенное тело, которое так и напрашивается... — он громко прочистил горло, заставляя свои мысли сменить направление. — Так вот, и это мой официальный ответ: я хочу пойти с тобой на свидание, потому что хочу побыть с тобой наедине, чтобы узнать тебя настоящего.

— Ты уже наедине со мной... — коротко ответил Дерек. — Вообще-то ты _всегда_ остаёшься наедине со мной, потому что уходишь последним.

— Знаю. И признаю, что я ни капли не деликатен в этом смысле, но когда мы одни, мы говорим только о сверхъестественном или убийцах, которые хотят убить нас, и… по правде говоря, не так узнают человека получше… — внезапно Стайлз покраснел, задаваясь вопросом, как такое возможно, что Дерек ещё не прибил его. — И клянусь, что в моей голове последний комментарий прозвучал намного лучше. Я просто хочу самыми чистыми и невинными поступками дать тебе понять, что не только твоя внешность, тело или… — он снова прочистил горло, — интересуют меня.

Стайлз терпеливо ждал реплики Дерека.

А так как это был Дерек Хейл, ожидание чуть затянулось, и сопровождалось бесстрастным лицом и прищуром, из-за чего Стайлз не имел ни малейшего представления, о чем тот думает.

— Мы говорим об одном и том же человеке? — наконец спросил Дерек.

— Что?

— Ты услышал меня.

Стайлз ждал объяснений, только в этот раз терпения не осталось.

— Дерек. Постарайся, и используй полные фразы со смыслом и всем таким. Потому что если нет, этот разговор обречён стать диалогом глухого и немого... Даже больше, чем уже есть.

— Когда ты впервые встретил меня, первое, что ты сказал, — что не боишься меня. Потом сказал, что я воняю мертвецом и что, если ты захочешь, то бросишь мою волосатую волчью задницу подыхать на дороге. И я уже сбился со счёта, сколько раз ты назвал меня хмуроволком… — Дерек вскинул брови. — И теперь ты хочешь пойти со мной на свидание?

— Ладно. В свою защиту я скажу, что когда я сказал тебе, что ты воняешь мертвецом, ты _действительно_ вонял мертвецом, потому что умирал!.. Что?! — запротестовал Стайлз, когда Дерек глянул недоверчиво. — Мнение может измениться! И если бы ты знал меня лучше, то понял бы, что, вообще-то, все эти оскорбления, на самом деле, были тонкими попытками привлечь твоё внимание!

— О, и у тебя получилось, поверь мне, — Хейл саркастически ухмыльнулся, — я заметил тебя и хотел вырвать тебе горло.

Стайлз с трудом сглотнул.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, но эти слова в моём мире — противоречивые сигналы.

Дерек нахмурился и покачал головой. Хотя казалось, что он больше недоволен собой, чем Стайлзом, потому что до сих пор совершенно не знал Стилински, если его всё ещё удивляли комментарии подростка.

Стайлз был прав. По большому счёту они не очень хорошо знали друг друга.

— О чём ты думал? — спросил Альфа.

— Что?

— В субботу. Чем ты планировал заняться?

— Подожди... Это «да»? — Стайлз широко распахнул глаза. — Ты говоришь мне, что... хочешь... ты, — он невоспитанно указал пальцем на Дерека, — в субботу, — а затем несколько раз ткнул в грудь себя, — со мной?

— Ты хотел, чтобы я ответил, — Дерек сжал губы, — я сделал это.

Он скрестил руки на груди, и Стайлз заставил себя перестать спрашивать, потому что было ясно, что Дерек устал отвечать на нелепые вопросы... С другой стороны, перестать пялиться на его напряжённые огромные бицепсы было чуточку сложнее. — О’кей. Значит это «да», — ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице оборотня, но Стайлз начал улыбаться как маньяк. — Круто.

— Ты не ответил.

— Как это? Это же ты должен был ответить...

— Что ты планировал делать? В эту субботу? — ему сложно было не добавить в конце предложения «дебил», но Дерек чувствовал, что жесты и недовольное выражение лица точно донесли эту часть до Стайлза.

— О… честно говоря, я ничего не придумал. Я был настолько убежден, что ты скажешь «нет», что другой вариант казался мне абсурдным, — Стайлз тихо рассмеялся, думая, что ситуация вышла довольно забавной.

— А с тобой не часто такое случается... — сказал Дерек тем же оскорбительным тоном.

Стайлз почесал шею, задумчиво кусая губу.

— Дай мне двенадцать часов. Я придумаю что-нибудь интересное и отправлю тебе сообщение с указанием времени и места, хорошо?

Дерек, на мгновение закатив глаза, только покачал головой. Подошёл к дивану, где Стайлз оставил свой рюкзак, и бросил его владельцу гораздо резче, чем требовалось.

— Вали, — попрощался он таким образом, зная, что если не выгнать, Стайлз никогда не уйдёт… В последний раз, когда Дерек ждал, чтобы тот сам понял, что пора уходить, Стайлз ушёл только в 4 часа утра. И то потому, что позвонил шериф и поинтересовался где, чёрт возьми, его носит.

Стайлз же, когда ему удалось восстановить равновесие и надеть рюкзак, так широко улыбнулся, будто ему было всё равно, что Дерек выставляет его из лофта.

Да и не в первые Дерек даёт ему пинка, это стало уже их личной шуткой. 


	2. Chapter 2

Верный своему слову, Стайлз скинул Дереку сообщение, написав, что заедет за ним в субботу в пять вечера. 

Альфа уже ждал на улице, напротив парковки, когда Стайлз появился на джипе.

— Привет, — поздоровался он, открывая пассажирскую дверь.

— Куда едем? — едва сев, спросил Дерек.

— Это сюрприз, — с широкой улыбкой объявил Стайлз, понадеявшись разжечь любопытство оборотня... Но потом вспомнил, что с ним Дерек Хейл, и понял, такого никогда не случится.

Так что меньше, чем через минуту после встречи, Стайлз столкнулся с неловким молчанием в салоне...

И нет.

Не так стоило начинать свидание.

— Значит… — решился Стайлз, когда понял, что тишина сводит его с ума и отчаянно нужна тема для разговора. — Как прошёл твой день? — Дерек перестал смотреть на дорогу и вопросительно вскинул брови. — Я серьёзно. Понятия не имею, чем ты занимаешься, когда не сражаешься с другими волками или когда не даёшь разгон своим бетам. И, если честно, мне любопытно.

— Я ничего не делал.

— Ничего? То есть совсем-совсем ничего?

— Почему тебе это так важно?

— Я же сказал. Любопытно.

— Я же не спрашиваю тебя, чем ты занимаешься, когда не залезешь в проблемы, названивая мне, чтобы я тебя из них вытащил.

— Ну, так спроси, — Дерек ещё чуть выше приподнял левую бровь, бросая вызов законам человеческой анатомии, и уставился на дорогу. — О’кей. Сделаю вид, что спросил, — продолжил Стайлз. — Сегодня я встал рано, чтобы поехать на тренировку по лакроссу, по дороге заправился и проверил джип, потому что не очень хотелось бы, чтобы он заглох где-нибудь посреди трассы, — он краем глаза посмотрел на Дерека и похлопал его по руке. — Твоя очередь.

Молчание, которым тот ответил, показалось Стайлзу даже более удручающим, чем в начале.

— Ну же. Я тебе рассказал.

— Я уже сказал, что ничего не делал.

— Так... что? Ты ждал пяти, чтобы встретиться со мной? В самом деле?

— Моя жизнь не такая интересная, как твоя, — ответил Дерек, не глядя на него, — так что я мотаю на ус.

— Я спросил без намерений тебя обидеть... Просто. Не знаю, меня это удивляет.

— Что у хмурого волка нет друзей, с которыми можно поиграть? — спросил он недовольно, скрестив руки на груди.

Глядя на Дерека, Стайлз подумал, что лучшего образа для описания выражения «волк в клетке» просто не существует.

— Эй. Если вдруг ты не заметил, я тот, кто добавил в твой смертельно скучный день немного красок, — прорычал Стайлз, — поэтому самое меньшее, что ты мог бы сделать, — это хотя бы на пять минут перестать вести себя как придурок. Или, по крайней мере, перестань относиться ко мне так, будто это я тот ещё придурок. Потому что, если ты не заметил, это не так.

Когда прошла минута, а Дерек, казалось, не собирался нарушать свой обет молчания, Стайлз гневно сжал руль.

— Круто. Теперь ты молчишь с недовольной мордой... Смотри. Если ты не хочешь ехать дальше, скажи мне, и точка.

— Я не знаю, куда мы едем, — спокойно ответил Дерек, и у Стайлза аж глаз задёргался.

— Боже... Не рискуй я сломать кулак, я бы тебе сейчас врезал, — он шумно выдохнул пару раз. — Если ты не хочешь находиться со мной рядом, независимо от того, куда мы едем, тебе просто нужно сказать. Я разворачиваюсь, подбрасываю тебя до дома, и всё, финита ля комедия. И, конечно же, я больше никогда не спрошу тебя, хочешь ли ты провести со мной вечер.

Стайлз снова ждал ответа Дерека.

На этот раз он потерял самообладание, даже не успев досчитать до десяти. На два он в полной тишине резко вывернул руль и остановился на обочине, после чего уставился на оборотня, который всё ещё смотрел на дорогу.

— Я жду, — прорычал Стайлз.

— Сколько осталось?

— Чего?

— До места. Сколько осталось?

— Около сорока минут, — Дерек ничего не сказал, — ну, так что?!

— Не разворачивайся, — ответил он нейтральным тоном, давая понять, что вообще-то ему всё равно, куда они направляются. — Я же говорил тебе, что мне больше нечем заняться.

— Уверен? — спросил Стайлз с сомнением. Серьёзного взгляда Дерека для него оказалось более чем достаточно. — Хорошо. Я понял, — он поднял руки в знаке мира, а затем вернулся в дорожный поток. — Только ещё кое-что, — не проехав и сотни метров, добавил Стайлз.

— Что?

— Ты не против, если я включу радио? — Дерек снова зыркнул на него своим запатентованным взглядом хмурого волка. — Либо радио, либо я буду пытаться поговорить с тобой, потому что я терпеть не могу тишину... Выбирай.

Не говоря ни слова, Дерек включил радио и начал искать волну по душе. И когда Стайлз услышал классическую рок-композицию, его это ничуть не удивило.

***

Сорок минут спустя Стайлз парковал джип на огромной автостоянке, как можно ближе к главному входу.

— Приехали, — объявил он радостно, выходя из машины.

— Ты серьёзно? — Дерек сильнее необходимого захлопнул дверь.

— Да... Тебе не нравится?

— Ты привёз меня в зоопарк? — его брови уже просто не могли задраться выше.

— Знаю. Что-то не так?

— Это ты так тонко хочешь назвать меня животным?

— Конечно, нет! Почему, чёрт побери, ты так думаешь? — Дерек же, так и не опустив брови, просто секунду с неприязнью смотрел на вход, — я подумал, тебе понравится.

— Потому что они дикие животные, как и я?

<tab>— Потому что они не люди?! — повысил голос Стайлз, но как только заметил, что выходящие из машин люди с любопытством поглядывают на него, заговорил тише: — Понятно же, что тебе не очень даётся взаимодействие с людьми, тем более с большим количеством. Поэтому я подумал, что здесь, ближе к своей животной природе, ты будешь чувствовать себя более комфортно. Потому что, если всё не сильно изменилось с момента нашей последней встречи, ты всё ещё отчасти животное.

Дерек уставился на Стайлза. В этом не было ничего нового, но на этот раз у Стайлза появилось ощущение, что тот пытается прочитать его мысли... Но насколько он знал, у оборотней не было такой способности.

К счастью, то ли потому, что он ничего не смог прочитать, то ли потому, что увиденное полностью удовлетворило его, Дерек пошёл вперёд и остановился в конце очереди за билетами.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Стайлз, увидев, как Дерек достает кошелёк из внутреннего кармана куртки.

— Рассчитываюсь?

— Чёрта с два. Я приглашаю, — он оттолкнул руку Альфы, а затем вручил пятидесятидолларовую купюру девушке в кассе.

— Ты можешь себе это позволить?

— Конечно, — криво улыбнулся Стайлз. — Не мог бы — не платил, — он забрал сдачу вместе с билетами, но стал серьёзным, когда увидел, что Дерек так и не избавился от мрачной мины. — Только не говори, что ты из тех, кто ненавидит, чтобы за них платили, потому что это, типа, делает их девчонкой!

— Не говори ерунды, — проворчал он себе под нос, прежде чем направиться к входным турникетам, резко задев плечом плечо Стайлза.

Стайлз покачал головой, задаваясь вопросом, кто из них двоих больше ведёт себя как ребёнок.

В итоге он решил, что лучше сосредоточиться на позитивной части, ведь Дерек с ним в зоопарке, и они вот-вот проведут отличный вечер вместе… Ну, по крайней мере Стайлз на это надеялся.

— Ладушки. Что ты хочешь увидеть первым? — спросил он, когда догнал Дерека. — Зону Африки, Америки или Азии? Здесь ещё есть павильон с дельфинами и акулами. Но думаю, туда лучше пойти на представление, которое проводится каждые четыре часа, — Стайлз глянул время на мобильном телефоне. — Следующее через два часа. Так что у нас куча времени, чтобы посмотреть что-нибудь другое, — он ждал, что ответит Дерек и... напрасно. — Дерек?

— Что?

— Куда ты хочешь пойти?

— Мне всё равно.

— Уверен? Не хочешь посмотреть на конкретное животное?..

— Я же сказал, мне всё равно.

— Хорошо. Понял. Просто... постарайся не корчить такое лицо всё время, хорошо? Или вызовут охрану из-за того, что ты пугаешь детей.

От просьбы Дерек только сильнее нахмурился и даже на несколько секунд позволил своим глазам вспыхнуть красным.

— Круто, — фыркнул Стайлз очень похоже на Дерека, только не так громко, как оборотень. Он сверился с брошюрой, которую дали с билетами. — Здесь говорится, что самый удобный маршрут начинается с азиатской зоны. Так что... Посмотрим на слонов?

Дерек просто засунул руки в карманы куртки и, будто маленький ребёнок, зашагал в указанном Стайлзом направлении.

Чуть не дойдя до вольера со слонами, Стайлз остановился возле небольшого киоска, и Дерек не удивился, когда тот пять минут спустя вернулся с пакетом, полным арахиса, жареных кукурузных зёрен и чипсов.

Даже не предложив еду Дереку, Стайлз буквально галопом помчался к забору, рядом с которым лежал слон.

— Привет, парень, — позвал он слона, но тот не двинулся ни на миллиметр, продолжая спокойно лежать, — подойди, малыш. Хочешь арахис?

Слон ещё несколько минут стойко игнорировал Стайлза и продолжал посапывать, но с каждой секундой Стайлз всё громче и настойчивей продолжал звать его.

В итоге слон довольно неохотно встал и направился к подростку под явным удовлетворённым взглядом последнего.

— Вот так, Дамбо. Посмотри, какой у меня есть вкусный арахис для тебя.

— Ты не умеешь читать? — внезапно спросил Дерек. Пока Стайлз горланил, он стоял в нескольких метрах от него на случай, если вдруг кто-нибудь смотрит. Чтобы не подумали, что он с этим психом.

— Что ты там говоришь?

— Табличка, — Дерек указал на красную вывеску, которую разместили на заборе, где было написано, что животных кормить запрещено.

— О, — Стайлз, видимо, ничего не заметил. Но теперь, когда ему наконец удалось привлечь внимание животного, отказываться от своей затеи он не собирался. Он протянул руку над забором высотой в метр и раскрыл ладонь с арахисом, чтобы животное могло взять лакомство. — Если они не хотят, чтобы мы кормили животных, то пусть не ставят киоски с едой на каждом шагу, — сказал Стайлз, не переставая смотреть на слона и, почувствовав ладонью хобот, ухвативший арахис, улыбнулся. — Это всё их вина.

— Конечно, — ответил Дерек безо всякого осуждения, после чего стал смотреть, как мальчишка кормит животное... с безопасного расстояния, конечно.

После зон Азии и Африки Стайлз громко объявил, что до представления дельфинов осталось двадцать минут, поэтому Дерек, не изменяя себе, просто последовал за ним. Он пришёл к выводу, что так будет лучше, потому что пока Стайлз развлекался, то не обращал внимания на окружающий его мир, и Дерек мог созерцать другое, более интересное, чем животные, зрелище — Стайлза, который пищал от восторга как ребёнок.

Дерек никогда не признался бы и уж тем более не продемонстрировал бы внешне, но так весело ему уже не было давным-давно.

— Смотри, вон там волки!

Вопль Стайлза вырвал Дерека из мыслей. Он посмотрел, куда указывал Стилински, и подошёл к вольеру.

— Они прекрасны, — подойдя к нему, прошептал Стайлз. Впервые он не кричал.

— Ты никогда раньше не видел волков?

<tab>— Видел, но не... таких, — Стайлз оглядел его с ног до головы, как будто это всё объясняло. — Наверное, теперь я их вижу с другой перспективы.

Дерек кивнул и сосредоточился на группе животных, которые для него всегда будут чем-то особенным.

— Почему вон тот не со всеми остальными?

Альфа осмотрел волка, на которого указал Стайлз, лежащего рядом с ограждением, подальше как от людей, так и от остальной стаи, которая, собравшись в кучу, отдыхала прямо посередине вольера.

Всего несколько секунд понадобилось Дереку, чтобы понять, что случилось с этим волком.

— Это омега.

— Омега? Я думал, что омеги — это волки без стаи.

— Зачастую это так. И, возможно, если бы они не были заперты здесь, он бы ушёл, — Дерек прижался к ближайшему от омеги ограждению и присел на корточки.

— Мне кажется это странным. Стая — это же как семья, верно? — Дерек кивнул, не отрывая глаз от животного. — Почему, чёрт возьми, они захотели бы выгнать его? Это как если бы однажды мой отец выгнал меня из дома. Знаю, что иногда я бываю невыносим, но... не знаю. Я его семья.

— Возможно, раньше он был альфой стаи, — объяснил Дерек.

— Серьёзно? Как из альфы можно стать омегой? Да еще и в зоопарке, где они все вместе и нет конкурирующих стай.

— Иногда этого и не требуется. Альфа — это тот, кто должен заботиться о стае, защищать от любой опасности. Но если он показывает, что не может выполнить свои обязанности, его изгоняют.

— Думаешь, с ним это произошло?

— Обычно, смена лидера происходит, когда альфа уже слишком стар. Но в этом случае, его всегда принимают, потому что он защищал стаю до старости, — Дерек поджал губы и перевёл взгляд на группу волков в другой стороне. Один из них выделялся размером и светло-серым окрасом шерсти. — Должно быть один из его бет бросил ему вызов, и он проиграл. Потерпев неудачу, он потерял лидерство.

— Смотрю, ты много знаешь о волках, — заговорила светловолосая девушка, которая незаметно подошла к ним. — Извините, я не хотела беспокоить. Я Мэрион. Я забочусь об этих малышах.

— Привет! Я Стайлз, — поздоровался подросток, протягивая руку для рукопожатия, — а это Дерек.

— Ты прав, — поздоровавшись со Стайлзом, обратилась девушка к Дереку. — Это Рик, — она указала на волка в стороне от остальных. — Ещё пару месяцев назад он был альфой, пока Джек не бросил ему вызов и не победил, — объяснила она с печальной улыбкой. — Мы боялись за щенков Рика, которые появились, когда он ещё был альфой. Потому что первое, что обычно делает новый лидер, — убивает потомство прежнего.

— Это ужасно, — прошептал Стайлз.

— Мы думали, что он так и поступит. Но вместо этого Джек без проблем принял их, — она указал на щенков, которые сгрудились рядом с огромным серым волком. — Думаю, он бросил вызов Рику, потому что знал, что тот уже не так силен, как прежде, и что так будет лучше для стаи. Но это не значит, что он собирался изгнать Рика.

— Тогда почему они отвергли его? — спросил Стайлз.

— Они этого не делали, — ответил Дерек за девушку, встав и положив руку на забор. — Он сам решил держаться в стороне от остальных.

— Почему? — спросил он оборотня, не поставив под сомнения его слова.

— Потому что он знает, что теперь бесполезен. — прошептал Дерек.

Не стой Стайлз рядом, то вообще ничего не расслышал бы. Как и не понял, что Дерек не столько объяснял, сколько говорил это сам себе.

Стайлз сам не понял, почему уверился, что теперь Дереку не нравилась их прогулка по зоопарку. Возможно по тону его голоса, а может, по тени, которая легла на его лицо и которой не было до этого момента.

Но одно Стайлз знал точно: он не мог этого допустить! Только не тогда, когда у него хватило смелости пригласить Дерека на свидание, а Дерек чудесным образом согласился.

Заметив, что кипер* волков направилась к задней двери, на которой висела табличка «только для служебного персонала», Стайлз, зная, что Дерек никуда не денется, ломанулся за ней, прежде чем она туда вошла.

Нагнав Мэрион, он о чём-то беседовал с ней несколько минут. Сначала она удивилась, но затем понятливо улыбнулась, а Стайлз, состроив грустные глазки (его щенячий взгляд стал значительно убедительней из-за долгого пребывания в окружении подростков-оборотней), через мгновение счастливо заулыбался.

Когда Мэрион кивнула, Стайлз побежал обратно к Дереку, который стоял на месте.

— Дерек, — сказал он, — хочешь покормить их?

— Что? — Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, одной рукой всё ещё сжимая ограду.

— Волков, — и улыбнулся шокированному Альфе. — Мэрион собиралась накормить их, и я спросил, можешь ли ты помочь ей.

— Она согласилась?

— Я был очень настойчив, — Стайлз пожал плечами, не в силах скрыть самодовольную улыбку. — А ещё я сказал ей, что ты много лет работал с волками... Что совсем недалеко от истины.

— Дерек! — позвала в этот момент Мэрион, встав в дверном проёме в нескольких метрах от них. — Ты идёшь или нет?

Дерек бросил на Стайлза убийственный взгляд, но в этот раз длился он не так долго, как обычно. Оборотень немедленно пошёл к девушке, а Стайлз, следуя за ним в паре метров позади, позволил себе сплясать короткий победный танец.

— Ты тоже можешь мне помочь, — прокомментировала Мэрион, увидев, что Дерек один проходит внутрь, а Стайлз остаётся снаружи.

— Неа. Я не очень хорош в обращении с животными, — он нервно почесал шею, — да и Дереку это больше нравится, так что...

— Как хочешь.

Стайлз не стал ждать, пока закроется дверь, и направился к месту с лучшим обзором.

Не прошло и пяти секунд, как металлическая дверь с другого конца вольера открылась, и вышли Мэрион с Дереком.

Девушка шла впереди, что-то говоря Дереку, но тот, казалось, слушал не слишком внимательно. Об этом говорил его серьёзный, устремлённый только на волков взгляд, тогда как Мэрион мягко улыбалась.

Следуя, как показалось, инструкциям девушки, Дерек остался в нескольких метрах позади, пока сама она подходила к стае. А затем, дождавшись её знака, спокойно подошёл к группе.

Приблизившись к нескольким волкам, которые уже начали поедать куски сырого мяса, оставленные кипером, Дерек присел на корточки. И ничего не сказав, без резких движений, вытянул руки открытыми ладонями вверх.

Стайлз со своего места завороженно смотрел, как один из волков начал обнюхивать руку, а затем несколько раз лизнул её. И едва он это сделал, остальные волки, которые до этого стояли чуть в стороне, подошли к Дереку.

Стайлз не слышал, что говорила Мэрион, но судя по её удивлённому лицу, готов был поклясться, что говорила она о том, что обычно волки не выражали симпатию незнакомцам.

_«Если бы она только знала»_, — улыбаясь, подумал он.

Самое интересное, что в глубине души Стайлз не знал, чему именно радовался: удивлению девушки, что зверюги-убийцы отнеслись к Дереку как к одному из своих (те на глазах запаниковавшей девушки уже начали лизать Дереку лицо), или улыбке Дерека, которую Стайлз никогда прежде не видел.

До сих пор Стайлз видел только маниакальную улыбочку, которая иногда кривила губы Дерека. Когда Альфа хотел напомнить всем, что он самый опасный из всех живущих, не подвергая это и капле сомнений. А ещё в его арсенале была менее угрожающая, ироничная улыбка, которая обычно не сопровождалась саркастическим эпитетом… Будто Дерек на интуитивном уровне знал, что не стоит попусту сотрясать воздух, когда собеседнику (чаще Стайлзу) и так было понятно, что он идиот.

Но сейчас Дерек улыбался по-другому.

Так, как сейчас улыбался Дерек, улыбались дети в Рождество. Широко, чуть приоткрыв рот, демонстрируя два ряда зубов. Однако Стайлза больше всего очаровали милые морщинки вокруг чуть прищуренных глаз.

Стараясь не привлекать слишком много внимания, Стайлз вытащил телефон и включил камеру. И, воспользовавшись моментом, когда Дерек закрыл глаза, чтобы его волчьи глаза не засветились вспышкой, сделал снимок.

В этот момент Дерек поднял взгляд от щенка, которого гладил, и огляделся.

Стайлз, уверенный, что его спалили, поспешил убрать телефон в карман, который в процессе чуть не вывалился из рук. Однако Дерек не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания, потому что нужен ему был не он.

С тем же серьёзным выражением лица, когда только вошёл в вольер, Дерек встал и направился к ограждению. Мэрион, видя, что Дереку, похоже, не требовалась помощь, просто краем глаза наблюдала за ним, продолжая кормить животных.

Стайлз, пытаясь понять, куда он направился, с любопытством наблюдал за ним. И когда понял, что идёт Дерек к волку одиночке, ничуть не удивился.

Затаив дыхание, он ждал, что произойдёт.

Дерек остановился в метре от животного и сел на землю. Едва он это сделал, волк приподнял морду, повёл носом в его сторону и снова положил голову на землю.

Дерек скривил губы в печальной улыбке и медленно протянул руку ближе к животному. В глазах оборотня больше не отражался счастливый блеск, как когда он приветствовал остальную стаю. Сейчас его взгляд был потухшим.

Однако он не собирался сдаваться.

Стайлз, стоя в нескольких метрах от них, почувствовал, что вот-вот разрыдается. Он не знал, что больше его ранило: видеть печального волка, который не так давно был лидером стаи. Или видеть и знать, что мужчина рядом чувствовал себя подобно животному.

Дерек, как никто другой, знал, каково остаться одному после принадлежности большой и сильной стае. Как и знал, каково это по собственной воле отдалиться от всех, думая, что он недостаточно хорош.

Не обращая внимания на слишком пристальное внимание Стайлза, Дерек медленно тянул руку к Рику, бывшему альфе стаи. И увидев, что тот не собирается нападать, без колебаний положил ладонь на голову волка.

Едва почувствовав прикосновение, волк поднял морду, но Дерек не убрал руку. На этот раз пристально глядя животному в глаза, оборотень начал гладить его по голове и почесывать за ушами.

Ласкал он волка довольно долго, радуясь, что тот не сбежал. Минуты шли, Рик немного приподнялся, чтобы понюхать странного человека, пахнущего как стая, и Дерек снова улыбнулся.

— Вот так, малыш, — прошептал он, продолжая ласкать волка. — Я не сделаю тебе больно.

Не совсем уверенный из-за чего именно — то ли из-за тона голоса, то ли из-за знакомого запаха, но волк начал лизать ему ладонь, как до это остальная стая.

Рик долго вылизывал его ладонь, а Дерек с силой продолжал почесывать его за ушами, периодически подкладывая куски мяса, которые принёс для волка.

Почувствовав, что прошло достаточно времени, Дерек обернулся в сторону остальной стаи и увидел, что те смотрят в их сторону. Волки продолжали стоять чуть в стороне, но было понятно, что им было очень любопытно, что там у них происходит.

Наткнувшись на безмолвное согласие Мэрион, Дерек протянул руку в сторону стаи. И воспользовавшись моментом, когда девушка была больше занята волками, а не им, на несколько секунд позволил засиять своим красным глазам.

И едва сделав это, альфа стаи вскинул голову и осторожно, почти боязно направился к нему. Но пахнущая бетами, им самим и прежним альфой рука Дерека помогла перебороть страх.

Влажным носом Джек обнюхал его руку, и Дерек рассмеялся, когда грубый язык щекотно прошёлся по ладони.

— Привет, Джек, — поприветствовал он альфу, — почему бы тебе не поздороваться и с Риком? — пробормотал Дерек, крепко вжимая ладонь в холку волка, который, как только заметил приближающегося бывшего альфу, казалось, захотел сбежать.

Но прежде чем он успел отпрянуть, Рик подошёл и уткнулся кончиком носа в нос Джека. И после нескольких напряженных секунд ожидания именно Рик, поскуливая, как казалось, и от страха, и от радости одновременно, начал обнюхивать альфу.

Дерек несколько минут наблюдал за их взаимодействием, не спеша уходить, опасаясь, что его возня отвлечёт волков. Но когда стало понятно, что человек интересует их в последнюю очередь, он встал и свистнул в сторону стаи. И как только его свист разрезал воздух с беспрецедентной силой, остальная часть стаи приблизилась к нему.

Дерек вернулся к Мэрион, которая с открытым ртом наблюдала за сценой, где вся стая, обступив кругом бывшего альфу, приветствовала его, вжимаясь носом в шею и нет-нет проходясь языком по холке.

— Как, чёрт возьми, ты это сделал? — удивлённо спросила она.

— Моя семья владела заповедником с волками, и однажды случилось то же самое, — не думая, ответил Дерек. — Я ухаживал за омегой, пока его снова не приняли в стаю.

Мэрион внимательно посмотрела на Дерека, будто не совсем верила в его историю. Но в итоге решила ничего не говорить, так как самое главное, что теперь Рик больше не был одинок.

Полчаса спустя они присоединились к Стайлзу по другую сторону вольера.

— Это было впечатляюще, — сказал он на манер приветствия, хлопнув Дерека по плечу. — Я же говорил, что тебе проще общаться с животными, чем с людьми.

— Ты, правда, очень помог, — прокомментировала Мэрион, а Дерек тем временем, сжав губы, уже скорчил недовольную серьёзную мину… Словно теперь, когда возня с животными закончилась, ему срочно нужно было вернуться к амплуа крутого парня.

— Спасибо большое, что разрешила нам покормить их, — поблагодарил Стайлз, хотя сам не принимал участия в действии.

— Что вы. Вам спасибо за то, что вы сделали, — ответила она Стайлзу, но краем глаза наблюдала за Дереком. Она словно чувствовала его дискомфорт и не хотела навязывать разговор, когда и так было понятно, что Дерек не горел желанием говорить. — На самом деле я у вас в долгу. Если я чем-то могу вас отблагодарить… Может быть скидочными купонами на следующее посещение.

— В этом нет необходимости, — ответил Дерек, прежде, чем Стайлз успел открыть рот, и, заканчивая разговор, оставил их наедине.

Стайлз, чувствуя себя мамашей непослушного сорванца, которой предстояло извиняться за поведения отпрыска, хотел уже было попросить прощения у девушки, но его взгляд устремился на небольшой магазинчик, неподалёку от них.

— Раз ты предлагаешь. Возможно, ты действительно оказала бы мне одну услугу.

Двадцать минут спустя Стайлз встретился с Дереком, держа в руке пластиковый пакет. Оборотень с интересом посмотрел на пакет, затем на его владельца, а потом уставился в никуда.

Стайлз прикусил щеку, стараясь не рассмеяться. Он знал, сколько бы Дерека не снедало любопытство от содержимого пакета, тот никогда не спросит, что дала ему Мэрион.

_«Чертовски очаровательный упрямец»,_ — подумал Стайлз.

— Итак, раз Всемогущий Альфа свершил своё доброе дело дня, чем хочешь заняться сейчас?

— Мне всё равно.

— Ага. Я уже предполагал, что именно это ты и скажешь, — неохотно пробормотал он. — Ты голоден?

— Нет.

— Уверен? Уже почти девять.

— Я сказал, нет.

— Ладно, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Скажу по-другому: я голоден. И мне хотелось бы съесть что-нибудь, — и ядовито съязвил: — Пойдешь со мной? Или для тебя это будет слишком проблематично?

Дерек поджал губы и испепелил Стайлза взглядом. Но взамен нарвался на вздёрнутые брови, — жест, очень похожий на его собственный, и ему ничего не осталось, кроме как сдаться.

Ничего не говоря, он направился в сторону ресторанного дворика.

Стайлз же сделал мысленную заметку использовать уловку с бровями каждый раз, когда Дерек начинал упрямиться, потому что работало это просто великолепно.

***

В итоге в гамбургерной, куда они пришли, Стайлз заказал себе полноценное меню, в то время как Дерек отказался от всего, заметив, что это не еда. Однако после это не помешало ему стащить с тарелки Стайлза всю картошку фри, а на протесты мальчишки он только зыркал пристальным взглядом.

Закончив с едой, они отправились домой. И, не изменяя прежнему ритуалу, Стайлз включил радио, чтобы хоть какой-то звук сотрясал воздух.

— Ну, и? — спросил Стайлз спустя четыре песни, понимая, что бесполезно ждать комментариев Дерека. — Как ты провёл время?

Дерек перестал смотреть в окно и на вопрос вскинул бровь.

— Зоопарк приплачивает тебе за опрос посетителей?

— Не-ет. Просто... не знаю, любопытство, — он слегка пожал плечами, отказываясь сморозить глупость, как бы сильно этого ни хотелось. — Мне приятно знать, что человек, которого я пригласил на свидание, хорошо провёл время.

— Что они обычно тебе говорят?

— Э-э... — Стайлз несколько раз облизал губы, устремив взгляд на дорогу. — Я ещё ни разу никого об этом не спрашивал.

В опустившейся напряжённой тишине, Стайлз пожелал, чтобы дорога разверзлась прямо перед джипом.

— Было хорошо, — в итоге рыкнул Дерек. Но когда Стайлз повернул голову в его сторону, чтобы убедиться, что это не его воображение, оборотень уже снова уткнулся в окно.

«Ну и ладно», — решил для себя Стайлз. И такого ответа от Дерека ему было более чем достаточно.

Полчаса спустя они подъехали к лофту Дерека.

Едва Стайлз притормозил, Дерек уже выскочил из салона.

— Подожди, — опустив окно, окликнул он оборотня. — Прежде, чем ты уйдёшь, я хотел кое-что отдать тебе.

Дерек осторожно вернулся к машине.

Когда он оказался возле водительской двери, Стайлз через окно передал ему пластиковый пакет, который таскал с собой часть вечера.

— Что это? — не столько вопросительно, сколько подозрительно спросил Дерек.

— Пластиковый пакет, — на убийственный взгляд Дерека, Стайлз только рассмеялся. — Ты заслужил.

В итоге Дерек неохотно взял пакет, раскрыл его и заглянул внутрь.

И обнаружив, что в нём, распахнул рот… а у Стайлза загорелись, как новогодняя ёлка, щёки.

— Это глупость, — в итоге пробормотал Стайлз, когда по прошествии секунд Дерек так ничего и не сказал, — но я увидел его на витрине… и подумал, что тебе понравится, — он с силой сжал руль, понимая, что ему просто необходимо во что-нибудь вцепиться, иначе его руки заживут своей жизнью. — На память об этом дне.

Дерек достал из пакета плюшевую игрушку.

Это был довольно реалистичный для плюшевой игрушки волк. Сделан он был в лежачей позе, но особенно выделялся своим цветом — абсолютно чёрным.

Лучший… единственный плюшевый волк, которого только могли подарить Дереку Хейлу.

Стайлз наблюдал, как Дерек скрупулёзно изучает игрушку. Словно никак не мог поверить, что это настоящая игрушка, и только и ждал, как она в любой момент рванёт у него в руках… Или просто понятия не имел, как взять настолько безобидную вещь, как плюшевая игрушка.

— Можешь выкинуть его, если хочешь, — прокомментировал, наконец, Стайлз, так как прошла ещё одна минута, а Дерек так ничего и не сказал. — Он мне ничего не стоил, так что… — он слегка пожал плечами, низко склонив голову, отказываясь смотреть Дереку в лицо.

— Спасибо.

И хотя Дерек прошептал это едва слышно, Стайлз всё равно услышал.

Однако он резко вскинул голову из-за вероятности, что воображение сыграло с ним злую шутку.

Дерек сжимал волка одной рукой, и хотя выглядел он несколько неловко, игрушку явно не собирался выбрасывать.

Только поэтому Стайлз ответил.

— Не за что, — он немного смущённо улыбнулся, и завёл мотор. — Я отлично провёл время. Спасибо, что составил компанию.

По Дереку было видно, что он хотел сказать что-то ещё.

Но, как показалось, он хорошенько подумал, и в итоге просто легко кивнул.

И не зашёл в здание, пока джип Стайлза полностью не скрылся из виду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Рабо́чий по ухо́ду за живо́тными, ки́пер (неологизм от англ. keeper — хранитель) — работник зоопарка или другого учреждения, ответственный за кормление и ежедневный уход за животными. Источник: Википедия


	3. Chapter 3

— Вы ходили в зоопарк?

Игнорируя энтузиазм Скотта, Стайлз запихнул рюкзак в свой шкафчик.

— Да. Я же говорил тебе.

— В зоопарк! — Скотт широко распахнул глаза.

— В чём проблема?

— Это не нормальное место для свидания... Тем более для первого.

— Ну, да. Но если ты вдруг не заметил, Дерек не совсем нормальный... И я имею в виду не только его охрененное тело.

— Ничего такого, — Стайлз удивлённо вскинул бровь. — Не делай так.

— Как?

— Бровью, — Скотт указал на всё ещё вздёрнутую бровь. — Ты похож на Дерека.

— В самом деле? — улыбаясь, словно ему сделали лучший комплимент, спросил Стайлз.

— Не так, как ты думаешь, — Скотт сбросил его с небес на землю. — Ты выглядишь смешно.

Стайлз не позволил комментарию задеть себя.

— Конечно, смешно, — оскорблённо воскликнул он. — Никто не умеет делать это так, как он.

— Пожалуйста, мы можем вернуться к основной теме? — спросил Скотт. Когда Стайлз начинал восхвалять Альфу, его было не остановить. — Значит, ты ходил с Дереком в зоопарк, — Стайлз кивнул не счесть в который раз за час разговора с бро. — И как всё прошло?

— Ну... Хорошо, — он пожал плечами, не зная, к какой категории отнести этот опыт. — Я прекрасно провёл время... И, думаю, Дерек тоже.

— Думаешь? Ты что, не уверен?

— Ты же знаешь, какой он. Не в его стиле говорить, о чём он думает или... вообще говорить, — а затем Стайлз расплылся в глупой улыбке, — но видел бы ты его с тем волком омегой. Меньше чем за пять минут Дереку удалось вернуть его в стаю, — Скотт непонимающе уставился на него, и Стайлз закрыл тему. — Это длинная история. Но выглядел он довольным.

— Серьёзно? Дерек и довольный?

— Знаю, ладно?! Сам не поверил, когда увидел. Но клянусь, так оно и было, — Стайлз думал показать Скотту фотографию, которую сделал на мобильный телефон, но в итоге решил этого не делать. Этот снимок он хотел оставить только для себя.

— А было что-то ещё?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты понимаешь, о чём я, — МакКол внезапно покраснел, но выдавил, — ты его поцеловал?

— Ты чего, рехнулся?! — Стайлз удивлённо уставился на него. — Конечно, нет. Ты что, хочешь, чтобы он вырвал мне сердце?

— За что?

— За вторжение в его личное пространство! — Стилински истерично всплеснул руками.

— Я не понимаю... Тогда нафига ты пригласил его на свидание?

Стайлз несколько секунд обдумывал ответ.

Сейчас, когда Скотт спросил, он понял, что их свидание ни капли не было похоже на настоящее свидание. Скорее, на просто совместно проведённый вечер двух друзей, но никак не романтическую встречу.

— Думаю, в глубине души я хотел побыть с ним наедине и... немного лучше узнать его, не находясь в ситуации на грани жизни и смерти.

— Получилось?

— Да, думаю, да, — ответил Стайлз без прежнего энтузиазма.

— Ты, кажется, не очень рад тому, что узнал.

— Нет, дело не в этом. Всё было хорошо, но... — он прикусил губу, подёргивая рукав свитера. — Вот думаю сейчас об этом, и выходит, что он вёл себя со мной как обычно. Ну, знаешь. Оскорблял всё время и молчал с жуткой мордой.

— Значит, он не поцеловал тебя на прощание.

— Боже мой, Скотт! Конечно, нет! Тебе напомнить про вторжение в личное пространство и вырванное сердце?

— Но он же согласился, верно? Когда ты пригласил его на свидание. Зачем идти, если после ничего не хочешь?

— Не знаю, — задумавшись, Стайлз выдохнул, — может, ему было скучно, и он предпочёл меня перспективе остаться одному.

— Звучит очень жестоко. Даже для Дерека.

— Честно, я даже не думал об этом. Ну, знаешь, должен ли я попробовать сделать что-нибудь… — Стайлз облизал губы. — Я так волновался, чтобы всё прошло хорошо, что совсем забыл об остальном, — внезапно он снова расплылся в глупой улыбке, — ты бы видел его лицо, когда я подарил ему плюшевую игрушку.

— Ты подарил ему плюшевую игрушку?! — громко спросил Скотт, и Эллисон с Лидией, которые стояли чуть дальше на несколько шкафчиков, с любопытством взглянули на него.

— Да... Ну. Технически это был не подарок, потому что он мне ничего не стоил, но... я увидел плюшевого волка и захотел подарить ему.

— Ты подарил Дереку плюшевого волка, — на этот раз намного тише и не очень уверенно, что правильно услышал, повторил Скотт. А когда Стайлз кивнул, широко улыбаясь, удивлённо вздохнул: — капец, чувак. Да он тебе нравится.

— Ты только сейчас это понял? Ты, как всегда, такой наблюдательный, Скотти.

— Я имею в виду, он тебе действительно нравится. В плане, ты влюблён.

Стайлз уже собирался ответить, что не всё так плохо. Но одного взгляда на друга, который смотрел на него со смесью печали, нежности и сочувствия, оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять, что тот был абсолютно прав.

С таким лицом Скотт всякий раз говорил об Эллисон, когда только познакомился с ней. И Стайлз готов был дать руку на отсечение, что прямо сейчас у него самого было такое же глупое выражение лица.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал он, направляясь в класс на первый урок, — я по уши в дерьме.

Скотт, видя, как друг еле волочит ноги, лишь похлопал его по спине в знак поддержки.

***

С момента посещения зоопарка прошла неделя, и Стайлз больше не виделся с Дереком.

Вообще-то, обычно они не виделись среди недели, если конечно на город не надвигалась очередная опасность или по округе не шастали странные личности типа всяких убийц или конкурирующих волчьих стай. И хотя было здорово, что Бэйкон Хиллз вернул себе репутацию тихого городка, Стайлз точно солгал бы, говоря, что ему нравится это затишье, если оно мешает ему увидеться с Дереком.

Вот поэтому-то он и торчал дома, играя на компьютере, безуспешно стараясь не думать об оборотне или почему после их «свидания» он словно сквозь землю провалился.

— Стайлз! — позвал его снизу отец. — Спустишься на минутку? К тебе пришли.

Стайлз так бодро подорвался, что чуть не свалился, спускаясь по лестнице. Гость означал развлечение и, к счастью, возможность хотя бы на пять минут перестать думать о Дереке.

Если, конечно же, этот гость не Дерек.

— Дерек? — ляпнул он, как только увидел оборотня посреди гостиной рядом с отцом.

Мысль, что Дерек лично приехал пригласить его на свидание, на тысячную долю секунды прошила мозг Стайлза, и сердце бешено забилось в груди. Даже в самой безумной фантазии он и представить себе не мог, что Дерек Хейл явится к нему домой, чтобы пригласить на свидание... Поправочка: что Дерек Хейл явится к нему домой... через дверь.

Ну, а приглашение на свидание так вообще стало бы дополнительным бонусом к этой материализации фантазии наяву. Однако, напомнил себе Стайлз, что для начала Дереку не помешало бы сообщить причину своего визита, чтобы действительно убедиться в реальности этой самой фантазии.

Вместо объяснений Дерек сжал губы, будто чем-то недоволен. Довольно странная реакция для того, кто сам решил заявиться без предупреждения, но интуиция подсказала Стайлзу, что Альфа просто услышал его сердцебиение истеричного поклонника, и уже начинал жалеть о том, что пришёл к нему домой.

Так что Стайлз изо всех сил старался выглядеть равнодушным, словно присутствие Дерека Хейла у него дома не было самым необычным, что когда-либо случалось с ним.

— Хм, ты что-то хотел? — спросил он, «небрежно» прислонившись к дверному проёму.

Стайлз не видел, как отец рядом с Дереком на несколько секунд закатил глаза, испытывая стыд за поведение сына.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой, — ответил Дерек после нескольких секунд молчания.

И хотя Дерек вроде ответил на вопрос, ясности не прибавилось. Поэтому Стайлз, безмолвно прося совета, посмотрел на отца. А когда шериф пожал плечами, возвёл глаза к потолку, прося терпения («ну и помощь, па, спасибо большое»), и снова посмотрел на Дерека.

— Мы уже говорим, — в итоге сказал Стайлз. Какой бы абсурдной ни была эта реплика, другая в голову не пришла. К тому же в просьбе, или фиг знает чём, Дерека не было особого смысла.

Чудо, но Дерек не испепелил его взглядом и даже не задрал бровь, чтобы обозвать идиотом.

Вместо этого он сжал губы и кулаки и пристально, очень пристально уставился на Стайлза.

— Ты занят чем-то сегодня?

— Сегодня? — Стайлз снова притворился равнодушным, и заодно скорчил озадаченную мину, хотя и ежу было понятно, что сейчас происходит.

— Я подумал, вдруг тебе захочется чем-нибудь заняться.

Стайлз всегда знал, что голос Дерека был невероятно грубым. Но грубым читай сексуальным...

Однако прямо сейчас, так и продолжая пялиться на него, Дерек звучал как наждак. А деревянные плечи, сжатые кулаки, да и всё тело в целом буквально кричали о том, что и внутри Дерек был напряжён до предела.

Но это не означало, что Стайлз собирался прекратить издеваться над ним. Точно не тогда, когда он только выяснил, как ведёт себя Дерек, приглашая его на свидание... Поправочка: как ведёт себя Дерек, когда пытается пригласить его на свидание, и как весело за этим наблюдать.

— Чем-нибудь?

— Если ты не занят.

— На самом деле позже я собирался набрать Скотту, узнать, хочет ли он зарубиться в онлайн-игру, и...

— Стайлз! — прервал его отец. Но обернувшись узнать, чего тот хочет, Стайлз понял, что отца нет с ними в гостиной — должно быть вышел, как только они с Дереком начали «разговаривать». — Можно тебя на минутку? — спросил он с кухни.

Совсем не обидевшись за прерванный разговор, Стайлз направился к отцу.

— В чём дело?

— Позволь узнать, что ты делаешь? — в свою очередь спросил шериф с тем выражением лица, когда совершенно не понимал, почему его сын иногда был таким сложным и малодушным. — Почему ты говоришь ему, что собираешься провести время со Скоттом?

Стайлзу понадобилось несколько секунд на ответ. Секунды, за которые до него дошло, что его отец, шериф города, подслушивал личный разговор.

— Ты подслушивал?

— Конечно, подслушивал, — ответил тот без угрызений совести, — что бы ни происходило между Дереком «бывшим заключённым и оборотнем» Хейлом и тобой, сначала всё должно пройти через меня.

— Бессмыслица какая-то, но я приму это за извинения, — в итоге сказал Стайлз. — Но в чём дело-то? Что плохого в том, что я говорю, что собираюсь провести время со Скоттом? Именно это я и планировал.

— А в другой день ты не можешь это сделать? Я думал, Дерек — мальчик, который тебе нравится.

Стайлз моментально покраснел.

— Я бы не сказал, чтоб прям так…

— Я только что встретил своего будущего мужа, — резко перебил его отец, — и он с головы до пят был во всём чёрном. Это цитата твоих слов, когда ты впервые увидел его.

Стайлз слегка прочистил горло, почёсывая шею в абсурдной попытке симулировать равнодушие.

— Я, наверное, немного преувеличил.

Шериф, который уже привык к несуразицам сына, в ответ лишь закатил глаза.

— Во всяком случае, — подытожил он. — Дело в том, что это мальчик, который тебе нравится. Ты не один день ждёшь от него звонка после вашего первого свидания.

— Я бы не назвал это свиданием... — попытался Стайлз приуменьшить важность события. — Мы просто ходили в зоопарк.

— Вы были одни, — как глупому, объяснил отец. — Это свидание. Где и как вы провели время — неважно, — он ждал ответа Стайлза. — Ну и?

— Ну и что?

— Почему сейчас ты даёшь заднюю? Стайлз. Ты злишься, что он не звонил тебе. И теперь, когда он приходит лично, ты просто говоришь ему, что проведёшь время со Скоттом?

— Ну... я не хотел так быстро соглашаться, словно я в отчаянии или что-то в этом роде, — сомнение на лице отца заставило его перейти в защиту. — Что? Одно дело, что я знаю, что я в отчаянии, и совсем другое, чтобы это узнал он... И, если честно, я думал, ты согласишься со мной. Типа никогда нельзя облегчать жизнь ухажёру.

— Во-первых. Чтобы быть ухажёром, заинтересованных сторон должно быть больше одной... В твоём случае это не так.

— Спасибо, пап, — Стайлз недовольно скривил губы, — я тоже тебя люблю.

— И во-вторых... Что ты имеешь ввиду этим «облегчать жизнь»? Ты же понимаешь, что мы говорим о Дереке Хейле, да? Вероятно, жизнь у бедного мальчика не была лёгкой с момента появления на свет.

Стайлз мысленно прокрутил в голове рассуждения отца… и не смог посчитать их не обоснованными. Но это никоим образом не означало, что он всё ещё не злился!

— Но он мог прийти раньше, — пожаловался он как маленький ребёнок, — или, по крайней мере, позвонить мне. Мы виделись неделю назад, а он до этого момента так ничего мне и не сказал.

— Боже, Стайлз, — шериф удивлённо всплеснул руками, — никогда бы не подумал, что ты такая королева драмы!

— Я не... — Стайлз в удивлении распахнул рот. — Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что такое королева драмы?!

— Я не так стар, как ты думаешь, и раз мой сын — подросток, я стараюсь хотя бы не отставать от словечек, которые вы сейчас используете.

Стайлзу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы закрыть рот.

— Ты пугаешь меня, когда включаешь режим шерифа.

— Это хорошо, — он наградил Стайлза пугающим, очень похожим на дереков, взглядом. — Но вернёмся к главному. Ты хоть понимаешь, как, должно быть, трудно было Дереку прийти к тебе и пригласить на свидание?

— Технически он не приглашал меня...

— Это Дерек Хейл... — довольно грубо перебил его отец. — Поверь мне. В своём особенном и странном стиле он пригласил тебя на свидание.

Стайлз молча смотрел на отца, ожидая, что тот скажет что-то ещё, потому что каждый раз, когда он открывал рот, Стилински-старший перебивал его. Но время шло, а отец продолжал пристально смотреть на него, и Стайлз начал сомневаться в своих дальнейших действиях.

— Ну и что тогда? — спросил он. — Соглашаться?

Джон снова закатил глаза, только на этот раз на дольше обычного.

— Ну, не знаю, Стайлз. Это тот самый парень, о котором ты, не умолкая, болтал больше года и о котором выдал мне больше информации, чем родитель хотел бы знать. А сейчас он, наконец, пришёл к тебе домой, чтобы пригласить на свидание... — он резко замолчал. — Ты как думаешь?

Стайлз с трудом сглотнул.

Он никогда бы не подумал, что настанет день, когда его отец... и шериф, посоветует ему принять приглашение на свидание от Дерека Хейла.

— Ладно, да, — он так яростно закивал, что голова чуть не соскочила с плеч, — думаю, я соглашусь.

Шериф похлопал сына по руке так, что тот чуть не упал, и ещё раз одарил взглядом из смеси «я горжусь тобой» и «за что мне всё это»...

— Хорошая идея, сынок.

***

Готовый дать свой ответ, Стайлз вернулся в гостиную. Не нашёл там оборотня, и его накрыла волна страха, что тот устал ждать. Стайлз открыл дверь на улицу, ожидая увидеть, как Камаро скрывается в пыли.

Но Дерек сидел на ступеньках крыльца и, услышав шаги, оглянулся через плечо. Он не выглядел разозлённым и недовольным, он просто... ждал.

— Я думал, ты ушёл, — прокомментировал Стайлз, присаживаясь на одну ступеньку с Дереком, только на другом её конце.

— Ты разговаривал со своим отцом. Вам нужно было уединение, — объяснил Дерек спокойно, даже немного серьёзно.

— Ух ты... Спасибо, — немного смущённо ответил Стайлз, — я хотел сказать, что мой ответ — да... То есть, нет. Я ничем не занят, так что да, мне бы хотелось провести время… с тобой... Сегодня... Сейчас?

Дерек молча посмотрел на Стайлза. В его яркие карие глаза и на слишком широкую улыбку... Он не знал, что больше всего не давало ему покоя: своеобразный способ самовыражения Стайлза или то, что даже без слов мог с кристальной ясностью понять его. Хотя Дерек глубоко сомневался, что когда-нибудь застанет Стайлза в ситуации, где он будет молчать, даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь.

Он встал, пробормотав «пошли», что было скорее приказом, чем просьбой, и это Стайлза, похоже, не оскорбило, потому что он последовал за ним без колебаний. Но когда он подошёл к своему джипу и открыл водительскую дверь, Дерек недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

— В чём дело? — спросил Стайлз, заметив, что Дерек остановился посреди улицы. В ответ тот посмотрел на припаркованную перед джипом Камаро, после чего снова сосредоточился на Стайлзе.

Чётчев выразиться он и не мог.

— Ты повезёшь меня? — изумлённо спросил Стайлз. — Серьёзно?

— Проблемы?

— Нет, нет, конечно нет... Я обожаю твою машину.

— Ты не сядешь за руль, — предупредил Дерек.

— Ну, естественно. Просто... Я никогда прежде не был в такой ситуации. Ну, чтобы приезжали за мной... Логично, что поедем мы на твоей машине, — он подошёл к Камаро и с трепетом погладил капот. — Она великолепна, если ты позволишь это сказать.

— Ты закончил? — проворчал Дерек, открывая водительскую дверь. — Или оставить тебя с ней наедине?

Стайлз обиделся бы на комментарий, если бы Дерек не был абсолютно прав. Так что, в итоге, он просто прочистил горло, чтобы избавиться от глупостей влюблённого в машину придурка, и забрался в салон, стараясь не слишком пялиться на ухмылку, которая на тысячную долю секунды скривила губы Дерека.

Это свидание начиналось совсем неплохо.


	4. Chapter 4

Если честно, даже узнав Дерека немного лучше, Стайлз никогда бы не подумал, что местом, которое Альфа выберет для «чем-нибудь заняться» наедине субботним вечером, будет... это.

Когда Дерек заехал на парковку огромного торгового центра, он подумал, что они просто заправятся, потому что там как раз находилась самая дешёвая заправка во всём Бэйкон Хиллз. Но когда они её проехали, и Дерек припарковался как можно дальше от главного входа (что вполне ожидаемо), Стайлз яснее ясного понял, что приехали они сюда не заправляться.

— Мы идём в торговый центр?

Дерек вышел из машины и огляделся, вероятно, чтобы убедиться, что рядом, по крайней мере, по три свободных места с каждой стороны, а посему никто не должен был припарковаться рядом с его машиной... Все ещё удивительно было наблюдать, как Дерек холит и лелеет свой спорткар.

— Что не так? — серьёзно спросил он, оглядываясь на Стайлза через плечо, так как уже шёл к зданию.

— Ну... не знаю. Честно, не это я себе представлял.

— Разве обычно вы не сюда ходите?

— Да. Но это дружеские посиделки. И я не говорю, что ты не мой друг, но... я думал, мы пойдём туда, где будет меньше народа.

Дерек остановился на секунду, пристально разглядывая Стайлза. Словно собирался сказать что-то жизненно важное.

— Я могу находиться среди людей, — почти угрожающе процедил он.

— О’кей. Молчу!

Дерека, казалось, устроил ответ Стайлза и, коротко кивнув, он снова устремился вперёд. В тишине они вошли в здание, и Дерек прямиком направился к эскалаторам на второй этаж, где находился ресторанный дворик.

— Ты голоден? — спросил он, как только они поднялись.

— Ну, раз ты спрашиваешь, да, немного, — Стайлз даже не закончил фразу, а Дерек уже направился к одному из ресторанов. По совпадению, единственному, в который не было никакой очереди и который выделялся среди остальных вычурной роскошью. — Сюда пойдём?

— Что не так? — повторил Дерек, словно это была его фраза дня.

— Нет-нет. Мне всегда было интересно посмотреть, как там внутри.

Больше ничего не сказав, Дерек остановился у входа в ожидании официанта. Сразу же появилась женщина в простом, но безупречном чёрном платье, которое было больше похоже на наряд для светского раута, а не на форму официантки.

— Добрый вечер, джентльмены, — безупречно вежливо поприветствовала она. — У вас бронь?

Дерек помялся несколько секунд.

И процедил, едва разлепив губы.

— Нет.

— О, — на её лице отобразилось сочувствие, — сожалею, но до конца месяца у нас всё забронировано.

Дерек, чувствуя устремлённые на него взгляды, сжал губы и, не прощаясь, пошёл прочь.

— Ты не бронировал? — спросил Стайлз, когда они вышли из ресторана, не пробыв там и полминуты. — Это самый дорогой ресторан во всём Бэйкон Хиллз. Ты правда думал, что мы вот так просто попадём сюда?

Дерек остановился и огляделся. Во все рестораны и простые кофейни были длинные очереди, и от общего гула народа начинала кружиться голова.

— Почему здесь так много людей? — никому конкретно пожаловался Дерек.

— А ты что ожидал в субботний вечер? — Стайлз тихо рассмеялся, а затем с ноткой сожаления посмотрел на оборотня, — такого растерянного, всё время оглядывающегося, не знающего, что делать. Было интересно, смешно и ужасно грустно наблюдать за таким поведением Альфы. — Офигеть. В жизни бы не подумал, что тебе всё это даётся даже сложнее чем мне, — Дерек впервые посмотрел на него, но выражение лица не изменил. — Ну же, не корчи такую мину, — притворно надулся Стайлз.

— Ничего я не корчу.

— Корчишь. Выглядишь так, будто вот-вот заплачешь, — Стайлз отступил на шаг назад, когда выражение лица Дерека изменилось, и теперь он определённо не выглядел так, будто готов разрыдаться. — Заплачешь или обратишься и начнёшь рвать людей на части, — запаниковав, он огляделся. — Пожалуйста, не обращайся и не начинай рвать людей на части.

Дерек фыркнул и направился к скамейке в другом конце ресторанного дворика, где чудесным образом было пусто. Когда в несколько шагов Стайлз настиг его, тот уже вальяжно сидел на ней.

— Это сложнее, чем я думал, — пробормотал Дерек, когда Стайлз сел рядом с ним.

— Не преувеличивай. Говоришь так, как будто никогда... — он оборвал фразу на середине и, выпучив глаза, уставился на Дерека. — Подожди. У тебя никогда не было свидания?!

— Давай, кричи громче, — прорычал Дерек сквозь едва раскрытые губы. — В другом штате тебя ещё не услышали.

— Серьёзно?

— Единственные две девушки, с которыми я встречался, оказались убийцами-психопатками, которые просто использовали меня для достижения своих целей, — сухо объяснил он. — Романтика не вписывалась в их планы.

— А ты хочешь? — настороженно, удивлённо и с надеждой одновременно спросил Стайлз. — Романтики?

— Это же свидание, верно?

Стайлз тут же телепортировался на самое высокое райское облако.

То, что Дерек заговорил о факте их свидания (и не важно, что на деле он просто уточнил, будто и так не было понятно, что это свидание), уже было много выше ожиданий Стайлза.

Но измученное лицо Дерека, который, очевидно, не чувствовал себя так же хорошо, как Стайлз, заставило Стилински спуститься с небес на землю, и сосредоточиться на главном: отвлечь Дерека, чтобы он хоть раз не винил себя в происходящем вокруг.

— Не стоит так сильно грызть себя, чувак, — он оглядел этаж торгового центра, на котором они были, и указал. — Смотри, там поменьше людей.

Дерек проследил за пальцем Стайлза, затем посмотрел на владельца этого самого пальца так, будто у него выросла вторая голова.

— Это лоток с хот-догами.

— Круто. Рад, что у тебя отличное зрение. А теперь... — он схватил Дерека за руку и начал дёргать. — Двигай. Напоминаю, я голоден!

Дерек позволил тащить себя, всё ещё не понимая хорошего настроения Стайлза при том, что идея посетить данное место имела все шансы, чтобы их свидание удостоилось звания самого худшего в истории.

— Привет, парни. Что вам сообразить? — поприветствовал их молодой сотрудник лавки, как только они подошли.

— Мне полный гигантский обед, — Стайлз игриво пихнул Дерека локтем. — Надо пользоваться, пока приглашают.

— А тебе? — обслужив Стайлза, спросил парень Дерека.

— То же самое, — ответил он, вынимая деньги.

— Ух ты, мне удалось задеть твоего внутреннего волка, — Стайлз даже глазом не моргнул, когда Дерек шокировано, из-за произнесённого в слух «волк», уставился на него… Знал бы он, сколько раз Стайлз говорил со всеми о волках, он бы ужаснулся. — В чём дело? Боишься, что у костлявого подростка аппетит лучше, чем у тебя?

— Скажешь тоже, — пробормотал Дерек, не обращая внимания на подколку, а затем откусил от хот-дога такой огромный кусок, что тот практически весь исчез у него во рту...

Жаль, что эта демонстрация хорошего аппетита и превосходства, которые Дерек пытался показать, заставили воображение Стайлза унестись в далёкие дали, и представить совершенно другие ситуации, в которых было бы очень здорово иметь такой большой рот...

В отчаянной попытке скрыть от Дерека взбесившиеся гормоны, которые Альфа почувствовал бы сто процентов, Стайлз предложил в процессе еды прогуляться по магазинам, пока было не слишком многолюдно.

И хотя предложение было сделано несколько поспешно, и Стайлз не задумался о том, каково будет человеку, который не привык заниматься «обычными вещами», в конце концов, идея оказалась удачной: так как они ели, прогуливаясь, и поэтому молчание между ними нисколько не напрягало, и не было ощущений типа «что, чёрт возьми, мы делаем?». И вот так постепенно странное приглашение, которое Дерек назвал свиданием, но на самом деле им не являлось и началось ужасно, начало улучшаться и стало для Стайлза лучшим вечером за долгое время.

Самым забавным, а со Стайлзом не могло быть иначе, оказался инцидент, который втянул их в продолжительный разговор: к ним подошли две женщины за сорок с вопросом, верят ли они в Бога.

Стайлза удивил такой неожиданный вопрос, пока он не увидел листовки, которые держала в руках одна из женщин, и не распознал в них Свидетелей Иеговы. Он закатил глаза, проклиная свою неудачу за то, что нарвался на них… Как будто у них и так не было проблем, чтобы ещё больше усложнить положение дел.

Но когда Дерек посмотрел на женщину своим запатентованным «почему ты тратишь моё время» взглядом, Стайлз приготовился к шоу программе Дерека Хейла в режиме хмуроволка и, особенно, его коронному номеру с использованием сарказма. 

Стайлз никогда не задумывался, был ли Дерек верующим или нет. Основываясь на том простом факте, что оборотень — сверхъестественное существо, и его вера (если она вообще была) сосредоточена на таком же сверхъестественном, интуиция подсказывала, что нет. Но если до этого у Стайлза оставались сомнения по этому поводу, просто увидев мину, которую скорчил Дерек женщине, слегка приподняв бровь и сжав губы, то они развеялись.

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь?

Женщина, которая, вероятно, удивилась, что Дерек остановился и ответил ей (обычно люди торопливо проходили мимо), заданному вопросу удивилась ещё больше.

— Это вопрос, который мы все должны задать себе, — она быстро пришла в себя и, будучи хорошо выдрессированной послушницей, не упустила момент и завела свою песнь. — Или ты не веришь, что есть высшее существо, которое защищает и заботится о нас?

Дерек так громко фыркнул, и Стайлзу пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, когда женщина слегка вздрогнула. Её напарница с брошюрами в руках тоже слушала странный разговор и время от времени посматривала на Стайлза, понимая, что, должно быть, из них двоих именно он самый адекватный, и своим взглядом будто просила его вмешаться и успокоить своего друга.

— Извини, сестра, — без сожаления сказал Стайлз, — это вы помешали нам. Теперь готовьтесь к последствиям.

— Мы не хотели мешать вам, — сказала она, — мы просто хотели...

— Но помешали, — прервал её Дерек, скрестив руки на груди, — и глупым вопросом, на который я не хочу и не обязан отвечать, тем более незнакомому человеку.

Дерек замолчал, ожидая, что женщина скажет что-то, что положит конец «разговору». Но когда прошли секунды, и она продолжила таращиться на него как человек, который, убегая в панике, потерял из виду собиравшееся напасть на него животное, Альфа скрестил руки в жесте «чего ждёшь? Вали уже», подчеркнув его лёгким движением брови.

— Думаю, вам самое время уйти, — прошептал Стайлз, зная, что, возможно, язык тела, бровей и губ Дерека остался непонят. Это казалось ему невероятным, но женщина, нездорово бледная и с ужасом смотревшая на Альфу, казалось, действительно ничего не поняла.

Другая женщина, которая и не пыталась всучить Стайлзу брошюру Свидетелей Иеговы, схватила свою напарницу и утащила прочь. Даже не попрощалась — настолько сосредоточенно перебирала ногами, чтобы не свалиться без чувств.

Наблюдая их отступление, Стайлз не стал ждать и секунды, и громко рассмеялся, хлопнув Дерека по спине.

— Это было круто, — хихикая, он вытер слёзы от смеха. — Я не устану пересказывать эту эпичную историю. Спасибо.

Дерек покосился на Стайлза, не совсем понимая, что его так развеселило, ведь он даже не порычал на эту фанатичку (хотя очень хотел), и возобновил прогулку, которую так грубо прервали.

— Полагаю, это отвечает на давно мучающий меня вопрос, — сказал Стайлз, как только догнал Дерека, подстраиваясь под скорость его шагов. — Понятно, что оборотни не верят в Бога.

Альфа покачал головой, а затем перечислил тысячу и одну причину, почему его раса, более приближённая к природе, чем люди, и которая была свидетелем бесчисленных сверхъестественных событий, перестала верить в абсурдно магическую, таинственную и добрую силу, нёсшую ответственность за жизнь и смерть.

Ответ Дерека, больше похожий на лекцию, продлил обсуждение этой довольно интересной темы ещё почти на час, и по ходу разговора они уже начали вести себя так, будто у них действительно было свидание.

Не то чтобы они делали что-то необычное. Просто гуляли по торговому центру, время от времени останавливаясь, когда Стайлз хотел показать Дереку что-то в витрине.

Когда разговор о религии иссяк, а Стайлз получил от Дерека ответы на все свои вопросы по этой теме, показалось, что оборотень превысил лимит доступных ему на сегодня слов. Но вместо того, чтобы начать язвить или ворчать, как он всегда делал, когда не хотел продолжать говорить, Дерек просто разглядывал то, что ему показывал Стайлз, не важно, была ли это рубашка, книга или новинка видеоигры.

«Честно, я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты больше участвовал в беседе», — подумал Стайлз. Но учитывая, что Дерек продолжал вести себя так, как обычно себя вёл, и так получилось, что Стайлз с самого начала запал именно на такого Дерека Хейла, причин жаловаться у него вообще не должно было быть. Со стороны всё было как обычно: Дерек походил на немого, а Стайлз говорил за них обоих... Что было не слишком далеко от их отношений с первой минуты знакомства, так что всё неплохо!

Настолько неплохо, что, когда они перестали обсуждать товары в витринах и перешли на другие темы, Стайлз почувствовал себя на настоящем свидании. И в отличии от зоопарка, где его больше беспокоил комфорт Дерека, теперь он мог думать о себе и своём удовольствии.

Всё было так замечательно, что в животе порхали знаменитые бабочки, о которых он много раз слышал, но сам лично ещё ни разу не испытывал.

Да. Теоретически, они не делали ничего отличного от любого другого дня, когда Стайлз торчал у Дерека в лофте, пока не надоедал Альфе, и тот грубо прогонял его… Но тот факт, что они проводили время в приятной беседе в таком обыденном для свиданий месте, как торговый центр, гуляя по магазинам и говоря не об опасностях, которым могли подвергнуться они или другие жители Бэйкон Хиллз, заставлял в полной мере понять, что на самом деле происходит.

Стайлз снова взмыл на самое высокое облако и на этот раз не хотел спускаться. Он был наедине с Дереком, они болтали и шли рядом настолько близко друг к другу, что с каждым шагом плечо Дерека касалось его. И говоря с парнем, который понравился ему с первого взгляда и по-прежнему казался самым привлекательным в мире, Стайлз понимал, что окончательно и бесповоротно влюбляется в него.

Чувство было настолько сильным, что Стайлз боролся сам с собой, чтобы не потянуться и не сжать руку Дерека — последний штрих, которого не хватало, чтобы сделать вечер идеальным.

К счастью, искушение удалось побороть. Как бы сильно Стайлзу ни хотелось почувствовать руку Дерека в своей, словно они обычная парочка, он понимал, что это выкинет Дерека из его зоны комфорта. А Стайлз ни за что на свете этого не хотел.

И вот, после стольких часов прогулки по одним и тем же магазинам и разговоров обо всём, наступил тот момент, когда иссякли все темы для беседы и, казалось, настал подходящий момент завершить вечер.

Когда Дерек предложил уйти, Стайлз согласился. Вот-вот должен был начаться ночной киносеанс, поэтому людей, которых Дерек смог бы стерпеть, становилось всё больше и больше. Лучше было уйти до того, как вся это толпа начнёт угнетать, и приятная атмосфера отправится в тартарары.

Кроме того, Стайлз был более чем доволен проведённым вечером. И своё довольство он выразил широкой улыбкой, которую не мог скрыть, как ни старался, когда они оказались рядом с Камаро.

Когда Дерек, после короткой поездки в полной тишине, во время которой Стайлз не мог перестать думать о проведённом вечере, парковался у дома Стайлза, улыбка Стилински была настолько широкой, что он походил на маньяка. 

— Я отлично провёл время, — сказал Стайлз, когда Дерек заглушил двигатель. Он ждал от Дерека ответное «я тоже», и не сомневался, что это будет его официальный ответ, потому что даже слепой заметил бы, что Хейл хорошо провёл время на этом свидании.

Но когда прошли секунды, и Дерек не ответил, Стайлз, говоря взглядом, что ждёт ответа, посмотрел на него. Но, увидев слишком серьёзное лицо Альфы, Стилински подумал, что, возможно, он ошибся в своих выводах.

Тем не менее, Стайлз напомнил себе, что это — Дерек Хейл, и первое впечатление может быть ошибочным, потому что, вполне возможно, такое выражение лица могло означать, что оборотень безумно счастлив.

Так что, ведомый положительными эмоциями, которые он испытывал весь вечер, Стайлз решил, что есть только один способ узнать.

Облизав губы, которые уже покалывало от одной мысли о том, что он собирается сделать, Стайлз положил руку на спинку сиденья Дерека и потянулся к его губам.

Потянулся очень медленно, давая Дереку шанс предотвратить поцелуй, если вдруг он не хочет. Широко распахнутыми глазами внимательно смотрел в его зелёные глаза, чтобы не осталось сомнений в том, что Стайлз хочет этот поцелуй, и хочет, чтобы Дерек это знал.

Хотя время, казалось, остановилось, Стайлз чётко осознавал, что секунды не замедлили свой ход, пока он приближался к желанным губам, которые хотел поцеловать, едва увидел их впервые. И с каждой этой секундой приближаясь к своей конечной цели, Стайлз чувствовал, что его грудь разорвёт от волнения, потому что он собирался поцеловать Дерека Хейла.

Дерека Хейла, который смотрел на него так, как никогда раньше, настолько пронзительным взглядом, что Стайлз думал, что потеряет сознание от переполняющих его эмоций.

Когда до губ Дерека осталось всего несколько миллиметров, Стайлз закрыл глаза, чтобы как положено прочувствовать их первый поцелуй.

Но как только он закрыл глаза, Дерек сказал:

— Не делай этого.

Стайлз широко распахнул глаза, сомневаясь, правильно ли расслышал и не галлюцинации ли это. Ужасно жестоко было со стороны Дерека, которому не очень-то удавалось выражаться словами, выбрать именно этот ответственный, совсем не подходящий для разговоров момент.

Но правда оказалась жестокой. Как только Стайлз открыл глаза и столкнулся с пронзительным зелёным взглядом, выражение лица Дерека стало ещё более серьёзным, чем пять секунд назад, и стало понятно, что со слухом у Стайлза всё в порядке…

Непонятна была только причина отказа Дерека.

— Я... я не понимаю, — Стайлз отодвинулся от оборотня, понимая, что продолжает вторгаться в его личное пространство, и после сказанного Дереком это не лучшая затея. Вот только Стайлза не перестала снедать смесь смущения, удивления и злости. — Я думал, ты хорошо провёл время.

Дерек хранил молчание, что ещё больше разозлило Стайлза: он действительно решил заговорить тогда, когда Стайлз хотел, чтобы он молчал, а спустя секунду, когда Стайлзу НУЖЕН был ответ, молчать?!

Но Дерек молчал. Хуже того. Он молчал, но язык его тела красноречиво говорил, о чём он думал. Когда он выдохнул через нос, будто устал от этой ситуации, и сильно сжал руль, ни на секунду не отпуская его, Стайлз яснее ясного понял, что Дерек хочет, чтобы он ушёл.

Итак, спустя менее минуты после того, как он собирался впервые поцеловать Дерека, Стайлз открывал дверь Камаро. Но хуже всего было то, что Стайлз совсем не понимал, что произошло и, если это он испортил момент, то как именно...

Стоя посреди улицы, Стайлз наблюдал, как уезжает Камаро, которая сорвалась с места, едва он закрыл дверь, конечно, даже без «пока» от Дерека.

Он всё ещё чувствовал покалывание, которое появилось, когда он думал, что вот-вот поцелует Дерека. Но вскоре оно переросло в неприятную дрожь, когда он, вспоминая в деталях проведённый вечер, начал задаваться вопросом, как так получилось, что сейчас он стоит посреди улицы совсем один с ощущением, что понял всё неправильно.

Стайлз понимал, что Дерек был не совсем открытой книгой, когда речь шла о проявлении чувств, и что, в отличие от самого Стайлза, не стоило ждать от Альфы улыбки до ушей, которая вместо слов сказала бы, что он хорошо провёл время в его компании. Вот почему Стайлз, доверившись своему инстинкту и тому факту, что, раз Дерек пришёл к нему домой и пригласил вместе повести вечер, а затем гулял с ним, ел и не один час разговаривал, решил, что Дерек неплохо провёл с ним время.

Да?

Тогда почему он не захотел поцеловать его?

Внезапно ему вспомнился разговор со Скоттом после посещения зоопарка. Когда друг спросил его, почему он не попытался поцеловать Дерека, а Стайлз ответил, что момент был совсем неподходящим. А само свидание вовсе не было свиданием, и всё, чего он хотел, — это провести время с Дереком и узнать его немного лучше в спокойной обстановке, когда не нужно было беспокоиться о сохранности своей жизни.

В эту их вторую встречу Стайлз подумал — вот оно — самое время открыто, посредством поцелуя, показать Дереку свои намерения. Чтобы в этот раз совместно проведённый вечер был не просто дружеской прогулкой, а самым настоящим свиданием…

Но, очевидно, Стайлз ошибся целиком и полностью.

Потому что в этом случае именно Дерек никогда не хотел, чтобы их встречи стали чем-то бо́льшим.

Как только эта мысль посетила голову, Стайлз понял, в чём настоящая проблема. И когда он всё понял, возникло неконтролируемое желание одновременно смеяться и плакать, а затем вцепиться себе в волосы. Боже, какой он идиот!

Возможно, это для Стайлза было прекрасное свидание просто потому, что Дерек Хейл сам пришёл к нему домой, чтобы отвезти его в типичное для первых свиданий место — торговый центр. И, возможно, в кое-какие моменты, Дереку, казалось, нравилось его общество: их разговоры обо всём и ни о чём, или запугивание бедных Свидетелей Иеговы... Но для Дерека это не было свиданием. И никогда не собиралось им стать.

Просто это была ещё одна черта Дерека: всегда поступать правильно. Но в итоге заканчивалось всё тем, что он немного всё портил.

В тот раз он попытался дать Стайлзу шанс стать главным героем и пригласил на первое в его жизни свидание, тем самым отвечая на предложение Стайлза посетить зоопарк, ещё раз подтверждая, что для него это не было чем-то особенным, не говоря уже о том, чтобы закрепить результаты.

Поняв, что если продолжит в том же духе, у него случится паническая атака, Стайлз на несколько минут присел на ступеньки крыльца в попытке восстановить дыхание, думая только о пользе этой ситуации: у него была единственная возможность заняться с Дереком тем, чем Альфа не занимался очень давно… Может быть, никогда.

Он, Стайлз Стилински, провёл вечер наедине с Дереком Хейлом по инициативе оборотня, и не только заставил Дерека пригласить его на ужин, но и сам Дерек смог хорошо провести время.

Не всё ли равно, что для Дерека это было не свидание, а просто дружеский вечер?

Да, бедному сердцу Стайлза, которое сжималось от боли, было не всё равно.

Но ведь лучше остаться с Дереком друзьями после попытки перейти на новый уровень, чем даже не попытаться и навсегда остаться в неведении относительно того, как бы это было.

Верно?

Минут через двадцать Стайлз немного успокоил сбитое дыхание, пульс больше не зашкаливал, и он решил, что пришло время идти домой.

Не успел он повесить ветровку в прихожей, как из гостиной вышел отец.

— Привет, — заметно нервничая, сказал он. — Ты раньше, чем я думал.

Стайлз всё-таки повесил ветровку, не осмеливаясь взглянуть на отца, чтобы тот не заметил, что он плакал.

— Ты что, ждал меня?

— Нет, что ты?.. — шериф замолчал, затем закатил глаза и всплеснул руками. — О, какого чёрта?! Конечно, я ждал тебя. Это твоё первое свидание. Мне до жути интересно!

— Это было не свидание, — неохотно поправил его Стайлз.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— То и имею. Это было не свидание, — он медленно обернулся, зная, что нелепо пытаться скрыть что-то от отца. Не только потому, что его отец — шериф и совсем не идиот, а прежде всего потому, что он — его отец. — Это был прекрасный вечер, лучше чем в фильме с Сандрой Баллок, но, как оказалось, это было что угодно, только не свидание.

Шериф терпеливо ждал продолжения. Но когда его сын замолчал, а он так ничего и не понял и запутался ещё больше, Джон собрался устроить настоящий допрос.

Но все вопросы так и остались не озвучены, когда он заметил покрасневшие глаза и мокрые щёки.

— Что случилось? Ты плакал? — он резко подскочил к Стайлзу, который так и стоял в прихожей, и схватил его за плечи. — Господи боже, скажи, что этот ублюдок не надругался над тобой! В другом случае, клянусь, я сдеру с него шкуру…

— Он ничего не сделал, — устало ответил Стайлз, направляясь в гостиную, но на диван не сел, только облокотился о спинку. — Однако не я прошу тебя избавиться от идеи содрать с него шкуру за его постоянные противоречивые сигналы.

Стилински-старший прокрутил в голове последнюю фразу сына, но так ничего и не понял.

— Я не понимаю. Мы говорим об одном и том же человеке? О Дереке Хейле: мальчике, который тебе так нравится?

— Да, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Мы говорим о Дереке Хейле: оборотне, Альфе, парне, жизнь которого похожа на греческую трагедию. Об одновременно пугающем, весёлом, привлекательном и умном человеке, с которым я на мгновение представил, что занимаюсь тем самым, что и сегодня, только каждый божий день моей жизни...

— И что случилось потом?

— Ничего! — выкрикнул он. — Вот что случилось. Дерек не пытался приставать ко мне, он даже не захотел ответить на мой прощальный поцелуй. А знаешь, почему? Не потому, что он джентльмен старой закалки, который считает, что до третьего свидания никаких поцелуев, — он не ждал ответа от отца, потому что вопрос был риторическим, — а потому, что это не было свиданием.

Шериф подошёл к сыну и тоже облокотился о спинку дивана.

— Значит, он не хотел...

— Ничего, — прошептал Стайлз, и слёзы снова покатились из глаз. — Он не хотел идти со мной на свидание на прошлой неделе, но пошёл только потому, что я его попросил. И сегодня он пришёл ко мне домой только потому, что это правильно. Словно встреча со мной — своего рода обязательство, чтобы не чувствовать себя должником, поэтому он и уделил мне пару часов своего внимания.

— Стайлз...

— Но, эй, в одном стоит отдать ему должное. Дерек умеет заставить почувствовать себя особенным.

Шериф честно пытался найти слова поддержки или хотя бы вообще произнести его имя, чтобы Стайлз понял, что не одинок. Но, увидев его в таком состоянии, его молчаливые слёзы, не смог сказать ни слова.

К счастью, Стайлз понял его намерения и спас от неловкости их обоих.

— Слушай. Знаю, это твоя родительская задача — помочь мне почувствовать себя лучше. Но не важно, что ты мне скажешь, мне всё равно будет хреново. Потому что всего пять минут назад я от уверенности, что Дерек из друга станет «больше, чем другом», пришёл к пониманию, что мы никогда не станем друг другу большим, чем просто знакомыми… так что, думаю, лучше мне принять душ, выбросить эту одежду, которую я больше не хочу видеть, потому что она всегда будет напоминать мне об этом «не свидании» с ним, лечь в постель и реветь, пока я не засну.

— Сынок… — голос Джона дрогнул.

— Но завтра мне станет лучше. И, вероятно, всё, что ты хочешь сказать мне, будет иметь для меня больше смысла, чем если бы ты сказал мне это сейчас, — он застенчиво и грустно улыбнулся. — Как считаешь?

Стилински-старший изо всех сил сдерживал порыв протянуть руку и сжать плечо сына. После всего, что сказал Стайлз, осталось более чем очевидно, что ему плохо, и Джон понимал — этот неуместный жест поддержки мог стать спусковым крючком для Стайлза, и дело может закончиться не только слезами.

И для блага их обоих лучше, если бы этого не произошло.

— Конечно, — согласился он в итоге, — как пожелаешь.

— Спасибо, — Стайлз начал подниматься по лестнице, — спокойной ночи.

Шериф подождал, когда Стайлз исчезнет за углом лестницы, чтобы двинуться с места, но и тогда он не смог этого сделать.

Спустя столько лет после смерти Клаудии он снова видит разбитого болью сына, который старался выглядеть сильным, чтобы избавить от лишних страданий их обоих.

И точно так же, как тогда, гордость, которую он испытывал за единственного сына, была сравнима только с гневом на свою беспомощность помочь ему преодолеть эту боль.


	5. Chapter 5

Дерек был рад передышке, которую дал ему звонок в дверь лофта.

Последние часы... нет, дни, он только и делал, что ругался со всеми, и уже совсем не понимал причины. Понимал только, что его терпение подходит к концу быстрее, чем обычно, и не повезёт тому бедолаге, что окажется рядом, когда оно окончательно иссякнет и он взорвётся.

К сожалению, эта короткая передышка, вызванная появлением кого бы то ни было без предупреждения, стала последней каплей, которая переполнила бокал его, и так уже находящегося на грани, терпения.

— Шериф?

— Хейл, — серьёзно ответил Джон, — нужно поговорить.

Дерек на секунду оглянулся через плечо, заглядывая в глубь лофта.

— Сейчас я...

— Думаю, ты меня неправильно понял. Это не просьба, — Джон показал ему наручники, которые уже держал в руке. — Если только ты не хочешь прокатиться со мной в участок.

Поведение шерифа Бэйкон Хиллз, который, насколько Дерек знал, вёл себя хладнокровно со всеми, даже с подозреваемыми в убийстве, сильно удивило Хейла.

— Это шутка?

— Похоже, что я шучу? — ответить Дереку он не дал. Воспользовавшись замешательством оборотня, он схватил его за плечо и толкнул в стену у входной двери, вжимая в неё лицом. Быстрым движением — результат многолетнего опыта — Джон ловко защёлкнул наручники, заведя руки ему за спину. — Дерек Хейл, вы арестованы как главный подозреваемый в исчезновении Кэмерона Джонсона.

— Что? — возразил Дерек, услышав это имя. — У вас нет доказательств против меня. И нет ни одной зацепки, что этого человека похитили…

Эта фраза была прервана ещё одним резким рывком, когда шериф Стилински снова развернул Дерека лицом к себе, зажимая его между собой и стеной. Он встал так близко, что прекрасно разглядел серо-зелёные переливы глаз Дерека, которые Стайлз воспевал снова и снова.

Стоило только вспомнить сына, злость шерифа разожглась с новой силой.

— После твоего появления в городе люди стали исчезать и умирать совсем не естественной смертью, и первой была твоя собственная сестра. Только поэтому ты возглавляешь мой личный список подозреваемых, и не важно, в каком именно преступлении: убийство, похищение или даже кража печенья у соседа, — сказал он, не моргая, — а то, что ты знаешь, кто такой Кэмерон Джонсон, и что он пропал, заставляет подозревать тебя ещё больше.

— Что здесь происходит?

Шериф оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто их прервал. В небрежно, но, несомненно, модно одетом — джинсы и рубашка на пуговицах с подвёрнутыми рукавами — Джон быстро узнал родственника Дерека.

— Питер Хейл, — невесело улыбнулся он, совсем не обеспокоенный тем фактом, что сейчас находился один с двумя оборотнями. — Против тебя я ничего не имею, хотя не займёт много времени накопать список-другой преступлений, начиная со смерти Кейт Арджент, причину смерти которой так и не раскрыли. Но, так и быть, оставлю за тобой мнимую невиновность, если взамен ты сделаешь мне одолжение и свалишь туда, откуда пришёл.

Питер с любопытством посмотрел на своего скованного наручниками племянника, а затем на злого как чёрт шерифа.

Он не сомневался, что это дело не имеет ничего общего с исчезновением человека, в котором Джон обвиняет Дерека, а вот с сыном шерифа очень даже.

Питер похлопал племянника по плечу, вышел за дверь и начал спускаться по лестнице.

— Я же говорил тебе, никогда не путай койку и дела, — крикнул он, когда уже спустился вниз.

Шериф быстро забыл о Питере и испепеляющим взглядом уставился на Дерека. Он так сильно вцепился обеими руками в ворот его футболки, что горловина треснула.

— Клянусь, я ничего не сделал со Стайлзом, — быстро сказал оборотень.

— К сожалению для тебя, сейчас это беспокоит меня меньше всего, — Джон одним толчком загнал Дерека в лофт.

Дерек изо всех сил старался сохранять спокойствие и не избавлялся от наручников, которые мог сорвать за раз. Он начинал догадываться о причине гнева шерифа, и сейчас лучшее, что мог сделать, — подыграть ему и подождать, пока тот сам расскажет, что собирается сделать с ним в качестве наказания.

Если повезёт, когда Джон выговорится, он отпустит его, не составив протокол, которых и так уже было достаточно в его личном деле.

Шериф довёл его до дивана и, грубо подтолкнув, заставил сесть. Со своего места Дерек увидел, что у шерифа, стоящего всего в метре от него, нет никакого оружия, даже табельного пистолета, которое он мог бы использовать против него (а он знал, что шериф в курсе существования электрической дубинки Арджентов). Дерек задался вопросом, специально ли он не взял его, чтобы не поддаться искушению и просто не пристрелить его.

Уперев руки в бока, шериф Стилински больше минуты прожигал Дерека взглядом. 

— Я жду, — наконец гаркнул он.

— Я думал, это вы будете говорить.

— Ты дурачка собираешься мне тут строить? — спросил он. — Потому что, как видишь, я не в настроении.

— Не знаю, что вам рассказал Стайлз, но...

— Забавно, — прервал он оборотня. — Но это последнее, что сделал Стайлз. Он вообще ничего мне не рассказал... Знаешь, почему? — Дерек отрицательно покачал головой. — Я не слышу. Или ты не умеешь говорить? Повторю вопрос, чтобы ты хорошенько всё понял... Знаешь, почему Стайлз ничего не рассказал мне?

Дерек медленно сглотнул, стараясь сохранить спокойное выражение лица.

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Уже лучше, — шериф горько улыбнулся. — Он ничего мне не рассказал, потому что он на весь день заперся в своей комнате, лежит в постели и никого не хочет видеть, — Джон ждал, что Дерек что-то скажет, и не стал церемониться, когда оборотень предпочёл промолчать... Упрощать ему ситуацию шериф не собирался. — Скажи мне, Хейл, как ты думаешь, это нормальное поведение для подростка? Особенно для подростка, который ещё на прошлой неделе сходил с ума от радости, потому что сделал что-то столь незначительное, как провёл с тобой вечер в зоопарке, — он не дал пройти и двум секундам в молчании. — Ты что, снова проглотил язык?

— Нет.

— Тогда отвечай на грёбаный вопрос!

— Нет, — Дерек сжал челюсть, сдерживая полезшие клыки. — Это ненормальное поведение.

— Тогда, если ты согласен со мной, — намного спокойнее продолжил шериф, — не мог бы объяснить мне, что, чёрт возьми, ты сделал... — он снова начал повышать голос, — чтобы мой вечно весёлый и оптимистичный сын превратился в жалкую тень самого себя до такой степени, что я даже не узнаю его?!

— Уверяю вас, я не хотел делать ему больно.

— Во-первых, — Джон угрожающе задрал палец вверх, — что бы ты сейчас ни сказал, это абсолютно ничего не гарантирует. А во-вторых: хотеть-то ты не хотел, но вышло у тебя откровенно плохо, — он выдержал полуминутный взгляд Дерека. — Что? Снова молчишь? — в ярости шериф отошёл от него. — Тебе повезло, что я не взял пистолет, иначе сейчас я бы вытягивал из тебя слова пулями... — он покачал головой. — Честно, не понимаю, какого чёрта мой сын нашёл в тебе.

— Я тоже.

Шериф метнулся обратно к оборотню и навис над ним.

— Со мной твоя мордашка мученика не пройдёт, Хейл, — сказал он мрачно. — Может и сработала бы, когда Стайлз возводил тебя на пьедестал, но не сейчас, когда ты стал причиной, по которой он дерьмово себя чувствует.

Дерек сглотнул, удерживая взгляд шерифа.

— Мне жаль.

— Я всё ещё жду ответа, — произнёс Стилински, будто Дерек ничего не сказал. — Что ты сделал, что он подавлен так же, как после смерти его мамы?

Упоминание матери Стайлза было похоже на удар по яйцам.

Дерек прекрасно знал, что, как и для него разговоры о его матери — Талии, для Стайлза, когда речь заходит о чувствах, это табу. Возможно, Стайлз легко мог рассказать, что происходит у него в голове, но только не тогда, когда эти мысли были связаны с его мамой: родным человеком, который, независимо от того, насколько рано ушёл из жизни, всегда будет занимать важную роль в его жизни, а её смерть навсегда оставила в груди дыру.

Дерек прекрасно знал это чувство, и это было одной из причин, по которым в глубине души он чувствовал, что у них намного больше общего, чем у него с его же бетами, и неважно, что Стайлз не оборотень.

Таким образом, тот факт, что шериф упомянул Клаудию Стилински, мог означать только желание сделать ему побольнее, поскольку Дерек сомневался, что с болью потери матери может сравниться какая-то другая.

Понимая, что Стилински был гораздо более взбешен, чем казалось на первый взгляд (хотя куда уж больше), Дерек старался максимально осторожно подбирать ответы.

— Я пошёл с ним просто...

— Зачем?! — Стилински прервал его, ударив по спинке дивана, на котором сидел Альфа. — Какого чёрта ты согласился, если не заинтересован в нём?!

— Потому что он пригласил меня... — с ноткой отчаяния ответил Дерек. — Меня впервые при…

— Повторюсь, — Джон помолчал несколько секунд. — Мордашка побитого щенка со мной не работает. Поэтому советую выбрать другую причину.

Оборотень изо всех сил пытался найти ответ, который устроил бы шерифа, зная, что ещё немного и тот с психу пойдёт за электрической дубинкой.

— Я думал, он оценит и...

— Думаешь, мой сын нуждается в твоей благотворительности?

— Нет, конечно, нет. Я знаю, что Стайлзу никто не нужен, чтобы быть счастливым... — Дерек выдохнул. — Но я тоже хотел побыть с ним. Заняться чем-нибудь другим, а не...

— Конечно, — Джон невесело рассмеялся, — для тебя же мой сын — просто развлечение.

Глаза Дерека покраснели на одну тысячную долю секунды.

— Если бы это было так, я бы не стал рисковать жизнью, каждый раз спасая его.

Слова Дерека, и особенно твёрдость, с которой он их произнёс, немного успокоили и так с самого начала взвинченного шерифа. И когда он снова заговорил, Дерек узнал в нём прежнего шерифа.

— Так и что? Ты пошёл с ним просто потому, что он попросил тебя, и потому, что ты хотел провести время с ним как... с другом? — с любопытством спросил он.

— Да.

— Но ты же знаешь, что Стайлз видит в тебе не просто друга.

Дерек, не медля, дал ответ.

— Да.

— И всё же ты согласился. Вместо того, чтобы сказать ему, что ты ничего не хочешь знать о нём, и расставить всё по местам, ты дал ему надежду, а затем отобрал одним махом... Отличная работа.

— Я не...

— Что ты делаешь?

Стилински перебил Дерека.

Но не тот Стилински, с которым он говорил уже какое-то время.

— Стайлз, что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил шериф, увидев сына у входа в лофт, который появился словно из ниоткуда.

— Мешаю тебе продолжить делать глупости? — спросил Стайлз, указывая на Дерека, но не глядя на него. — Почему ты задержал его?

Шериф немного покраснел, а затем ответил.

— Я не задержал его.

— Конечно. И поэтому сейчас тут НЕТ загнанного в угол в собственном доме оборотня в наручниках.

— Мы просто разговаривали.

Стайлз покосился на Дерека, который ещё не сказал ни слова, но этого действия оказалось достаточно, чтобы Альфа увидел лицо подростка.

И точно не ожидал увидеть покрасневшие глаза и тёмные тени под ними, сколько бы шериф не утверждал, что его сын чувствовал себя дерьмово…

Дерек уже видел Стайлза в трудных ситуациях, и на грани жизни и смерти. Но никогда не видел его таким.

И понимание, что он один ответственен за это, заставило его сердце бешено забиться.

Он ждал, что Стайлз скажет ему что-нибудь, но тот просто оглядел его с ног до головы, убеждаясь, что он не пострадал.

— Я ценю твою попытку помочь мне, — сказал он отцу, снова забыв о Дереке, — но это не обязательно.

— А что мне оставалось делать? Ты же так и не рассказал мне ничего.

— Потому что разговор ничего не решит. И разборки с ним — тоже.

— Он во всём виноват!

— Нет! Здесь виноват только я, раз изначально не понял, как абсурдно надеяться, что кто-то вроде него может заинтересоваться таким, как я.

— Не говори так, — глаза шерифа увлажнились, — ты многое можешь предложить...

— Если ты не возражаешь... — Стайлз опустил взгляд вниз, чтобы избавиться от искушения взглянуть на Дерека, — я предпочёл бы не вести этот разговор в его присутствии. И так уже довольно унизительно всё, что произошло, так ещё и показывать ему, что я выгляжу дерьмово...

— Посмотри на себя, Стайлз! Ты правда выглядишь дерьмово! — взорвался Джон. — И никого не обманешь!

Стайлз задержал дыхание на несколько секунд и впервые посмотрел Дереку в глаза.

Дерек надеялся увидеть в его глазах злость, а также печаль или даже стыд, потому что Стайлз сам только что подтвердил, что ситуация унизительна для него. Вместо этого он увидел там лишённую всех эмоций пустоту, настолько явную, что казалось эти глаза принадлежат кому угодно, только не Стайлзу.

— Я справлюсь, — безэмоциональным голосом сказал он, обращаясь не понятно к кому, — как всегда.

Стайлз протянул руку отцу, и тот неохотно отдал ему ключи от наручников, которые Стайлз тут же снял с Дерека.

— Прости за поведение моего отца, — прокомментировал он, когда подошёл к уже вставшему оборотню. Он не смотрел ему в глаза, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить спокойствие, находясь к нему так близко. — Иногда он выходит за рамки обязанностей отца.

— Ничего, — ответил Дерек, глядя на шерифа, — я понимаю.

— Можешь оставить нас наедине?

Вопрос Стайлза застал шерифа врасплох, когда тот понял, что обращаются к нему.

— Что?! — он посмотрел на Дерека, который удивился так же, как он, если не больше. — Нет!

— Всё в порядке, па, — Стайлз слегка улыбнулся, и шерифу захотелось никогда не видеть эту улыбку, потому что она была грустной. — Сколько раз ты говорил, что я должен вести себя более ответственно? Ну, в своём стиле это я и делаю.

Шериф судорожно искал повод остаться, но в конце концов ему пришлось сдаться. Когда его сын начинал вести себя как взрослый, у него не оставалось выбора, кроме как соглашаться. Фыркнув, Джон удалился, хотя Стайлз понимал, что далеко он не уйдёт, возможно даже останется ждать за дверью.

Как только они остались одни, Дерек заговорил первым. Или, по крайней мере, попытался.

— Стайлз, я...

— Я бы хотел извиниться, — прервал он Дерека, едва повысив голос. — Если бы я ничего не рассказал ему, он бы не примчался сюда в роли взбешённого папаши, — Стайлз секунду смотрел в пол, кожей чувствуя взгляд Дерека, зная, что как только поднимет голову, легко и глубоко завязнет в его глазах. — И это только моя вина, что я сделал неверные выводы относительно того, что могло случиться между нами, когда ты пригласил меня.

Стайлз сглотнул несколько раз, пытаясь побороть сухость в горле и, наконец, осмелился взглянуть Дереку в глаза: когда время шло, а тот так и продолжал молчать.

И беспокойно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Твоя очередь говорить, — прошептал он.

Не впервые Стайлз давал Дереку разрешение говорить, подначивая его проблемы с вербальным общением. Но в другой раз он бы сказал это насмешливым тоном, словно старую избитую шутку, понятную только им.

Но не в этот раз. Сейчас он сказал это серьёзно и без какого-либо двойного смысла, который ему удавалось вложить во все свои комментарии, и который, Дерек был уверен, не все могли уловить.

Вот почему вид такого Стайлза, — спокойного и серьёзного — заставил Дерека задуматься: так ли он ведёт себя со всеми остальными людьми или, наоборот, впредь будет вести себя так только с ним одним?

От мысли, что никогда больше не увидит привычного Стайлза, Дерек почувствовал лёгкую пустоту в груди.

А затем вспомнил, что ещё так ничего и не сказал.

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — наконец, пробормотал он очень искренне, — знаю, что извинения не...

— Тебе не нужно извиняться, — спокойно перебил его Стайлз, — я тебе уже сказал. Виноват лишь я, так как думал, что между нами должно было случиться что-то большее.

Дерек кивнул, но не совсем убеждённо.

— Наверное, я должен был просто сказать «нет». Сказать, что не хочу идти с тобой.

— Наверное, — согласно пробормотал Стайлз. — Так было бы быстрее, это точно. Но тогда мы бы не пошли в зоопарк и не помогли бы Рику вернуться в стаю. А после не пошли бы в торговый центр и не поели очень вкусных хот-догов, а ещё не поговорили о религии, — он легко пожал плечами. — Это же было не так уж и плохо, да? — он слегка приподнял бровь. — Или было так ужасно — провести эти два дня со мной? — спросил Стайлз безэмоциональным голосом, и Дерек не понял, шутит он или нет.

— Я...

— Нет, не надо. Лучше не знать ответ.

Стайлз отвел взгляд, чтобы Дерек не увидел ничего, но не достаточно быстро — Альфа заметил влажный блеск его глаз.

Дерек внутренне зарычал, ненавидя себя за то, что виноват за такое, отличное от привычного, состояние Стайлза, и даже больше, ведь этого он хотел меньше всего, соглашаясь пойти с ним на свидание.

— В любом случае, — сказал Стайлз, когда Дерек, казалось, больше не собирался ничего не добавить. — Это всё, что я хотел сказать, — он нерешительно указал на дверь. — Теперь мне лучше уйти, пока мой отец снова не ворвался сюда словно Джон Уэйн, — и направился к двери, задев плечом плечо Дерека, когда проходил мимо, несмотря на то, как сильно старался избежать этого. — Думаю, увидимся ещё... когда снова случится что-то странное, и, возможно, я окажусь тебе полезным, — сжав дверную ручку, он замер, развернулся и окинул Дерека взглядом сверху вниз. Будто хотел отложить его образ в памяти и вспоминать его таким всю оставшуюся жизнь. — Пока, Дерек.

Дерек так и остался на месте. Там, где Стайлз говорил с ним, как никогда прежде, и выглядел совсем не тем придурковатым хвастливым подростком, которого он встретил много лет назад.

Когда металлическая дверь закрылась, грохнув в тишине, Дерек вздрогнул. Но не столько из-за шума, сколько из-за дрожи, пробежавшейся по телу.

У него было чувство, что он только что совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.


	6. Chapter 6

Только спустя почти час поисков Скотт нашёл своего лучшего друга там, где совсем не ожидал: в библиотеке.

Не то чтобы это было необычно — застать Стайлза, который хотел получить высокую оценку, и был самым умным в команде (разве что иногда уступал Лидии), за учёбой; но когда в городе происходило что-то странное, Стайлз первым забывал обо всём и бросал все силы на разгадку тайны.

И, возможно, никакой тайны вовсе не было, в чём его миллион раз заверил Дерек, вот только они не впервые игнорируют то, что говорит Альфа.

Стайлз сидел в самой глубине читального зала, куда садился каждый раз, когда был полностью погружён в расследование и хотел спокойно изучить все детали дела. Только на этот раз он листал учебник по физике, а не бестиарий — книгу, которую Скотт постоянно видел у Стайлза под мышкой весь прошлый год, будто это его Библия… Что в общем-то так и было.

— Привет, что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, едва сел напротив.

— Занимаюсь? — Стайлз поморщился, не отрывая взгляд от книги. — Знаю, библиотека — не самое твоё любимое место, но мне казалось, что ты, по крайней мере, знаешь, что обычно сюда приходят позаниматься...

— Я имею в виду, что ты здесь делаешь вместо того, чтобы быть с нами.

Наконец Стайлз поднял взгляд, и очень внимательно изучал друга несколько секунд. Поскольку он был обычным человеком, всё, что он мог сделать, — это по непроизвольным движениям Скотта сделать вывод, что спрашивал он совершенно искренне и испытывал только неподдельное любопытство.

Когда он убедился, что никакого тайного смысла в вопросе друга нет, Стайлз, внешне выглядя как обычно, снова сосредоточился на книге.

— Не знал, что мы постоянно должны быть вместе, — он слегка пожал плечами, понимая, что ответил резче, чем планировал, — и не стоит тратить время на подготовку к экзамену на следующей неделе.

— Но ты можешь позаниматься в любой другой день. А сегодня...

— Сегодня? — подтолкнул продолжить его Стайлз, когда Скотт остановился на середине фразы.

— Мы планировали пойти в лофт...

Стайлз, прежде чем ответить, сглотнул, чтобы тоном не выдать своё состояние.

— Рад за вас, — прокомментировал он, не отрываясь от книги, — повеселитесь.

— Ты не хочешь пойти?

Стайлз фыркнул на жалобный тон Скотта.

— Мне будет не так весело, как вам, о, подростки-оборотни! Предпочту остаться здесь.

— Но ты всегда хочешь тусоваться с нами... И злишься, когда я не предупреждаю тебя, что мы собираемся в лофте.

— Люди меняются, Скотт. Ничего необычного.

Стайлз снова вернулся к чтению учебника по физике... или сделал вид, что читает, ожидая, что Скотт назовёт его странным или скажет, мол, люди-то меняются, но не Стайлз Стилински. И, возможно, он будет прав, потому что Стайлз никогда бы не подумал отказаться от встречи со сверхъестественными существами, которые к тому же ещё и являлись его друзья.

Но когда прошли секунды, а Скотт продолжил молча сидеть, Стайлз оторвался от книги и снова посмотрел на него.

И увидев щенячий взгляд, тут же пожалел об этом.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Скотт, удивляя своей наблюдательностью.

Но так как за этой наблюдательностью таилось и беспокойство друга, который просто хотел убедиться, что с его почти братом всё в порядке, Стайлз проглотил грубый комментарий.

— Да.

— Не верю.

— Ты не можешь использовать свои волчьи штучки, чтобы узнать, что я чувствую, — пожаловался Стайлз, но, вздохнув, добавил, — мне казалось, мы договорились.

— Мне не нужно быть оборотнем, чтобы понять, что ты не в порядке, — ответил он, ещё сильнее строя жалостливую мордашку.

Стайлз на несколько секунд закрыл глаза.

— Знаю, ты беспокоишься обо мне, но я в порядке. Честно. Мне просто нужно немного времени.

— Ты сказал, что уже ходил поговорить с Дереком и вы во всём разобрались.

— Так и было.

— Тогда почему ты не хочешь его увидеть?

— Дело не в том, что я не хочу его видеть. Мне просто нужно немного времени принять, что всё теперь будет иначе.

Стайлз, даже не будучи оборотнем, только по выражению лица Скотта — смеси побитого щенка и полного непонимания — понял, что у того ускорилось сердцебиение.

— Не обязательно всё должно быть иначе. Ты по-прежнему мой друг и...

— И это не изменится, не волнуйся, — Стайлз хлопнул его по руке, чтобы успокоить. — Но раньше я всё время тёрся рядом с вами не только потому, что мне нравится разгадывать загадки и чтобы убедиться, что вы не наделаете глупостей. Ещё и потому… Ну, — он покраснел, — я должен был использовать любую подвернувшуюся возможность быть ближе к парню, который мне нравился.

— А он тебе больше не нравится?

Стайлз закатил глаза, а затем так сильно всплеснул руками, что Скотт почувствовал боль в собственных руках.

— Ты вообще не в курсе последних событий? Ну, знаешь! Я с Дереком ходил на свидание, а потом не самым лучшим образом выяснил, что я ему совсем не интересен… И ты думаешь, эти незначительные детали не меняют всё, и единственное, что тебя волнует, — это нравится ли мне ещё Дерек или нет?!

— Но он всё ещё нравится тебе, да?

— Ты глухой?! — Стайлз плевать хотел, посмотрит ли на него убийственно дежуривший в библиотеке учитель. Он уже привык к этому. — Не важно, нравится мне Дерек или нет, а он мне нравится, отвечая на твой вопрос. Сейчас важно то, что я знаю, что между нами ничего не может быть, поэтому я думаю, что лучшее, что я могу сделать, — это какое-то время находиться от него подальше. И перестать вести себя как его верный пёс!

— Ты никогда не был его верным псом.

— Ага, конечно! Просто всегда делал всё, что он мне говорил.

Скотт собирался уже возразить в попытке доказать, что Стайлз не прав, или чтобы он, по крайней мере, прекратил демонстрировать смирение, которое ему так не шло, но понял, что ничего не добьётся.

— Но если ты сейчас исчезнешь, Дерек решит, что ты ненавидишь его.

— Я не собираюсь исчезать, — Стайлз закатил глаза, будто разговаривал с маленьким ребёнком, — по крайней мере, не навсегда. Это по-прежнему маленький городок, и в конце концов мы обязательно рано или поздно встретимся и... — вдруг последняя реплика Скотта зацепила... и показалась странной. — Почему ты говоришь, что Дерек думает, что я его ненавижу?

— Потому что я знаю, как он думает. И если вдруг сразу после вашего свидания... или выяснения отношений, ты возьмёшь и исчезнешь, не сложно догадаться, что он подумает, что это его вина.

Стайлзу пришлось прокрутить в голове то, что Скотт только что сказал, чтобы убедиться, что он правильно услышал.

Ничего из этого не имело смысла.

— Извини, но с каких это пор ты стал спецом по повадкам Дерека Хейла? — он не позволил Скотту ответить. — Напомнить, что ты первым обвинил его в убийстве, и подумал, что он что-то скрывает от нас?

— А это было не так?

— Но это для нашего же блага. Ты всегда думал, что все его поступки основаны на получении личной выгоды, будто он ещё один Питер... В какой момент ты перестал считать Дерека врагом номер один, опасаясь, что то, что я сделаю, заставит его чувствовать вину? — он снова всплеснул руками. — С каких пор тебя стало волновать, что Дерек чувствует себя виноватым?

— Дерек член стаи. Он Альфа и...

У Стайлза закипела кровь в жилах. Он поверить не мог, что слышит это от лучшего друга.

— Понятно, на чью сторону ты встал, — прорычал он и начал собирать книги. — Круто.

— Никуда я не встал, — возразил Скотт, стараясь сильно не повышать голос.

— Нет. Ты только что сказал, что Дерек член стаи. И, очевидно, мне в этой стае места нет... — он резко встал, заставив стул со скрипом отъехать назад, и вырвал руку из ладони схватившегося за него Скотта.

— Стайлз.

— Если не возражаешь, мне пора на тренировку. Знаешь же: этим занимаются простые смертные, чтобы постараться быть на одном уровне со сверхъестественными существами из стаи оборотней.

— Но Стайлз...

Реакция Стайлза, по мнению Скотта, была слишком необоснованной. И в итоге вместо того, чтобы убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке, оборотень остался один посреди библиотеки, наблюдая, как его лучший друг почти сбегает, и задавался вопросом, что, чёрт возьми, только что произошло.

Как будто у них и так не было достаточно проблем.

***

Питер распахнул дверь в лофт, и первое что увидел — племянника, который качал пресс на подвешенной в более чем двух метрах над полом балке.

Совсем не впечатлённый физической силой и привычкой Дерека всегда хвастаться ей, или автомобилем, или чем-либо ещё, из чего тот всегда делал шоу; Питер без приглашения вошёл и некоторое время просто наблюдал за ним, ожидая, пока он закончит.

Но по прошествии времени, уже начиная уставать, как от ожидания, так и от такой демонстрации физической силы (Дерек всегда был сторонником использовать грубую силу в нужное время), Питер смиренно вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Можно узнать, что ты делаешь?

Дерек поднял корпус ещё несколько раз и спрыгнул на пол, хватая майку, которую оставил на одной из балок... Как всегда, тренировался без футболки, но в джинсах, что, по мнению Питера Хейла, было самой неудобной одеждой для занятия спортом, но, несомненно, самой подходящей для выставления себя напоказ…

Дерек надел майку и посмотрел на дядю.

— Не знал, что ты вернулся к жизни слепым, — ответил он с той недовольной улыбкой, которую только усовершенствовал, находясь рядом с Питером.

— Надо же. Смотрю, у тебя хорошее настроение.

— А ты до сих пор ходишь вокруг да около, — прорычал Дерек, стискивая губы. — Что надо?

— Во-первых, я что, не могу просто прийти навестить любимого племянника? — спросил Питер оскорблённо, на что Дерек не поменялся в лице. — Нет, наверное, нет... Во всяком случае, — он преувеличенно вздохнул. — Я хотел узнать, что ты выяснил.

— По поводу чего?

— Ты знаешь, чего, — Питер раздражённо закатил глаза, — об исчезновениях.

Дерек несколько секунд смотрел на дядю, скрестив руки на груди.

— И ты туда же? — спросил он недовольно. — Айзек и Скотт тоже считают, что за этим кроется что-то странное.

— Да ладно? Погляди, как замечательно: первый бета и псевдо-альфа начинают показывать, что они больше, чем щенки, — поразмыслил он вслух. — Ну, и? Что ты выяснил?

— Ничего? — Дерек недовольно вскинул брови. — Потому что абсолютно ничего не происходит?

— Ты это несерьёзно.

— Ни одного убийства не было с тех пор…

— Мне жаль, что именно мне придётся сказать, что у тебя ограничен словарный запас, Дерек, особенно когда тебе так нравится хвастаться, как много ты читаешь. Но когда я сказал «исчезновения», я имел в виду именно это: «исчезновения». Никаких убийств, — он раскрыл ладони, будто сказал самое очевидное. — Ты что, ослеп? Две недели назад пропал мужчина, и с тех пор о нём ничего не слышно...

— И?

— И? А ты не думаешь, что, если бы с ним что-то случилось, уже нашли бы его тело? Особенно, если учесть, что Бэйкон Хиллз окружен лесами и популяция животных и не совсем животных подозрительно высока.

— Может, он ушёл из дома.

— Интересная теория, если бы не тот факт, что у этого человека НЕ было дома, и он жил в приюте для бездомных, — Питер недовольно посмотрел на племянника. — Ты что, не сделал свои Альфа-домашние-задания?

— Может, он уехал из города, — теряя терпение, возразил Дерек.

— И женщина, которая исчезла два дня назад, тоже? — хмурый взгляд Дерека удивил его ещё больше. — Ты не знал?

— Прости, — съязвил Альфа, — у меня нет привычки прятаться в тени и шпионить за всем, что происходит вокруг меня.

— Нет? Любопытно, мог бы и одурачить меня.

— Ты закончил?

— Нет, конечно, нет, — Питер повторил его же слова, — что, чёрт возьми, с тобой происходит?

— Ничего.

— Уверен? С каких это пор ты сидишь дома и занимаешься спортом, что тебе, кстати, не нужно, при этом зная, что пропали люди, которые, возможно, мертвы или даже хуже?

— Это не моё дело. Пусть шериф этим занимается.

На последний комментарий Дерека Питер злобно улыбнулся.

— Понятно... Обижен на чету Стилински?

— О чём ты?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём я... С твоих гулянок со Стайлзом, — Дерек пригвоздил его взглядом, и Питер примирительно поднял руки. — Извини. Не так выразился... С момента твоей игры в парочку со Стайлзом, когда ты сам не знал, чего хочешь, а шериф ясно дал понять, что его сын — не игрушка, которой можно попользоваться и выбросить, ты в бешенстве... — он нагло осмотрел Дерека с головы до ног. — Хотя я бы сказал — в режиме подростка с низкой самооценкой.

— Не говори ерунды.

— Уверен? Тогда какой смысл снова запираться в четырёх стенах на весь день, и только и делать, что жечь адреналин, и напяливать на себя такие вызывающие тряпки? — он с отвращением указал на майку, готовую треснуть на выдающихся мышцах груди Альфы, — я думал, ты уже перерос этот этап.

— Ты делаешь то же самое.

— Именно! — его глаза загорелись, и он сделал шаг к племяннику. — Я такой, не ты... — а затем с презрением посмотрел на Дерека. — И, пожалуйста, не сравнивай своё тряпьё с моей одеждой. У меня эксклюзив. У тебя же просто ужасный вкус в моде, и никаких цветов, кроме чёрного, ты не различаешь.

— Если ты закончил нести чушь… — упрекнул его Дерек, затем подошёл к столу и уставился в окно.

— Ладно, — сказал Питер, заметив, что бесит и так последнее время практически лишённого терпения Дерека. — Допустим, ты не понял, что происходит, потому что был занят своими проблемами... Но теперь, когда знаешь, как думаешь, что это может быть? — в ответ Дерек лишь вскинул бровь. — Ты ничего не собираешься делать?

— Это не моё дело.

— С каких это пор?

— С тех, что этих людей я даже не знаю? — прорычал он, снова глядя в окно. — Почему я должен беспокоиться о них?

— Извини, но я думал, что ты — великий Альфа защитник, который ночами не спит, выясняет, что убивает жителей Бэйкон Хиллз.

— Я устал играть героя, — зло ответил Дерек. — И всё, что я получил по этому делу — бесконечный полицейский отчёт.

— Любопытно, — пробормотал Питер, — мне вот интересно, что бы об этом подумала твоя мама, — Дерек резко обернулся, возвращая дяде внимание. — Извини, удар ниже пояса?

Глаза Дерека окрасились красным, говоря, что да, разговоры о матери всегда будут ударом ниже пояса, но Питера спас стук в дверь: так всегда оповещали свой приход Айзек и Скотт.

Волчата сразу же почувствовали напряжение в воздухе, и переводили взгляд с одного Хейла на другого. Дерек, уже выпустив когти, не отрывал взгляда от дяди, в то время как Питера, казалось, ситуация веселила.

— Мы помешали? — спросил Айзек, когда по прошествии времени ничего не изменилось.

— Наоборот, вы как раз вовремя, — Питер подошёл к парням и похлопал их по спинам, — надеюсь, у вас получится образумить его. Даже если только потому, что вас, в отличие от меня, он не может убить, потому что официально вы ещё не мертвы, что затруднит ему избавление от трупов.

Скотт широко распахнул глаза, задаваясь вопросом, правда ли то, что сказал Питер или это просто очередная шутка Хейла с его своеобразным чувством юмора… Судя по убийственному взгляду Дерека, глаза которого горели огнём, скорее первое.

В итоге спросить он ничего не успел, потому что Питер ушёл без каких-либо объяснений, а Дерек рявкнул, чтобы они уже сказали то, что собирались ему сказать, и валили, так как он очень занят.

***

В то же время, когда Айзек и Скотт пытались поговорить с Дереком, Стайлз зашёл домой с твёрдым намерением упасть на диван и смотреть первое более-менее нормальное, что показывали по телевизору.

К сожалению, планы изменились в последнюю минуту, когда он обнаружил в гостиной отца. Стол был завален бумагами и несколькими раскрытыми папками с печатью департамента шерифа.

— Привет, — поздоровался Стайлз, бросая рюкзак на пол и подходя к отцу, — я думал, ты ещё в участке.

— Я подумал, что смена обстановки немного прочистит мне мозги, — шериф потёр лицо ладонями и очень знакомо Стайлзу вздохнул.

— Какое-то сложное дело? — улыбнулся он, чтобы улучшить ему настроение. — Уверен, скоро ты с ним разберёшься. Ты же лучший шериф Бэйкон Хиллз.

— Я единственный шериф Бэйкон Хиллз, — поправил отец. — И если умасливание — твой способ уговорить меня дать тебе сунуть в папку свой нос… — он замолчал, сдерживая желание рассмеяться, увидев, как Стайлз замер на месте и старается лишний раз не двигаться. — О, какого чёрта, иди сюда, — и сам отодвинул стул. — Ещё пара глаз никогда не помешает.

— Круто, — разочарование Стайлза испарилось, как только он сел рядом с отцом. Ничего так не улучшает настроение как неразгаданная тайна. — И на что я смотрю?

— Личное дело Кэмерона Джонсона.

— Кэмерона? — Стайлз взял лист с фотографией двадцатипятилетнего мужчины. — Я думал, это дело уже закрыто.

— Может он и бывший солдат, бездомный, который бестолково бродил туда сюда, но парень всё ещё числится пропавшим. И тела до сих пор нет, поэтому я не могу с уверенностью сказать, что это ещё одно нападение животного, которых в округе слишком много развелось в последнее время...

— Нападение животного или не совсем животного, — добавил Стайлз, интуитивно догадываясь о подозрениях отца. — Думаешь, здесь замешано сверхъестественное?

— Понятия не имею, — выдохнул он, — если честно, мне уже всё равно, главное чтобы появилась хоть какая-то зацепка, которая поможет мне раскрыть это дело об исчезновениях.

— Исчезновения? — спросил Стайлз удивлённо. — Их что, больше одного?

Шериф с любопытством уставился на него. Он привык к тому, что его сын всегда первым появлялся на местах преступлений, и теперь, когда стало ясно, что он даже не знал, что совершено преступление, это казалось очень странным.

— Ты не в курсе? — Стайлз отрицательно покачал головой. — Где ты был последнюю неделю?

— Хм. Устраивал жизнь школьника? Ну, знаешь, ходил на уроки, на тренировки…

Стилински-старший уставился на младшего.

— Отлично. Кто ты, чёрт возьми, и что ты сделал с моим сыном?

— О чём ты? Я тот же, — взгляд отца заставил его дать немного более убедительный ответ, потому что его подозрения не были лишены логики. — Мне нужно было несколько дней тишины, чтобы... — он слегка покраснел, — ты знаешь...

И шериф прекрасно знал. Даже в те редкие моменты, что он проводил дома, невозможно было не заметить упадническое настроение Стайлза. Таким грустным, молчаливым и тихим он был, что иногда Джону казалось, что он живёт с незнакомцем.

— Понимаю, — он немного сочувственно улыбнулся сыну. — А теперь тебе уже лучше?

— Да, — прошептал Стайлз, несколько подавленный их разговором, несмотря на то, что такие слова, как разбитое сердце, депрессия или, что самое важное, имя Дерека не были озвучены.

— И ты всё ещё хочешь помочь мне с этим?

— Я же Стилински?

Шериф засмеялся, похлопывая сына по спине. Его возвращение было приятно.

— Вот так мне нравится больше, — он указал на полицейский отчёт с фотографией блондинки в возрасте около двадцати лет. — Это Меган Клиффорд. Она исчезла неделю назад, когда возвращалась из участка, где писала заявление на запретительный ордер.

— Запретительный ордер? — Стайлз широко распахнул глаза. — А не может быть, что с ней сделал что-то тот человек, на которого она писала заявление, когда узнал об этом?

— Об этом я подумал в первую очередь, и выписал ордер на арест её бывшего. Но у него железное алиби: в ночь исчезновения он был в баре, выпивал с друзьями. Это подтвердили как друзья, так и официантки.

Стайлз кивнул, взяв папку со всей информацией о Кэмероне.

— А она как-то связана с Кэмероном? Вдруг их похитил один и тот же человек.

— Пока я ничего не нашёл, — Джон откинулся на стул, — и это больше всего сводит меня с ума.

— Что удалось выяснить о похищении? Есть какая-нибудь зацепка, где или как это случилось?

— Меган жила в маленькой квартире со своей двухлетней дочерью. Соседка, которая присматривала за девочкой, подтвердила, что Меган позвонила из полицейского участка около девяти часов вечера, чтобы предупредить, что она возвращается домой. Агент, который принимал заявление, подтвердил это. Но как только она покинула участок, её след теряется.

— Что-нибудь было найдено в том районе?

— Мы осмотрели дорогу до остановки, где она должна была сесть на автобус до дома, но, по словам водителя маршрута, так и не села... И не нашли абсолютно ничего.

— А Кэмерон?

— Нашли только куртку в лесу, которая, по мнению сотрудников Центра помощи бездомным, могла принадлежать ему. Но в его случае мы не смогли выяснить время исчезновения. И хотя похищен он был не там же, где и Меган... — шериф заставил себя поправиться, потому что он — шериф, и должен хорошо выполнять свою работу, — не там, где её _якобы_ похитили, оба похищения произошли в отдалённых районах.

Стайлз пробежался взглядом по листам и фотографиям, после чего посмотрел на отца с некоторой жалостью.

— Мне жаль, па. Но всё указывает на серийного убийцу.

— Я тоже так подумал, — признался он, — но ты погляди на них: разный пол, разный возраст, и у одного была блестящая карьера, с несколькими наградами, а другая работала официанткой и так и не закончила учёбу, потому что забеременела.

— Но Кэмерон жил на улице. И общее у них одно: им просто не повезло по жизни... — Стайлз поднял руки на недоверчивый взгляд отца, — знаю, это немного, но... Кроме того. Если это серийный убийца, это будет далеко не первый случай, когда убийца случайно выбирает своих жертв. Просто пользуется тем, что они одни.

— Но зачем? — спросил Джон несколько раздражённо. — Будь оно так, как ты говоришь, уже должны были появиться тела. Зачем так долго удерживать их? — он налил себе немного виски из бутылки, которую держал на столе, но Стайлз ничего не сказал. В таких случаях шериф заслуживал глоток. — Не то чтобы я хотел их смерти, вовсе нет. Но если альтернатива смерти — плен у психа, который неизвестно что может с ними делать… я не знаю, что хуже.

Младший Стилински уставился на два личных дела, надеясь найти хоть какую-то подсказку. Но отец был прав. У них не было абсолютно ничего общего, кроме того, что в момент похищения они были одни.

— Это не попытка абсолютно всё связывать со сверхъестественным, но... — отважился Стайлз, — одно из похищений случайно не совпало с полнолунием?

Шериф улыбнулся на попытку сына проверить все версии.

— Это я тоже проверил. И нет, никакого полнолуния не было. Так что боюсь, в этот раз не понадобится помощь специалистов по сверхъестественному.

— Но все они произошли ночью и в отдалённых местах... Рядом с лесом?

— Относительно рядом, да. Но если так подумать, ВСЁ в Бэйкон Хиллз окружено лесом, так что это нам мало поможет.

— Мда... — Стайлз задумчиво прикусил губу. — Нам круто повезло, что Меган дома ждала дочь. Иначе мы бы так и не узнали, что похищений было не одно.

— А ты умеешь видеть положительную сторону, — посмеиваясь, пробормотал шериф за секунду до того, как лицо сына полностью изменилось.

Фактически за эту же секунду он сам прекратил смеяться, и подумал о том, что до этого момента ускользало от него, и тоже изменился в лице, где удивление смешивалось с испугом.

Оба Стилински несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга, пытаясь привести в порядок свои мысли.

До Стайлза, страдающего СДВГ, дошло первого, и он озвучил их подозрения:

— Откуда мы знаем, что были только эти исчезновения?

— Если пропали люди без семьи, как, например, Кэмерон, их может быть больше, чем мы думаем, — заключил шериф, набирая номер на своём мобильнике, — надо расширить поиск возможно пропавших без вести, тех, кого по тем или иным причинам не начали разыскивать.

— Но это займёт несколько часов.

— Знаю, — вздохнув, сказал Джон. — Но сейчас это единственная зацепка.


	7. Chapter 7

Как бы сильно Стайлзу ни хотелось остаться с отцом в участке и дождаться результатов, утром ему всё равно пришлось идти на занятия, поскольку информацию о возможных исчезновениях в Бэйкон Хиллз раньше следующего дня, вплоть до вечера, им вряд ли предоставят.

Что вовсе не означало, что он не будет думать об этом деле весь день.

В случае, если они оба не ошибаются в своих подозрениях и в городе действительно происходило что-то странное, и настолько незаметно, что до этого они даже не подозревали об этом… новые вводные добавляли множество вопросов к тем, что у них уже были. Кто похищал людей? Где он прятал их? А главное, что и зачем он с ними делал?

Стайлз сел за лабораторный стол, который занимал с первого года обучения. И был настолько погружён в свои теории, что не понял, что вовсе не Скотт, а Айзек Лейхи сел рядом с ним, когда прозвенел звонок на урок.

Он удивлённо уставился на бету, который, если Стайлз не ошибался, всегда садился на последний ряд. Но Айзек просто подмигнул ему в знак приветствия, а затем обратил всё внимание на учителя, который только что вошёл в класс.

Скотт, которого Стилински нашёл взглядом и им же спросил, в честь чего такие перемены, быстро отвернулся и тоже слишком преувеличенно сосредоточился на учителе. Стайлз списал всё на предстоящее полнолуние — должно быть оборотням рвало башню, оттуда и странности в поведении. Так что лучше не придавать этому значения.

План не придавать этому значения продержался ровно до тех пор, когда двадцать минут спустя с начала урока Айзек, пользуясь тем, что преподаватель отвечал на вопросы учеников с заднего ряда, пододвинулся к Стайлзу ближе, чтобы без лишнего внимания можно было тихо переговариваться.

— Вчера ты не пошёл с нами в лофт, — прокомментировал он, глядя в микроскоп.

— Я в курсе, Айзек. Меня же там не было, — Стайлз покосился на него, — и как бы вам ни хотелось, чтобы я свихнулся, я ещё не настолько псих, чтобы не понимать, где я нахожусь, а где нет.

Айзек кивнул, делая вид, что записывает то, что видит в микроскоп, после чего очень пристально уставился на Стайлза.

— Почему ты не пришёл?

— Потому что был занят?

— Чем?

Это мог бы быть идеальный момент поделиться своими подозрениями, которые, как подсказывала интуиция, напрямую были связаны со вчерашним походом Айзека и Скотта в лофт Дерека.

Но на этот раз, понимая, что в деле и не пахнет сверхъестественным, Стайлзу хотелось, чтобы только они с отцом разобрались с ним, как это было всегда с тех пор, как он себя помнил: Стайлз спешил скорее выполнить домашнюю работу, чтобы помочь отцу раскрыть тайну — награда за быстрое выполнение школьных заданий.

С того момента, как его лучший друг стал оборотнем, всё это кануло в лету, Стайлз был вынужден даже лгать отцу. Но теперь, когда они, казалось, возродили традицию, и более того, когда, в теории, он стал новым Стайлзом, который не должен больше быть одержим оборотнями в целом и конкретным оборотнем в частности, Стайлз не хотел, чтобы сверхъестественное снова вмешивалось в его повседневную жизнь.

— Делами, — наконец, недовольно ответил он Айзеку, потому что это перетягивание каната раздражало всё больше и больше. — Допрос окончен?

Бета перевёл взгляд на доску, где преподаватель записывал формулы, но только на несколько секунд.

— Скотт и я планировали сегодня вечером пойти снова, так как сегодня полнолуние.

— Спасибо за информацию, — тихо пробормотал Стайлз, делая записи в тетради, — очень информативно. Честно.

— Я говорю тебе это, чтобы ты тоже пришёл.

Стайлз фыркнул и продолжил писать, хотя сжал ручку чуть сильнее необходимого.

— Пас. Лезть в полузаброшенное здание с тремя оборотнями в полнолуние — не слишком умно.

— Мы уже контролируем себя в полнолуние.

— И тем не менее, — не задумываясь, сказал Стайлз, и добавил первое пришедшее в голову оправдание, — мне не хочется прерывать ваши ритуалы укрепления связи в стае.

— Ты уже не раз приходил, — Айзек не повёлся на очевидно нелепые оправдания Стайлза, — даже когда Дерек просил тебя не приходить.

— Айзек! — в итоге взорвался Стайлз, но не понятно, то ли из-за непрекращающегося допроса, то ли из-за упоминания Дерека. — Почему бы тебе просто не сказать мне то, что ты хочешь сказать, и мы прекратим эту попытку разговора?

— Дерек очень странный.

Стайлз ждал от Лейхи продолжения. Но когда тот, уставившись на него, продолжил молчать, Стайлз посмотрел по сторонам, даже взглянул на одноклассников позади себя, в поисках возможной скрытой камеры. А когда не нашёл её, снова посмотрел на оборотня.

— Что?

— Дерек...

— Да, я услышал тебя. Я не глухой. Вопрос в том, какое это имеет отношение ко мне, и нафига ты достаёшь меня этим сейчас? И вообще, с каких пор странность Дерека — это новость? Если ты не заметил, Дерек всегда странный. Сейчас и двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

— Неправда, — глаза Айзека загорелись янтарём, напомнив Стайлзу, что Айзек боготворил Дерека, и поэтому не очень любил подколки в адрес Альфы. Особенно, когда сам Дерек лично не присутствовал и не мог защититься… Хотя Альфа уж точно никогда не нуждался в чьей-то защите!

— Спокойно, — поспешил сказать Стайлз, потому что не стоит дёргать оборотня за хвост, тем более в преддверии полнолуния, и особенно посреди урока химии. — Я не хотел никого оскорбить, — он с трудом сглотнул. — Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду. Дереку... — он облизал губы, когда Айзек вперился в него убийственным взглядом, — не совсем даётся... — глаза Лейхи снова пожелтели. — И, ну. Он оборотень. Тут ты со мной согласен, да?

— Я тоже оборотень, — Айзек чуть склонил голову к плечу слишком похоже на Питера, что не вселяло спокойствия. — Хочешь сказать, я тоже странный?

— Айзек... — у Стайлза начинала болеть голова. — Я уже забыл, что мы обсуждаем…

Внезапно лицо Айзека изменилось, когда он вспомнил причину их разговора, и его взгляд погрустнел.

— Вчера он выглядел иначе... отстранённо, — он опустил взгляд на стол, — я давно не видел его таким.

Стайлз с трудом сглотнул.

Трудно было этого не сделать, когда Айзек говорил с таким скорбным выражением лица, и, видя его таким, невозможно было не подумать о бедном парне, которого отец наказывал, запирая в холодильнике.

— Но это может ничего и не значить, — Стайлз пытался подбодрить его, хотя всё ещё не до конца понимал причину, почему должен это делать. — Дерек всегда думает о своём. Или грызёт себя за то, что случилось и что может случиться... Это идёт в комплекте с его положением Альфы, помнишь?

— В этом-то и проблема. Когда мы хотели поговорить об исчезновениях, он повёл себя так, будто ему плевать. До этого Дерек всегда сам сообщал нам, если что-то происходит… А сейчас ему будто всё равно…

— Может быть, ничего сверхъестественного не происходит и он просто... ну, спокоен, — Стайлз пожал плечами, сам не веря собственным словам, — не то чтобы в последнее время у него было это спокойствие, верно? Бедняга заслуживает отдых, и чтобы мой отец хотя бы раз взял на себя ответственность за ситуацию, — добавил он, потому что неплохо бы проявить уверенность в своём отце, который не один год был шерифом.

— Это не всё, — вдруг сказал Скотт.

Стайлз посмотрел на друга, который стоял перед их лабораторным столом, и только тогда понял, что учитель вышел из класса.

И посмотрев ему в лицо, понял, что не только Айзек выглядел грустным.

— Вчера он был более агрессивен, чем обычно, — приглушённо сказал Скотт.

Стайлз посмотрел на Скотта, затем на Айзека и снова на Скотта. Оба ждали, что он скажет.

— Я не понимаю, — он повернулся к Айзеку, — разве ты не сказал, что он был отстранённым? Так каким: отстранённым или агрессивным? Потому что сразу оба варианта не могут быть одновременно. Если только он не сошёл с ума...

— Либо это, либо у него проблемы с полнолунием.

— Которое сегодня, — напомнил ему Айзек.

Стайлз снова поочередно изучил друзей. Каждый новый факт, который они озвучивали и который должен был помочь ему понять происходящее, только ещё больше запутывал, и понимал он всё меньше и меньше.

— Но у Дерека никогда не было проблем с контролем над собой в полнолуние.

Это Стайлз сказал Скотту, ожидая, что он подтвердит его мысли.

Вместо того, чтобы ответить «да» или «нет», Скотт посмотрел на Айзека. Оба оборотня какое-то время внимательно смотрели друг на друга, будто вели мысленную беседу, которую никто не мог услышать.

Наконец, они, кажется, пришли к вердикту, и Айзек довёл его до Стайлза.

— Это было тогда, когда у Дерека было то, что делало его человеком.

Ответ Айзека не показался Стайлзу таким удивительным, каким бета хотел его выставить, сделав перед заявлением драматическую паузу.

— Ла-адно. Почему ты говоришь так, будто теперь он это потерял?

— Потому что это так, — на этот раз ответил Скотт. — Когда он вернулся в Бэйкон Хиллз, он использовал гнев и ненависть к Арджентам, чтобы оставаться человеком и не поддаваться своим хищным инстинктам, — он покосился на Айзека, который слегка кивнул, призывая его продолжить. — Но мы считаем, что это уже давно не его якорь.

Единственный участвующий в разговоре человек ощутил дежавю, когда снова посмотрел на своих сверхъестественных друзей... он всё ещё не понимал, что, чёрт возьми, происходит. Особенно то, что Айзек и Скотт вели себя так, будто конец света наступит только потому, что Дерек «странный».

— Отлично, — прокомментировал он, как и до этого — будто разговаривал с двумя маленькими детьми, которые ещё не очень понимали обращённую к ним речь. — Зачем вы всё это рассказываете мне?

Оборотни одновременно вздохнули. И если бы не явно напряжённый момент, Стайлз начал бы смеяться над нелепостью ситуации.

— Потому что только ты можешь помочь ему, — сказал Скотт.

Стайлзу показалось, что в тишине, наступившей после заявления Скотта, откуда-то с улицы донёсся стрекот сверчков.

Новая драматическая пауза, хоть и абсурдная, на этот раз смогла удивить Стайлза.

— О чём ты, чёрт возьми? — вспылил Стайлз, но затем, вспомнив, что обо всём этом никто не должен знать, заговорил тише: — я даже не оборотень, — прошептал он.

— Тебя он всегда слушает, — теперь Айзек заговорил с ним как с маленьким ребенком. — Ты что, так и не понял?

— И Питер, и мы пытались привести его в чувство и убедить помочь нам выяснить, что происходит, — добавил Скотт, — но добились только того, что он выставил нас из лофта.

— И ты думаешь, меня он не выгонит? — Стайлз всплеснул руками. — Напомнить, что это меня он ударил головой о руль? Моей собственной машины! Поверь, он доверяет мне только тогда, когда использует как грушу для битья.

Скотт и Айзек покосились друг на друга. На этот раз ответил Айзек, но с кривой улыбкой на губах.

— Видишь? Раз он так сильно доверяет тебе, он не будет возражать, если ты расскажешь ему, что происходит. Он привык слушать тебя.

— Но...

— Встречаемся у входа в школу после уроков, — подытожил Айзек, собирая книги, потому что прозвенел звонок.

— Один момент!

Оборотни, которые уже направились к двери, обернулись на окрик Стайлза.

— В чём дело?

— После уроков я иду к отцу в участок, — на яркое любопытство на лицах друзей Стайлз только вздохнул. — Наверное, теперь МОЯ очередь ввести вас в курс дела.

***

Все уже собрались в лофте, когда появился Стайлз.

Только по выражению лиц некоторых присутствовавших, которые, казалось, вот-вот совершат убийство (в случае Дерека — убийство родственника), он понял, что все находятся в лофте уже довольно давно.

Открыв дверь, Стайлз увидел четыре пары горящих глаз (янтарный, синий и два красных), уставившихся на него, и без наличия супер нюха почувствовал тяжёлый дух тестостерона.

Всё указывало на то, что между Альфами произошёл конфликт.

— Простите за опоздание? — в качестве приветствия произнёс Стайлз, и скроил раскаявшееся выражение, надеясь, что оборотни пожалеют беспомощного человечка.

Уловка, казалось, сработала, потому что Айзек и Скотт немедленно убрали клыки, в то время как Питер убрался в излюбленное место на время собраний стаи, когда он притворялся, что ему не интересно, а в действительности всё обстояло иначе: на винтовую лестницу.

Дерек был последним, кто полностью вернул себе человеческий облик, хотя в его случае только глаза выдавали в нём оборотня. Он остался стоять неподвижно, лицом к огромному окну и положив руки на стол, и через плечо несколько секунд смотрел на Стайлза, словно ждал от него какого-нибудь комментария.

Когда Стайлз ничего не сказал, но продолжил стоять у двери, словно ожидая разрешения войти, Альфа слегка кивнул, на мгновение склонив голову.

— Ты что-нибудь узнал? — спросил Скотт, который уже встал у стола в ожидании ответа Стайлза.

И каким бы странным, пугающим и ошеломляющим ни был факт, что сейчас внимание четырёх оборотней (двое из которых Альфы и один бывший Альфа) захватил обычный человек… Стайлз поспешил выложить всё как на духу.

В этом всегда заключалась его роль в стае, и пока хоть одна жизнь будет в опасности, он не перестанет это делать.

— Не просто что-нибудь, — Стайлз сократил разделяющее их расстояние, и начал доставать бумаги из рюкзака, выкладывая их на металлический стол. Все они были исписаны его почерком. — Всего за последние три недели пропало пять человек.

— Так много? — Скотт был в шоке. — Как это?..

— Потому что похититель выбирал тех, кто жил один или чьё отсутствие какое-то время оставалось бы незамеченным, чтобы никто ничего не понял.

— Тогда почему он вдруг выбрал человека, исчезновение которого обнаружили за считанные часы?

Вопрос задал Дерек, который оторвал взгляд от стола и поднял голову.

Стайлз думал, что ему будет неловко разговаривать с ним, потому что это был первый разговор после фиаско их свидания и последующей шоу-программы с наручниками от его отца.

Он также думал, что и Дереку будет неловко разговаривать с парнем, который, как оборотень теперь знал, влюблён в него.

Но Дерек вёл себя, как всегда, когда они вместе расследовали что-то странное: смотрел на него так напряжённо, что вначале очень сильно пугало Стайлза, но с течением времени показало, что Дерек просто слишком глубоко сосредотачивался на деле.

Видеть Дерека таким нормальным... таким обычным, каким только мог быть Дерек в таких ситуациях, и опасения Стайлза, возникшие, когда он вышел из полицейского участка и направился в лофт, испарились, как по волшебству.

Как бы больно ему ни было вспоминать их «не свидание», или унизительный «не-случившийся-поцелуй», всё остальное между ним и Дереком осталось прежним...

Стайлз был рад и такому раскладу.

— Я тоже в первую очередь задался этим вопросом, — ответил Стайлз, вручая Дереку ксерокопии дел пропавших людей. — И, возможно, он совершил ошибку с Меган Клиффорд, не зная, что у неё есть дочь...

— Или? — закончил Дерек за него, зная, что обязательно последует это «или», в то время как Скотт и Айзек переглянулись.

— Или он хотел, чтобы стало известно о его делишках.

— Ты хочешь сказать, будто он оставляет нам подсказки о том, что делает, — вмешался Скотт, напомнив себе, что это собрание стаи, а не диалог, где двое говорят, а остальные слушают.

— Или напрямую играет с тем, для кого он всё это делает, — признался Стайлз.

Напряжённая тишина охватила всех присутствующих.

Пока Скотт внимательно смотрел на своего друга, а Айзек на своего Альфу, Дерек листал бумаги, которые Стайлз только что вручил ему... Питер пялился в потолок, погружённый в свой собственный мир.

— Где они пропали? — поинтересовался Дерек.

— Это самая большая проблема, — Стайлз достал карту города, и Дерек помог ему разложить её на столе, — я отметил, где их видели в последний раз и... Это практически везде, — Дерек сосредоточенно вперился в обведённые красным кружком точки. Вдруг он слегка прищурился, будто что-то обнаружил. — В чём дело?

— Пометки, которые ты сделал, — он указал на них один за другим, — окружают Бэйкон Хиллз.

— Да, я так и сказал тебе, — Стайлз не смог прикусить язык, независимо от того, насколько ситуация не располагала к сарказму. Но с Дереком иногда... очень часто, это было выше его сил, — это то и значит: «везде».

— Нет, — Дерек вскинул бровь, говоря этим оставить шутки на потом, — я имею в виду, что между ними практически одинаковое расстояние. И они формируют почти идеальный круг вокруг города.

Стайлз проследил взглядом от точки к точке и обнаружил, что Дерек прав.

— И что это значит? — спросил Айзек.

— Не знаю, — Альфа задумчиво сжал губы, — но ничего хорошего.

— Как думаешь, это может быть чем-то «не странным»? — отважился Стайлз в наступившей тишине. — Я имею в виду не сверхъестественное...

Дерек впервые обратился к Скотту.

— Дитон получал уведомления о нападениях животных?

— Нет, — ответил Стайлз, прежде чем Скотт открыл рот, и друг посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Вообще-то, вопрос был адресован ему. — Прости, — извинился Стайлз, — просто это первое, что проверил мой отец. И ничего не нашёл.

— Во всяком случае, пока мы ничего не можем исключить, — решил Дерек, который снова не заметил переглядываний Скотта и Айзека.

— Верно, — согласился Стайлз. — Некоторые существа могут скрывать своё присутствие, да? И если вы ничего не знали... — он повернулся к Скотту, который пытался скрыть полуулыбку, направленную Айзеку. Как будто только они поняли какую-то шутку.

— Или возможно, что когда они не обращены, мы не можем их распознать, — добавил Айзек, чтобы отвлечь внимание Стайлза. Скотт совершенно ясно дал понять, что они должны позволить им самим осознать свою ситуацию, поэтому Стайлз ничего не должен заподозрить.

— Как Джексон, — прошептал Стайлз, вспоминая кучу проблем, когда они выясняли, кто же был Канимой. Дерек серьёзно кивнул. — Круто.

Вздохнув, Стайлз достал из рюкзака стопку бумаг в переплете, размером с книгу в мягкой обложке.

— Что это? — спросил Дерек, подходя к подростку чуть ближе, чтобы получше разглядеть предмет.

— Моя личная копия бестиария, — Стайлз взмахнул руками, когда Дерек недоверчиво посмотрел на него. — Что? Он всегда должен быть под рукой, а ты знаешь, сколько весит оригинал?

— У Криса разве не было цифровой версии? — спросил Скотт.

— Да, гений, — вспылил Стайлз. — И когда у меня будет планшет или ноутбук, который правда ноутбук, я буду рад загрузить это издание.

— Вы закончили? — пришлось вмешаться Дереку.

Стайлза впервые за вечер наградили убийственным взглядом, но тот его не впечатлил. На самом деле до него дошло, что он уже полчаса как находился в лофте и это был первый убийственный взгляд, которым Дерек наградил его, и вот это было очень странно.

— Он первый начал, — обвинил он Скотта.

Дерек быстро забыл о раздоре, вернув внимание карте и пометкам Стайлза.

— Первым делом нужно одно за другим обследовать места всех исчезновений. Если повезёт, мы почуем запах похитителя, и точно узнаем, что происходит, — он посмотрел поочередно на своих двух бет и Стайлза, которые кивнули в знак согласия. — Разделимся. Скотт, на тебе заповедник, — он указал область на карте. — Айзек, ты...

— Подожди, подожди, — Стайлз вцепился в руку Дерека, не давая ему продолжить. — Вы по одному собираетесь пойти?

— Это единственный способ проверить все места, не убив кучу времени, — ответил Альфа.

— Но ты не знаешь, что там, — ответил он, — ты действительно пойдёшь один, голой грудью на амбразуру?..

— Если он обычный похититель, мы справимся с ним, — прервал Дерек, повысив голос настолько, что тихий смешок Айзека остался неуслышанным. И когда Скотт посмотрел на бету, призывая заткнуться, Айзек только закатил глаза, удивляясь тому, что никто больше ничего не замечает.

— Конечно, — насмешливо ответил Стайлз Дереку, не обращая внимания на молчаливый разговор других оборотней, — ведь в Бэйкон Хиллз всегда всё _обычно_.

Альфа выдохнул через нос, после чего впервые посмотрел на своего дядю. Питер с загадочной улыбкой на губах только пожал плечами.

Младший Хейл снова выдохнул... Впервые он просил совета, а Питер и ухом не повёл.

— Пойдёте вместе на север, — велел он Скотту и Айзеку, указывая на ранее обозначенную им зону, — мы с Питером проверим запад. Если ничего не найдёте, встречаемся на смотровой площадке, и там решим, куда дальше.

— А я? — спросил Стайлз, когда увидел, что все оборотни уже собрались уходить. — Что делать мне?

— Изучай бестиарий, — приказал Дерек, даже не глядя на него, уже открывая дверь лофта.

— И дай нам знать, как только что-нибудь найдёшь, — добавил Питер.

— Супер, — фыркнул Стайлз, краем глаза глядя на объёмную стопку бумаг. — А я-то надеялся, что сегодня не придётся заниматься...

Скотт похлопал его по плечу в знак поддержки, прежде чем последовать за остальными оборотнями.

— Отличная работа, — сказал он, прощаясь.

— Отличная работа? Почему? — спросил Стайлз в пустоту лофта. — Я же ничего не сделал...


	8. Chapter 8

Стайлз уже не знал, чем себя занять, чтобы не начать лезть на невероятно высокие стены лофта. После двух часов изучения всяких разных тварей бестиария, и облегчённых вздохов каждый раз, когда ни одна из самых опасных не подходила под приметы, он решил позвонить Лидии, чтобы она помогла ему и сделала поиски немного приятнее.

С тех пор прошёл час, и ничего не изменилось. За исключением, что теперь они оба практически наизусть знали книгу о мифических существах, а оборотни уже обыскали точки, отмеченные на карте как места исчезновений, и не нашли абсолютно ничего.

Стайлз в отчаянии дернул себя за волосы, поднимаясь со стула, и встал перед окном, вглядываясь в улицы Бэйкон Хиллз. Встал в том самом месте, где не раз видел Дерека, когда Альфа пытался разгадать очередную загадку или просто думал о своём.

Он не очень-то верил в фен-шуй, но учитывая спартанскую обстановку лофта Дерека, возможно именно в этом месте находилось сосредоточение положительных энергий дома, и поэтому оно больше всех подходило для размышлений.

Спустя пару минут Стайлз сдался и начал расхаживать из угла в угол.

— Я уже и забыл, как невыносимо оставаться здесь, пока вся движуха проходит на улице, — пожаловался он.

Лидия оторвала взгляд от полицейского отчёта, который читала, и попыталась подбодрить друга, используя свою особую способность всегда оказываться правой.

— Ты забываешь, что там они подвергают себя опасности и могут погибнуть.

— Именно! Несправедливо, что они рискуют своей жизнью, пока мы тут развлекаемся с книжками. Что в этом смелого?

Лидия закатила глаза, склонив голову так, что её рыжие волосы упали на плечо, при этом немного поджав губы.

— Ты назвал меня трусихой?

— Нет, конечно, нет, — Стайлз повернулся к ней, потому что до этого снова отвернулся к окну в поисках точки дзен. — Ты другая. Ты банши, которая умеет предсказывать.

— Пока я ничего не чувствую, — Лидия убрала в коробку к остальным вещь одного из исчезнувших, которые Стайлз сумел «позаимствовать» в участке, убеждённый, что они помогут банши разбудить её экстрасенсорные способности.

— Но это уже что-то, — фыркнул Стайлз. — По крайней мере, благодаря тебе мы знаем, что эти люди не при смерти, — он снова сел за стол и, не читая, начал перекладывать ксерокопии. — Я же могу только перелистывать бестиарий, который перечитал бесчисленное количество раз и почти наизусть знаю!

— И не нашёл ничего похожего?

— Нет, — фыркнул он. — По местам исчезновений — опушек леса, — оборотень — единственное сверхъестественное существо, которое могло это сделать. Но больше в его образе действий ничего не сходится: нет тел, нападения происходили не в полнолуние, а остальные животные, кажется, спокойны... — Стайлз положил руки на стол и уткнулся в них лицом, как в подушку. — Поэтому и вывод напрашивается только один — скорее всего это что-то обычное и естественное, без приставки «сверх».

— Говоришь так, будто это плохо, — снова попыталась ободрить его Лидия. — Настало время для чего-то обычного. Репутация сверхъестественных существ и так ниже плинтуса, будь иначе — упадёт совсем на дно.

— Ага. Наверное, хорошо, — Стайлз подпёр голову одной рукой. — Простой чувак, который похищает людей, намного лучше сверхъестественного чувака, который похищает их ради жертвоприношений, верно?

Лидия улыбнулась, удивляясь странным рассуждениям Стайлза, но, так или иначе, вполне логичными, тем более здесь — в Бэйкон Хиллз.

— Мне нравится твоя способность видеть во всём положительные стороны.

— Прости, — устало вздохнул Стайлз, — полагаю, я слишком много времени провожу со склонными к сарказму персонами.

Стайлз закрыл глаза, думая, что пятиминутный перерыв точно прочистит мозги. Если повезёт, в третий раз перечитав бестиарий, он найдёт то, что откроет ему глаза на происходящее. Так было всегда: ответ был практически перед носом, не хватало только одной детали, которая свяжет все догадки в одно целое, и всё обретёт смысл.

На заднем плане он услышал, как Лидия встала из-за стола, вероятно, чтобы размять ноги. Не то чтобы в лофте было на что поглазеть или чем себя развлечь, им просто необходимо было поменять позы. Стайлз решил пусть делает, что хочет, ему достаточно перестать пялиться в бестиарий хотя бы пять минуточек.

— Это мягкая игрушка? — спросила Лидия через некоторое время.

— Что? — Стайлз открыл глаза и не сразу увидел Лидию.

— Это...

Он встал и, пройдя в глубь лофта, нашёл Лидию в одном из углов рядом с кроватью, наполовину скрытой колонной. Не видя ничего странного (кроме очевидной любви Дерека к огромным, качественным кроватям, несмотря на то, что он оборотень), он подошёл ближе и увидел, на что указывает девушка.

Стайлз увидел его под одним из деревянных ящиков, которые служили тумбочкой. Под тем, который был прикреплён к стене, самый скрытый от глаз.

Когда он понял, что это, Стилински широко распахнул глаза, на автопилоте подходя ближе.

— Поверить не могу, — Стайлз аккуратно взял предмет, несмотря на то, что он не был особо хрупким, потому что это была обычная плюшевая игрушка. — Это волк, которого я подарил Дереку, — прошептал он.

— Ты подарил Дереку плюшевого волка?

Стайлз кивнул, невероятно тронутый, что нашёл его здесь.

— Я был уверен, что он выбросит его, как только вернётся домой, — он поднёс волка к носу и, сделав глубокий вдох, почувствовал запах Дерека, который уже научился отличать от остальных. — Должно быть, он всегда при нём.

От одной мысли, что, когда Дерек вернулся домой после их первого совместного вечера, вместо того, чтобы выбросить волка, которого подарил ему гиперактивный подросток, оборотень решил оставить его и держать не где-то, а рядом со своей кроватью, Стайлз почувствовал, как увлажняются глаза.

Это открытие подтвердило то, что он знал и так: Дерек был невероятно чутким человеком с золотым сердцем, хотя не всегда умел это показать, и это была одна из многих причин, почему Стайлз безумно влюбился в него.

Но, с другой стороны, это также напомнило ему, что этот невероятный человек, в котором Стайлз видел идеального партнёра для себя, никогда не станет больше, чем хорошим другом, который умеет ценить знаки внимания, раз не выбросил этого волка.

— Зачем ты подарил ему плюшевого волка? — с любопытством спросила Лидия, удивлённая реакцией Стайлза, который продолжал обнимать игрушку.

— Когда мы ходили в зоопарк... — прошептал Стайлз, всё ещё ошеломлённый открытием, — мы посетили вольер волков, и Дерек сделал невероятное с омегой стаи и...

Стайлз широко распахнул глаза и в этот же момент улыбка сползла с его губ, а лицо стало серьёзным.

Серьёзным и абсолютно сосредоточенным.

— И? — подтолкнула его продолжать Лидия. — Стайлз?

Подросток уставился на плюшевого волка. Словно как банши был способен улавливать скрытые в тряпичном животном сообщения.

— Он был бывшим альфой, но вел себя совсем не как альфа… — проговорил он больше для себя, чем для Лидии.

— Я запуталась.

— Где карта? — Стайлз подбежал к столу, оставив волка там, где взял. — Этого не может быть...

— Что происходит?

— Дерек сказал, что точки исчезновения людей образуют почти идеальный круг вокруг Бэйкон Хиллз.

— Да, всё верно... — припоминая, что рассказал ей Стайлз, когда она только появился в лофте, сказала Лидия. — Но мы не знаем почему.

— А если это сделал кто-то, кто не собирался причинять вред этим людям?

Лидия старалась следовать рассуждениям друга, зная, что, когда он до чего-то додумывался, ему не очень-то удавалось объяснить все нюансы сразу.

— Какой смысл похищать кого-то, если не хочешь причинить им вред? — попыталась рассуждать логически девушка. — Или получить выкуп. И это мы уже исключили, потому что не у кого просить денег — у жертв не было семей. По крайней мере, здесь, в Бэйкон Хиллз. И никто за пределами города не связывался с их родственниками...

— Потому что он хочет, чтобы они напали, — перебил её Стайлз, — использовал их как армию оборотней, — он указал на все отметки, — и они уже заняли свои места.

— Хочешь сказать, ты думаешь, что все похищенные — оборотни? — её голос стал глубже из-за абсолютного неверия.

— Помнишь, когда стая Альф похитила Бойда и Кору? Когда их заперли в сейфе банка, чтобы влияние полной луны сильнее сказалось на них? — он подождал кивка Лидии. — Что, если кто-то поступил также со всеми этими оборотнями?

— Невозможно. Первое исчезновение произошло сразу после полнолуния. Слишком мало времени, чтобы стать настолько жестокими, если они намерены атаковать Бэйкон Хиллз.

— Но что, если они не были оборотнями, когда их похитили? И похитили их именно для этого — обратить?

Лидия думала о такой вероятности. Хотя то, что Альфа бросался обращать людей направо и налево имело свою логику, поскольку когда-то давно Дерек Хейл сделал то же самое... она всё ещё не понимала, зачем.

— Зачем обращать их в оборотней, а затем запирать? — спросила она Стайлза. — Альфе нужна большая стая, чтобы он сам стал сильнее, да?

— Нет, если ему нужна не стая бет, — Стайлз облизал губы, — а армия омег.

— Омег? — Лидия посмотрела на карту, не видя ту недостающую деталь, которую Стайлз, очевидно, уже обнаружил. — Но они не могут быть омегами. Нет, если они с...

Наконец, она поняла, что происходит.

И уставилась Стайлзу в глаза, зная, что в её собственных глазах застыл такой же ужас, как и в его. 

— Именно, — кивнул Стайлз. — Скорее всего, они никогда не были с Альфой. И именно поэтому мы не нашли ничего, что обычно сопровождает появление оборотня в лесу. Он просто обратил их и запер где-то поблизости, — он указал на все точки, — таким образом, ни одно животное не смогло почувствовать их присутствие, как и ни один оборотень, что ищет их.

Лидия почувствовала озноб, окидывая взглядом предметы, которых она касалась весь день, пытаясь уловить хоть что-нибудь.

— Вот почему я ничего не смогла почувствовать. Потому что заложники вне опасности.

— Альфа и не собирался причинять им вред. Просто продержать взаперти и одиночестве, накапливая ярость и гнев к полнолунию…

— Сегодня полнолуние... — Лидия шире распахнула глаза. — Через три часа.

— Нужно предупредить всех, — Стайлз вытащил из штанов свой мобильник, — и собрать всю возможную помощь. Мы имеем дело с пятёркой очень злых, безумных и ничего не соображающих омег!

— Я звоню Скотту, — сказала Лидия, набирая номер. — Ты — Дереку.

Прежде чем Лидия успела договорить, Стайлз уже слушал гудки в трубке.

— Дерек! — закричал он, как только услышал, что на звонок ответили. — Вы должны немедленно вернуться в лофт. Мы выяснили, что происходит.

— И что это? — спросил Дерек. Его голос стал напряжённым, как только он почувствовал нервозность Стайлза.

— Гигантская проблема, которая требует смены стратегии!

***

Менее чем через полчаса все вернулись, с нетерпением ожидая от Стайлза подробностей.

Таким образом, менее чем через три часа после последнего раза, Стайлз снова оказался в центре внимания четырех оборотней и вдобавок банши.

И хотя первый раз должен был быть самым неловким, — всё же это был первый раз, когда всё внимание Дерека было сосредоточено на нём после их «не свидания», однако сейчас ему стало гораздо сложнее вести себя как обычно.

Потому что раньше Стайлз был просто подростком, которому предстояло поговорить с парнем, на которого он крепко запал, а этот самый парень был в курсе, зная, что между нами ничего, кроме дружбы (и ссор) не будет… Но узнав о плюшевом волке, и что Дерек хранил его рядом с кроватью, Стайлз больше не знал, что думать.

Сначала он считал само собой разумеющимся, что Дерек не выбросил игрушку лишь потому, что был благодарен за, возможно, первый за очень долгое время подарок... Но с течением времени его ни на мгновение не перестающий работать мозг начал подкидывать другие теории.

Более интересные, чем та, что друг принял подарок от друга, и, чего уж лгать, от которых сердце начинало бешено биться.

Особенно когда его взгляд устремлялся туда, где от всех был спрятан волк, потому что ни за что на свете Стайлз не собирался раскрывать свой маленький секрет (хотя Лидия уже знала о существовании игрушки) остальным.

Никто не должен был знать, что в глубине души Дерек был огромным плюшевым волком, который хранил рядом с кроватью ещё одного поменьше.

Хотя его попытки выглядеть нормальным были не такими эффективными, как он ожидал, потому что каждый раз, когда он думал об игрушке и о том, что бы это могло значить, то задерживал взгляд на огромной кровати дольше, чем нужно (к тому же пялиться на кровать человека, с которым разговариваешь, было не совсем нормально, тем более когда тема разговора не имела отношения ко сну); Дерек слегка приподнимал бровь, и Стайлз прекрасно знал, что этот жест означал «с тобой всё в порядке?»

И нет. Стайлз не был в порядке.

Проблема заключалась в том, что и сказать, что ему было очень плохо, он не мог.

И вот так, с гораздо большими трудностями, чем он ожидал, учитывая, что на этот раз его никто не прерывал, Стайлз сумел объяснить, что происходит: Альфа обращает жителей Бэйкон Хиллз в оборотней, запирает их до полнолуния, чтобы потом освободить, и устроить то, что по-другому как кровавой баней не назвать.

Другими словами, первоначальный план: найти пропавших без вести и освободить их — отменяется, и теперь нужно найти похищенных и не дать их освободить, по крайней мере, не в полнолуние, а оно наступит через несколько часов.

— Я не понимаю, зачем смена плана, — сказал Питер, как только Стайлз закончил. — Ситуация не изменилась с момента нашего ухода. Просто теперь мы знаем, что они оборотни и мы можем атаковать.

Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, который в этот момент закрыл глаза и качал головой, понимая, что в чём-то его дядя никогда не изменится, будто спрашивая, серьёзно он говорит или это просто его чёрный, очень чёрный юмор.

— Ты пропустил ту часть, где я сказал, что они омеги?

— Нет, — Питер скривился, — слух у меня так же хорош, как и прежде.

— Тогда ты должен знать, что мы не можем напасть на них, потому что они НЕ виноваты. Они не будут знать, что творят, потому что, скорее всего, они даже не знают, кем стали.

— Нужно убедиться, что они никому не причинят вреда.

— Именно! — Стайлз, глядя на Питера, указал на Дерека. — Видишь? Это логичный ход в новой ситуации, которая <i>требует</i> смены плана.

— А как насчёт Альфы, который обратил их в бомбы замедленного действия? — спросил Скотт. — Это точно не я, и, подозреваю, не ты, — он посмотрел на Дерека, который уставился на него с выражением «ты это серьёзно?».

— А ты? — спросил Айзек у Питера. Любопытство узнать, чем занимался Хейл последние недели, потому что того, как обычно, практически не было видно, просто снедало его.

Питер раздражённо закатил глаза, да так сильно, что бете стало больно.

— Как бы сильно вам ни хотелось повесить на меня всех мертвецов, нет. Это не я. Главным образом потому, что я больше не Альфа.

— И продолжай в том же духе, пожалуйста, — не удержавшись, добавил Стайлз, подкидывая свои пять копеек в насмешки над Хейлом. Грех было не воспользоваться такими редкими сейчас случаями подтрунивать над ним.

— Тогда кто? — спросил Скотт, возвращая внимание к главной проблеме: кто заполонил Бэйкон Хиллз омегами, готовыми разорвать всё на своём пути.

Дерек устало покачал головой.

— Сейчас нет времени это выяснять, — сказал он, — главное, чтобы эти омеги никому не навредили. Постараться защитить горожан.

— Рад видеть тебя прежним, — с издёвкой сказал Питер, которая не осталась незамеченной Стайлзом.

— К чему это? — спросил он, сбитый с толку ненавистью, с которой Дерек зыркнул на дядю. Не то чтобы убийственные взгляды — новость, но обычно Стайлз знал их причину. — В отличие от тебя, Дерек всегда заботился о жителях Бэйкон Хиллз.

— Конечно, — сразу признался Питер, но его тон дал понять, что он не согласен. И в подтверждение, подмигнул Айзеку, который, казалось, хотел что-то добавить.

Однако от подмигивания бывшего Альфы Лейхи почувствовал только неловкость.

— Если вы закончили, — прорычал Дерек, — вернёмся к главному?

— Ага, — поддержал его Стайлз, но, как оказалось, у него идеи закончились. — Как, чёрт возьми, мы остановим пять бешеных, ничего не соображающих оборотней так, чтобы никто не пострадал и чтобы, по возможности, весь Бэйкон Хиллз не узнал, что живёт бок о бок с кучей мифических существ?

— Главное защитить население, — обратился Дерек к Стайлзу. — Тебе нужно проинформировать отца, чтобы он немедленно ввёл комендантский час.

— Этого хватит?

— На какое-то время.

— А как мы остановим омег? — спросил Айзек. — В прошлый раз нам удалось удержать Кору и Бойда в школе. Но их было всего двое, и, даже запертые вместе, они были в безопасности. Если мы запрём этих вместе…

— Они разорвут друг друга... — заключил Дерек приглушённо. Как говорил всякий раз, когда вспоминал Бойда, который умер от его собственных рук.

— Нужно будет держать их отдельно друг от друга, — быстро вставил Стайлз, с намерением заставить Дерека перестать вспоминать то, Стилински доподлинно знал, о чём он сейчас думал. — Вопрос в том, где найти способное удержать оборотня место?

— Подвалы особняка Хейлов не разрушены? — спросил Скотт.

— Нет, — ответил Дерек. — Но, если мы хотим разделить их, там мы можем запереть максимум двух омег.

— Но это уже на пару омег меньше, не? — молодой Альфа старался быть оптимистом.

— Вы кое о чём забываете, — сказала Лидия, которая до этого просто с интересом слушала разговор, но ждала, когда кто-то задаст главный вопрос. И когда этого не случилось, у неё не осталось выбора, кроме как озвучить его самой. — Как вы собираетесь заманить их туда, куда вам нужно? Если они такие бешеные и не знают, что творят, каким образом они вас послушают?

— А мы не собираемся им ничего говорить, — немного высокомерно ответил Дерек, потому что тон девушки не прошёл мимо — будто она убеждена, что он не знает, что делает.

И периодически стоило напоминать щенкам, что он всё ещё Альфа и ничего бездумно не делает… _больше_ ничего бездумно не делает.

Дерек направился в другой угол лофта, где лежало несколько сумок и раскрыл одну. Найдя, что искал, он вернулся к столу и положил на него несколько электронных устройств.

— Это знаменитый манок Арджентов? — спросил Айзек.

— Я немного позаимствовал, — иронично улыбнулся Дерек, подталкивая каждому оборотню по одному. — С их помощью вы заманите омег туда, куда нужно. После вам придётся быть быстрее их, чтобы запереть в клетках подвала.

Скотт с облегчением кивнул, поняв, что они наконец-то нашли решение проблемы.

Небо уже залилось оранжевым, оповещая, что до наступления темноты остались считанные минуты, и скоро выйдет полная луна.

— Но это будут только две омеги, — прокомментировал Айзек. — Что будем делать с остальными? И что, если все омеги бросятся на сигнал одного манка? Не важно, у кого он будет — его окружат.

— Спасибо за оптимизм, Айзек. Всегда так вовремя, — пожаловался Стайлз, преувеличивая своё недовольство.

К счастью, интуиция подсказывала Дереку, что кто-то спросит об этом. Главным образом потому, что его самого посетила эта мысль.

— Будем заманивать их в разные места одновременно, — он посмотрел на разложенную на столе карту, — и, по возможности, как можно ближе к тем точкам, где они заперты прямо сейчас, чтобы снизить риск и упустить их, и прорыва в Бэйкон Хиллз.

— Полицейский участок моего отца находится в другом от особняка Хейлов конце города, — сказал Стайлз, указывая точное место на карте, а также на красную отметку, которая располагалась чуть выше. — Камеры не так надёжны, как специально сконструированные для оборотней клетки, но если мы слегка одурманим их, возможно, они выдержат до рассвета.

— Одурманить? — прищурился Дерек. — Ты же не хотел сказать _отравить_?

— Нет, конечно, нет! Я, вообще-то, с вами, — на этот раз обиделся Стайлз. — Но, возможно, у Дитона есть что-нибудь, что сможет обездвижить их на несколько часов без риска для жизни.

Дерек задумался на несколько секунд, после чего спокойно кивнул.

— Придётся поторопиться. Скотт, иди к Дитону и возьми, что сможет помочь. Айзек, встреться с Арджентами — пусть собирают всю свою не смертельную артиллерию, — оба оборотня кивнули и начали собираться. — Ждать моего сигнала, чтобы одновременно включить манки, как только окажетесь в согласованных точках. Так у нас получится держать их по-отдельности.

— Мы с Лидией пойдём в полицейский участок, чтобы предупредить моего отца, — объявил Стайлз, как только Дерек закончил разъяснять план.

— Оставайтесь там. Так будет безопаснее.

— Но я хочу помочь, — возмутился Стайлз.

— Ты и так помогаешь, — почти шёпотом признался Дерек. — Но какая польза от твоей помощи, если какой-то омега разорвет тебя на части?

— А ты? — Стайлз указал на Альфу и его дядю. — Что вы собираетесь делать?

— Мы прочешем самую дальнюю от особняка и полицейского участка зону. Заманим омег этой местности, и заставим их следовать за нами.

От этой задачи, которая казалась опаснее, чем у остальных, Стайлз почувствовал ком в горле.

— А потом? Там совсем негде запереть их.

Дерек так самодовольно улыбнулся уголком губ, что, как бы сильно Стайлзу ни хотелось увидеть эту улыбку в любое другое время, на этот раз ему она совсем не понравилась.

— Импровизация наше всё.

Ком в горле Стайлза стал только больше, когда все разделились у входа в лофт и разошлись в разные стороны, а широкая спина Дерека была последним, что он увидел перед тем, как Альфа скрылся в лесу.


	9. Chapter 9

Выражения лица, с которым шериф встретил ворвавшегося в полицейский участок сына в сопровождении Лидии, оказалось Стайлзу более чем достаточно, чтобы понять, что он может пропустить преамбулы и сразу перейти к делу. Ну или Стайлз понял это, когда Джон отошёл от удивления видеть его в участке в это время, вздохнул и попросил их пройти в его кабинет с вопросом: «Что на этот раз?».

Именно в таких ситуациях Стайлз радовался, что отец узнал всю правду после стольких лет неведения. А особенно он радовался, что его не обременённый СДВГ отец всё понимал с лёту, а это означало, — драгоценное время не улетит в трубу. Стайлза вообще жутко бесила неспособность некоторых понимать всё без лишних слов.

Поэтому два-сапога-пара-Стилински, разговор которых вроде должен был пройти в напряжённой обстановке с кучей вопросов для прояснения деталей, ограничился тремя простыми предложениями:

«Итак, что на этот раз?»

«Альфа обратил всех похищенных людей, и выпустит их сегодня ночью, в полнолуние, зная, что они не смогут контролировать свой животный инстинкт».

Пятисекундная пауза:

«Прикажу немедленно ввести комендантский час».

Пока шериф выходил из своего кабинета, а Стайлз, вскинув кулаки, радовался, что, наконец, всё идёт как надо и, самое главное, быстро, Лидия смотрела на Стайлза широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Ну и дела. Твой отец отлично свыкся с сверхъестественным.

— А что ты хотела? Он умирал от любопытства — так хотел знать, что я от него скрываю, чтобы сейчас истерить... Кроме того, он мой отец, — Стайлз улыбнулся краешком губ, — мы, Стилински, быстро приспосабливаемся!

Лидия закатила глаза, словно не верила его словам, но появившаяся после лёгкая улыбка прояснила, что она полностью с ним согласна.

— И что теперь? — спросила она, оглядывая пустой кабинет. — Снова ждать?

— Похоже на то, — проворчал Стайлз, напрочь растеряв хорошее настроение.

— Тебе удалось выяснить, что происходит, — попыталась подбодрить его Лидия, — ты должен гордиться.

Стайлз плюхнулся на стул отца с таким лицом, что не осталось никаких сомнений, — он не очень-то гордился своим успехом. И уставился на Лидию.

— Ты ничего не чувствуешь, да? — спросил он. — Никаких предчувствий, что кто-то умрёт? А конкретно наши друзья?

— Нет, успокойся. Пока мёртвые не предвидятся.

— Пока?

— У них всё хорошо, Стайлз, не волнуйся... — пожурила его Лидия. — А поскольку Дерек — Альфа, не думаю, что у него будут большие проблемы с контролем над несколькими омегами.

— Почему ты говоришь именно о Дереке? — на октаву выше спросил Стайлз. — Я ничего не сказал про Дерека.

— Тебе и не надо, — Лидия высокомерно посмотрела на него, но Стайлзу уже было не так больно, как когда-то. Тем более сейчас мнение именно Лидии о нём беспокоило его в последнюю очередь.

— Один омега не пять, — попытался объяснить своё беспокойство Стайлз, — я видел, как он сдержал Айзека одним рыком, но это потому, что он его бета. Но эти пять омег не имеют к нему никакого отношения. Они не обязаны ему подчиняться или что-то типа того.

— Тогда ему придётся пустить в ход когти и клыки. И не то чтобы он никогда этого не делал, — уверенно возразила Лидия. — Напоминаю: тут в большей опасности простые люди. Вот они не смогут себя защитить.

— Нууу... Они могут использовать рябину, чтобы сдержать их... — собственный комментарий заставил его распахнуть глаза как блюдца и зависнуть с открытым ртом на несколько секунд, глядя в никуда. — Боже мой. Как я раньше не додумался?!

— До чего?

— Рябина! — Стайлз вскочил, не в силах усидеть на месте, рассказывая подруге о своём озарении. — Нужно просто окружить их рябиновым пеплом, чтобы они не напали на кого-то, и дождаться утра. И стае не нужно будет рисковать, заставляя омег следовать за ними в ловушку, и надеяться, что это место выдержит…

— Но они не могут использовать рябину.

— Для этого и нужны люди, — торжествующе объявил он, — позвони Дитону, чтобы он собрал как можно больше пепла рябины. Мы, Эллисон, её и мой отец замкнём омег, которых найдут остальные, в рябиновый круг.

— Куда ты собрался? — спросила банши, когда Стайлз уже направлялся к двери.

— У Дитона в клинике есть пепел, но не думаю, что его хватит. Мне нужно достать ещё.

— Ты знаешь, где есть ещё?

— Да. В заброшенном депо.

— Откуда ему там быть?

Стайлз несколько секунд смотрел на Лидию, не веря, что она реально задала этот вопрос.

— Оттуда, что я его там спрятал? — пояснил он в итоге.

— Что?

— Думаешь, чем я занимаюсь, когда вокруг Бэйкон Хиллз не шляется всякая нечисть? Подготавливаю всё к следующему разу. А что лучше, как не старое убежище оборотней, подходит для этого?

— Но все уже знают, что депо бывшее убежище, — добавила Лидия, не совсем убеждённая доводами Стайлза.

— Вот именно! — с превосходством улыбнулся Стилински. — И поэтому никому в голову не придёт снова искать там.

— Подожди! — она схватила его за руку, когда он уже направился к двери. — Ты сейчас пойдёшь? Один? Уже ночь.

— Не волнуйся. Пятнадцать минут на джипе, и я уже там. И депо на самой окраине города. Далеко от горячих точек...

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Всё в порядке, Лидия, серьёзно. Жди меня здесь. Моему отцу понадобятся несколько советов, когда нужно будет остановить оборотня. К тому же мне будет спокойнее, если единственный в мире человек, способный чувствовать опасность, будет рядом с ним, — Стайлз быстро обнял её, понимая, что ему бы тоже не понравилось отпускать друга одного навстречу опасности. Но в этом смысле именно Лидия не понимала ситуации Стайлза, — он просто не мог сидеть сложа руки, зная, что у него есть решение, чтобы Дерек и другие не рисковали своей жизнью больше, чем уже рисковали. — Я быстро.

***

Добраться до заброшенного железнодорожного депо и собрать всю рябину, которую он когда-то там спрятал, оказалось не очень сложно. На самом деле, это заняло ровно столько времени, сколько Стайлз и планировал, и через пятнадцать минут все мешки были погружены в багажник, и он был готов возвращаться.

Вот где начались проблемы.

Иногда казалось, что его джип сам себе на уме и, как супер тачка Стайлза Стилински, решил сломаться аккурат в этот момент. И, конечно же, этот самый «момент» должен был прийти на ситуацию между жизнью и смертью, где каждая секунда могла стоить жизни.

Стайлз ударил по рулю, когда джип, глухо хрипя мотором, так и не завёлся, и вышел посмотреть, какого чёрта происходит. Не в первый раз его посещала мысль записаться на обучение автомехаников, потому что, учитывая, сколько бабла он отваливал за каждую поломку и эвакуатор до мастерской, он бы с лёгкостью оплатил целый курс. И, прежде всего, в случае поломки он бы сам смог починить машину, а не, прям как сейчас, пялился на переплетения кабелей и клапанов, не имея ни малейшего представления, что делать.

Что ещё немного подпортило ситуацию, а к нему — Стайлзу Стилински — проблемы никогда не приходили по одной; как раз в тот момент, когда он открыл капот и лицо заволокло облако дыма, глухое рычание из леса напомнило, что соваться сюда да ещё и в полнолуние само по себе было не самой умной идеей.

И да. Стайлз и так уже понял, что это самая хреновая идея, но карма не теряла возможности напомнить ему, насколько глупым он иногда был.

Он вынул мобильник из кармана, решив, что самое время звать кавалерию, но не успел. Когда Стайлз уже собрался нажать на дозвон, чтобы связаться с Дереком (потому что он Альфа и его номер был последним набранным, к тому же, с ним Стайлз чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, чем со Скоттом, и да простит его бро), от раздавшегося ещё ближе рычания он так сильно дёрнулся, что телефон выпал у него из рук.

Понимая, что опасность ближе, чем он думал, и у него под рукой как раз основная защита от оборотней, Стайлз решил первым делом обезопасить себя, а потом уже вызывать кавалерию.

Так что он рванул к багажнику, развязал мешок с пеплом и ухватил полную горсть. Как только он оказался у него в руке, Стайлз заметил движение впереди у деревьев примерно в двадцати метрах от него.

Этот факт, который уже сам по себе ужасал, не показался бы таким страшным, каким оказался, если бы двигалась одна фигура. Но всё стало намного сложнее, когда он увидел, что к нему бежит не одна омега, а две.

Рука Стайлза, в которой он сжимал пепел, начала дрожать, но он заставил себя держаться, пока не начертит защитный круг. После уже можно будет спокойно потерять сознание от ужаса.

Круг получился не идеальным, как хотелось — руки дрожали, местность была не особо ровной, но вокруг не было никого, чтобы критиковать его за это.

Когда оборотни кинулись вперёд, прямо над линией пепла появилось голубоватое свечение, показывая, что защита работает, — и это самое главное!

Стайлз плюхнулся на землю, тяжело дыша и прижав руку к груди, не сводя глаз с двух существ с полностью выпущенными клыками, которые смотрели на него горящими глазами. То, что у одного из них глаза были ярко-голубыми, ещё больше угнетало обстановку.

Далеко не первый раз оборотень был так близко к Стайлзу, но он солгал бы, если бы сказал, что раньше они казались ему такими ужасающими. Даже тогда, когда Скотт чуть не напал на него, не контролируя свою животную суть, Стайлз ещё ни разу не видел так близко живое воплощение того, что из себя представлял оборотень: слияние человека и волка в одном существе.*

Поскольку, несмотря на то, что эти два индивида ходили на двух ногах и кружили по границе круга, пытаясь найти брешь, как поступил бы любой хомо сапиенс, когти и хищный взгляд приближали их скорее к животным, а не человеку.

Если бы сейчас он не был так напуган тем, что его окружили две омеги, которые хотели им закусить, Стайлз задумался бы, почему эти омеги вместе. Ведь казалось, планом того, кто заварил эту кашу, было разделить их, чтобы нанести городу как можно больше урона. Если омега — это правда омега, она никогда бы не объединилась с другим оборотнем, а ведомая своим хищным инстинктом, напала бы на него, не глядя на то, что это сородич.

Но сейчас Стайлз мог думать только о том, что, хоть он и в безопасности, он всё равно один в полнолуние посреди леса и не может позвать на помощь. Мобильник валялся за пределами круга (когда он создавал барьер, самым важным было его замкнуть, а на мелочи времени не было), поэтому добраться до него возможности не было. И да, он мог бы протянуть руку, и проблема решилась бы за секунду, а потом осталось бы только дождаться своих. Но, учитывая, что омеги стратегически расположились по каждую сторону, было ясно, что, как только он высунет руку — тут же её лишится... А чего греха таить, Стайлз очень привязан к своей правой руке.

Но, похоже, вселенная ненавидела Стайлза, и новая проблема не заставила себя ждать.

Наряду с непрекращающимся рыком, чтобы Стайлз не смел забывать, что омеги наполовину животные и собираются разорвать его на части, подул ветер, раскачивая верхушки деревьев.

Он, быть может, и не обратил бы внимание на это даже красивое и завораживающее явление природы, но ветер, который до этого казался безобидным, начал приводить в движение не только деревья, но и рябиновый пепел вокруг него — единственную защиту от окруживших его оборотней.

Особенно сильный порыв взъерошил Стайлзу волосы, пепел под ногами тоже задвигался, и барьер становился всё тоньше.

— Да ну на… — пробормотал Стайлз себе под нос, в панике глядя на землю.

Полоса пепла таяла на глазах, пока с одной стороны не исчезла вовсе. Едва ли на сантиметр, но этого было достаточно, чтобы барьер утратил свои силы, и любое желающее сверхъестественное существо могло добраться до него, просто сделав шаг.

Оставалось уповать только на то, что раз омеги уже пытались пробить его и были отброшены, больше они пытаться не будут.

Стайлз сомневался, что омеги знали, что такое рябина и как она работает, но на всякий случай старался не смотреть на брешь на земле, которая подтверждала бесполезность защитного круга. Если повезёт, они продолжат думать, что он всё ещё работает, и не захотят снова получить разряд от силового поля, которое защищало его... секунд пять назад.

Но затем произошло нечто странное... Необычнее, чем находиться в окружении оборотней внутри магического круга из пепла, что уже стало для Стайлза обычным делом.

Странность заключалась в том, что внезапно один из омег, подросток, которого, если Стайлзу не изменяла память, звали Патриком, исходя из прочитанных отчётов отца, посмотрел на место разрыва. И Стайлз готов был поклясться, что он сделал это человеческими глазами, прекрасно понимая, что означает эта разорванная линия, после чего, смутно знакомо Стайлзу высокомерно улыбнулся, что мало вязалось с не контролируемыми себя оборотнями, и больше было присуще выскочкам-подросткам.

Но, несомненно, самым странным было то, что омега, который, казалось, знал, что такое рябина и как она работает, посмотрел на своего напарника (противоречие само по себе) и указал на проделанную ветром брешь.

Только увидев её, омега с синими глазами, в котором Стайлз уже узнал Кэмерона — первого пропавшего человека — взревел изо всех сил.

Стайлз, замерев от ужаса, смотрел, как Кэмерон приближается к нему.

Он понимал, что нет смысла смиренно сидеть и ждать, когда что-то отразит нападение, когда прекрасно знаешь, — этого не случится.

Так что Стайлз выдохнул, подпрыгнул пару раз на месте и приготовился бежать. Конечно, его поймают за считанные секунды, но, по крайней мере, он погибнет в бою, а не в тупом ожидании.

Он сосчитал до трёх и, когда омега уже был всего в метре от него, открыл рот, чтобы закричать, надеясь криком сбить его с толку, что даст ему пару секунд форы.

Громогласный рёв, который эхом пронёсся по лесу, принадлежал явно не Стайлзу. Стайлз увидел движение справа, и перед ним тут же появился оборотень, который стеной встал между ним и омегой, и рычал так громко, что всё тело отозвалось мурашками.

Но как только один из омег бросился на Дерека, а тот уклонился от атаки, только чтобы в следующую секунду ударить омегу так сильно, что оборотень практически потерял сознание, мурашки по коже Стайлза поползли уже из-за развернувшейся перед ним картины. 

Внезапно страх стать обедом оборотней посреди леса сменился восторгом наблюдателя за дракой... избиением этих оборотней.

Никаким другим словом, кроме как «шоу», Стайлз описать это не мог: отправив в нокаут первого омегу и победно заревев, Дерек вытянул руку, чтобы уклониться от атаки с фланга. Отсутствие опыта у омеги, Патрика, было очевидно, потому что он пытался атаковать только руками и вцепиться зубами в плоть своего врага; в то время как Дерек использовал всё своё тело.

Дерек пригнулся, вжав одно колено в землю, яростно полоснул когтями по ногам омеги, и тот упал, скуля от боли. Но Дерек, не довольный, что тот всё ещё продолжал безрезультатные попытки атаковать его, ударил упавшего омегу в грудь с такой жестокостью, что Стайлз прекрасно услышал хруст ломающихся рёбер.

Времени прийти в себя от неприятного хруста не было. Пока первый омега лежал на земле, Кэмерон уже оправился от удара и готов был контратаковать сзади. Стайлз собирался закричать, чтобы предупредить Дерека, но Альфа не нуждался в его помощи.

Прежде чем он успел открыть рот, Альфа уже развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, будто видел приближение омеги, и, снова взревев, напал на него, на этот раз используя только когти.

Наблюдая за шоу всего в нескольких метрах от него, Стайлз не знал, восторженно ли кричать на каждый удар Дерека или просто начать скандировать его имя.

Внезапно он понял, что хоть и не первый раз видит бой оборотней, никогда ещё не наблюдал его с такого близкого расстояния — до драки он всегда старался укрыться в надёжном месте, чтобы не пострадать. 

Сейчас ему не нужна была защита. И хотя защитный круг из рябины утратил свои свойства, рядом был Дерек, который занимался тем, что умел лучше всего: надирал задницы омегам и показывал им, КТО здесь Альфа, несмотря на то, что один из его соперников бывший военный, умеющий драться. Поэтому Стайлз чувствовал себя более чем спокойно и жаждал насладиться шоу.

Когда Кэмерон без сознания упал на землю, Стайлз с абсолютным счастьем на лице вскинул кулаки вверх. Будь у него в руках помпоны, он бы ими помахал, и плевать, как нелепо он бы при этом выглядел.

— Это было потрясающе! — воскликнул он, подбегая к Дереку, который стоял на коленях неподалёку от лежащих на земле омег. — Чувак, ты определённо Альфа.

Дерек, всё ещё в бета релизе, посмотрел на Стайлза через плечо. Его глаза пылали ярко-красным, а лицо было забрызгано каплями крови — результат его самых яростных ударов — да и клыки были хорошо видны.

— Ух ты... — Стайлз сделал шаг назад. — Может уберёшь клыки? Прямо сейчас ты довольно страшный.

Альфа замер на несколько секунд и слегка повёл головой, словно она закружилась. Затем встал, чтобы подойти к павшим омегам, напрочь проигнорировав просьбу Стайлза вернуться в свою человеческую форму.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Стилински, когда увидел, как Дерек воткнул шприц в руку оборотня и начал вводить прозрачную жидкость.

— Это яд канимы, — ответил он, повторяя процедуру с другим омегой, — Дитон дал, чтобы они не обратились снова в случае, если придут в сознание.

— Надо же. Как удобно.

Дерек отправил Крису Ардженту сообщение со своим местоположением. Именно он отвечал за транспортировку выведенных из игры омег в безопасное от глаз жителей Бэйкон Хиллз, которые не должны были увидеть сверхъестественных существ.

— Что ты здесь делал?! — вдруг закричал Дерек, как только закончил. — Один?! Ты же сам просил отца ввести комендантский час!!!

Удивившись такой резкой смене поведения, Стайлз несколько секунд обдумывал ответ.

— Чё ты орёшь на меня сейчас? — замахал он руками. — Я тоже пытался помочь!

— Чем? Став кормом для собак?

— Я... — внезапно Стайлз закатил глаза. — Ты только что отпустил собачью шуточку? Ты? Вообще-то это только моя прерогатива.

Дерек фыркнул — вот тот самый момент, когда лучше не слушать чепуху Стайлза, и подошёл к джипу.

Ничего не сказав, он открыл капот и затянул несколько гаек или фиг знает чего ещё, конечно, без инструмента — для этого у него была супер сила. Как только он сказал Стайлзу завести джип, мотор заурчал, как котёнок, будто и не было никаких проблем.

Стайлз возненавидел бы свой джип за то, что с ним этот паршивец вёл себя отвратительно, а с незнакомцами как послушный щенок, но решил забить. Особенно, если жалкое состояние его джипа послужило тому, что Дерек лично преподал ему урок по починке машины.

Менее чем за десять минут наяву воплотились его фантазии а-ля Дерек-рыцарь-в-сияющих-доспехах спасает его, и Дерек-механик из самого жаркого порно… Жаль только, что финал оказался не таким, как в его снах, очень похожих на незамысловатое порно...

Но Стайлз умел довольствоваться малым. И конкретно в этом случае перепало ему явно не мало.

К сожалению, как только Дерек закончил чинить машину, он забрался на пассажирское сиденье и движением бровей (или не-бровей, потому что всё ещё был в бета-форме) велел ехать.

Другого выбора, кроме как подчиниться, у Стайлза не было. Однако начав движение по грунтовой дороге, которая уводила их дальше от леса, он понял, что Дерек не сказал ему, куда ехать или как он нашёл его, у Стайлза же не было возможности позвонить ему. Стайлз решил, что последний вопрос волнует его меньше всего, ведь самое главное, что Дерек вовремя нашёл его, хотя признавал, что был бы признателен за информацию о том, как идут дела в других частях города.

— Это вся рябина, которую ты смог собрать? — вдруг спросил Дерек, которому даже не нужно было указывать на набитый мешками багажник.

— В этой части города да, — ответил Стайлз, больше обеспокоенный тем фактом, что Дерек так и не скинул бета-форму, хотя опасность уже миновала. — Я планировал ехать в приют для животных, где у Дитона есть ещё одно хранилище намного больше... Но появились омеги и я не смог туда добраться.

— И почему ты пошёл один? — громче спросил Альфа. — Ты же сам говорил, что мы не должны идти поодиночке.

Дерек на несколько секунд замолчал, после чего посмотрел на Стайлза, взглядом призывая отвечать.

— Э-э... у меня же была рябина, — Дерек сжал губы, указывая на то, что для него это не оправдание. — Если бы появилась омега, мне просто нужно было бы создать круг и...

— И надо же, как тебе это помогло!

— Откуда мне было знать, что грёбаный ветер сдует пепел? Раз оборотень не может пройти через него, предполагалось, что и ветер тоже, не?

Дерек сжал кулаки, но на несколько секунд замолчал.

— Почему ты всегда делаешь одно и то же? — спросил Альфа позже намного более человечным тоном.

— Одно и то же?

— Что, если бы я появился на пять минут позже? А? — с возрастающей яростью Дерек медленно начал возвращать себе человеческий облик. — Как, чёрт возьми, я бы рассказал твоему отцу, что тебя разорвали на части, и ему нечего даже похоронить?!

Слова оборотня немного расстроили Стайлза, и, прежде чем ответить, он несколько секунд размышлял.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты немного преувеличиваешь?

— Преувеличиваю? — Дерек мимолётно глянул на него, давая понять, какую глупость Стайлз сморозил. — Появись я на секунду позже, прямо сейчас ты бы валялся на земле в лесу со вспоротым животом и выпущенными кишками, став жертвой омег...

Стайлза затошнило от такого описания.

— Хочешь, чтобы меня стошнило? Потому что, если продолжишь, меня точно стошнит.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что ты слаб!

От крика Дерека у Стайлза всё внутри перевернулось, но после его охватил не страх, а разочарование.

— Спасибо за напоминание.

Шёпот Стайлза заставил Дерека, не привыкшего к тихому и медленному Стилински, прокрутить в голове последние несколько секунд разговора. И он понял, в чём дело.

— Я не имел в виду, что считаю тебя хуже.

— Нет, конечно, нет: «ты слаб». Может, у тебя не очень хорошо получается выражаться словами, Дерек, но когда они настолько ясны, тут не ошибёшься.

— Я хотел сказать, что ты не такой, как я...

— Я это уже понял, капитан Очевидность, — пробормотал Стайлз.

— Если мне сломают руку, на восстановление у меня уйдёт пять минут, а тебе, чтобы срослась кость, понадобится не один месяц, — закричал Дерек, сытый по горло, что его перебивают. — Если в меня выстрелят, через полчаса я буду как новенький, а ты... — он заставил себя уставиться на дорогу, — ты можешь умереть.

Стайлз не совсем понимал, что больше всего удивило его в поведении Дерека: то ли его крики, после перешедшие в шёпот. То ли что он озвучивал давно известные истины, словно это была тайна.

— Зачем ты мне всё это говоришь, будто я и так этого не знаю? — спросил растерянный и разозлённый одновременно Стайлз. Он ненавидел, когда чего-то не понимал.

— Затем, что ты ведёшь себя так, будто забыл об этом. Будто думаешь, что с тобой ничего не случится... Или что рядом всегда будет кто-то, кто спасёт тебя в последнюю минуту... А однажды я могу облажаться. Могу опоздать и...

— И это будет не твоя вина... — и тот факт, что Стайлзу удалось прервать речь Дерека этими пятью словами, доказал, что он попал в яблочко. И Дерек вёл себя так странно по уже привычной для него причине: он беспокоился, но не знал, как выразить это беспокойство. — Это будет не твоя вина, Дерек, — повторил он немного спокойнее, понимая, что глупо спорить без причины. — Так что сделай мне одолжение: не забивай себе голову очередной виной, когда трагедии даже не случилось.

— Я...

Попытка Дерека возобновить разговор с треском провалилась. Очевидный знак того, что, кроме как обвинять себя или других, Дерек не знал о чём говорить.

— Господи, вот нравится тебе строить из себя мученика, — как мать щенка, пожурил Стайлз Альфу. — Но позволь сказать, что это совсем не секси. Даже когда это сделаешь ты, — он снова уставился на дорогу, чтобы немного ослабить напряжение в салоне джипа. — Так что, может оставим тему вины, упреков и всего этого дерьма? Или, по крайней мере, отложим, пока не разберёмся с гораздо более серьёзной проблемой?

Дерек ничего не сказал, чтобы подтвердить его правоту, хотя всё-таки чуть разжал кулаки.

Только от этого простого жеста напряжение значительно ослабло, и поездка прошла в тишине, которую почти, чуть-чуть, можно было посчитать уютной.

Поскольку Дерек не возразил, когда Стайлз сказал, что следующей остановкой будет приют для животных, Стилински поехал в этом направлении. Мудрое решение, которое подтвердили припаркованные у входа в клинику автомобиль Лидии и мотоцикл Скотта.

— Эм... — начал Стайлз, когда заглушил двигатель. — Прежде чем мы как спецназ влетим туда... Я хочу поблагодарить тебя. Ну, знаешь, что спас мне жизнь. Я так и не сказал тебе спасибо.

— Я не первый раз это делаю, — резко ответил Дерек, тоже не двигаясь с места.

— Да знаю. Но всегда надо быть вежливым. Кроме того, прошло много времени с тех пор, как я видел тебя в деле так близко и... это было потрясающе.

— Рад, что кому-то понравилось шоу, — опасно близко к иронии прокомментировал Дерек.

И это не то, чего хотел Стайлз.

— Забудь мою восторженную речь, о’кей? И довольствуйся одним «спасибо», — он уставился на Дерека, чтобы у него не осталось сомнений, что на этот раз он совершенно искренен. — Я рад, что ты появился.

После ещё нескольких секунд молчания, на этот раз между уютом и напряжением, Дерек положил руку на ручку двери, собираясь выйти.

Но внезапно замер, а затем развернулся и уставился на Стайлза.

Пристально смотрел на него несколько секунд, оставляя Стайлза в неведении, _почему_ смотрит так пристально. А затем Дерек медленно протянул руку к щеке Стайлза, чтобы мимолётно погладить её, после чего сократил разделяющее их расстояние и мягко, как самую хрупкую вещь на свете, поцеловал в ту же щёку.

— Я рад, что ты в порядке, — прошептал он, прежде чем выйти из машины, оставляя ошеломлённого Стайлза внутри.

Стайлз вышел из машины только минуту спустя.

Щёку покалывало от щетины Дерека, и он всё ещё чувствовал тепло его губ… губ Дерека.

Потому что Дерек поцеловал его.

Дерек Хейл, оборотень, Альфа Бэйкон Хиллз и один из самых очаровательных людей... самый очаровательный человек, которого Стайлз когда-либо знал в жизни, поцеловал его. Его.

Всё ещё в шоке, поглаживая щёку, он подошёл ко входу в приют для животных, где его ждал Скотт.

Увидев друга, Стайлз улыбнулся как придурок.

— Он поцеловал меня, — прошептал он.

— Знаю. Видел.

— Дерек поцеловал меня в щёку.

— Ага, — Скотт похлопал его по плечу, зная, что Стайлзу понадобится некоторое время, чтобы спуститься с небес на землю. — Но в следующий раз не рискуй жизнью, только чтобы получить ещё один поцелуй, ладно?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Я наверное дофига раз уже писала, но всё равно напомню: в испанском языке оборотень состоит из двух слов hombre lobo (дословно человек-волк). Где hombre переводится как человек и/или мужчина, а lobo — волк.


	10. Chapter 10

Счастливая улыбка и ощущение, будто парит он над землёй, резко улетучились, когда Стайлз вошёл в клинику и увидел, что все уже собрались и уставились на него в ожидании новостей.

Серьёзно, какого чёрта все всегда ждут его появления? Они что, не в состоянии сделать что-то самостоятельно?

Так что Стайлзу пришлось усовершенствовать свой покер фейс, состроив очень заинтересованную последними событиями мину, когда как прямо сейчас мир мог отправиться в бездну, потому что Дерек поцеловал его. Ладно, это был целомудренный поцелуй в щёку, и его можно посчитать скорее даже не дружеским и уж тем более не чем-то большим, а братским... но губы Дерека соприкоснулись с его кожей, и уже это было замечательно.

А ещё это было то, о чём нужно было прекратить думать немедленно, потому что, как только слова «губы», «Дерек» и «кожа» пронеслись в голове, мысли утекли в русло, далекое от целомудрия, что сразу просёк Скотт, который возмущённо уставился на него и тут же покраснел.

— Итак! — крикнул Стайлз, чтобы заставить мысли сменить направление, хотя, возможно, сделал это громче необходимого. — Новый план?

— Для тех, кто придумывает планы не один год, с каждым разом у нас получается всё хуже и хуже, — тихо сказал Айзек в полной тишине, и поэтому его услышали. — Это так, просто к слову...

Дерек вскинул брови в режиме «ты такой же тупица, как и был», но реакция Стайлза была совершенно иной: он рассмеялся.

Ничего не мог с этим поделать. За последние несколько дней произошло столько всего, чтобы сейчас адекватно и логично реагировать... И исходя из того, что отправная точка — «оборотни», по мнению Стайлза, любая реакция была адекватной.

Поэтому Стайлз не обратил внимания, когда все посмотрели на него, будто он совсем выжил из ума, и дал пять Айзеку, сказав, чтобы он никогда не менялся. И если они выберутся из заварушки живыми, то обязательно отпразднуют, чтобы узнать, поможет ли это хоть немного поднять самооценку стаи.

— Теперь, когда вы закончили говорить очевидные вещи... — включил Дерек строгого учителя. — Да. У нас новый план.

— Поделим всю рябину, — сказал Скотт, указывая на холщовые мешки на полу в углу операционной, — и разделимся на группы из людей и оборотней. Айзек, Дерек, Питер и я найдём оставшихся трёх омег и манками привлечём их внимание, а остальные замкнут их в круг.

— Это гениально! — воскликнул Стайлз, вскидывая кулак, но никто больше его примеру не последовал. — Что? Это как джимхана* охоты на оборотней, с командной работой и всем таким. Неужели никто не думает, что это весело?

— Весело? Да, — вмешался Питер. — Смертельно весело? Конечно.

— Спасибо за вклад, Питер, — прорычал Стайлз, потеряв хорошее настроение… отчасти. В памяти ещё было живо воспоминание о поцелуе Дерека, и понадобится не одна неделя, чтобы оно померкло. — Что бы мы без тебя делали?

— Жили бы спокойнее, — пробормотал Дерек, но даже ухом не повёл, что все, включая дядю, услышали его. Затем он указал на своего бету. — Айзек, ты пойдёшь с Крисом, позаботитесь о районе возле склада Арджентов. Вам может пригодиться весь их арсенал, — волчонок кивнул Крису, довольный напарником. Дерек пошёл ему навстречу, потому что всегда догадывался, что отношения между Крисом и Айзеком были похожи на отношения отца и сына. — Скотт, вы с Дитоном езжайте на смотровую площадку. Теперь, когда омеги покинули свои укрытия, благодаря твоим более развитым чувствам, ты сможешь учуять оттуда любую омегу даже на приличном расстоянии.

— Отлично, — приободрился Скотт, готовый мчаться останавливать омег. И смотря на то, что Дитон уже приготовил мешки, а Айзек и Крис ушли, чтобы заняться своей территорией, стало ясно, что он, должно быть, не один такой.

— Эллисон и Лидия, вы с Питером.

После слов Альфы напряжённая тишина окутала тех, кто остался в клинике.

— Я думал, группы будут сформированы, чтобы уравновесить силы, — сказал Питер. — Ты в курсе, что я второй по силе оборотень в Бэйкон Хиллз. Зачем мне два помощника вместо одного?

Дерек скрестил руки на груди, прежде чем ответить, и Стайлз восхитился ещё одной демонстрацией крутого нрава Альфы. И восхитился ещё больше, когда в сотый раз вспомнил, что Альфа, когда хотел, мог быть очень наглым и грубым, и вместе с этим в глубине души обладал такими милыми чертами, что прятал у кровати плюшевого волка, которого подарил ему Стайлз, или мог поцеловать его в щеку...

_«Перестань думать об этом сейчас, Стайлз»,_ — напомнила ему совесть.

— Для начала ты не второй, а третий по силе оборотень... И дай Айзеку время, он тоже тебя превзойдёт, — пояснил Дерек со всем своим сарказмом. — А потом у тебя не два «помощника»: задача Лидии замкнуть омег в круг из пепла, в то время как миссия Эллисон — следить за тобой на случай, если ты вздумаешь сделать с омегами то, чего не следует делать.

Питер перевёл взгляд на младшую Арджент, которая уже держала в руках арбалет. Увидеть, как девушка кивает Дереку, будто они всю жизнь были союзниками, он никак не ожидал.

— Смотрю, ты всё ещё доверяешь мне.

— А ты что, другого ожидал? — Стайлз не мог прикусить язык. Когда все, кто остался в клинике, с любопытством посмотрели на него, он понял, что для Эллисон и Лидии означало идти с Питером. — Значит, я с Альфой. Логично: самый сильный оборотень с самым слабым человеком.

Оба Хейла закатили глаза, хотя каждый по разной причине, и Стайлз пожал плечами, не совсем понимая, к чему это. Разве он озвучил не самое очевидное?

Не придавая этому значения, он быстро побежал собирать оставшиеся мешки с рябиной, так что не заметил самодовольную улыбочку Питера, адресованную Дереку, и как он тихо, чтобы никто не услышал, шепчет:

— Тонко, Дерек. Очень тонко.

***

Менее чем через полчаса сценарий повторился: Дерек и Стайлз в джипе ехали на новое место действий, где им снова предстояло столкнуться со смертельной опасностью.

Но вместо ощущения дежавю — как результата однообразной рутины, Стайлз был полон характерного ему оптимизма, и всю дорогу сравнивал эту поездку с предыдущей. И если между первой и второй Дерек поцеловал его в щёку, то очевидно, сильные изменения имели место быть.

К несчастью, рядом сидел Дерек Хейл, — причина и виновник дискомфорта каждый раз, когда они оставались наедине. Потому что, фактически, Дерек снова молчал, как статуя... Как прекрасно высеченная греческая статуя, но слишком одетая, что не потерпел бы ни один музей.

Хорошо, что Стайлз был за рулём, и поэтому мог сосредоточиться на дороге... Хотя стоило признать, что он никогда прежде не был так сосредоточен на дороге, почти как если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

Он понятия не имел, что делал бы, если бы ему пришлось сидеть на пассажирском сидении, и не делать ничего, кроме как смотреть в окно и молчать.

Серьёзно, Стайлз всё ещё не понимал, как Дереку это удавалось. Дерек был отстранённым парнем, который наблюдал за всем со стороны, и когда что-то случалось — эффектно, достойно голливудского блокбастера, — появлялся в нужный момент, но тем не менее они же со Стайлзом говорили.

И, да, зачастую говорили они о довольно жутких вещах, таких как мифические существа-убийцы или попытки проникнуть в сознание психопата (в этом смысле их жизнь с каждым разом всё больше напоминала серию из «Мыслить как преступник», и Стайлз уже окрестил Дерека горячим Дереком Морганом, потому что они не только были тёзками, но у каждого имелась и детская травма), и тем не менее они разговаривали. А могли бы поговорить на многие другие интересные темы.

Так Стайлз пришёл к выводу, что, если знать как, то можно своими глазами увидеть вовлечённого в очень приятную беседу Дерека, и с каждым его словом убеждаться, что он намного умнее, чем казалось...

И Стайлз знал, что он не должен ступать на эту скользкую дорожку, потому что, каким бы горячим Дерек ни был, каким бы греческим Богом он ни выглядел, или обладал аурой лишения, которая делала его ещё более очаровательным, и каким бы умным он ни был... он по-прежнему был вне досягаемости Стайлза. Точнее сказать, он по-прежнему находился по ту сторону черты, которую Дерек сам начертил, когда отказался поцеловать его в конце их НЕ-свидания...

И тем не менее позже Дерек поцеловал его. Правда в щёку, без какого-либо сексуального подтекста. Но сделал это добровольно и...

И Стайлз понятия не имел, что сейчас думать.

_«Сосредоточься на дороге»,_ — сказал он себе, потому что худшее, что сейчас могло произойти, — его не прекращающий работать мозг начнёт думать о том, о чём не следует и что-то (учащённое сердцебиение, горестный вздох или запах печали) сообщит Дереку, что подросток рядом готов вот-вот взорваться.

Стайлз снизил скорость, когда они въехали на самые тёмные и удалённые от центра улицы Бэйкон Хиллз, и болезненно скривился, когда запротестовала коробка передач.

— Знаешь, — прокомментировал он, не глядя на Дерека, — учитывая, что твоя машина покруче будет, я не понимаю, почему мы всегда ездим на моём джипе. Он, если ты не заметил, на последнем издыхании.

Молчание, последовавшее за словами Стайлза, было ещё более неуютным, чем до этого. Сейчас он не мог списать всё на то, что Дерек просто наслаждался тишиной в салоне, а вот на то, что он не хотел отвечать — очень даже. И да, технически это был не вопрос. Но Стилински ненавидел тишину, ему необходим был фоновый шум. И Дерек уже должен был понять, что Стайлз не может молчать больше пяти минут.

Что приводило Стайлза к двум теориям: или Дерек с высокой колокольни плевал на его чувства, и даже вероятно наслаждался его мучениями. Или он просто не хотел общаться.

— Тогда отвези его в ремонт, — довольно сухо, даже с ноткой осуждения, сказал Дерек почти пять минут спустя.

Так что ответом определённо было не желание Дерека разговаривать, и не имело ничего общего с предполагаемым желанием просто сыграть на нервах Стайлза.

Стайлз выдохнул с облегчением, радуясь, что, как минимум, Дерек остался прежним, поскольку события последних дней (как на поле битвы, так и за его пределами, в абсурдных свиданиях) довели до того, что иногда Стайлзу казалось иначе.

Потому что Дерек, которого он встретил в своё время, даже облачённый во всё чёрное с головы до пят, с убийственным выражением лица и пижонско-борзой походкой, никогда не казался ему таким диким, как когда он надирал задницы омегам в лесу и смотрел на него своими красными глазами, будто собирался разорвать на части.

— Мне жаль, что я кричал на тебя в лесу, — внезапно сказал Дерек. — Когда омеги чуть не... — он не закончил предложение, и Стайлз не совсем понял, для его ли блага или своего он не захотел произносить вслух «убили».

И, прежде всего, было не очень понятно, почему он вдруг поднял эту тему. Стайлз знал, что частенько неосознанно озвучивал свои мысли. Но на этот раз он был почти уверен (стопроцентная уверенность давно покинула его словарный запас), что ничего не сболтнул вслух.

Это могло означать только то, что Дерек тоже не мог забыть как, так и не скинув бета-релиз, с окровавленными когтями орал на него посреди леса, попрекая тем, что он обычный человек, который совершает безумные поступки и может умереть в любой момент.

— Забудь, — пытался приуменьшить важность события Стайлз. — Я правда поступил очень рискованно. Полагаю, что, пройдя через многое и выйдя сухим, я почти поверил в свою неуязвимость.

— Но это не так.

Стайлз краем глаза посмотрел на Дерека и не удивился, что тот смотрит в окно.

— Нет.

Стайлз снова сосредоточился на дороге, предоставляя Дереку необходимое пространство. И хотя в салоне джипа физическое пространство практически отсутствовало, по крайней мере, он мог оставить его в покое на некоторое время.

Поскольку Стайлз не сомневался, что после всего, что произошло, Дерек всё ещё был его Дереком, и он как и прежде нуждался во времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями и правильно выразиться.

И да. Абсурдно было думать о Дереке Хейле как о «своём» Дереке, но Стайлз собирался сделать всё возможное, чтобы он не чувствовал себя так неловко, как сейчас, вероятно, воскрешая в памяти все давние и недавние травмы, как прилежный, отвратительно сексуальный и травмированный Альфа, коим он и являлся.

Затея Стайлза сработала, и всего спустя десять секунд Дерек заговорил.

— В любом случае, извини. Я не должен был этого делать, — он беспокойно завозился на сидении. — И мне жаль, если я вдруг напугал тебя.

— Напугал меня?

— Я был агрессивнее, чем необходимо.

— Чувак, ты был окружен двумя омегами и пытался защитить меня. Если не в этой ситуации быть немного агрессивнее, то я не знаю когда.

Выражение лица Дерека, которое немного смягчилось, снова стало хмурым.

— Ты знаешь, что мне не нравится, когда ты называешь меня «чувак».

И хотя в глубине души Стайлз был сопливой девчонкой, которая обожала плохих парней, он напомнил себе, что теперь именно он должен быть добрым и всепонимающим, и обязан сделать всё возможное, чтобы с лица Дерека исчезла убийственная хмурость.

— Извини... Дерек.

Дерек тяжело сглотнул.

Его имя из уст Стайлза никогда не звучало так. Так интимно. Будто что-то важное.

Реакция оборотня не осталась незамеченной Стайлзом.

— Расскажешь, что тебя беспокоит? — спросил Стайлз.

— Ничего.

— Конечно. И поэтому у тебя такое лицо, и губы ты сжимаешь крепче, чем обычно.

Дерек собирался отпираться до последнего, но напомнил себе, что это Стайлз, поэтому никакие оправдания не помогут.

— Я устал...

Голос Дерека прозвучал приглушённо. Стайлз на несколько секунд перестал пялиться на дорогу и посмотрел на оборотня, чтобы убедиться, что он не пострадал. Это был бы не первый случай огнестрела, который Дерек утаил, чтобы не отвлекать стаю.

Когда он более-менее убедился, что никаких травм нет и это просто усталость, Стайлз понял, что Дерек выглядел бледнее обычного, и тем не менее продолжил их странную попытку поговорить.

— Действительно, ночка выдалась длинной...

— Я не это имел в виду, — прервал его Дерек, откинув голову на подголовник и закрыв глаза. — Я устал от всего этого. Беспокоиться обо всём, что происходит в этом городе, когда никто и никогда не беспокоился обо мне, — он устало вздохнул, — я устал быть грёбаным Альфой.

Стайлз был не совсем уверен, что больше всего удивило его во всём этом: что Дерек внезапно назвал себя «грёбаным Альфой», тогда как он всегда хотел им быть. Что сказал это таким потухшим голосом. Или просто, что он так много сказал, тогда как никто не заставлял его.

— Какого чёрта ты несёшь? Дерек, люди готовы убивать, чтобы стать тобой... На самом деле, несколько уже пытались.

Дерек открыл глаза и впервые посмотрел на Стайлза.

Жаль только, что со злостью во взгляде.

— Что хорошего быть мной?

Стайлз не решался ответить. Это по-любому был вопрос с подвохом.

— Ну, для начала, ты — _Альфа_. Каждый раз, когда ты появляешься, люди знают, что у тебя обязательно получится их спасти, — начал перечислять Стайлз. — Ты обладаешь удивительной способностью говорить правильные вещи в нужное время, без особых на то усилий. А ещё у тебя есть супер тачка и очень даже неплохой дом… пусть там и отсутствует мебель.

— Это ты так думаешь?

— Это так и есть.

Дерек с улыбкой покачал головой. Но в отличие от той, которую Стайлз видел в зоопарке и которую хотел увидеть снова, в этой не было радости, а только печаль и хандра.

— Я Альфа, потому что я единственный живой Хейл, который годится на эту роль. У меня есть слишком большой для меня одного дом, и спортивная машина, потому что я никогда не представлял себя с семейным автомобилем, потому что для этого сначала нужно обзавестись семьёй, — тоже начал перечислять он, — и чтобы спасать, в прошлом я вынужден был увидеть собственными глазами смерть двух моих бет, подростков, которые просто хотели лучшей жизни. Одного из них я убил собственноручно.

— Я не хотел...

— И чтобы продолжать быть Альфой, — грубо прервал Стайлза Дерек, — мне нужно сражаться всё больше и больше, чтобы контролировать себя и оставаться человеком. Я должен напоминать себе каждый день, что моя семья мертва... из-за меня. Что это я убил Пейдж. Что две женщины, которые, как я думал, любят меня, просто использовали меня. Я должен напоминать себе всё это, как только просыпаюсь, чтобы злиться весь оставшийся день и не потерять контроль.

Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, проклиная себя за желание поговорить. Если бы он знал, что в итоге разговор перейдёт на травмы Дерека, он бы никогда этого не сделал, хотя в глубине души должен был догадаться, потому что, ну, это же Дерек Хейл.

Но Стайлз, подтверждая свой титул «самый оптимистичный житель Бэйкон Хиллз», решил воспользоваться разговором, который он никогда не думал, что однажды случится с Дереком (он много раз хотел спросить о Пейдж, но не решался), чтобы узнать немного больше о жизни Дерека, и убедиться, что Альфа скрывает больше секретов, чем можно было себе представить.

Потому что даже в своих самых безумных снах Стайлз не подумал бы, что Дерек ненавидел быть Альфой за все страдания, через которые ему приходилось проходить, чтобы оставаться человеком.

Что, с этой точки зрения, было логичнее некуда.

— А почему ты не используешь другой способ? — спросил Стайлз. — Он должен быть...

— Я пытался. Но это сложно.

Не столько слова Дерека, сколько его тон, дали Стайлзу понять, что за этим скрывалось больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Особенно когда Дерек, закончив говорить, не отвёл взгляд, а продолжил впиваться глазами в глаза Стайлза. Будто этим взглядом хотел сказать, что за этими словами скрыт двойной смысл.

Стайлз, осмелев от того, что узнал о Дереке Хейле, решил рискнуть. Но когда собрался спросить, что, чёрт возьми, это значит, и попросить просто сказать прямо, зазвонил его телефон.

Зарычав, он хотел было уже достать его, когда заметил, как рука Дерека ныряет в карман его куртки, чтобы достать мобильник. Даже не извинившись за вторжение в его личное пространство без разрешения (хотя Стайлза это никак не оскорбило: отсутствие личного пространства между ним и Дереком было на максимуме со дня их первой встречи), он, будто это в порядке вещей, ответил на звонок.

— Что? — вместо приветствия задал вопрос Дерек.

По его серьёзному и сухому тону Стайлз ясно понял, что время признаний истекло и они снова входят в режим «Сил безопасности Бэйкон Хиллз».

Разочарованный вздох Стайлза не остался незамеченным Дереком, но Альфа ничего не сказал и внимательно выслушал то, что говорил ему в трубку Скотт.

— Хорошо. Мы почти на месте. Действуем по плану Стайлза.

***

— Это, несомненно, самый хреновый план в моей жизни, — пробормотал Стайлз, продолжая копаться под капотом джипа.

И словно в подтверждение его правоты из леса донёсся волчий вой, который казался скорее жалобным, чем агрессивным, но он определённо не принадлежал ни одному из знакомых ему оборотней.

Но так как это и был план, он, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил делать вид, что ремонтирует джип.

Поправка: он, как ни в чём ни бывало, продолжил делать вид, что ремонтирует свой джип, когда как у него чуть ли сердце не останавливалось, к горлу подкатывала тошнота и он даже готов был наложить в штаны... Пока только не знал, в какой последовательности всё это случится, но надеялся, что продукты жизнедеятельности покинут его тело уже после инфаркта, когда он будет в отключке.

Стилински находился в одном из переулков развлекательной зоны Бэйкон Хиллз, сейчас пустующего из-за комендантского часа. Он до сих пор не знал, что его отец придумал, чтобы все оставались дома, но, очевидно, это был очень веский аргумент, потому что они никого не встретили с тех пор, как вышли на улицу.

Так что район, где жители Бэйкон Хиллз не должны попасть под когти омег и случайно узнать, что оборотни существуют, на данный момент был под контролем.

Теперь оставалось только сдержать этих оборотней до утра, и желательно, чтобы при этом никто не пострадал.

Следующий вой Стайлз услышал — агрессивный, а не жалобный — прямо у себя за спиной.

Из-за дрожи он выронил гаечный ключ и очень медленно обернулся.

Омега стояла менее чем в трёх метрах.

Это была женщина, в которой он узнал Меган Клиффорд, — девушку, которую похитили, когда она возвращалась из полицейского участка после подачи заявления на бывшего партнёра.

Как и в случае с другими омегами, с которыми Стайлзу не повезло встретиться, теперь она не выглядела так, как на фотографии, которую сделали в участке, когда она писала заявление, и прилагалась к её делу. На той фотографии ещё виднелся синяк под глазом, хотя она скромно улыбалась, вероятно, благодаря словам поддержки офицера, который помогал составить заявление... Если в чём-то и были хороши помощники отца и сам шериф, так это в том, что они всегда были готовы поддержать жителей Бэйкон Хиллз в их худшие времена.

Теперь следа от удара не осталось и в помине, и выглядела она намного сильнее, чем та двадцатилетняя мама с дочерью. Но взамен её светлые прямые волосы спутались и были измазаны в грязи, а застенчивая улыбка превратилась в оскал.

Стайлз напомнил себе, что, как бы ни казалось иначе, не она зло в этой истории. Она была просто женщиной, которой не повезло. Сначала она стала жертвой свиньи, которая била её и которую она пыталась выставить из своей жизни, но в итоге, не желая, стала монстром, потому что ей не повезло столкнуться с тем, с кем не стоило, в самый неподходящий момент.

Стайлз молился, чтобы на этот раз не ему не повезёт встретиться с тем, с кем не стоило, и украдкой посмотрел под ноги омеги.

Она была всего в полуметре от почти законченного круга из пепла. Осталось несколько сантиметров и круг будет замкнут. Их было достаточно, чтобы она могла войти, не зная, что почти окружена невидимым магическим барьером, и чтобы Стайлз мог поймать её, без риска для всех.

Но для этого Стайлз сначала должен был заманить в этот круг её.

Он не видел, но знал, что Дерек где-то рядом. В ожидании подходящего момента напасть на неё, заставить войти в круг из рябины, чтобы Стайлз закончил свою работу.

Но внезапно, глядя на омегу, чью историю он знал, а на сетчатке глаз до сих пор было выжжено избиение Дереком двух других омег, Стайлз не захотел, чтобы план закончился так.

Потому что в отличие от других омег, в которых он видел только зверей с необъяснимым для диких животных высокомерием, сейчас Стайлз видел женщину, которая оказалась заперта в сверхъестественном существе, в которое её превратили, и её нежелание обидеть кого-нибудь. Особенно заметно это было в грустном взгляде, — единственное, что выдавало в ней человека, давая понять, что глубоко внутри Меган, несмотря на то, что теперь она сверхъестественный монстр, напугана больше, чем Стайлз.

Так что Стайлз сделал последнее, что должен был. Вместо того, чтобы держаться у джипа, как велел Дерек, и ждать, пока тот нападёт на омегу и загонит в круг, он направился к ней.

С высоко поднятыми в знаке мира руками и очень, очень медленно.

— Я знаю, ты не хочешь делать мне больно, — прошептал он, не отрывая взгляда от янтарных глаз. — И знаю, что ты напугана.

У него не было способа узнать наверняка, но он был уверен, что прямо сейчас где-то очень близко негодует Альфа, потому что Стайлз не следовал своему же плану.

— Ничего плохого с тобой не случится, — продолжил Стайлз, медленно двигаясь к кругу из пепла, и остановился прямо в его центре, — обещаю.

Омега... Меган, продолжала рычать сквозь хорошо видимые клыки. Но спустя несколько секунд, увидев, что человек перед ней просто тихо и спокойно, намного спокойнее, чем ожидалось перед диким зверем, стоит, с любопытством уставилась на него. Будто не была совсем уверена, что теперь ей делать.

В такой ситуации Стайлз мог представить себе только щенка, смотрящего на ребёнка, с которым он играл и который внезапно спрятал мяч, и улыбнулся мысленной картинке. Особенно когда понял, что Дерек много раз выглядел именно так.

К сожалению, улыбка исчезла с его лица, как только Меган, которая продолжала смотреть на него печальными глазами, внезапно развернулась и завыла.

Стайлз огляделся, подумав, что Дерек подобрался ближе необходимого и Меган его почуяла, пока не понял, что это был не предупредительный и даже не вой перед нападением, а тот, который Стайлз прекрасно знал, и именно так оборотень выл, когда просил помощи.

Это не имело смысла: с каких пор омега обращалась за помощью к другому члену стаи, если именно ОТСУТСТВИЕ стаи и делало её омегой?

Не зная, что происходит, Стайлз подошёл к Меган немного ближе, готовый помочь. Не было никаких сомнений, что она не хотела быть здесь и нападать на подростка, которого не знала, и сейчас ей нужно было успокоиться и понять, что ничего плохого с ней не случится. Ни с ней, ни...

_«Ну конечно,_ — подумал Стайлз, —_ всё, чего она хочет, — вернуться к дочери»._

Стайлз задумался, пытаясь вспомнить имя дочери Меган из её личного дела. 

— Ты хочешь к Лизе, верно? — внезапно спросил Стайлз, — я знаю, где она. И могу отвезти тебя.

Стайлз был уверен, что поступает правильно. Дерек миллион раз объяснял ему, что если у омеги проблемы с самоконтролем, то в основном это связано с отсутствием якоря, за который можно держаться, а также Альфы, который бы объяснил, как это сделать. И хотя последнее оставалось проблемой, было ясно, что дочь — идеальный якорь для Меган.

К сожалению, в этом случае Стайлз отчасти ошибся, так как едва он упомянул её дочь, омега полностью изменилась в лице. И вместо страха теперь там была ярость.

Направленная на него.

Определённо, Стайлз понятия не имел, что происходило с омегами, которые вторглись в Бэйкон Хиллз. Полчаса назад он видел, как две омеги работают в команде, а теперь он находился перед женщиной, которая только что была спокойна и слушала его, и когда он уже начал думать, что она вернёт себе человеческую форму, она вдруг сердито рычит, будто он виноват во всех её бедах.

Стайлз отступил так далеко, как только мог, в безопасность круга из пепла рябины, но без шансов на успех.

Как только он отступил, Меган бросилась на него... Как раз в тот момент, когда воздух разрезало гораздо более громкое рычание.

Рёв Дерека, раздавшийся непонятно откуда, отвлёк омегу настолько, что Стайлз успел отскочить в центр круга.

Сконцентрировавшись только на золе у своих ног и проклиная себя за глупость менее час спустя снова оказаться на волоске от смерти, Стайлз вытащил горсть пепла из кармана штанов, чтобы замкнуть омегу, которая крутила головой по сторонам, пытаясь найти источник рёва.

Дерек появился в виде размытого пятна из-за скорости, с которой он двигался, атакуя омегу, и опрокинул её на землю одним ударом.

Но вместо того, чтобы использовать момент, достигнутый одним ударом, и затащить её в почти готовый круг рябины, и Стайлз выполнил бы свою часть работы, Дерек снова ударил омегу.

Ударил раз, другой и снова, не позволяя ей даже встать, и снова вколачивал в землю.

Омега, Меган, могла только стонать от боли. Сначала она попыталась контратаковать, но в первую же попытку Дерек сломал ей руку, а во вторую разорвал бедро, так сильно вонзив когти в плоть, что Стайлз готов был поклясться, что увидел кость.

Болезненное, но не слишком громкое завывание говорило о том, что омега вот-вот потеряет сознание.

Но когда очевидное поражение омеги не остановило Дерека, Стайлз понял, что происходит нечто очень странное, и не только с омегой.

— Дерек, остановись, — позвал он Альфу, который продолжал избивать омегу, — Дерек! Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, ты убьёшь её!

Но вместо того, чтобы отреагировать на просьбы Стайлза, который даже начал трясти его за руку, чтобы привлечь внимание, Дерек отшвырнул подростка с такой силой, что Стайлз пролетел несколько метров и врезался спиной в свой собственный джип, оставляя огромную вмятину.

В другой ситуации прямо сейчас Стайлз бы начал ругаться, что именно его драгоценный джип всегда отдувается за последствия, но не тогда, когда сам был ранен.

Постанывая от боли, Стайлз положил руку на ноющий из-за атаки Дерека затылок.

_«Он напал на меня»_, — сказал себе Стайлз, как только эта мысль посетила голову. 

Мысль, что Дерек напал на него, не укладывалась в голове. Должно быть, Дерек просто впал в ярость и не ведал, что творит: ни что сделал больно Стайлзу, когда должен был защищать его как личный телохранитель, ни что вот-вот убьёт бедную омегу, которая так и не поняла, кем стала.

Понимая, что пришла пора решительных мер, Стайлз побежал к багажнику джипа, чтобы взять ещё горсть рябины (та, что была у него в руке, рассыпалась, когда Дерек отшвырнул его) и, заодно, бейсбольную биту, которую он всегда держал поблизости.

Крепко сжимая оба оружия, Стайлз направился к всё ещё дерущимся оборотням. Или, вернее, к Альфе, продолжающему атаковать омегу, которая уже прекратила попытки защитить себя и только выла от боли.

— Пожалуйста, прости меня, — пробормотал он всего в полуметре от Альфы, который, слишком занятый омегой, не замечал его, и глянул на свою бейсбольную биту. Вот только непонятно, у кого Стайлз просил прощения: у Дерека, которого собирался ударить битой, или у самой биты за то, что собирался ударить ею Дерека.

Стайлз сосчитал до трёх и изо всех сил ударил Дерека по голове.

Как он и думал, бита разлетелась в щепки, а Дерек едва вздрогнул. Но удар всё-таки сбил его с толку на несколько секунд. Их как раз хватило Стайлзу замкнуть почти готовый круг, который сдержит омегу до конца полнолуния. И, заодно, убережёт от избивающего её Альфы.

Другое дело, конечно же, сдержать другого оборотня, которому не понравился удар бейсбольной битой.

Стайлз бросил остатки биты, от которой осталась только рукоять, и примирительно поднял руки.

В ответ Дерек, полыхая кровавым взглядом, зарычал. Он всё ещё был в бета-релизе и, похоже, не собирался в ближайшем будущем возвращать себе человеческий облик.

У себя за спиной Стайлз слышал жалобные постанывания омеги, которая, вероятно, зализывала раны, и только тогда понял, что сейчас находится между двумя оборотнями: одного он не знал, но знал, что он опасен, а другого знал слишком хорошо, но прямо сейчас он вёл себя так, будто не узнавал Стилински.

— Дерек? — со страхом спросил он. — Почему ты ведёшь себя так, будто собираешься напасть на меня?

Дерек не ответил. Он не нападал и не рычал, но его пристальный взгляд ясно говорил, что это может измениться в любую секунду.

Стайлз знал, что самое умное, что он мог сделать сейчас, — убраться как можно дальше от Альфы... Но, к сожалению, единственным выходом было войти в круг из рябины, и молиться, чтобы его не сожрала омега.

— Послушай, — Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, изо всех сил пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, чтобы привести оборотня в чувство. — Знаю, не нужно было бить тебя, но ты просто не оставил мне выбора. Ты едва не забил до смерти бедную девушку, и если бы сделал это, то жалел бы об этом всю жизнь, потому что... — от рёва Дерека, совсем не похожего на все до этого, Стайлза охватила дрожь и начала накрывать паника. Но он заставил себя продолжить. Если Стайлз не сможет привести его в чувство и помочь вернуть контроль, не сможет никто. — Потому что даже если сейчас кажется не так, из-за того, что ты сделал и как смотришь на меня — будто на свой обед — я знаю, ты хороший парень. Так что, пожалуйста, начни уже вести себя как хороший парень.

За спиной Стайлз услышал рычание, и понял, что омега уже начала оправляться от ран и готова на второй раунд.

Стайлз затаил дыхание, когда услышал вой перед атакой, заставляя себя стоять неподвижно и довериться барьеру из рябины. Повернуться сейчас спиной к Дереку — не самая умная затея.

Жалкий вопль омеги подтвердил, что магическая защита работает, и это избавило Стайлза одной проблемы... Но осталась вторая — убедить Дерека не убивать его.

— Смотри, Дерек. Понимаю, тебе нравится образ Свирепого Волка, но, давай начистоту, это не слишком оправдывает тебя. Ты намного лучше психопата-убийцы, даже если он человек.

Как уже стоило догадаться, логика Стайлза на этот раз не возымела эффекта. Хотя Дерек был менее агрессивен, чем изначально, он продолжал смотреть на него, абсолютно не узнавая.

— Ну же, прекращай... — пожаловался Стайлз. — И не то чтобы ты не нравишься мне оборотнем с заостренными ушами, красными глазами и не-бровями, но... прямо сейчас мне не хочется сбегать от тебя в круг из рябины, потому что это означает верную смерть от рук незнакомого мне оборотня... И учитывая, что я всегда хвалился тем, что лично знаю каждое сверхъестественное существо Бэйкон Хиллз, это оставит несмываемое пятно в моём личном деле и... — рычание Дерека заставило его замолчать. Хотя вероятность, что рычал он, чтобы Стайлз заткнулся, как Дерек делал каждый раз, когда Стилински заводил свой очередной бесконечный монолог, вселяла надежду, что он снова становился собой. — Так, Дерек, давай начистоту, ладно? — заговорил Стайлз увереннее. — Сейчас твоё поведение не логично, и мне всё равно, виновато в этом полнолуние или твои проблемы с самоконтролем... а почему у тебя проблемы с контролем, я до сих пор не знаю... Потому что, насколько я знаю, ты оборотень, а это означает, что твоя человеческая суть преобладает над животной... И, если честно, сейчас ты ведёшь себя не совсем как человек. Так что... — он слегка пожал плечами. — Ты не против стать Дереком, которого я знаю? Ну, знаешь: тем хмурым и крутым парнем, который бросается на пули грудью, защищая меня. 

Стайлз не был уверен, то ли из-за того, что он сказал, то ли просто его непрерывная болтовня помогла Дереку сосредоточиться не только на желании отпустить своего волка, но внезапно его глаза перестали гореть красным.

Рычание постепенно стихло, и его уши и острые клыки, наконец, стали человеческими.

Как только Дерек вернул себе человеческую форму, Стайлз почувствовал, как выветривается адреналин... оставляя взамен ужасную боль во всём теле.

Он прижал руку к груди и почувствовал пронзающую боль, а когда убрал её, испугался, увидев на ладони кровь.

— Что?..

Договорить он не успел. Дерек немедленно схватил его за руку и потащил к ближайшему фонарному столбу, чтобы лучше осмотреть. И когда доставил туда, задрал его футболку.

Четыре полосы по диагонали пересекали грудь Стайлза. Не глубокие, скорее царапины, а не опасные раны от когтей, но они были довольно длинными и хорошо видны, что обоих обеспокоило. Но если один беспокоился о причинённом ущербе, другой не хотел, чтобы Дерек чувствовал вину за то, что сделал неосознанно, защищая его от омеги.

Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, когда увидел лицо Дерека, который внимательно осматривал раны. Сейчас, когда он был человеком, Стайлз должен был понять, о чём он думал, но всё было как раз наоборот: выглядел Дерек мрачно, едва моргал. И до сих пор не сказал ни слова и не посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Я в порядке, — пробормотал Стайлз, не совсем уверенный, это ли хотел услышать Дерек.

Как бы то ни было, голос Стайлза заставил Дерека перестать смотреть на раны, будто это самое ужасное, что он когда-либо видел в жизни, и на несколько секунд он уставился в глаза Стилински.

Глубокий зелёный его радужки немного успокоил Стайлза.

Но сердце забилось так быстро, однако по совершенно другой причине...

Ничего не говоря, Дерек положил руку на раны на груди, и Стайлз задержал дыхание.

Он прекрасно знал, что собирался сделать Дерек. Уже видел, как он делал это, и способность оборотней облегчать боль всегда казалась ему удивительной. Однако теперь став человеком, который испытает это на себе, Стайлз почувствовал смесь гордости и грусти: он никогда не хотел, чтобы Дерек забирал боль, которую сам же причинил, даже если сделал это не нарочно... Но если кто и должен был это сделать, заставляя его почувствовать приятное покалывание по всей груди и сильный, но не обжигающий жар, то кто как не сам Дерек.

Процесс длился едва ли несколько минут и в полной тишине. И хотя Стайлзу казалось, что время замедлилось (с того самого момента, как кожа Дерека соприкоснулась с его), когда Альфа наконец убрал руку, ему показалось, что прошло даже меньше.

Дерек сам опустил его футболку, затем поднес руку к голове Стайлза и погладил висок.

Стайлз бы заурчал от удовольствия, если бы не давление пальцев Дерека, от которого он почувствовал ужасную боль в голове.

— Что ты делаешь? — жалобно пробормотал, пытаясь увернуться от прикосновения.

— У тебя кровь, — сказал Дерек, показывая Стайлзу свои окровавленные пальцы.

Стайлз посмотрел на окрашенные красным пальцы, а затем, чтобы убедиться, что это правда, сам потрогал место, к которому прикасался Дерек. На этот раз боль была сильнее, Стайлз потерял равновесие на несколько секунд, и Дереку пришлось схватить его за руку, чтобы он не упал.

— Нужно отвезти тебя в больницу, — Альфа воспользовался хваткой на его руке, чтобы отвести к джипу.

— Я в порядке.

— Удар по джипу был очень сильным, — глядя на вмятину, серьёзно сказал Дерек. — Возможно, у тебя сотрясение мозга.

— Не преувеличивай, — пожаловался Стайлз, когда Дерек открыл пассажирскую дверь и затащил его на сидение... стоит заметить, гораздо более аккуратно, чем он ожидал. — Мне просто нужно немного отдохнуть и...

— Нет, — Дерек закрыл дверь и, быстро обойдя машину, сел за руль. — Ни в коем случае нельзя спать, — он уставился на Стайлза с лёгкой угрозой в глазах. Но с тех пор как они стали зелёными, Стайлз перестал бояться.

Стайлз попытался вернуть угрожающий взгляд. Но как только джип завёлся, от лёгкой тряски он обо всём забыл. Словно внезапно его тело вспомнило, что на ногах он более сорока восьми часов, и ночью подвергся нападению трёх оборотней. Четырёх, если считать Альфу, что, сознательно или нет, неплохо его отделал.

— Не спи, — чуть ли не крича, приказал Дерек, что только усилило головную боль Стайлза.

— Пожалуйста, не кричи, — жалобно протянул он, закрывая глаза, чтобы попытаться заглушить бухающую в ушах кровь.

— Тебе нельзя спать.

— Повторяя это как попугай, ничего не изменит, гений, — крикнул Стайлз и тут же пожалел об этом, крепко сжав виски.

Последовавшее за этим эмоциональным всплеском молчание заставило Стайлза открыть глаза и посмотреть, что происходит. Дерек продолжил вести, полностью сосредоточившись на дороге, будто от этого зависела жизнь...

Жаль, что Стайлз так сильно устал. Будь иначе, сейчас он бы состряпал миллион шуток за счёт удивительного факта, что Дерек Хейл ведёт его ветхий джип.

— Я серьёзно, Дерек. Знаю, ты привык, что я один говорю, — сказал он хрипло, каждое слово давалось с трудом, — но сейчас я не в состоянии это делать. И если так важно, чтобы я не спал...

— Когда мы приедем в больницу, я позвоню Крису, чтобы убедиться, что они уже поймали двух пропавших без вести омег, и...

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, — из последних сил прервал его Стайлз. — Тебе серьёзно не приходит в голову поговорить о чём-нибудь другом?

Дерек несколько секунд смотрел на него, не понимая его недовольства.

— Мне кажется, это важно...

— Точно, — Стайлз закрыл глаза, надеясь, что так будет меньше болеть голова, — но сейчас разговоры об этом не изменят моего положения, и пока ты не доставишь меня в больницу, ты не сможешь ничего с этим поделать, — он жалобно застонал, когда они попали в выбоину. — И, на самом деле, я немного устал от разговоров о сверхъестественных существах, как их убить или как не быть убитым ими... — он на мгновение открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека. — Во время нашего второго не-свидания мы говорили о другом, и это было намного интереснее. Было приятно узнать о тебе больше... — Стайлз снова закрыл глаза.

Казалось, тишина, которая последовала за его словами, будет длиться до самой больницы...

Но внезапно Дерек заговорил:

— Я хоть и родился оборотнем, но начал развиваться как таковой гораздо позже. Обычно к пяти годам хотя бы в полнолуние начинают появляться когти и клыки, но в моём случае это случилось намного позже. Настолько, что в какой-то момент даже моя мама подумала, что ошиблась, и я на все сто процентов человек, — Хейл чуть сжал губы, вспоминая те далёкие дни. — Поэтому, когда мне исполнилось двенадцать и я впервые в жизни обратился, мне стало страшно. К тому времени я уже смирился, что я человек и ничего общего с оборотнями у меня нет. Что я обычный парень, как и мои друзья... — лёгкая улыбка, которая должна была появиться при упоминании друзей, но не появилась, яснее ясного сказала о том, что вовсе не друзьями они были, и, как только возникли проблемы, они первыми бросили его, ещё раз доказывая, что он всегда чувствовал на интуитивном уровне: дружили с ним только потому, что он был популярен и хорош в спорте. — Когда до меня дошло, что я вдруг стал оборотнем, и с этого момента всё будет иначе… скажем так, принял я это не очень хорошо. На самом деле, я воспринял это так плохо, что стал ненавидеть нашу расу. Мне было трудно держать контроль, и я считал себя больше монстром, чем сверхъестественным существом... А учитывая возраст, в котором меня это коснулось, всё только усложнилось.

Дерек замолчал на несколько секунд. Он знал, что Стайлз не спит, хотя тот факт, что тот молчал, уже вызывал беспокойство. Но нужно было только прислушаться, уловить ритм его сердца — всё более и более умеренный — чтобы, даже не глядя на него, убедиться, что он в порядке.

Дерек знал, что стоит только посмотреть на него сейчас, и он уже не сможет продолжить рассказ.

— Мама не знала, как убедить меня, что в том, чтобы быть оборотнем, нет ничего плохого. Пока однажды Лора не придумала: вместо того, чтобы пытаться рассказать мне о всех преимуществах оборотней, как это делала мама, в один выходной она взяла в прокате все фильмы о вампирах, какие только нашла: начиная от чёрно-белой классики, заканчивая фильмами девяностых, типа «Интервью с вампиром»... — на этот раз да, на губах Дерека появилась лёгкая улыбка, и он продолжил. — И пока мы смотрели их, она в пух и прах разносила вампиров, говоря, как бредово, что сверхъестественное существо не может выходить при свете дня или что такая мелочь, как чеснок, их слабость. Она говорила, что тот, кто не может есть чесночный хлеб, не заслуживает уважения, и как тупо быть таким самонадеянным, какими их показывают в фильмах, когда как они даже в зеркале себя увидеть не могли, — если закрыть глаза, Дерек как наяву увидел бы эти вечера со старшей сестрой. Но если бы он это сделал, вернулась бы меланхолия, а сейчас для неё не время... Может, когда он доставит Стайлза в безопасное место, а ему понадобится гнев для самоконтроля на те часы, что оставались до конца полнолуния. — Разнеся способности вампиров в пух и прах, мы засели смотреть вторую часть трилогии «Сумерек», — Дерек коротко хмыкнул. — И спустя пять минут я уже сам поносил фильм, говоря, какая Бэлла глупая, что выбрала тупого Каллена, когда на его фоне оборотень безусловно выигрывал. И вообще оборотни всегда дадут фору вампирам и любым другим сверхъестественным существам.

За следующим поворотом показалась больница, и Дерек остановился у главного входа. Но вместо того, чтобы выйти и позвать Мелису помочь им, он заглушил двигатель и закончил рассказывать свою историю.

— Простыми просмотрами фильмов у Лоры получилось сделать так, что я принял себя и начал гордиться тем, кем являюсь, — гордо сказал он, а затем отрицательно покачал головой с улыбкой на губах. — Но с того дня я нет-нет вспоминаю, что именно благодаря Бэлле Свон я преодолел свою неприязнь к оборотням... И как бы я ни ненавидел эти фильмы, факт остаётся фактом.

Только закончив свою историю, Дерек осмелился взглянуть на Стайлза.

И увидел широко распахнутые карие глаза и мягкую улыбку на губах.

— Даже не ожидал ничего подобного, — прошептал он, — но прекрасно могу себе это представить.

Альфа кивнул, внезапно немного смутившись.

— Я никогда никому не рассказывал эту историю. Не знаю, почему я вспомнил её сейчас.

Стайлз протянул руку к руке Дерека, которая всё ещё лежала на руле, и из последних оставшихся сил сжал её.

— Спасибо, что рассказал мне.

Дерек снова кивнул, смутившись ещё сильнее, и только тогда вышел из машины, в тот самый момент, когда Мелиса вышла из главного входа.

— Что случилось? — нервно спросила она. — Кто ранен?

— Виноват, — Стайлз поднял руку, — но ничего серьёзного, не волнуйся.

— Возможно, у него сотрясение, — сказал Дерек, быстро встав рядом со Стайлзом, чтобы помочь ему сесть в инвалидное кресло. Но не увидев его, выбрал вариант побыстрее.

— Я же говорил тебе не преувеличивать, — возмутился Стайлз. — Я в пор... эй, какого хрена ты творишь?!

Что Дерек сделал, так это подхватил Стайлза на руки и, не дожидаясь разрешения, вошёл в приёмную, попав под изумлённые взгляды медсестёр и других пациентов.

— Куда его отнести? — спросил он Мелису, пока крепко держал Стайлза, который так и норовил выкрутиться и слезть.

— Дерек, ради бога, я сам могу идти, — смущённо проныл Стайлз, стараясь не смотреть другим людям в лицо. Тем более, что смотрели они на эту сцену, как на что-то романтичное, а не на то, чем это являлось на самом деле: наглым захватом.

— Сюда, — сказала Мелиса чрезвычайно спокойно. Будто в больнице каждый день появлялся оборотень с подростком на руках.

Понимая, что все попытки бесполезны, и стоит признать, что в руках Дерека было намного удобнее, чем ожидалось (такая гора мышц должна была быть твёрдой, как скала, а не тёплой и удобной, как матрас), Стайлз перестал брыкаться, наслаждаясь моментом.

Когда они добрались до рентгенкабинета, Стайлз уже крепко спал, что вовсе не успокаивало оборотня, когда он укладывал его на кушетку.

— Не беспокойся, — сказала Мелиса, заметив его волнение, — я прослежу за ним. И судя по тому, что он болтал, не умолкая, сомневаюсь, что у него сотрясение. Так что бояться нечего.

Дерек кивнул, не зная, ни что сказать, ни что сделать.

Казалось бы, нужно было просто доставить Стайлза в больницу под наблюдение врача. Но теперь, когда Дерек выполнил свою миссию, он вдруг понял, что не хочет оставлять его.

— Если хочешь, можете подождать результатов рентгена, а после проводить его до палаты. Ночь ему всё равно придётся провести здесь, на всякий случай.

— Нет, — сказал Дерек, прежде чем Мелиса закончила говорить, — мне нужно встретиться с остальными. Узнать, есть ли ещё омеги на свободе, и убедиться, что они никому не навредили и... — он посмотрел на спящего подростка. Теперь, когда он увидел его в свете люминесцентных ламп, показалось, он был бледнее обычного, и желание остаться рядом стало только сильнее... Но он по-прежнему был Альфой Бэйкон Хиллз, и его личные желания по-прежнему оставались последними в списке приоритетов. — У него несколько ран на груди, — серьёзно сообщил он — сожаления нахлынули внезапно, — они неглубокие, но нужно их осмотреть на предмет заражения.

— Не волнуйся, — улыбнулась женщина, и Дерек подумал, что не заслуживает этой улыбки.

Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, пока не стало труднее сделать это. А когда уже прошёл несколько метров, чётко услышал тихий шёпот Мелисы.

— Я позабочусь о Стайлзе до твоего возвращения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Джимхана — вид автоспорта, получивший распространение в Японии, США, Великобритании и Южной Африке. Так же как и в автокроссе, трассы джимханы зачастую очень сложны, и запоминание трассы — одна из важнейших частей этого спорта. Управляется этот вид спорта Японской автомобильной федерацией, японским подразделением FIA. Источник: Википедия


	11. Chapter 11

Стайлз резко проснулся от видения, что Дерек вот-вот разорвёт омегу. Но вместо того, чтобы проснуться в своей комнате или у Скотта, — это был бы не первый раз, когда он оставался ночевать у друга после долгой и опасной ночи, не желая спать в пустом доме без отца — Стайлз проснулся на больничной койке.

Он провёл тут столько ночей, как в качестве пациента, так и сопровождающего, что за считанные секунды узнал бы эти режущие глаза флуоресцентные лампы, белоснежные простыни и характерный запах дезинфицирующих средств, присущий каждой больнице.

— Привет. Мне сказали, ты проснёшься только через пару часов.

Только потому, что раздавшийся рядом голос был очень добродушным и спокойным, Стайлз не испугался. Не испугался, когда внезапно обнаружил, что в его палате кто-то сидит на неудобном пластиковом стуле, и что этот кто-то оказался не кем-то из его друзей или знакомых.

Стайлз во все глаза уставился на парня чуть за двадцать, который сидел у его койки. Зелёные глаза по-настоящему поражали, как и точёная, идеально выбритая челюсть, из-за которой он выглядел даже немного моложе, чем, вероятно, был. Все эти детали указывали на то, что, как ни странно, Стайлз уже видел этого невероятно привлекательного парня.

Пазл сложился, когда Стайлз скользнул взглядом с идеального лица на тело. На, несомненно, хорошо натренированное тело, хотя оно и было скрыто униформой помощника шерифа, которая ему очень шла.

Наконец Стайлз вспомнил, почему это лицо было ему знакомо.

— Ты помощник моего отца... Пэрриш, верно? — он осторожно приподнимался, пока не облокотился на спинку кровати.

— Можешь звать меня Джордан. Сейчас я не при исполнении, — они оба посмотрели на форму песочного цвета. — Я приехал прямо из полицейского участка. Твой отец хотел прийти сам, но у него полный аврал. Я сказал ему, что могу сходить убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке, и сообщить, есть ли изменения.

Пэрриш говорил так плавно и прямо, что Стайлз раззявил рот. Тем более, что до этого самого момента он никогда бы не подумал, что прямота и механический, как у робота, голос, могут быть сексуальными.

— Вау. Смотрю, ты на всё готов ради возможного повышения.

— Я делаю это не ради повышения. Шериф всегда заботится обо всех, неважно, является это частью работы или нет. И неплохо иногда отвечать ему тем же, — Пэрриш, должно быть, понял, что довольно долго вещает о сложившейся ситуации, потому что внезапно сменил тему, как и выражение лица. И хотя он по-прежнему говорил как робот, в его тоне появились тёплые нотки беспокойства за Стайлза. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Ну... Голова немного болит, но, думаю, после такого сильного удара это нормально.

— Мелиса, медсестра, сказала, что сотрясения мозга нет, но пару часов ещё может кружиться голова.

— Круто. Мне очень не хватало головокружения и тошноты, — пожаловался Стайлз, откинув голову на спинку кровати и закрыв глаза.

— Очень храбро с твоей стороны было стать приманкой, чтобы поймать того оборотня.

— Да... Я бы сказал, храбро и глупо, но есть куда расти... — внезапно Стайлз распахнул глаза и пристально уставился на Пэрриша. — Подожди, ты сказал оборотень?

— Разве не он напал на тебя? Я ещё не очень ориентируюсь в сверхъестественных названиях, но, клянусь, ту часть, что он оборотень, я понял.

— Ты знаешь? — Стайлз огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что рядом больше никого нет. Дверь в комнату была закрыта, и они всё так же были одни. — Ты что, тоже оборотень?

— Конечно нет, — ответил Пэрриш с улыбкой, идеальной для рекламы зубной пасты. — Ты мне льстишь, но... Мои физические данные — результат ежедневных тренировок. Я такой же человек, как и ты.

Стайлз ничего не мог с этим поделать: он внимательно изучил Пэрриша, мышцы на руках, от которых была готова лопнуть по швам униформа, и ему показалось невероятным, что он только что сравнил себя с ним.

— Спасибо за комплимент, Джордан, — прокомментировал он с меньшим энтузиазмом, чем ожидалось, — но думаю, самое время предупредить тебя, что моему отцу не понравится лесть его сыну, чтобы получить повышение.

Заместитель шерифа замер на мгновение, после чего положил ладонь на кровать, прямо на прикрытую простыней ногу Стайлза.

— Уверяю, это не так, Стайлз. Но прошу прощения, если заставил тебя почувствовать неловкость.

Стайлз не смог ответить, пока Пэрриш не убрал руку, и он не перестал чувствовать тепло его ладони.

— Ты так и напрашиваешься на комплименты, — наконец сказал он, пытаясь использовать своё основное оружие — сарказм, чтобы отвлечь внимание от румянца, внезапно окрасившего его щёки. — Потому уверяю, ни от откровенного, ни от какого-либо другого комплимента, мне не может стать неловко. Но вернёмся к главному... полагаю, ты в курсе... другой стороны жизни Бэйкон Хиллз.

— Ты имеешь в виду всех сверхъестественных существ, которые живут с нами? — Пэрриш снова вернулся к роли идеального помощника шерифа. — Да, я в курсе. Твой отец решил, что, учитывая мою должность, я буду более полезен, если ему не придётся придумывать оправдания слишком частым нападениям животных и труднообъяснимым смертям.

— Боже. Очень заметно, что отец доверяет тебе.

— И я всегда буду благодарен за это. И поэтому мне совсем не сложно было прийти и убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке, — он слегка склонил голову, показывая, что ждёт от Стайлза ответа.

— Да, я в порядке.

— Я рад.

Пэрриш снова улыбнулся. Но после замолчал, и Стайлз тоже не знал, что сказать. Так и вышло, что менее чем через минуту после обсуждения сверхъестественной активности города между ними установилось неуютное молчание.

— Хммм. Не то чтобы я против твоего присутствия, но... — в итоге решился Стайлз. — Раз теперь ты выполнил свою миссию и убедился, что я в порядке и всё такое... тебе не пора домой?

— У меня больше нет неотложных дел до конца дня... — тут же ответил Джордан. — И я подумал, тебе не помешает компания. Меня несколько раз госпитализировали, когда я был в армии, и я знаю, насколько скучно здесь может быть.

— Армия? — Стайлз, внезапно очень заинтересовавшись темой, подался вперёд, ближе к Джордану. — Ты военный?

— Был. Отслужил в Афганистане несколько кампаний, пока не решил уйти в отставку из-за того, как едва выжил после нападения на базу. Тогда я решил, что исчерпал всё своё везение, и не хотел больше рисковать.

— Невероятно.

— Это не так увлекательно, как ты себе представляешь. На самом деле, находясь на передовой линии огня, ты задаёшься вопросом, зачем на самом деле делаешь это.

— Поэтому ты ушёл из армии?

На этот раз Джордан ответил не сразу.

— Это одна из причин...

Стайлз более чем привык получать туманные ответы от людей, которые не хотели ничего рассказывать, чтобы понять — чем дальше, тем скуднее будет информация. Что означало много скрытых секретов, на раскрытие которых ему понадобится время…

— Да ты ходячая загадка, — в итоге прокомментировал он.

— Прости. Я не хотел создавать впечатление, что не доверяю тебе... — спокойно ответил Пэрриш. — Но в этом нет ничего интересного, а ещё я не хочу утомлять тебя. Кроме того, в этот раз герой именно ты. Будет несправедливо красть у тебя лавры рассказами о своих давних миссиях в пустыне близ Фаллуджи.

— Тоже мне, герой, которого чуть не сожрали безумные псы...

— Не все согласились бы стать приманкой, — почти жёстко припечатал Джордан, но затем снова улыбнулся той улыбкой, к которой Стайлз уже начал привыкать, — я рад, что они не причинили тебе вреда.

— Я тоже, — пришлось признать Стайлзу. Во-первых, потому, что это было правдой: он был очень рад, что с ним не случилось ничего серьёзного; и во-вторых, — прямо сейчас он готов признать правоту этих красивых зелёных глаз и этой самой очаровательной улыбки в чём угодно, — и спасибо за компанию.

— Да не за что... — Пэрриш слегка покраснел, что показалось Стайлзу ещё более очаровательным. — Не такой уж я и хороший рассказчик интересных историй.

— Да ты шутишь? Мы говорим всего десять минут, и тут уже оборотни и армия... Ты совсем не похож на моих друзей. В их компании всегда приходится говорить мне.

Заместитель шерифа важно кивнул, прежде чем заговорить.

— Если это так, то знай — я всегда был хорошим слушателем. Так что если в какой-то момент ты устанешь от моих армейских историй, я вполне могу просто послушать тебя.

Стайлз снова на несколько секунд завис с раскрытым ртом, чувствуя, как снова запекло щёки.

— Где ты был всю мою жизнь? — засмеялся он. — Теперь я понимаю, почему мой отец нанял тебя... И почему он всегда говорит о тебе.

— Он говорит обо мне? — удивился Пэрриш, — надеюсь, только хорошее.

— Так хорошо, что иногда я завидую.

— Не волнуйся, — Джордан снова положил руку на ногу Стайлза. — Если от этого ты почувствуешь себя лучше, то на работе он всегда говорит о тебе. И всегда только хорошее... На самом деле, я очень хотел с тобой познакомиться.

— Правда? — на этот раз вес руки Пэрриша на колене не показался неуютным.

— Сначала мне было не очень понятно, как «самый неуклюжий ребёнок в мире» и «самый умный» могли уместиться в одном человеке. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что в твоём случае это очень верно подмечено.

— Эй! — Стайлз игриво пихнул кулаком Джордана в руку, но тут же прижал руки к груди, скривившись от боли. — Ты только что назвал меня героем, — пробормотал он не так бодро, как хотел. — Несправедливо сейчас оскорблять меня..

— Ты в порядке? — Пэрриш встал со стула и, не спрашивая разрешения, убрал руки, которые Стайлз продолжал прижимать к груди. — Позвать врача?

— Нет, спокойно, — прошептал Стайлз, уставившись на руки Джордана на своих, — я просто потревожил раны на груди.

— Дай посмотрю, — попросил Джордан, осторожно отодвигая ладони Стайлза и заменяя их своей ладонью. Только тонкая ткань больничной пижамы отделяла кожу Пэрриша от его, и сердце Стайлза начало биться очень быстро. — Швы, вроде бы, на месте. Но лучше это проверить врачу.

— Я в порядке. Серьёзно, — пробормотал Стайлз смущённо, глядя вниз, чтобы Пэрриш не заметил всё более яркого румянца.

Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда Джордан сел на стул у кровати, — это означало, что он не заметил внезапного необъяснимого румянца. Но едва он успел усадить на стул свою попу, которую Стайлзу повезло увидеть вблизи (он так и не поднял взгляд, а попа как раз пропала под его траекторию), оказалась она такой же идеальной и мускулистой, как и остальное его тело; ладонь Пэрриша легла под подбородок Стайлза.

Стайлза будто ударило током в месте, где его лица касался помощник шерифа, и он с трудом сглотнул, когда два пальца бывшего солдата заставили его поднять взгляд.

Улыбка Пэрриша была самой яркой и белоснежной, которую он когда-либо видел. Стайлзу стало интересно, как такое возможно в реальности.

— Я не хотел тебя оскорблять, — прошептал Джордан, его зелёные глаза впивались в карие Стайлза. — На самом деле, пока я только убедился, что ты самый умный человек на свете, поэтому осталось только подождать, когда твоя неуклюжесть сама себя проявит... Однако исходя из недолгого наблюдения за тобой, у меня такое чувство, что мои глаза никогда этого не увидят.

Стайлз завис.

Настолько, что первой здравой мыслью, пришедшей в голову, было вежливо попросить Пэрриша повторить свои слова, чтобы он мог записать их, потому что подобное должно было быть какой-то шуткой.

Но для этого сначала нужно было восстановить функции своих нейронов, а это было чуточку сложнее.

— Стайлз!

От голоса лучшего друга мозги снова заработали. Достаточно, чтобы перевести взгляд с лица Пэрриша на дверь палаты.

— Скотт!

— Эй. Как ты? — он быстро обнял друга.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил Стайлз остальных гостей. 

— Что же ещё? — ответила Лидия, рядом с которой стоял Айзек. — Пришли узнать, как ты. 

— Не стоило. Я просто ударился. Вы должны продолжать искать омег.

— Уже сделано, — вмешался Айзек. И когда Стайлз посмотрел на него, будто не поверил его словам, Лейхи вернул ему полный оскорблённой невинности взгляд. — А ты думал, без тебя мы бы не справились?

— Так сколько я уже тут?

— Сейчас день, — сообщил Скотт. — Когда Дерек привёз тебя, было около двенадцати ночи... Да, Дерек?

Волчонок посмотрел на дверь, но никого там не увидел.

— В чём дело? — спросил Стайлз, когда увидел озадаченное лицо друга.

— Дерек. Могу поклясться, что он шёл за мной.

Пэрриш, который молча наблюдал за друзьями Стайлза, поднялся со стула и как самый настоящий джентльмен предложил его Лидии. Хотя Лидия впервые видела этого человека, она охотно приняла его.

— Пойду попрошу врача осмотреть твои швы, — сказал Пэрриш, которого Стайлз так и не соизволил представить незнакомым с ним друзьям.

Но до Стайлза это так и не дошло. Сейчас он понимал только то, что Пэрриш уходит, и ему этого не очень хочется.

— Не нужно.

— Мне не сложно. И я уже выполнил свою миссию, и развлек тебя. Теперь к этому могут приступить твои друзья, — он слегка кивнул, после чего аккуратно погладил Стайлза по плечу. — Я рад, что ты в порядке.

Стайлз не знал, как реагировать на слова и особенно на прикосновение, поэтому просто проводил Пэрриша взглядом.

Всё его внимание полностью сосредоточилось на заднице помощника шерифа, которую плотно обтягивали форменные брюки и которые, определённо, на его отце сидели не так хорошо, что он не услышал рычание Айзека вслед Джордану, как и взволнованный взгляд Скотта, направленный на него.

Пэрриш же вышел из палаты Стайлза, чтобы найти доктора и сообщить ему, что пациент проснулся.

Едва переступив порог, он столкнулся взглядом с человеком во всём чёрном, который на долю секунды прожёг его ярко-алыми глазами.

Удивлённый злостью и ненавистью зеленоватых глаз, в которых Джордан, моргнув, уже не видел никакого странного красного отблеска, он продолжил идти дальше.

Затем обернулся, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на оборотня, с которым только что столкнулся... но увидел только, как он, опустив голову и сжав кулаки, уходит прочь.

Джордан, ведомый инстинктом, готов был последовал за этим парнем, так как было яснее ясного, лучше бы за ним приглядеть. Но сейчас у него была другая задача: позвать доктора и убедиться, что Стайлз в порядке. И он не планировал изменять своим планам, пока не убедится, что сын шерифа здоров.

А ещё, по возможности, было бы здорово приглядеть за этим странным парнем лично.

***

Пока Пэрриш искал врача, Скотт, Айзек и Лидия вводили Стайлза в курс дела: действительно, теория Стайлза подтвердилась, и кто-то напал на этих пятерых несчастных, которые проснулись в неизвестном им месте, став обладателями когтей и клыков, а также непреодолимым желанием напасть на первого попавшегося на глаза.

Как сказал Айзек, им удалось поймать двух других оставшихся омег, которые практически сразу сдались, когда оказались окружены всей стаей (команда Айзека и Питера почти одновременно обнаружили их). Дерек рассказал, кем они стали и как теперь изменится их жизнь. Объяснил довольно поверхностно, что больше напугало, чем успокоило оборотней, когда они узнали правду, после чего попытался выяснить всё возможное о таинственном Альфе, который обратил их и о котором так ничего не было известно.

Но ни один из новообращённых Бэйкон Хиллз, — трое двадцатилетних, подросток и двадцатипятилетний мужчина — не смогли рассказать ничего, что помогло бы выяснить, кто этот Альфа. Очевидно, когда он напал на них, было слишком темно. Они даже не знали, мужчина это или женщина, и был ли он один или с кем-то.

Очевидно, эти ответы не удовлетворили Альфу Бэйкон Хиллз, который очень злился из-за недостатка информации от самих оборотней, которым не уставал повторять, что, не постарайся и не замкни стая их в рябиновых кругах, они могли умереть.

И хотя оборотни могли бы поспорить с этим «постарались», особенно Меган, у которой после нападения Дерека всё ещё отзывалось болью всё тело; было спокойнее, чем прошлой ночью. Только по этой причине Дерек отпустил их домой отдыхать, но приказал на следующий день явиться в лофт, чтобы продолжить сбор информации... если только они не хотят, чтобы он лично пришёл за ними.

Отсутствие такта Дерека по отношению к новым оборотням, что было не очень хорошим началом, пришлось по вкусу только Питеру, но, по крайней мере, заставило всех признать, что худшее позади, и пока можно было насладиться моментом.

И именно этим Стайлз, который, сложно поверить, валялся в больничке с ещё не зажившими ранами, и занимался. Довольно давно он не выглядел таким оживлённым.

— Что ты делаешь?

Скотт задал ему этот вопрос, как только Лидия ушла, сказав, что идёт с Эллисон за покупками. Если и наслаждаться, то только в компании подруги за делом, которым она уже очень давно не занималась.

Стайлз с любопытством уставился на друга. Периодически до Скотта не доходило с первого раза. Но когда происходящее было настолько очевидным, это не могло не вызывать опасения за друга.

— Пью воду? — ответил он, продолжая пить из пластиковой бутылки. — Мне сказали нужно много пить, чтобы избежать обезвоживания…

— Я имею в виду Пэрриша.

— А что Пэрриш?

— Почему ты заигрываешь с ним?

У Стайлза аж вода брызнула изо рта.

— Что?! Я не заигрываю с ним.

— А показалось именно так, — вмешался Айзек, усевшись на освободившийся стул, и следил за разговором как злодей из фильмов о Джеймсе Бонде, со сложенными на груди руками и всё такое. — Особенно по помощнику шерифа.

Стайлз переводил взгляд с одного друга на другого, хотя его начали терзать серьёзные сомнения, что это действительно были его друзья.

— К чему всё это? Парень просто хотел убедиться, что со мной всё хорошо и доложить об этом моему отцу. Почему вы говорите о нём так, будто он сделал что-то плохое?

— Потому что он не должен так трепетно относиться к сыну своего босса, — загадочно сказал Айзек.

— Поясни это «трепетно», — потребовал чрезвычайно заинтригованный Стайлз.

— От Пэрриша пахло возбуждением, — бета напрягся, — в твой адрес.

Стайлз с распахнутым ртом уставился на Скотта, словно хотел понять, что не ослышался. И хотя выражение лица Скотта ничего не прояснило (он выглядел так, словно понюхал что-то очень неприятное), это не лишило его надежды.

— Ты серьёзно? — спросил он Айзека, всем корпусом подавшись к бете, но не вставая с кровати. — Серьёзно! Это круто!

— Что?! — одновременно взвыли оборотни.

— Что это за лица? — возмутился Стайлз. — Вы его хорошо разглядели? Вам, ребята, хоть и не нравятся парни, но вы не могли не заметить какой он шикарный мужик. И я молчу про униформу, которая только подчёркивает все нужные места...

— Я думал, тебе нравится Дерек.

Вердикт Скотта, это был именно вердикт, внезапно лишил Стайлза хорошего настроения.

— К чему это сейчас?

— Тебе не нравится Дерек? — так же серьёзно, будто злился, повторил он вопрос.

— Дереку не понравится, что Пэрриш так обхаживает тебя, — добавил Айзек.

— Что?

— Дереку не...

— Я услышал тебя. А если серьёзно, перестань относиться ко мне, будто я глухой, — пожаловался Стайлз, — почему ты думаешь, Дереку это не понравится? Или, ещё лучше, ответь, каким боком сюда вообще затесался Дерек?

— Он человек, который тебе нравится, — сказал Скотт немного спокойнее. — Ну или ты всегда так говоришь.

— Да. И если ты не заметил, он также человек, который отправил меня в больницу.

— В том-то и проблема.

Стайлз ждал продолжения. Но когда Скотт замолчал и посмотрел на него так, словно больше и не нужно ничего говорить, Стайлз вздохнул.

По крайней мере, они больше не злились на Пэрриша, хотя бедняга не сделал ничего плохого.

— Ладно, — прокомментировал Стайлз спокойнее. — Я рад, что хоть в чём-то мы солидарны.

— Я имею в виду, что этого не должно было случиться, — пояснил Скотт, — или ты когда-нибудь думал, что Дерек нападёт на тебя?

— Ну... — Стайлз почесал шею, стараясь не потревожить швы. — Когда мы только встретились и он сказал, что вырвет мне горло, на секунду я поверил ему.

— Но больше нет.

— Тогда почему я здесь? Синяки и царапины его рук дело.

— Ты разве не видишь?

Вопрос Айзека был полон отчаяния. Будто он не мог понять, почему Стайлз настолько глуп и не понимает того, что всем уже известно.

Стайлз задался вопросом, когда, чёрт возьми, он попал в параллельную вселенную, где он был полным тупицей, в то время как Айзек и Скотт были очевидными гениями стаи.

— У Дерека проблемы с контролем, — немного спокойнее пояснил Скотт, интуитивно понимая, что крик не поможет, — а с полной луной и нападением омег стало только хуже. Так что мгновение он даже не осознавал, что творит с той омегой или что сделал больно тебе.

— Это он сказал тебе? — спросил Стайлз, и Скотт кивнул. — А он сказал тебе, что уже какое-то время пытается найти альтернативу гневу и ненависти, чтобы удержать контроль?

— Нет. Но мы и так уже догадывались, — он посмотрел на Айзека, — и тот факт, что он сказал об этом тебе, подтверждает наши догадки.

— Какие? — спросил Стайлз, когда Айзек и Скотт замолчали, зная, что они не всё ему рассказали.

Айзек раздражённо фыркнул.

— Ты новый якорь Дерека!

Стайлз рассмеялся.

Смеялся, как над самой смешной шуткой, которую ему когда-либо рассказывали.

Но когда ни один из оборотней не рассмеялся вместе с ним, он посмотрел на них так, будто они сошли с ума.

— Да вы прикалываетесь! Как я могу быть его... вот это вот, если мы даже не друзья?

— Ты ошибаешься, — сказал Скотт без колебаний.

— Чёрта с два.

— Тогда почему он остановился перед твоей машиной в школе, когда Кейт пальнула в него? — напомнил ему Скотт. — И почему именно к тебе он пошёл, когда полиция преследовала его, и он не мог вернуться в особняк Хейлов?

Стайлз собирался выпалить самый очевидный ответ, но в итоге понял, что ни в одном не было достаточно логики. Тем не менее, он все же попытался, потому что должно было быть логичное объяснение очевидной привычке Дерека искать именно его среди других смертных и сверхъестественных существ Бэйкон Хиллз.

— Потому что я живу ближе?

Как он уже догадался, ответ не удовлетворил волчат, которые смотрели на него почти с жалостью.

— Потому что ты помогаешь ему успокоиться, — шёпотом объяснил Скотт. — Ты для него, как Эллисон для меня, когда я ещё не мог контролировать обращение.

Стайлз, прежде чем Скотт закончил говорить, начал отрицательно качать головой.

— Бред.

— Думаешь? — вмешался Айзек. — Когда канима собиралась напасть на тебя, Дерека больше волновала твоя жизнь, а не его. 

— Но это потому, что я человек и мог умереть и...

— Перестань искать оправдания, — прервал его Скотт, — ты нужен Дереку.

Стайлз почувствовал, что сердце, от того, как быстро оно бьётся, вот-вот выскочит из груди, хотя он не совсем понимал причину. То, что у Дерека были проблемы с контролем его волка, не было для него секретом — он на собственной шкуре в этом убедился. Но тот факт, что эти проблемы — следствие отсутствия якоря, за который держатся, чтобы остаться человеком в полнолуние, был очень серьёзным.

Стайлз никогда бы не подумал, что урождённые оборотни могут столкнуться с такими проблемами... До прошлой ночи, когда Дерек рассказал ему, как проснулись его волчьи силы, и о проблемах, которые они принесли.

Но если то, что говорили его друзья, — правда: то, что он единственный шанс помочь Дереку остаться таким же хмурым парнем, как и прежде, но он, по крайней мере, не будет представлять опасности для окружающих, совсем не вписывалось в тип их отношений, вернее, не-отношений.

Потому что Скотт только что заверил, что Стайлз для Дерека тоже самое, что и Эллисон когда-то для Скотта. И зная отношения своего лучшего друга со своей девушкой, такие же крепкие, как и прежде, Стайлз не мог с ним согласиться.

Он солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не хочет чего-то подобного с Дереком (только не настолько ванильного), но всё, что произошло с момента их знакомства, и особенно за последние несколько недель, ясно давало понять, что между ними подобного никогда не будет.

— Ладно, — он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. — Предположим, вы правы, и я вам верю. Что, чёрт возьми, я должен сделать? Поскольку сам Дерек сказал мне, что, хотя он ненавидит продолжать использовать ярость для контроля, он не знает, сработает ли для него новый якорь... И, учитывая, что я здесь, потому что он сорвался, очевидно он прав. Это означает, что нужно искать другой вариант, потому что я не подхожу.

Айзек и Скотт снова завели молчаливый разговор, просто пялясь друг другу в глаза несколько секунд, хотя в этот раз выглядели спокойнее. По крайней мере, об этом говорила не такая жуткая как всегда ухмылка Айзека.

— А ты не задумывался о том, почему из всех знакомых Дерек выбрал тебя в качестве якоря?

— Дерек знает не так много людей.

— Ладно, у него немного знакомых, — согласился Скотт, словно говорил с дурачком. — Но среди тех немногих, кого он знает, он явно выбрал тебя... Тебе не интересно, почему?

Стайлз посмотрел на друзей, ничего не понимая.

— Давай, Стайлз. Ты же умница…

Улыбки Скотта оказалось достаточно, чтобы наконец понять, о чём они говорят.

Но как только эта вероятность пришла ему в голову, он начал отрицательно качать головой.

— Не может быть, что ты думаешь...

— Ты ему нравишься.

— Невозможно, — продолжил упрямиться Стайлз.

— Он поцеловал тебя у клиники.

— Он поцеловал его? — возмутился Айзек. — Почему ты мне не сказал? — напал он на Скотта.

— Мы были немного заняты спасением жителей Бэйкон Хиллз, — спокойно отозвался он, хотя в его словах проскользнул сарказм.

И хотя Стайлз был рад, что его мастер-классы, как и когда использовать сарказм, лучший друг усвоил, сейчас было не время поздравлять его с успехами.

— Если вы закончили спорить... — он иронично (что-что, а в этом он был мастером) посмотрел на них. — Дерек не поцеловал меня... Ну, да, поцеловал. Но даже не в губы. Только в щёку.

— В щёку? — спросил Айзек с самой... странной улыбкой. — Оу, как мило!

Но Стайлзу это не показалось милым, особенно притворная в обожании морда Айзека.

— Тебе врезать?

— Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты пытаешься, — теперь Лейхи лыбился своей жуткой улыбочкой.

Скотт попытался успокоить их, потому что они же друзья, а друзья не должны угрожать друг другу.

— Уже сам факт говорит за себя, Стайлз. Только о тебе он всегда беспокоится.

— Потому что только я могу умереть? — громко выкрикнул Стайлз, устав, что до них не доходит важность этого факта.

— Это ничего не значит.

— Ладно, — Стайлз почернел лицом. — Тогда я скажу вам одну вещь, которая действительно что-то значит: на нашем втором не-свидании я сам хотел поцеловать его, но он попросил меня этого не делать. Как это вяжется с тем, что я нравлюсь Дереку?

Скотт и Айзек обменялись взволнованными, на этот раз с ноткой любопытства, взглядами.

Наконец, Айзек рискнул озвучить возможное, только возможное, объяснение.

— Почему Дерек всегда был очень странным?

Стайлз уставился на Айзека, и бета почувствовал страх и гордость одновременно. Это был первый убийственный взгляд, который покоробил его на самом деле, помимо взгляда Дерека, и тот факт, что принадлежал он человеку, был довольно странным.

— Поговори с ним, — вмешался Скотт. — Вам обоим это нужно.

Стайлз мучительно вздохнул.

— За последнюю неделю я говорил с ним больше, чем за всё время, что его знаю.

— Ну, поговори ещё чуток... только ты можешь ему помочь.


	12. Chapter 12

Стайлз совсем не доверял плану Скотта, его даже нельзя было назвать планом: Господи боже, чтобы выполнить план, нужна конечная цель, а в данном случае ничего подобного у Стайлза не было. Даже если Дерек не пошлёт его и согласится выслушать (всё зависело от того, ПМС у него или нет), Стайлз понятия не имел, что ему сказать.

Потому что вариант просто взять и спросить Дерека, Стайлз ли теперь его якорь, удерживающий контроль над обращением, и значит ли это, что Стайлз ему нравится и теперь у них может быть столько свиданий, сколько они захотят, настоящих свиданий, а не странных встреч, совсем не похожих на свидания... был последним вариантом в планах Стайлза, даже несмотря на то, что это были и цель, и мотив, по которым Стайлз заявился в лофт.

С другой стороны, заявление Скотта, что «он нужен Дереку» зудело внутри, и, очевидно, Стайлз спать спокойно не будет, пока это не подтвердится... И если окажется, что это просто фантазии Скотта и Айзека, и Дерек даже не думал сближаться с ним, ни тем более воспринимать как «особого человека, который делает его чуть человечнее», по крайней мере, Стайлз сможет сказать, что пытался и, несомненно, единственное объяснение странному поведению Дерека заключалось в том, что Дерек просто был очень странным.

Поэтому сразу после выписки из больницы Стайлз направился прямиком в лофт Дерека... И лучше вообще не думать о том, что в последнее время он бывал там чаще, чем в собственном доме.

Когда Стайлз добрался до лофта, он всё ещё не знал, что собирался сказать Дереку, но внезапно эта проблема отошла на второй план. Едва выйдя из лифта, он лицезрел картину, которую никогда не думал, что увидит: Питер сидел на ступеньке перед закрытой раздвижной дверью.

Стайлз посмотрел на оборотня, затем на дверь. Питер даже не шевельнулся, продолжал сидеть, опираясь на дверь и будто позируя, и Стилински собирался уже спросить, какого чёрта он тут сидит… Но ругань Дерека и женщины сполна ответила на него.

— Если ты знаешь, кто этот Альфа, то обязана сказать мне!

На обвинение Дерека Стайлз распахнул рот.

Одна из омег знала, кто Альфа? Тогда почему не сказала? Ведь сейчас немало людей ломают над этим голову.

— Вообще-то ты должен помогать нам, а не угрожать! — раздался женский крик за металлической дверью… Снова плохие манеры Дерека были виной тому, что люди не хотели с ним сотрудничать.

Когда уже Дерек поймёт, что дружелюбие и спокойствие — лучший способ заручиться помощью?

— Не я обратил вас! — в том же тоне ответил Дерек.

— Но у тебя больше опыта! Ты можешь упростить наше текущее положение!

— Легко больше никогда не будет! Я повторил это тебе уже тысячу раз.

— Должен быть способ!

Крики продолжались, но Стайлз старался не обращать на них внимания. Из услышанного он понял, что это был личный разговор Дерека с одной из недавно обращённых омег. И хотя громкие крики лишали разговор приватности, Стайлз старался отрешиться от них, сосредоточившись на другом оборотне, которого Дерек явно выгнал своего из дома.

— Ты не думал пойти к себе домой? — вместо приветствия спросил Стайлз, опираясь на дверь лифта. — Или ты планируешь сидеть здесь, пока они не закончат спорить?

— Забавно их слушать, — сказал Питер.

— Но со своим супер-слухом ты можешь слушать их с большого расстояния.

— Тогда как бы они узнали, что я их слушаю? — ухмыльнулся Питер. — Это он дал мне пинка. Если мой племянник ведёт себя невоспитанно, то и я не обязан.

— Ага. Ты же само воплощение хороших манер.

— Я, по крайней мере, не бью людей бейсбольной битой.

Стайлз не смог не покраснеть... А после загрустить по своей любимой бейсбольной бите.

— Ничего больше под рукой у меня не было. Что бы ты сделал, умник?

Вместо ответа Питер достал из кармана блестящий предмет, который оказался пулей.

— С каких пор оборотни используют пистолеты и пули?

— Это не простая пуля, — загадочно протянул Питер.

— Это аконитовая пуля! — молчание Питера подтвердило его правоту. — Хочешь сказать, ты всегда носишь пулю, которая может убить тебя?

— Как верно подметил Макиавелли: держи своих друзей близко, а врагов — ещё ближе. Потому что никогда не знаешь, когда и кто понадобится тебе в определённый момент.

Стайлз вздохнул, закатив на несколько секунд глаза.

— Серьёзно, откуда у вас, психопатов, фиксация на истории? — он недовольно уставился на Питера. — Нам ваша мудрость ни туда, ни сюда. Можно быть умным и при этом на стороне добра.

— Конечно, — неубедительно согласился Питер, — интересно, что об этом думают твои дорогие Айзек и Скотт.

— Эй, ну хватит! — Стайлз немного повысил голос. — Достаточно того, что я терплю тебя после всего, что ты сделал, но я не позволю тебе оскорблять моих друзей.

— Оскорблять? — повторил Питер с презрением. — Я просто говорю...

Фраза Питера, очевидно, обещавшая закончиться ещё одним оскорблением в адрес друзей Стайлза, оборвалась, когда дверь лофта открылась.

Перед Стайлзом появилась женщина, которая была ему очень знакома, хотя видел он её впервые… в таком виде.

— Ты Меган, верно? — спросил он прежде, чем кто-либо заговорил.

За её спиной Дерек стоял в позе сторожевого пса, слегка расставив ноги и скрестив руки на груди, поочерёдно поглядывая на женщину, желая, чтобы ушла, и на них с Питером, которых не должно было быть за дверью.

Но Стайлза это не волновало (не в первый раз ему предстояло иметь дело с разозлённым Дереком), а волновала его скорее женщина, которая готова была вот-вот убить его.

— Думаю, ты меня не помнишь, — продолжил Стайлз на её молчание и недоумение. Она была намного красивее, чем он помнил по фотографии, которую показывал ему отец, и даже выглядела моложе. — Я Стайлз... Мы встретились накануне, в полнолуние, когда... ну, ты пыталась убить меня, — он немедленно поднял руки в знаке мира, однако резкое движение только насторожило оборотня... К счастью, она не выпустила когти, хотя Стайлз готов был поклясться, что увидел выглянувший из-под губы клык. — Заметь, я ни в чём тебя не обвиняю. Я знаю, что ты не хотела, и даже не знала, что делаешь... Я просто хотел сказать, что с моей стороны никаких претензий.

Стайлз ждал, что Меган что-то скажет. После нескольких секунд неловкого молчания и явно ощутимого напряжения она расслабилась и... промолчала.

Он посмотрел на Питера и Дерека, прося небольшой помощи, и увидел, что оборотни пялятся на него во все глаза с выражением: «сам заварил кашу, сам и расхлёбывай».

Но самым обескураживающим было то, что, даже не говоря ни слова, каждый ясно дал понять, о чём думает, одним выражением лица: Питер своей жуткой ухмылкой, а Дерек бровями...

Грёбаные Хейлы и их удивительная способность выражаться без слов...

— Я… — продолжил Стайлз, — я рад, что ты в порядке.

Последнее предложение Стайлза возымело успех, хотя Меган сказала не то, что он ожидал от неё услышать:

— Хорошо, что оборотни способны быстро лечиться, — через плечо она посмотрела на Дерека и, хотя не оскалилась, посмотрела без благодарности и одобрения. — Будь оно иначе, я бы не была сейчас в порядке.

— Поверь мне, тебе повезло, — лаконично ответил Дерек, который, чтобы подчеркнуть своё превосходство, полыхнул Альфа-глазами.

Поняв, что сейчас находится с тремя оборотнями, один из которых Альфа с очевидными проблемами контроля, другой — омега, определённо с проблемами с контролем, и бывший Альфа, у которого не было проблем с контролем, но был он психопатом; Стайлз попытался не допустить пролития рек крови...

Кто, чёрт возьми, в здравом уме слушает Скотта?

— Не знаю, в курсе ты или нет, но я сын шерифа, — сказал он Меган.

— И что?! — закричала она. — Ты что, угрожаешь мне?

— Конечно, нет. Я сказал это потому, что мой отец рассказал мне о запретительном ордере, который ты подала до того, как тебя похитили, — Меган стыдливо опустила взгляд, и Стайлз понял, что в этом скрывалось больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд. К сожалению, это больше не было её делом (перестало им быть, когда она стала оборотнем), и исходя из «дружеской» беседы с Дереком, было ясно, что сейчас не время обсуждать это. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знала, что заявление принято судьей, и эта сволочь больше не приблизится к тебе ближе, чем на километр.

Оборотень, хоть и женщина, сердито сжала губы.

— Мне больше не нужен этот запрет. Пусть только попробует ещё раз ударить меня или приблизиться к моей дочери.

Стайлз с трудом сглотнул, из-за напряжения ощущая себя словно в духовке. Но никакая напряженность не помешает ему сказать то, что он думает.

— Знаю, это не моё дело, но... не думаю, что твоей дочери понравится, что ты собираешься использовать свои новые навыки, чтобы вредить людям. Даже несмотря на то, что они этого заслуживают.

И, возможно, Стайлз не так сильно облажался, как думал, потому что внезапно Меган перестала злиться, но жалобно посмотрела на него.

Стайлз понял, что Меган наконец осознала, что она собиралась убить человека и теперь этот человек пытается только помочь ей, поэтому наверное ей следует проявить немного благодарности.

И если эта благодарность проявилась не словами «извини, что пытался убить тебя», а простым кивком без слов и уходом… к счастью, Стайлз привык иметь дело с Хейлом, поэтому пара молчаливых жестов уже много значила для него.

Ожидалось, что когда омега, которая только что спорила с Дереком и чуть не убила Стайлза, ушла, накопленное напряжение должно было немного рассеяться... Но этого не произошло: как только двери лифта закрылись, Дерек молча вернулся в лофт, после чего Питер и Стайлз молча обменялись взглядами, решая, что делать дальше.

Первым отмер Питер и через пару секунд после того, как его племянник вошёл в свой дом, последовал за ним, будто это был и его дом.

И Стайлз, который единственный пришёл с конкретной целью (более или менее), быстро последовал за ними... Что это была бы за жизнь без ежедневного лёгкого напряжения?..

— Кажись, для некоторых адаптация к новому состоянию не совсем приятна... — попытался завязать дружескую беседу Стайлз.

— Зачем ты здесь?

— Хм. Это называется дружеским визитом. В курсе, да, что для этого не нужна причина? — ответил Стайлз. — А Питер, не знаю почему, у тебя тут круглосуточно. Тебе обязательно задавать мне этот вопрос?

— Я семья...

— Когда ты здесь, ты больше похож на мебель, чем на родственника, что звучит ещё более абсурдно, если учесть, что здесь нет мебели... — затем Стайлз обратился к Дереку, который волновал его больше всего. — Но, как я уже пытался сказать, я пришёл просто узнать, как всё обстоит... И, судя по тому, что я увидел, — немного напряжённо.

— Ты мог позвонить. В курсе, что у меня есть телефон?

— Да. Но я предпочитаю личное общение... — коротко ответил Стайлз, начиная уставать от манер Дерека. — Должно быть это что-то человеческое. Кроме того, кто-то однажды сказал мне, что просить прощения лучше лично, глядя в лицо этому человеку.

Выражение лица Дерека за какие-то полминуты сменилось три раза. Сначала там отобразилось удивление на слова Стайлза, которое почти сразу сменила злость на удар ниже пояса, когда Альфа понял, что именно имел ввиду Стайлза, и наконец боль, потому что низкий удар или нет, это была правда: он отправил его в больницу, и так и не извинился за это.

Весь этот вихрь эмоций Дерека, которые ещё раз подтвердили его удивительную способность выдавать свои эмоции только глазами, на этот раз не показался Стайлзу таким интересным, как прежде. Особенно потому, что этим он добился только того, что Дерек стал похож на грустного щенка... И как бы Дерек ни был виноват в том, что отправил его в больницу, Стайлз никогда не был любителем заставлять людей страдать.

Поэтому, когда Дерек даже не попытался извиниться, а Стайлзу и не нужны были доказательства, чтобы знать, что он чувствовал себя виноватым, он решил быстро сменить тему. Особенно когда вспомнил, что Питер тоже находился в лофте, а усложнять ситуацию для Дерека вовсе не хотелось.

И хотя это убивало на корню предполагаемую причину, по которой он явился к Дереку: подтвердить, что у Альфы проблемы с самоконтролем, и предполагаемое решение этих проблем — признать Стайлза своим якорем... можно было обсудить другие темы.

Учитывая, что речь шла о Дереке, Стайлз имел бесконечный список возможных тем для обсуждения. Но исходя из того, что он только что выписался из больницы, в которую угодил после нападения на Бэйкон Хиллз, Стилински решил в первую очередь обсудить самую насущную проблему.

— Во всяком случае. Я пришёл узнать, есть ли новости о нашем таинственном Альфе, — прокомментировал Стайлз. — И из того, что я слышал из вашей «дружеской» беседы, у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты думаешь, что Меган знает, кто их обратил?

Комментарий сумел привлечь внимание двух оборотней. Хотя в случае Питера, который лежал на диване с закрытыми глазами, понял это Стайлз только по лёгкому движению его губ.

Дерек же стоял посреди лофта, упрямо поджав губы и скрестив руки на груди. И несмотря на то, что в этой же позе он разговаривал с Меган, Стайлзу хотелось верить, что в его случае скрытой угрозы в этом жесте было намного меньше.

— Полагаю, это «нет». В чём дело? Она не хочет говорить? Или ты думаешь, Альфа угрозами заставляет её молчать? — сам себе ответил Стайлз, понимая, что Дерек не собирается тратить ни время, ни силы на объяснения, но Стилински необходима была хотя бы одна теория, за которую можно уцепиться. — У тебя нет ни одного подозреваемого?

— Если бы он у нас был, думаешь, мы бы сейчас были здесь, наслаждаясь твоей компанией? — спросил Питер с дивана, не открывая глаз.

— Это вопрос с подвохом? — парировал Стайлз, не в силах прикусить язык. — Потому что это был бы уже не первый раз, что вы думаете, что знаете виновного, но ждёте, пока кто-то другой сделает свой ход...

— Думаю, нас уличили, племянник.

— У меня нет подозреваемого, — пояснил Дерек после убийственного взгляда на дядю... Что было абсурдно, так как тот продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами. — И кто бы это ни сделал, он уехал из Бэйкон Хиллз.

— Откуда такая уверенность?

— Я обыскал город вдоль и поперёк, и ничего не почувствовал.

— С омегами было то же самое, и только посмотри, как «хорошо» всё закончилось, — Стайлз замолчал, когда Дерек предупредительно поднял бровь. — Тебе правда не кажется странным, что он сделал всё это только для того, чтобы позже уехать?

— Он хотел бойни. Мы её предотвратили... Он правильно поступил, что уехал.

Стайлз облизал губы, пока мысли в голове проносились со скоростью света. Краем глаза он глянул на Питера, отчаянно желая, чтобы он уже свалил.

Если бы они были одни, он воспользовался бы возможностью, чтобы постараться свести разговор в доверительное русло и попытался бы открыть ему глаза на то, что во всей ситуации в целом не было ничего нормального: ни в утверждении Дерека, что Альфа просто взял и уехал после провала тщательно разработанного плана. Да даже тот простой факт, что Дерек утверждал это, был настолько абсурдным... Как и странное поведение омег в полнолуние, о чём Стайлз ещё не рассказал Дереку.

Но так как Питер был в лофте, не участвовал в разговоре, но внимал каждому слову, этот вариант исключался: Стайлз пока ещё не понял почему, ведь Питер некоторое время не проявлял желания снова использовать Дерека в своих мутных целях, но что-то внутри подсказывало, что он не должен позволять Питеру видеть Дерека таким человечным, каким он становился наедине со Стайлзом, и был более открытым, чем когда-либо.

И да. В глубине души было нелепо думать, что Питер не знал этой стороны своего племянника и думал, что он жёсткий и бесчувственный тип, каким его считали окружающие, потому что как ни крути он семья, а в семье (особенно сверхъестественных существ) невозможно было обмануть. Но на всякий случай Стайлз предпочитал, чтобы моменты абсолютной искренности, типа произошедшего по пути в больницу, остались только между ними двумя.

А ещё Стайлзу просто хотелось, как бы абсурдно и наивно это ни звучало, чтобы хоть что-то, что он знает о Дереке, знал только он один, и чтобы это так и оставалось.

Однако ему всё же предстояло убедить Дерека найти Альфу.

А если бы теплота и искренность не сработали...

— Ты идиот или что?! Или у тебя ещё ПМС? — Стайлз терпеливо ждал, когда Дерек фыркнет — так он всегда делал, когда Стилински оскорблял его. — Месяц оборотень похищал людей, чтобы обратить их в омег и освободить в полнолуние и убить как можно больше горожан... Ты правда думаешь, что он будет сидеть сложа руки только потому, что нам удалось их остановить?

Как и ожидалось, Дерек не ответил. Он даже не сделал вид, что слушает его, что ещё немного подтолкнуло Стайлза к бездне отчаяния.

— Дерек, в этом нет смысла. Зачем столько хлопот впустую? И даже если он уехал после поражения, не думаешь, что он уже планирует следующее нападение? И что на этот раз вместо пяти оборотней он обратит пятьдесят? Или сотню?

— Мы будем наготове.

— Мы будем наготове, — передразнивая Дерека, повторил Стайлз. — А не будет ли разумнее не ждать этого момента, а попытаться выяснить?..

— Я не шериф! — закричав, прервал его Дерек, и у Стайлза по коже побежали мурашки. Питер же открыл один глаз и следил за своим племянником. — Шериф — твой отец! И на этот раз было бы неплохо, чтобы он сделал свою работу, за это ему платят! — с каждым словом говорил он всё громче, направляясь в сторону Стайлза. — Если тебе так интересно узнать, кто это сделал, спроси его или его помощника, потому что это не моя грёбаная проблема!

Когда он дошёл до Стайлза, то хотел было уже схватить его за руку, чтобы лично выставить из лофта, потому что на этом разговор закончился.

Но когда Дерек уже собирался сделать это, Стайлз, испуганный, рефлекторно закрыл глаза, и рука, которую Альфа поднял, чтобы схватить его... зависла в воздухе.

Он воспользовался тем, что Стайлз так и не открыл глаза, чтобы прислушаться к ритму его сердца, и обнаружил, что оно бьётся слишком быстро... Почти так же быстро, как когда он пытался убедить омегу не нападать на его, а Дерек с ума сходил от одной мысли, что не сможет защитить его, если она всё-таки нападёт.

Это воспоминание остановило, заставило понять, что теперь Дерек вызывал у Стайлза тот же страх, что и неконтролируемая омега...

«_Потому что ты тоже неуправляем_, — сказал тихий голос в голове, — _и поэтому ты отправил Стайлза в больницу_».

Дерек опустил руку и попытался скрыть свою нервозность.

Когда Стайлз наконец открыл глаза, Дерек уже поднимался по винтовой лестнице.

Стайлз глазами нашёл Питера, чтобы понять, что, чёрт возьми, произошло...

Но взволнованный взгляд старшего Хейла, который смотрел на винтовую лестницу, где скрылся его племянник, не дал ему ответов и не заставил почувствовать себя лучше.

В итоге Стайлз ушёл без ответов, так и не узнав, правда или нет то, что Дерек выбрал его своим якорем, потому что что-то чувствовал к нему. Но получил подтверждение, что с Дереком не всё в порядке и ему нужна помощь…

Проблема заключалась в том, что даже если Дерек считал его своим якорем, было ясно, что Стайлз Стилински — не тот человек, который мог ему помочь.


	13. Chapter 13

Стайлз вернулся домой явно в плохом настроении.

Он всегда считал сложных людей намного более интересными, потому что, по крайней мере, они могли удивить, что вносило красок в обыденность. В любом случае, лучше было в пух и прах разругаться, а затем нежно и дико одновременно (в зависимости от настроения) помириться, чем жить в покое и согласии… ужасно скучно.

Конечно, эта теория Стайлза пока была всего лишь очень хорошо изученной теорией, поскольку у него ещё не было возможности проверить её лично на практике.

Сейчас же нельзя было сказать, что он её проверял, потому что он и Дерек не были парой и даже не ходили на свидание... _«Нет, Стайлз, то было НЕ-свидание»._ Но даже в этом случае он начал задумываться о том, как здорово было бы быть вместе с таким сложным, будто у него раздвоение личности, человеком.

И да. Заметное раздвоение личности Дерека Хейла было одним из того, что больше всего очаровало Стайлза с самого первого дня. Эта способность внушать страх одним поднятием бровей или, что ещё более невероятно, не делая АБСОЛЮТНОГО НИЧЕГО, только чтобы пять минут спустя посмотреть на него с болью, потому что знаешь, — внутри этой симпатичной головушки вращаются шестерёнки скорби и самокритики. И, чего уж таить, когда Альфа впадал в режим потенциального убийцы, заводило это Стайлза с пол оборота... Тем более будучи уверенным, что он принадлежит к скудной группке людей, которым Дерек никогда не причинит вреда...

До прошлой ночи.

Дело в том, что вся эта сложность и почти раздвоение личности, которые были частью Дерека Хейла, в своё время казались Стайлзу забавными и захватывающими. Но когда последнее доказательство этих странностей личности Альфы привело его в лофт Дерека в попытке помочь ему и заодно убедить, что он не винит его в нападении, а домой он вернулся с пустыми руками после того, как Дерек выгнал его... Стайлз вроде как пожалел, что думал так.

Зайдя домой и раздражённо повесив ветровку на вешалку, Стайлз заставил себя остыть, и не идти на поводу только у внешности и первого впечатления. Он давно понял, что делать это в случае Дерека Хейла — большая ошибка.

И если провести более глубокий анализ разговора в лофте Дерека, сразу выявлялся элемент, отсутствуй который, всё сложилось бы совсем иначе: Питер Хейл.

То, что Стайлз не доверял Питеру Хейлу, было известно всем, и он очень старался, чтобы это было очевидно для всех, особенно для самого Питера. Но в данном случае дело было не в том, что он не доверял ему, а он всё ещё не доверял, а в том, как сильно отличались «разговоры» с Дереком, когда Питер присутствовал, и когда нет.

Как вообще возможно, что Дерек был настолько открытым и искренним, когда вёз Стайлза в больницу после того, как сам стал причиной ранения, а когда проблема решилась (по крайней мере частично), снова начал вести себя как пещерный человек, который даже не умел говорить?

Однозначно из-за Питера Хейла.

Стайлз вымученно вздохнул, мысленно сделав заметку, что нужно серьёзно поговорить с Дереком о том, как плохо влияет на него дядя. Он понимал, что это не его дело, и лучшее, что он мог сделать, — послать Хейлов, потому что пока от них только болела голова в прямом и в переносном смыслах... Но Стайлз был уверен, что не сможет так поступить.

Потому что, каким бы отчаянным, разочаровавшимся, упрямым и сложным ни был Дерек Хейл... это был Дерек.

А Стайлз никогда не бросит Дерека Хейла.

— Привет.

Стайлз был настолько погружён в свой собственный мир, раздумывая, как ненадолго остаться с Дереком наедине и завести и так слишком долго откладываемый разговор, что не заметил, что отец дома.

— Привет, — Стайлз сел рядом с ним за обеденный стол и не удивился завалу бумаг. — Ещё работаешь?

— Ты же знаешь меня, — отец похлопал его по спине в знак приветствия. — Как твоя голова? Всё ещё болит? Если ты ещё не в полном порядке, тебе лучше пойти поспать.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — попросил Стайлз, — я устал лежать весь день. Больше не болит. Я в полном порядке.

Шериф с облегчением кивнул, несколько секунд помолчав, чтобы осознать, что его сын вернулся домой и, что важнее, с ним всё в порядке.

— Отлично, — он пару раз хлопнул по столу. — Давай, подсоби мне.

— В чём?

— Выяснить личность Альфы, который всё это устроил?

Вопрос отца поставил Стайлза в тупик.

— Серьёзно?

— В чём дело?

— Ну, я никогда не думал, что придёт день, когда ты поприветствуешь меня: «поможешь мне узнать, кто Альфа?» 

На этот раз настала очередь шерифа озадачиться.

— Ты что, не хочешь узнать, кто это?

— Где подвох? — спросил Стайлз только с намёком на шутку, потому что, когда дело доходило до разгадки тайн, Стайлз никогда не шутил в полную силу. — Но я думал, ты не хочешь, чтобы я вмешивался в эти дела. Особенно опасные... Понятно же, что Альфа, который похитил людей, чтобы превратить их в ходячие сверхъестественные бомбы замедленного действия, по всем фронтам подходящее определение опасности.

— Знаю, — вздохнув, признался Джон, — а ещё я знаю, что, хочу я этого или нет, ты всё равно в это влезешь, как уже неоднократно делал, о чём свидетельствует проведённая в больнице ночь, — он несколько секунд смотрел на Стайлза, давая услышать упрёк. — Так что лучше я буду держаться рядом, чтобы приглядеть за тобой.

Стайлз, прищурившись, недоверчиво посмотрел на отца.

— Приму это как пример бесконечной заботы о своём ребёнке.

— Так ты поможешь мне или нет?

Младший Стилински быстро изменил своё отношение, взявшись за дело. Он склонился над столом, чтобы лучше рассмотреть разложенные бумаги.

— Ты узнал что-то новое? — спросил он, отложив в сторону подозрения, что Меган может знать, кто Альфа. Не то чтобы он не хотел сообщать эту информацию своему отцу. Но если бы Стайлз сказал ему об этом, ему пришлось бы объяснять, как он это узнал и что случилось это в лофте Дерека, куда он отправился, не сказав отцу, потому что ситуация с Дереком, который отправил его в больницу, была и так весьма накалена.

— Ну... я собирался задать тебе тот же вопрос, — сомневаясь, сказал шериф.

Стайлз посмотрел на отца широко распахнутыми глазами, удивляясь, как это возможно, что он — шериф города, когда бывали дни, когда отец, казалось, не мог позаботиться даже о себе... Но потом вспомнил, что именно в этом обвинял его Скотт, что в некотором смысле было хорошо, и оставляло надежду на желанное будущее, в качестве будущего шерифа или, что ещё лучше, частного детектива: если его отец смог, то почему он нет?

— Ладно, — Стайлз пытался быть оптимистом. — Пройдёмся ещё раз по тому, что знаем, может выплывет что-то новое?

Стилински-старший посмотрел на сына со смесью гордости и нежности: он был так рад, что вернулась семейная традиция разгадывать вместе тайны без лжи между ними. По сравнению с этим тот факт, что тайны имели сверхъестественное начало, был меньшим из зол.

— Как заметно, что ты мой сын, — шериф похлопал его по плечу, и для Стайлза это было как бальзам на душу. — Хорошо. Мы имеем пять человек, которые, без нашего на то ведома, были похищены в течение месяца.

Стайлз быстро перешёл в режим «помощника шерифа», дополняя данные, которые им удалось собрать на сегодняшний день.

— Все жертвы, кроме последней, жили одни или далеко от своих семей, и поэтому никто не мог сообщить об их исчезновении.

— Верно, — согласился шериф, погрузившись в чтение дел на столе. — Бывший военный, который жил на улице. Подросток, который сбежал из дома и совсем недавно появился в Бэйкон Хиллз. И две двадцатилетние девушки, которые недавно переехали, но пока не нашли работу.

— Но у Меган есть семья, — добавил Стайлз.

— И из-за неё рассыпается единственная общая черта всех пострадавших, — закончил за Стайлза отец, отчаянно вздохнув.

— Кроме той, что они все оборотни? — спросил Стайлз, внезапно вспомнив странное поведение омег, когда они действовали сообща или воем звали на помощь. — Я имею в виду, не было ли жертвы, которая уже была оборотнем до похищения?

— Нет. Дитон это не подтвердил.

На упоминание Дитона Стайлз вскинулся как пёс.

— Разве не Дерек сообщил тебе об этом?

— Нет, — на этот раз скорее прорычал Джон. — Не похоже было, что он хотел делиться информацией. Но из того, что я смог выяснить, поговорив с омегами, особенно Меган, нам это не слишком поможет, потому что он вообще ничего не знает. Ничего не знает и совсем не помогает беднягам в их новом положении.

Стайлз отлично понимал злость отца, но чувствовал необходимость защитить Дерека. Даже если просто потому, что Дерека не было с ними, чтобы сделать это самому, и потому, что его отец не знал, что Меган кажется сознательно скрывала информацию, так что было совершенно несправедливо, что она строила из себя бедную овечку.

— Не то чтобы Дерек может сделать для них больше, кроме как объяснить их новое положение и научить, как справляться в полнолуние.

— Разве он не Альфа? — с презрением спросил шериф. — Хороший способ доказать это...

— Он по крайней мере не обращает людей направо и налево, — пробормотал Стайлз себе под нос, вспоминая, что в прошлом Дерек как раз этим и занимался.

— Что?

— Ничего, — он громко прочистил горло, меняя тему. — И говоря о Меган, как так Альфа поверил, что она живёт одна?

— Я тоже об этом думал, — шериф взял несколько папок, к которым были прикреплены фотографии всех омег, — пока не опросил похищенных одного за другим, и не начал подозревать, что наш знаменитый Альфа уже знал их до похищений.

Стайлз с любопытством посмотрел на папки и на отца.

— И?

— Кажется, я нашёл общее между всеми заложниками, включая Меган, — он передал папки Стайлзу, чтобы он мог взглянуть, — ты был прав, когда сказал, что им всем просто не повезло по жизни.

Стайлз вчитался в дело, как они считали, первого похищенного — Кэмерона Джонсона, и с фотографии на него смотрел человек намного моложе, чем тот, которого он встретил в лесу, и который разорвал бы его на части, если бы не чудесное появление Дерека.

— Я не понимаю, — Стайлз, не понимая новых догадок отца, отложил досье.

— Меган собиралась наложить запретительный приказ на своего бывшего партнёра, который плохо с ней обращался, — шериф указал на папку, которую до этого держал в руке Стайлз, — а Кэмерон — бывший военный, который, вернувшись с последней миссии, обнаружил, что его жена, забрав сына, сбежала с любовником, и ничего не хочет о нём знать.

— Серьёзно? — Стайлз уставился на лицо мужчины. С чистым, гладко выбритым лицом он выглядел как двадцатилетний парень, а не сорокалетний мужик, которого он встретил прошлой ночью. — Бедняжка.

— Вот почему он жил на улице. Его жена продала его дом, пока он был в Ираке. И он не смог найти работу с тех пор, как вернулся.

— Ты сказал, что у двух других девушек тоже не было работы.

— Верно, — отец протянул ему ещё одну папку, на этот раз с фотографиями двух довольно привлекательных девушек, прикреплённых к обложке. — Саманта и Синтия. Они приехали из Лос-Анджелеса и жили в общежитии.

— Подожди. Они изначально знали друг друга?

— Да. Видимо, они пытались стать актрисами в Голливуде, но им не очень повезло... Что-то об агенте, который воспользовался ими, после чего они не захотели иметь ничего общего с миром шоу-бизнеса...

Стайлз почувствовал комок желчи в животе, когда прочитал заявление одной из девушек, — Саманты. Заявление, которое не имело никакого отношения к прискорбному факту, что её похитили и подверглась нападению странного существа, а больше к человеку лет пятидесяти, который утверждал, что является агентом, и который пообещал, что она станет звездой на телевидении, если взамен сделает несколько одолжений для него и его друзей.

— А пятый? — спросил Стайлз, с отвращением отложив папку на край стола, — я уже забыл его имя.

— Патрик Смит, — отец передал ему последнюю папку своих главных подозреваемых, которые в итоге оказались жертвами во многих смыслах. — Его историю мне было труднее всего узнать, — пробормотал он с сожалением. Стайлз с любопытством посмотрел на него, ожидая объяснений. — Ему всего семнадцать, и поначалу он вёл себя как крутой парень, не принимающий правил, и утверждал, что именно поэтому послал свою семью и ушёл из дома... — Стайлз читал, что Патрик действительно сбежал из дома в Висконсине три месяца назад. — Пока бедный мальчик не сдался и не признался мне, что именно семья послала его... Когда он признался, что гей.

Стайлз тяжело сглотнул на откровения отца. Случаи, когда семьи не принимали своих детей просто из-за их предпочтений встречаться с человеком того же пола, всегда казались ему неслыханными, тем более во время, когда это уже не было таким табу. Но когда такие случаи всплывали, и он осознавал, как ему повезло, что его отец без проблем принял его предпочтения, будто это не было ненормальным (а оно не было)... тогда Стайлзу хотелось блевать.

И сейчас было только хуже, потому что он знал жертву. Стайлз только что узнал его историю, но уже видел парня: рядом с заброшенным депо, когда Патрик собирался напасть на него вместе с Кэмероном.

В тот раз Стайлзу показалось, что он увидел у омеги выражение, которое он не до конца понял, но теперь всё стало ясно: высокомерие, которое было совсем не присуще зверю, который в теории не знал, что творит, но которое было очень знакомо Стайлзу.

Тогда он подумал, что это потому, что оборотни считали себя выше других, даже если были простыми омегами. Но теперь Стайлз знал истинную причину, по которой эта едва заметная улыбка была ему так знакома: так улыбался Айзек, когда стал оборотнем, и впервые в своей жизни перестал быть жертвой, став высшим существом, которое само могло сделать больно.

— Чёрт, — Стайлз дрожащими руками положил папку на стол. Нужно было прекратить читать признание шерифу, когда дошло до того, как Патрик начал плакать и умолять: «Пожалуйста, не говорите моему отцу, что я здесь». — Почему мне всё больше кажется, что кто-кто, а Альфа здесь не самый ублюдок?

Шериф Стилински был согласен с ним.

— Это вопрос на миллион, — он подождал, когда Стайлз немного придёт в себя от новостей, зная, что он всегда проявлял сочувствие ко всем жертвам, включая тех, кто на него нападал. — Тебя не удивляет такое невероятное совпадение? Что у всех жертв были такие жизненные травмы?

Стайлз кивнул сам себе. Действительно, это было несколько странно.

— И то, что Альфа знал об этом? — добавил он. — Как кто-то может знать о подобном?

— Только если знает их лично, да.

Гипотеза отца, когда Стайлз узнал все факты, показала, что шериф прав. Это и то, что поверить в это было легче, чем в то, что омеги не знали, кто их похитил или, по крайней мере, где они были заперты всё это время, как они до сих пор утверждали.

<tab>— Так значит они все знают, кто он...

— Я более чем уверен в этом, — подтвердил шериф, — но они не захотели мне сказать.

— И ты отпустил их?

— Я не могу арестовать их потому, что они не хотят говорить, кто их похитил и превратил в оборотней. Особенно по второй причине... Если только не хочу попасть в психушку.

Стайлз тихо зарычал на их несогласие сотрудничать.

— Может быть у них Стокгольмский синдром? Или они боятся, что он может что-то с ними сделать, если они скажут, кто он?

— Это была и моя первая гипотеза... — шериф указал на папки на столе, — пока не начал узнавать их историю, и у меня начало складываться впечатление, что они просто защищают его...

— Защищают того, кто похитил и обратил их без согласия?

— Мне всё больше и больше кажется, что это не так, — пробормотал он, когда сын глянул на него как на сумасшедшего. — Подумай хорошенько. Мы узнали, ЧТО он планировал в ту дикую ночь. И, учитывая, что мы предполагали, что армия омег разорвёт любого на их пути, никто не пострадал…

— Я пострадал.

— Да. Потому что Дерек напал на тебя.

— Пап...

— Давай пока оставим это, ладно? Я не хочу говорить о нём сейчас... — Джон запнулся, не желая повторять имя Дерека. — Дело в том, что мы смогли их остановить. Если он хотел показать, что превосходит нас, у него не получилось.

Стайлз недовольно вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Было бы клёво, если бы ты думал, что это потому, что мы намного умнее его.

Шериф был согласен со своим сыном: действительно было бы неплохо, если бы здесь были умнее они; но, к сожалению, это было не так... На самом деле их враги всегда были умнее их. По крайней мере, на первых порах.

— Но ещё может быть, что на самом деле это не был план. А отвлекающий манёвр!

Стайлз мгновенно побледнел.

— Даже не хочу думать, что задумал этот человек, если организация убийства была просто отвлекающим манёвром...

— Но мы должны рассмотреть эту вероятность.

— Хорошо. Допустим, это была не его главная цель, — согласился Стайлз, чтобы продвинуться дальше. — Но кто это сделал? И что ещё более важно, почему он специально выбрал этих людей? Если ты считаешь, что их объединяет то, что им не повезло в жизни, то что это значит?

— Может он просто хотел дать им ещё один шанс.

Стайлз почувствовал озноб.

— Но это значит, что этот Альфа не злодей, а, не знаю, своего рода Ангел-Хранитель, — отец Стайлза кивнул, показывая, что думает так же, — и возможно, готовил он всё это не один месяц.

— У меня складывается впечатление, что время не было проблемой для нашего Альфы.

Стайлз беспокойно завозился на стуле. С каждым найденным, как они думали, ответом, появлялись новые вопросы, и терпение иссякало.

— Проблема в том, что мы до сих пор не знаем, как он это сделал, — признался шериф. — И как узнал, что именно этим людям нужно дать ещё один шанс?

— Что, если все похищенные были в списке? — не задумываясь сказал Стайлз, желая выдвинуть хоть какую-то гипотезу.

— Нет списка «люди, которые нуждаются в помощи», Стайлз.

— У вас в полицейском участке нет специальной группы, которая приглядывает за неблагополучными или подверженными риску социальной изоляции людьми?

— Есть. Для одиноких, старше шестидесяти пяти лет, инвалидов и бездомных в сложной жизненной ситуации... Из новых оборотней Бэйкон Хиллз в эти параметры, если ты спросишь, вписываются только Кэмерон и Меган, потому что они обратились за помощью.

Стайлз задумчиво прикусил губу. Было бы здорово, если бы такой список действительно существовал.

— Но уже двое в списке... С другими не могло случиться также? Что кто-то узнал их ситуацию и...

— Для этого этот кто-то должен иметь доступ к той же информации, которую я получил после часа допроса, Стайлз, — перебил его отец, прекрасно понимая, к чему ведёт сын, — и если только ты не хочешь формально обвинить меня в том, что я оборотень и Альфа, боюсь мы возвращаемся к началу...

Стайлз уставился на отца, не решаясь озвучить ему новый план, который только что пришёл ему в голову.

— Но, по крайней мере, мы уверены, что они знают Альфу. Ты мог бы допросить их снова, но на этот раз с присутствием Дерека и...

— Исключено.

— Почему?

— Потому что я уже знаю, как Дерек ведёт допрос, и знаю, что там мало слов и много кулаков. И так не пойдёт. Если они не хотят говорить, кто сделал это с ними, я не могу угрозами заставить их сделать это, — шериф категорически покачал головой. — Мне просто остаётся попытаться выяснить это другим способом. И, если это возможно, сделать это до того, как он обратит ещё больше людей.

Стайлз прикусил язык, чтобы не озвучить свои мысли: в глубине души его отец и Дерек были одинаково упрямы.

Взамен он попытался поддержать его морально, что безусловно входило в обязанности сына.

— По крайней мере, ты уже в курсе, что они знают его... тебе просто нужно пройтись по их передвижениям и посмотреть, с кем они разговаривали с момента прибытия, — рискнул Стайлз. — Ты сказал, что Саманта, Синтия и Патрик здесь всего месяц. Они же не могли завести много знакомств за такой короткий период времени, да?

Джон задумчиво посмотрел на сына.

— Ты прав. Может, это абсурд, но... — он пожал плечами, — это всё, что у нас есть на данный момент.

— Понемногу, да? — вспомнил Стайлз девиз отца в особо тяжёлых и сложных расследованиях.

Шериф кивнул, улыбнувшись на попытку Стайлза подбодрить его.

— Понемногу...

В тот момент мобильник оповестил о новом сообщении, которое Стайлз прочитал, не отрываясь от документов отца, на случай, если его посетит ещё какая-нибудь мысль о поисках Альфы.

Но желание найти виновного отошло на второй план, когда другой Альфа потребовал внимания Стайлза... Посредством смс.

Кажется, Стайлз прочитал сообщение Дерека раза три (потому что да, именно Дерек только что прислал ему сообщение), чтобы до него дошло, что это реально: Дерек Хейл не только развеял слух, что с технологиями двадцать первого века он на «вы», но и доказал это, написав ему:

_«Придёшь завтра вечером в лофт? Мы могли бы посмотреть Звёздные войны»._

Сообщение не было странным, Стайлз прекрасно его понял. Но другое дело его _истинное_ значение.

Стайлз надеялся, что его истинным значением не было вызвать у него сердечный приступ.

— Что случилось? — спросил шериф. — Ты побледнел.

Стайлз ещё раз прочитал сообщение, и чисто интуитивно понял, что отец прав, и он действительно побледнел. А как не побледнеть, когда происходит нечто настолько бессмысленное? Как минимум не в той реальности, где оборотень, который выгнал его из своего дома менее двух часов назад, теперь просит его вернуться и посмотреть фильм, который был его слабостью...

Нет, серьёзно? Это реально произошло? Стайлз будто смотрел на послание, закодированное Base64*. Хотя последнее было понятно, Дерек Хейл же был «мастером» слова, и всегда обладал удивительной способностью выдать много информации в максимально сжатом виде… а вот его мускулы, что ни делай, всегда будут занимать много места...

_«Стайлз, тебя заносит»_, — услышал он тихий голос своей совести и заставил себя ответить отцу прежде, чем тот подумает, что у него инфаркт.

— Хм. Кажется, меня пригласили на свидание… — признался он, — завтра вечером.

— И почему тогда у тебя такое лицо?

<tab>Стилински-младший посмотрел на старшего как на глупца. Что за нелепый и _глупый_ вопрос?

— Потому что в том, что он зовёт меня на свидание, нет смысла...

Стайлзу удалось остановиться в последний момент, чтобы не назвать имя человека, приславшего ему сообщение. Тем более, что после двух прошлых разочарований, когда он думал, что у него свидание, чтобы в итоге самым болезненным образом выяснить, что это не так, ему не хотелось переживать то же самое в третий раз.

Так что он решил, что официально не будет считать это свидание свиданием, пока Хейл сам этого не скажет... и желательно, используя слова.

К несчастью, причину, по которой Стайлз не назвал имя своего гипотетического партнёра, его отец понял неправильно. Шериф понимающе улыбнулся, откладывая документы, которые читал, на стол. Сейчас более важные вещи требовали его внимания.

— Стайлз... Ты можешь сказать мне, — спокойно сказал он, — это Пэрриш, да?

Глаза Стайлза чуть не вывалились из орбит.

— Чего?!

Но так как отец Стайлза уже привык к его странному поведению, то не понял истинное значение:

— Думаешь, я не заметил, как ты рассказывал мне о его визите в больницу, будто я этого и так не знал? — спросил он со снисходительностью отца, который знает, что его сын думает, что он идиот. — К тому же мне он рассказывал о тебе с тем же энтузиазмом... Очевидно, ты привлёк его внимание. В хорошем смысле, — подмигнул Джон Стайлзу.

От этого подмигивания, вместе с соучастием отца, Стайлз напрочь забыл, почему в действительности они ведут этот разговор.

— Серьёзно, Пэрриш говорил тебе обо мне?

— В смысле «серьёзно»? — мягко пожурил его отец. — Ты должен был сказать «конечно, он говорил обо мне», — он с некоторой жалостью покачал головой. — Если ты не похвастаешься своими завоеваниями, то кто это сделает?

Вероятность того, что Стайлз находился в другой вселенной, только возросла. К тому факту, что Дерек прислал ему сообщение, добавилось заявление отца о его предполагаемых отношениях с Пэрришем... будто это здорово?

— Но, — Стайлз начал ёрзать на месте, не в силах сидеть спокойно, — кажется, ты... рад, что Пэрриш пригласил меня на свидание, — он сделал паузу, чтобы отец что-нибудь сказал. А когда он этого не сделал, Стайлз заставил себя продолжить. — Ну, знаешь, Джордан Пэрриш — бывший военный, старше меня, а ещё офицер полиции... Если память мне не изменяет, он нарушает два из трёх правил людей, с которыми я не могу встречаться: намного старше меня и опасная работа.

— Но, по крайней мере, он не нарушает третьего... — напомнил ему отец.

И Стайлз прекрасно помнил это третье правило, которое было добавлено сразу после его не-свидания с Дереком Хейлом.

— Не сверхъестественное существо...

Причину уныния Стайлза шериф снова понял неправильно.

— Не смотри на меня с таким лицом. Ты знаешь, что дело не в расизме или... как, чёрт возьми, называют ненависть к сверхъестественным существам?.. Но, по сравнению с Хейлом, меня устроит любой.

И да. Это было худшее, что сейчас мог сказать шериф Стилински, и Стайлз начал защищаться.

В конце концов, никому бы не понравились оскорбления в адрес его будущего свидания.

_«Ты же сказал, что не будешь называть это свиданием, пока Дерек сам это не скажет»_, — снова напомнила о себе его совесть.

_«Может заткнёшься уже?»_

— Почему тебе не нравится Дерек? — это Стайлз произнёс уже вслух.

Отец без проблем озвучил причины:

— Посмотрим: во-первых, он не вписывается в три золотых правила. Во-вторых: обычно я не доверяю людям с таким длинным послужным списком в полиции, независимо от того, что их оправдали по всем пунктам. В-третьих: это он отправил тебя в больницу, — Стайлз собирался возразить, но отец не позволил. — И в-четвёртых: ты же помнишь, что именно он разбил тебе сердце, когда ты думал, что у вас свидание, а оказалось, что он просто играл с тобой? Думаю, это довольно веская причина не хотеть, чтобы ты снова был с ним...

Стайлз с трудом сглотнул, стараясь не выдать ни одной из эмоций, которые испытывал сейчас: боль, что отец так думал о человеке, в которого он всё ещё был влюблён, несмотря на всё, что произошло между ними, и злость от необходимости лгать отцу в лицо.

— Да. Звучит убедительно.

Шериф же, для которого единственно важным было то, что его сын наконец начнёт встречаться с тем, кто будет его ценить и относиться так, как он того заслуживает, списал неразговорчивость сына на волнение перед свиданием. 

— Ну, и? — он хлопнул Стайлза по спине. — Волнуешься перед свиданием?

— Хм, — Стайлз был благодарен, что вопрос был безликим, потому что, по крайней мере, на этот раз он мог ответить совершенно искренне. — Немного...

— Да ладно, Стайлз, не нужно притворяться. Я всё понимаю, — отец заботливо взъерошил ему волосы. — В глубине души ты похож на меня, и нам обоим не нравится говорить о наших чувствах. Всё в порядке.

Стайлз изо всех сил пытался улыбнуться с благодарностью. В итоге вышло у него ужасно, но отец всё же поверил, что это просто нервы.

— Я только надеюсь, что ты у меня умный и... — он красноречиво вскинул бровь. — Ну, ты знаешь.

— Что? — щёки Стайлза покраснели за считанные миллисекунды. — Боже мой, папа! Мы просто посмотрим кино.

Лицо шерифа загорелось... Буквально.

— Значит, он из тех, кто действует не спеша... Мне всё больше и больше нравится этот парень, — кивнул он сам себе, но затем пригрозил сыну пальцем. — Стайлз. Тебе лучше не прошляпить шанс с Джорданом, потому что этот парень — настоящий не ограненный алмаз.

И Стайлз не мог не согласиться с отцом: завтра у него действительно будет свидание с человеком, чья улыбка иногда сияла, как драгоценность... Но, к сожалению для отца, звали его не Джордан Пэрриш.

На очередное молчание Стайлза шериф громко рассмеялся.

— Давай, иди, — он слегка подтолкнул его к лестнице на второй этаж. — Сейчас, витая в облаках, ты точно бесполезен.

Так что Стайлз пожелал отцу спокойной ночи крепким объятием. И прежде чем пройдёт ещё больше времени, а он забьёт себе голову кучей ошибок, которые, возможно, совершает, соглашаясь, Стайлз отправил Дереку единственный ответ, который мог ему дать:

«_Ок_».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Base64 — стандарт кодирования двоичных данных при помощи только 64 символов ASCII. Алфавит кодирования содержит текстово-цифровые латинские символы A-Z, a-z и 0-9 (62 знака) и 2 дополнительных символа, зависящих от системы реализации. Каждые 3 исходных байта кодируются 4 символами (увеличение на ¹⁄₃). Источник: Википедия.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: небольшие спойлеры старых частей Звёздных войн! Ну, а мало ли, мож кто-то ещё не видел, но хочет посмотреть 😁  
Ну и для не просвещённых:  
*треккер - фанат Стар трека.  
**ЗВ-шник - фанат Звёздных войн.

Сказать, что той ночью Стайлз спал, значит соврать.

Ну... На самом деле спал чуть ли не с открытыми глазами, мысленно представляя миллион разных сценариев, по которым может пойти завтрашний вечер, когда они с Дереком останутся наедине в лофте.

Периодически, после нескольких часов метаний по кровати он засыпал на какие-то пять минут. Но его мозг, который вечно шутил над ним из-за своего дикого воображения, представлял будущее свидание, которое в итоге превращалось в кошмар: то оказывалось, что не Дерек присылал ему сообщение, и всё это чья-то злая шутка; то Дерек в последний момент жалеет, что пригласил его; или, что ещё хуже, на самом деле никакого приглашения никогда не было, и всё это были фантазии Стайлза.

Каждый раз Стайлз просыпался в холодном поту, и первым делом хватал мобильник убедиться, что сообщение на месте, и Дерек ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО пригласил его к себе провести вместе вечер.

На мгновение даже посетила идея позвонить Дэнни, чтобы он проверил, что сообщение действительно было отправлено с номера Дерека, поскольку Стайлз больше не мог вынести эту неопределённость и не знал, доживёт ли до утра... Но если бы Стайлз сделал это, Дэнни узнал бы, что у него будет свидание с Дереком. И помимо того, что ему не хотелось объяснять, почему он так рад встрече со своим предполагаемым двоюродным братом Мигелем, он не хотел, чтобы об этом вообще кто-то знал. Он даже не сказал Скотту, и, слава богу, что это была суббота, потому что знал себя — даже думать не будет и попытается наврать с три короба и ему, и сплетнику Айзеку… Ну, а что касается Эллисон и Лидии, что-то подсказывало Стайлзу, что они сами всё узнают.

Нет. Лучше оставить всё как есть и как-нибудь пережить остаток ночи, представляя, что может произойти, и, прежде всего, готовясь к любой возможной неожиданности.

Именно этим и занялся Стайлз: провёл остаток ночи, представляя, что может произойти в этот «вечер в лофте за просмотром Звёздных войн», и пришёл к нескольким выводам: они посмотрят уже не раз просмотренные Стайлзом фильмы, и он уйдёт домой с простым «пока». Или узнает, что вечерний просмотр кино был просто предлогом для Дерека, чтобы извиниться за то, что он вёл себя как придурок в прошлый раз... да и вообще всегда с момента их знакомства. Или может даже в итоге он узнает, что Дерек поклонник саги, и вечер закончится планами пойти вместе на следующий Comic Con и спором, кто из них будет Люком Скайуокером, а кто — Ханом Соло.

И хотя последнее было довольно маловероятным, Стайлз не мог не представить Дерека Ханом Соло. Потому что он не хотел умирать, не увидев Дерека Хейла в узких брюках, с кобурой для пистолетов на бёдрах и, по возможности, с как можно ниже расстёгнутыми пуговицами белой рубашки... Да. Дерек по прежнему обладал способностью превратить любую одежду, какой бы она ни была, в самую сексуальную.

И раз речь зашла об одежде: что, чёрт побери, Стайлзу надеть?

Вот так прошло утро в день свидания… «не совсем свидания, но Стайлз будет считать его таковым, пока кто-то не опровергнет это»: перед шкафом за примеркой всей имеющейся одежды. Дважды.

После жалкого шоу, в течение которого он мысленно поблагодарил Всевышнего за то, что по крайней мере дома не было отца, чтобы посмеяться над ним, Стайлз понял две вещи. Первая: ему срочно нужно пойти за покупками и, по возможности, со знатоком моды, потому что вся его одежда была абсолютно одинаковой. И вторая: если Дерек пригласил его к себе домой, это означало, что его не сильно отталкивал внешний вид Стайлза, и он может пойти как обычно.

Это решение успокоило в последние часы перед ключевым моментом. Он не раз слышал, что когда дело доходит до свидания, лучше всего быть самим собой, а не пытаться притворяться кем-то другим. И Стайлз всегда был самим собой с Дереком, и был более чем уверен — это взаимно, потому что _НЕВОЗМОЖНО_, чтобы кто-то вроде Дерека притворялся другим человеком.

Конечно, спокойствие, которое удавалось сохранять последние несколько часов перед выходом из дома, а также по дороге в лофт, улетучилось, как только Стайлз зашёл в лифт.

Он вот-вот проведёт вечер у Дерека. Наедине. И за столь нелепым клише, как просмотр фильма... Не просто фильма, а «ФИЛЬМА»…

Кто, чёрт возьми, заставил его поверить, что всё будет хорошо?

Стайлз вышел из лифта и посмотрел на красную дверь, как в волчью пасть...

_«Серьёзно?»_ — закричал голос в голове.

— Я не виноват, что все сравнения связаны с оборотнями, — сказал он вслух, чтобы заставить замолчать внутренний голос, и, прежде чем передумать, постучал в дверь.

Через пять секунд Дерек открыл раздвижную дверь и посмотрел на него как на привидение. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил оборотень.

Стайлзу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы ответить. Но разве не очевидно, что он сделал?

— Стучу в дверь?

— Ты никогда не стучишь в дверь.

— Знаю... — Стайлз почесал шею, понимая удивление Дерека. — Но на этот раз ты официально пригласил меня и... это логично?

Дерек открыто осмотрел Стайлза сверху вниз, не совсем понимая, реально ли это и, самое главное, логично... С другой стороны, это же Стайлз, и с ним всё было возможно.

— Заходи, — пригласил Дерек, как мог пригласить только Дерек Хейл: скорее приказ, чем приглашение. Он даже скорее не пытался пригласить Стайлза войти, а просто оставил дверь открытой, чтобы он вошёл тогда, когда ему захочется.

Однако это был первый раз, когда Дерек сделал что-то подобное по отношению к Стайлзу: входил в свой дом спиной к нему и не боялся, что он мог сделать, так что Стайлз остался на позитиве.

Помимо того факта, что такой приём подтвердил, что глупо было нервничать из-за того, что может произойти в этот вечер, потому что это будет не свидание, а как и любой другой вечер, когда они виделись. Да ладно: то же самое происходило в их другие не-свидания, так что, по крайней мере, страх перед неизвестностью исчез.

Стайлз закрыл за собой раздвижную дверь и первым делом взглянул на винтовую лестницу, чтобы убедиться, что Питера там нет. Однажды, когда у него хватит смелости (и, скорее всего, с убойной дозой алкоголя в крови), он обязательно спросит у Дерека, сколько он берёт с Питера за проживание на лестнице, потому что это же дом младшего Хейла. 

— Так, ты это серьёзно? Ну, о том, что писал в сообщении? — спросил Стайлз, вспомнив, что это он должен начинать все разговоры, потому что Дерек был паршивым хозяином в этом смысле... и во всех остальных, потому что он ещё даже не предложил ему что-нибудь выпить. — Будем смотреть «Звёздные войны»?

Дерек серьёзно посмотрел на него. И хотя Стайлз уже давно привык к его серьёзной мине, потому что видел её большую часть времени, на самом деле он ожидал немного другого от инициатора данного предложения.

— Ты всегда о них говоришь. И я уже не помню, когда в последний раз их смотрел.

Сказал это Дерек, пока собирал со стола книги и бумаги, что красноречивей любых слов говорили о том, чем именно он занимался до прихода Стайлза.

Как бы сильно Дерек ни отнекивался этими «мне за это не платят» и «это не моя грёбаная работа», было ясно, что он не успокоится, пока не узнает, кто виновен в том, что произошло в последнее полнолуние.

Стайлз сделал мысленную заметку позже рассказать ему всё, что они с отцом выяснили прошлой ночью, и таким образом сравнить информацию, поскольку на этот раз он пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы играть в детектива.

Как он и предполагал, что Дерек даже не подумает об этом, Стайлз пришёл подготовленным: с пакетами попкорна и несколькими бутылками колы и пива, которые он взял из холодильника дома (на самом деле Стайлз не мог представить себе Дерека с колой). И поскольку он не знал наверняка, есть ли у Дерека микроволновка, он взял с собой и готовый попкорн, хотя он был не таким вкусным, как свежеприготовленный… Но, эй, это чтоб не сказали, что Стайлз не уделяет внимание мелочам.

— Знаешь? — начал он, заканчивая доставать из рюкзака пакеты с попкорном и бутылки. — Мне почему-то казалось ты больше треккер*, чем ЗВ-шник**… Хотя сейчас, подумав об этом, я решил, что ты больше смахиваешь на Люка, такого во всём чёрном с таинственной аурой…

— Сейчас я не одет в чёрное.

До сего момента Стайлз был так сосредоточен на своём поведении, внимательно следя за каждым жестом, чтобы не сделать ничего глупого, что даже не давал себе ни секунды просто насладиться разворачивающимся перед ним зрелищем.

Но слова Дерека, который, будто издеваясь, произнёс их, положив локти на стол, чтобы Стайлз мог хорошо его разглядеть, были словно приглашением стать самим собой.

Так что Стайлз полностью погрузился во внешний вид Хейла, который, как он и сказал, не был упакован во «всё чёрное». Наоборот, на нём были светлые, потёртые в нужных местах джинсы, в которых он выглядел невероятно модно; обычная белая футболка, но настолько облегающая, что ни разу не выглядела обычной. Да ничего в нём не было обычно: ни то, что было видно невооруженным глазом, ни особенно то, что было скрыто под белой тканью, и что Стайлз слишком давно уже не видел.

— Нет... — Стайлз, не моргая, с трудом сглотнул. — Действительно.

Дерек странно изменился в лице: смесь высокомерия, типа «я знаю, что я хорош», и отвращения «пожалуйста, перестань заливать слюной мой пол», прежде чем подошёл к шкафу в глубине лофта. Вероятно, чтобы достать оттуда телевизор и видеоплеер, которые, конечно же, не стояли на видном месте на тумбе… среди прочего, потому что в лофте не то что тумбы, вообще мебели не было.

Стайлз в это время проверил, а точно ли у него не капает изо рта слюна. Когда он убедился, что его подбородок чистый и сухой, он взял DVD-диски, которые лежали на деревянном столе рядом с диваном.

Увидев обложки фильмов, Стайлз уставился на Дерека.

— Здесь только первые три...

— Да, — ответил Дерек, когда вынул что-то из шкафа и подошёл к нему с серьёзным лицом. — Я сказал, что мы будем смотреть «Звёздные войны».

Это пояснение, несмотря на то, что было сказано, будто самое абсурдное и не нуждающееся в каких-либо разъяснениях, заставило сердце Стайлза пуститься в галоп. То же самое происходило каждый раз, когда он встречал ещё одного фаната саги, обычно в магазине комиксов, и они не один час болтали на эту тему... Это ощущение было ближе всего к чувству «любовь с первого взгляда».

— Бля, я люблю тебя... — первое и единственное, что пришло Стайлзу в голову.

В наши дни было так трудно найти настоящего фаната, которого больше волновал сюжет, а не спецэффекты... К сожалению, Стайлзу пока так и не удалось затянуть Скотта в удивительный мир быть фанатом классики, так что внезапно вероятность, что он однажды пойдет на Comic Con да ещё и с Дереком вместо лучшего друга, резко возросла...

Пока он вдруг не понял, что сказал.

Тот момент, когда до его мозга дошли последние три слова, которые сорвались с языка без его разрешения, был совершенно очевиден: Стайлз распахнул рот, сильно покраснел щеками, и с настоящим ужасом уставился на Дерека.

— Я это не серьёзно! — закричал он, и Дерек сразу же скривился от боли в барабанных перепонках. Скорее слегка тряхнул головой, чтобы скрыть боль, потому что он же Альфа, а Альфа НЕ должен кривиться от боли. — Не то чтобы я говорю, что ненавижу тебя, нет конечно, потому что... Ну, первые слова недалеки от истины, — он несколько раз покачал головой, — но это был просто комментарий, который я сказал, не задумываясь. Я не хотел сказать, что по-прежнему влюблён в тебя и не перестаю думать о тебе... Хотя, ну... — _«Ради Бога, Стайлз, не ступай на эту дорожку»._ — Так вот, это не должно ничего значить, и вот это вот всё не должно быть типа неловким свиданием... Потому что мы просто друзья, которые...

— Стайлз! — Дерек сжалился над ним, потому что уже начал опасаться, что тот задохнётся. Хотя должен был признать, что мог часами слушать его пустую болтовню. — Расслабься. Я знаю, что ты хотел сказать. Я понял.

Стайлз хотел было снова признаться ему в любви, потому что Дерек только что доказал, что он парень с понятиями, который не пользуется облажавшимися подростками с проблемами контроля, пока не понял, что, как только он сделает это, ситуация повторится.

— Ладно... — в итоге ответил он спустя почти минуту молчания, которая понадобилась мозгу убедить язык оставаться за зубами.

— Поставишь первый фильм?

— Конечно. Да, намного лучше, — Стайлз вздохнул с облегчением, пока... — Эм… Дерек?

— Да?

— Где телевизор?

— У меня нет телевизора.

А затем Дерек нажал кнопку на пульте, который держал в руке, а в шкафу, очевидно, был домашний кинотеатр, подключаемый…

— Это реально? — Стайлз затаил дыхание, когда увидел разворачивающийся на стене перед диваном белый холст три на два метра. — Охренеть! — он сел на диван, не отрывая глаз от экрана. — Это как настоящий кинотеатр, только дома.

На лице Дерека снова нарисовалось выражение «Я знаю, что я лучший», и он сел рядом со Стайлзом. Диван не то чтобы был большой, но каждый из них оказался на разных концах, с расстоянием почти в полметра между...

И нет, это не то положение, которое выбрал бы Стайлз, но он решил, что это лучше, чем ничего, и значит просто нужно будет постепенно сближаться.

Кроме того, Дерек ещё не сказал волшебное слово «свидание», так что с технической точки зрения это всё ещё был «дружеский вечерний просмотр фильма»... И в такие вечера не обязательно сидеть близко друг к другу.

Однако, наблюдая, насколько Дерек был сосредоточен на меню DVD-проигрывателя, и всё, казалось, указывало, что он собирается не произнести ни единого слова за оставшийся вечер, в своей манере притворяясь статуей, Стайлз сказал «ни за что»: может, это и не свидание, но это прекрасная возможность узнать Дерека лучше. Что, естественно, не получится, если вечер пройдёт в режиме «без звука».

— Как давно у тебя появилась эта установка? — спросил Стайлз, как только на экране появился текст_ «Давным-давно, в далёкой-далёкой галактике…»_

— Всегда? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Дерек, слегка приподняв брови, положив пульт между ними.

— Правда? Никогда не замечал...

— Как-то не предоставлялось возможности включить её.

— В смысле? Ты же говорил мне, что ничего не делаешь...

Град вопросов Стайлза, а это был именно град, наконец достиг желаемой цели, и Дерек перестал смотреть на экран и посмотрел на него. Однако выражение его лица — намного печальнее, чем можно было себе представить, исходя из темы разговора — сказало Стайлзу, что, возможно, он перестарался с вопросами.

— Мне просто не хотелось.

Стайлз мысленно дал себе подзатыльник, когда Дерек снова отвернулся к экрану, сильно сжав челюсть и поджав губы.

_«Отличное начало!»_ — раздалось обвиняющее в голове.

К счастью, Стайлз привык косячить, так что у него уже был опыт, как устаканить ситуацию, которую он сам испоганил…

— Ну... Тогда сейчас мы и заценим, — весело сказал он, взяв один пакет со стола и бросив его Дереку, — я принёс попкорн...

Дерек поймал пакет в воздухе и бросил на него убийственный взгляд. Но через пару секунд, когда Стайлз улыбнулся ему, будто не сделал ничего плохого, и взял для себя другой пакет, Дерек открыл свой и сунул горсть попкорна в рот.

Стайлз поступил точно так же и наконец полностью расслабился.

И, пользуясь этой расслабленностью за просмотром любимого фильма, он сделал единственное, что мог.

— Перед тем, как начнётся фильм, признайся, — сказал он, когда уже заканчивались вступительные титры, — ты по Хану Соло или Люку Скайуокеру?

Дерек перестал смотреть на экран и на мгновение, молча высоко вскинув бровь, глянул на Стайлза...

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь? — ответил Дерек, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на фильме, и Стайлз сделал то же самое.

Начиналось всё очень и очень хорошо.

***

Стайлзу нелегко было оставаться на позитиве весь вечер, особенно в самом его начале.

Во время просмотра первого фильма он каждый удачный момент комментировал происходящее на экране, чтобы положить начало захватывающей беседе. Но каждый раз Дерек либо отвечал односложно, либо корчил мину, которая говорила намного больше слов.

Проблема заключалась в том, что в обоих случаях у Стайлза складывалось впечатление, что он испытывает терпение Дерека (Альфа тихо вздыхал каждый раз, когда ему задавали вопрос), а Стайлз не хотел выводить его… Так что за полчаса попыток завязать разговор на первую пришедшую в голову тему: от прошлых приключений до насущных проблем, и даже перескакивая, за кого он бы проголосовал на следующих выборах (Стайлз не представлял, что Дерек проголосует за республиканцев, но было бы неплохо полностью в этом убедиться), он решил заткнуться и просто смотреть кино, ведь для этого он и пришёл.

Когда «Последняя надежда» закончилась, и Дерек сменил диск на «Империя наносит ответный удар», Стайлз на пальцах одной руки мог сосчитать, сколько Дерек произнёс слов за вечер. И хотя подобного стоило ожидать, и главное, что он проводит с ним вечер, Стайлз начинал разочаровываться... обстановка становилось всё более и более напряжённой, а он вообще-то пришёл провести приятный вечер, а не просто смотреть фильмы в тишине, будто они на уроке смотрят очередную документалку.

Стайлз налил себе ещё немного колы в стакан и, увидев, что Дерек уже допил своё пиво, открыл новую бутылку и вручил ему, когда снова сел на диван. Дерек поблагодарил кивком и крошечной улыбкой… и тут Стайлза осенило: обстановка была напряжённой, потому что _он_ делал её напряжённой. Это он ожидал другого, когда лучшее, что мог сделать — это вести себя как обычно, и, следовательно, позволить и Дереку вести себя в своём собственном ритме.

— Знаешь, это моя любимая часть из трёх, — прокомментировал он, глядя на экран, где только что появилась ледяная планета Хот. — Сначала мне больше понравилась «Возвращение джедая», потому что Люку удалось спасти своего отца... Но посмотрев её во второй раз, я понял, что в этом фильме Люк сделал немного больше, чем просто попытался спасти, и в итоге спас от Императора...

— А почему тебе нравится «Империя наносит ответный удар»? — вдруг спросил Дерек.

Стайлз посмотрел на него и понял, что Дерек не смотрит на экран, но и не злится на него за болтовню. Стайлз легко пожал плечами, прежде чем вернуться к фильму. Ему всегда нравился момент, где Люк впервые использует Силу, и не хотел его пропустить.

— Думаю, потому что там впервые проигрывают хорошие парни. Конечно, ничего хорошего в этом нет, но это доказывает, что они просто обычные неидеальные люди. Что они ошибаются, и героизм их заключается в том, что даже после поражения они поднимаются и снова пытаются.

Краем глаза он увидел, как Дерек кивает.

— Когда я в первый раз начал смотреть их, Лора сказала мне, что Вейдер отец Люка в первые пять минут начала фильма.

Стайлз так шокировано уставился на Дерека, что тому пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Да ладно?!

Дерек криво улыбнулся.

— Вот почему когда Кора впервые начала смотреть «Звёздные войны», и ей было интересно, кого выберет принцесса Лея, Хана или Люка, я сказал ей, что Люк и Лея брат и сестра.

Стайлз напрочь забыл про фильм, хотя на экране только что появился монстр пещеры, в которой был заключен Люк, и неодобрительно посмотрел на Дерека.

— Это слишком жестоко даже для тебя.

— Только так я мог отомстить за себя, — он пожал плечами, но Стайлз продолжил причитать.

— Бедный тот, кто первый раз посмотрел Звёздные войны с Корой. Уверен, она рассказала ему конец, пока на экране ещё мелькал логотип Twentieth Century Fox…

Каким бы глупым ни был этот жестокий эпизод из жизни семейства Хейл и то, до Стайлза только что дошло, что Дерек поделился добровольно, и это был ключевой момент между «поскорее бы этот вечер закончился» и «вечер становится интереснее».

С этого момента не прошло ни одной сцены, которую как Дерек, так и Стайлз не прокомментировали, вспоминая времена, когда при съемке фильмов использовалось не только зелёное полотно на заднем плане.

Так было до тех пор, пока Дерек не поставил последний диск. Ночь опустилась на город, но свет они так и не включили, потому что света от экрана было вполне достаточно.

— Попкорн закончился, — сказал Стайлз, потянувшись к пакету на столе и поняв, что он пуст.

— Прости…

Подросток удивлённо посмотрел на Альфу. Увидев серьёзное лицо, подчёркнутое тенями и вспышками с экрана, он улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Ничего. Я ещё не готовый захватил. Если у тебя есть микроволновка, мы можем...

— Прости, что отправил тебя в больницу.

Стайлз почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок.

Пришло время поговорить.

И хотя он ждал этого весь вечер, и это было одной из причин его прихода; сейчас он не хотел, чтобы приятный и весёлый вечер стал грустным и депрессивным. А учитывая, что он был с Дереком, и он сам поднял эту тему, очевидно, напряжения не избежать.

— Я знаю, ты не специально, — попытался быстро свернуть тему Стайлз, — забудь.

— Всё могло быть серьёзнее. Я мог пронзить тебе грудь когтями и...

— Забудь. Я прощаю тебя.

Но Дерек не хотел так быстро забывать, а Стайлз... Стайлз был бы идиотом, если бы предположил, что будет иначе.

— Прости, что накричал на тебя, — Дерек совсем забыл про фильм и посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза, — вчера, когда ты пришёл. Ты просто хотел убедиться, что все в порядке и...

— Многое произошло за очень короткий период времени, — прервал его Стайлз. Он мог показаться лицемером, потому что не давал высказаться Дереку, когда сам всегда жаловался на его неразговорчивость. Но когда он говорил так тихо и при этом смотрел так грустно, Стайлз не мог этого вынести. — Это нормально, время от времени срываться. Это случается со всеми нами...

Несмотря на скудное освещение, Стайлз видел, как Дерек открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Но сразу же закрыл и, поджав губы и коротко кивнув, просто сказал очень тихое, едва слышное в звуках фильма «да».

Это был бы идеальный момент притвориться, что ничего не произошло, поскольку Дерек явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, и, в конце концов, он уже сделал самое трудное: извинился.

Но Стайлзу было ясно, что Дереку с его комплексом мученика проще обвинять во всём себя…

С разговора в джипе он не мог перестать думать над словами Дерека, так что теперь, раз они заговорили об этом…

Стайлз уменьшил громкость и уставился на Дерека.

— Ты серьёзно говорил? Что ненавидишь быть Альфой?

Это было слишком прямолинейно, но... Но Стайлзу нужно было знать. И только по застывшему выражению лица Дерека он понял — Альфа и без его напоминаний постоянно думал об этом.

Дерек устало вздохнул. И не посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза, когда ответил, и Стайлз подумал, что так даже лучше.

— Мне надоело беспокоиться обо всём, что происходит, когда никто никогда не беспокоится обо мне. Я устал вспоминать всю боль, которую мне причинили, включая людей, которые как бы на моей стороне, — пробормотал он себе под нос, и Стайлзу стало ясно, что он имеет в виду Питера.

И хотя сейчас было бы самое время поговорить о том, насколько плохо Питер влияет на него, Стайлз решил оставить всё как есть.

— Забудь об этом, — попросил Стайлз, не желая, чтобы Дерек снова напомнил ему о том, что должен делать каждое утро, чтобы держать себя под контролем. Он и так не мог выбросить из головы момент, когда Дерек признался в этом, и не хотел переживать это снова. — Или хочешь посоревноваться, кому в жизни не повезло больше?

Дерек недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Когда он принимал приглашение Дерека, в планах Стайлза ничего подобного не было, но он был согласен на план Б, если он послужит хотя бы для того, чтобы оборотень не ударился в очередное самобичевание.

— Моя мама умерла практически у меня на руках после долгой болезни, свидетелем которой я был, когда мне было всего восемь, — гораздо более воодушевленно, чем можно было представить, учитывая тему, начал загибать пальцы Стайлз. — Много лет я был влюблён в девушку, которой было плевать на меня, и вынужден был наблюдать, как она меняет парней, а на меня даже не смотрит, — он загнул второй палец, — а когда я решаю пересечь черту и попытать счастья с парнями, прямо в момент, когда я понимаю, что этот человек идеально подходит мне, он даёт понять, что мы никогда не будем больше, чем друзьями...

Недоверие Дерека сменилось раздражением, и вовсе не от того, как равнодушно Стайлз описал их совместный вечер.

— Тебе не нужно бороться со своей природой. Не нужно...

— Ты в этом уверен? — с насмешкой прервал его Стайлз, несмотря на то, что обсуждаемая тема становилась всё более и более деликатной. — Может у меня нет когтей и клыков, но, поверь мне, я прекрасно знаю, что это такое — борьба с самим собой, — он поерзал на диване, закинув на него одну ногу и повернувшись лицом к Дереку. — У меня СДВГ с рождения и панические атаки с начала болезни моей мамы. Каждый божий день мне приходится справляться с этим, сохранять контроль каждый раз, когда происходит что-то серьёзное, потому что я знаю, как неприятно видеть, как кто-то падает в обморок у тебя перед носом, — он сглотнул, но, несмотря на всё увеличивающийся ком в горле, заставил себя продолжить, — а ещё я всегда должен контролировать себя в вашей компании, чтобы не болтать слишком много, или слишком быстро или... просто, чтобы меня не было слишком много. И поверь, хоть и бывают моменты, когда я не могу сдержать себя и без умолку болтаю, не держи я себя под контролем двадцать четыре часа в сутки и хоть на мгновение расслабься, я бы всегда был таким... А этого не выдержал бы и мой отец.

На этот раз настала очередь Дерека сглотнуть, что он и сделал, глядя на Стайлза.

— Сейчас ты в порядке. И не похоже, что ты сдерживаешься.

Румянец Стайлза на этот раз не имел никакого отношения к смущению, хоть он и понимал, что поделился слишком многим.

— Ага... Просто с тобой я всегда спокойнее, — Стайлз взмахнул руками на удивление Дерека. — Не смотри на меня так. Это скорее всего потому, что ты моя полная противоположность, и мне интересно наблюдать за тобой, это меня успокаивает.

Хейл едва заметно улыбнулся, и если бы Стайлз не смотрел на него слишком внимательно, то даже не заметил бы эту улыбку.

— Сказано так, будто я твой якорь.

— Да, можно и так сказать, — Стайлз снова сглотнул, мысленно обдумывая, как поднять другую, особенно важную для него тему, обсудить которую с главным виновником ещё не представлялось возможности. — И, раз уж мы заговорили о якорях… — притворился равнодушным он, вернув внимание фильму. Героев только что притащили к яме сарлакка, так что они полностью пропустили произошедшее в дворце Джаббы... Но сейчас Джабба Хатт волновал Стайлза меньше всего. — Ты говорил, что пытаешься использовать новый якорь... Какие-нибудь новости с… этим новым якорем?

_«Тонко, Стайлз. Очень тонко»._

— На самом деле это несколько сложнее, чем я думал.

— Почему?.. — Стайлз заставил себя продолжить смотреть фильм, несмотря на то, что сердце его дрогнуло. Если бы он знал, что Дерек ответит так, никогда бы не задал ему этот вопрос. — Он такой никчёмный?

— Дело не в этом, — Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза и его тщетную попытку заставить его поверить, что ему больше интересно спасение Люка и Хана, чем то, о чём они говорили. — Я боюсь, что он сработает, но в будущем я потеряю его. Если это случится, я навсегда потеряю свою человеческую часть.

Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Ты, случаем, не преувеличиваешь чутка?

— Ты уже видел меня в лесу, когда я напал на Меган. И когда неосознанно ранил тебя… Я слишком долго жил со своим прежним якорем, чтобы вот так просто заменить его другим, и это будет конец, если… — Дерек не решился закончить предложение.

— А он не работает, если просто думать о нём? — отважился Стайлз, в попытке не потерять надежду, и поверить, что то, что Скотт и Айзек рассказали ему, — правда. — Как с моей мамой: когда она умерла, я думал, что проживу в депрессии всю жизнь, потому что всегда буду думать о ней и буду несчастлив. Но со временем я научился вспоминать только хорошее, и с тех пор, каждый раз, когда я скучаю по ней, мне нужно просто вспомнить эти моменты или даже представить, что бы она сделала или сказала, если бы была со мной, — он, поделившись секретом, немного смущённо слегка пожал плечами. — И, хотя кажется невероятным, это работает. Может быть, и у тебя сработает с этим… — он тщательно обдумал, как закончить предложение, — с этим твоим новым якорем, за который ты хочешь… держаться.

Дерек задумчиво опустил глаза и кивнул.

— Никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе.

— И? Сейчас, когда думаешь... Разве это не хорошая идея?

Оборотень поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть в карие глаза Стайлза. Свет от экрана играл в них искусственными бликами, но они всё равно завораживали… Впрочем как и всегда, когда Дерек смотрел в них.

— Я бы предпочёл настоящий якорь, а не просто воспоминания о нём, — прошептал он, взвешивая каждое слово.

Едва он договорил, как насторожился. А затем прислушался и с макушки до пят осмотрел Стайлза.

— Твоё сердце бьётся слишком быстро.

— Знаю, — неохотно признался Стилински, — это моё сердце. Я очень даже в курсе, что с ним происходит.

— Я хотел сказать, почему ты вдруг занервничал?

Стайлз судорожно думал, как бы язвительнее ответить, чтобы не утонуть в зыбучих песках, в которые его затягивало.

И в итоге сдулся как воздушный шарик.

Как бы то ни было, оставалось только быть исключительно искренним... и будь что будет, потому что Стайлз больше не мог выносить всю эту неопределённость.

— Потому что я понятия не имею, что теперь делать, — взорвался он, — потому что весь этот разговор о якорях и нежелании их потерять для меня имеет другое _ОЧЕНЬ_ очевидное значение, после того, как Скотт сказал мне, что... — он прикусил губу как раз вовремя. Малюсенькая часть его умоляла промолчать, что будет только хуже, если он расскажет всё Дереку прежде, чем будет на все сто процентов уверен, и в конце, как всегда, всё это окажется его фантазиями. — Так что я ждал признания от тебя. Но, очевидно, иногда я забываю, что ты — это ты, и ты никогда не будешь говорить прямо, поэтому у меня нет выбора, кроме как сказать то, что я думаю, и... — в отчаянии он поднял руки, даже не зная, что с ними делать. — И с одной стороны, я хочу это сделать, а с другой — мне страшно. Потому что, как только я это скажу, пути назад уже не будет, и ты скажешь мне, что я неправ, что только сделает всю эту ситуацию и мою жизнь в целом ещё более удручающей и нелепой, чем она есть, и... — он покачал головой, не отваживаясь смотреть на Дерека, который даже не моргал, — но небольшая часть меня всё ещё верит, что это может быть правдой. И что это не моё воображение, и что Скотт и Айзек могут быть правы, и..

— Да.

Только один слог.

Тихий выдох.

Но Стайлз услышал его так громко и чётко, будто это был крик.

— Да? — спросил он дрожащими губами и уставился на Дерека.

На Дерека, который пододвинулся ближе к нему.

— Скотт и Айзек правы, — тихо сказал он. — Да. _Ты_ этот якорь.

Дрожь Стайлза усилилась, как и его сердцебиение.

— Как, думаешь, я нашёл тебя в лесу, когда на тебя напали омеги? — спросил Дерек, думая, что Стайлзу нужно больше доказательств, чтобы поверить ему. — Мне просто нужно было последовать за биением твоего сердца... Единственное из всех, которое я могу узнать, потому что оно принадлежит моему якорю.

— Тогда почему ты сказал мне «нет»? — потерянно, утопая в зелёных глазах Дерека, пробормотал Стайлз, не понимая, что говорит вслух.

— Я никогда не говорил тебе «нет»... — грустно улыбнулся Альфа. — Но я боялся сказать «да».

Стайлзу пришлось отвести взгляд на несколько секунд, чтобы сосредоточиться на том, что он только что услышал... И прежде всего попытаться найти этому логичное объяснение.

А когда наконец нашёл, слабо кивнул с грустной улыбкой на губах.

— Потому что если со мной что-то случится, у тебя останется только воспоминания обо мне, и они будут не так эффективны?

— Мне бы было уже всё равно, — уверенно ответил Дерек. — Если с тобой что-то случится, последнее, что меня будет волновать — это стать зверем, — он сжал кулаки, и на мгновение Стайлзу захотелось оказаться ближе и прикоснуться к нему. — Потому что я даже не хочу думать о вероятности потерять тебя.

От признания Дерека у Стайлза закружилась голова.

Это всё, что он всегда хотел услышать. О чём мечтал каждую ночь, уже и не вспомнить с каких пор…

Но не был готов услышать это так скоро, и меньше всего, когда Дерек смотрел на него так, как сейчас. Словно это он ждал ответа. Словно что бы ни сказал Стайлз, оно будет важнее того, что только что сказал Дерек.

Пока не понял, что так оно и есть. А у него было ещё много вопросов, которые требовали ответов.

— Почему ты не захотел, чтобы я поцеловал тебя в машине?

Дерек поджал губы, но его взгляд ещё немного смягчился.

— Я хотел... Но внезапно вспомнил, что все, кто меня целовал, погибли.

Стайлз издал нервный смешок.

— А ты знаешь, как заставить призадуматься…

— Я боялся, что рядом со мной ты можешь…

— Я чуть не умер и не рядом с тобой, — напомнил ему Стайлз, — а ещё очень рядом с тобой, потому что ты отказывался принять свои чувства ко мне, и это повлияло на твой контроль.

— Знаю. И это я бы никогда не простил себе.

— Ты никогда и ничего не прощаешь себе, — печально пробормотал Стайлз. Но, увидев ещё более грустное лицо Дерека, заставил себя не продолжать и спокойно подумать обо всём, что происходило. — Я могу задать тебе вопрос?

Дерек едва заметно кивнул.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, краем глаза наблюдая за происходящим на экране. Люк, попрощавшись с Йодой, покидал планету Дагоба... Хорошо, что он пропустил этот момент, потому что всегда плакал на нём.

— Почему ты всё это рассказываешь мне сейчас? Что изменилось между сегодняшним днём и неделей назад? Или между сегодня и двумя днями назад, когда мы были одни в машине, и у тебя была тысяча поводов рассказать мне? — он пожал плечами. — Ну, не считая больницу, конечно, — вдруг он посмотрел на него с сомнением. — Ты же не поэтому сделал это? Типа в качестве вознаграждения за то, что ты повёл себя как большой плохой волк...

— Конечно нет, — довольно зло, возвращаясь к уже привычному для него поведению, возразил Дерек.

— Так что изменилось?

— Пэрриш.

Произнёс он это имя тихо, но, судя по выражению лица, Дереку хотелось его прорычать.

— Я видел, как вы разговаривали в больнице, — продолжил Дерек, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, — как ты улыбался ему и... я хотел, чтобы так ты улыбался мне.

— О чём ты? — рассмеялся Стайлз. — К тебе я отношусь как к какому-то божеству! Скотт говорит, что я вообще твой верный пёс. Серьёзно, думаю, совершенно очевидно, что я без ума от тебя.

— Но со мной ты не ведёшь себя так, как с ним, — пожаловался Дерек. И если бы не его поза, мускулы и чертовски привлекательное лицо, Стайлз подумал бы, что он ведёт себя как избалованный мальчишка. — Ты всегда оскорбляешь меня. Глумишься надо мной. И я знаю, ты это не специально и не всерьёз... — уточнил он, погрустнев, если это возможно, ещё больше, — но мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты был честен со мной, — он несколько отчаянно покачал головой, — чтобы хотя бы раз кто-то сказал мне правду в лицо.

Если бы Стайлз не был так внимателен к каждому сказанному Дереком слову с самого начала их знакомства, он подумал бы, что прямо сейчас перед ним сумасшедший.

Но поскольку это был абсолютно не тот случай, и он прекрасно понимал, почему Дерек сказал это, Стайлз знал, что нужно делать.

— Если я покажу тебе кое-что, обещаешь не злиться?

На внезапную смену темы поначалу Дерек не знал, что сказать. И когда до него дошло, о чём просит Стайлз, неохотно согласился.

— Думаю, придётся сказать нет.

Стайлз встал с дивана, чтобы достать мобильник из кармана штанов. Когда он снова сел, открыл галерею и нашёл одну фотографию.

— Эту фотографию я сделал в зоопарке, когда ты был с волками, — пояснил он, протягивая Дереку телефон, смотря куда угодно, только не на Альфу. — Никогда не видел, чтобы ты так улыбался, и... я не смог устоять.

Дерек почти минуту смотрел на себя. В теории там не на что было смотреть: только крупный план его лица, когда он почёсывал Рика, омегу из зоопарка, за ухом, но...

— Я с трудом узнаю себя.

— Тебе следует чаще так улыбаться, — прошептал Стайлз, посмотрев на Дерека.

— Этот день был лучшим на моей памяти за долгое время, — признался Альфа, — поэтому я сохранил плюшевого волка, которого ты мне подарил.

— Правда?! — преувеличенно удивился Стайлз. — Вот это сюрприз...

— Я знаю, что ты видел его.

Брови Дерека говорили «не пытайся обмануть меня», поэтому Стайлз прекратил отнекиваться.

— Как ты узнал? — он осмотрелся. — У тебя здесь есть скрытые камеры?

— Я почувствовал твой запах на нём, когда снова взял его.

Сердце Стайлза перестало биться на несколько секунд.

— Взял его? — повторил он с сомнениями. — Ты что, спишь с ним? — неуверенность исчезла, когда Дерек убил его с теми же бровями, которыми ранее называл идиотом... Иногда Стайлз всей душой ненавидел эти брови. — Что? Спать с мягкой игрушкой, которая имеет для тебя особое значение, совершенно нормально и мужественно... и в то же время очаровательно.

— Я не сплю с ним, — слишком сухо ответил он, но сразу же черты его лица смягчились. — Это мой первый подарок за очень долгое время.

— Ага, я так и подумал, — Стайлз нервно облизнул губы. — Я рад, что он тебе понравился... И я рад, что ты хорошо провёл время в тот день.

Дерек кивнул и внезапно уставился на Стайлза.

И не то чтобы он не смотрел на него так миллион раз за вечер, но на этот раз Стайлз чувствовал, как его взгляд жжёт кожу.

— Я хотел бы повторить, — сказал Дерек, — снова хотел бы сходить куда-нибудь с тобой. Только на этот раз на настоящее свидание.

— Технически говоря, сейчас у нас свидание, — сказал Стайлз, указывая на кинопроектор. — Попкорн и фильм... — внезапно из его слов исчезла уверенность, которая была в них пару секунд назад, и ему пришлось сглотнуть, чтобы восстановить голос. — И мы одни...

— Почему ты занервничал? — с интересом и издёвкой спросил Дерек.

— Просто у меня свидание с Дереком Хейлом.

— Перестань говорить обо мне в третьем лице, — возмутился оборотень. — Так кажется, что я высшее существо…

Стайлз злобно зыркнул на него.

— Ты и так высшее существо.

Дерек также дерзко посмотрел на него, собираясь задрать бровь в жесте «ты идиот», но не стал и… откинулся на спинку дивана, продолжив смотреть фильм.

И не то чтобы Стайлзу показалось это неприемлемым, потому что фильм был классным, и глупо было его пропускать. Но после случившегося разговора, в котором Дерек, используя хитроумную теорию якорей, что на самом деле была не теорией, а частью сверхъестественного мира, признался, что заинтересован в _НЁМ_, он предпочёл бы ненадолго забыть о фильме.

Стало ясно, что Дерек не лгал, когда говорил, что он тоже поклонник саги.

— И что теперь? — наконец спросил Стайлз, когда минуты шли, а Дерек так и пялился в экран.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он, не глядя на Стайлза.

И, серьёзно, способность Дерека раздражать буквально через минуту после того, как он был похож на одинокого, грустного щенка, Стайлз никогда не поймёт.

— Ну, что происходит сейчас! — выкрикнул он. — Я никогда не был в такой ситуации, и понятия не имею, что нужно делать...

— Можем заняться чем ты захочешь.

Сердце Стайлза перестало биться на пять секунд. И, вероятно, за это же время умерло несколько нейронов.

Хуже всего было то, что когда ему удалось восстановить способность говорить и думать, он увидел слишком спокойного Дерека. Будто только что он не сказал ничего не обычного.

— Для твоего же блага тебе лучше не говорить это всерьёз, — наконец сказал Стайлз.

В ответ Дерек, который явно не хотел заканчивать вечер несколькими сердечными приступами у Стайлза, слегка повернул голову, выгнув бровь так, как Стайлз никогда не видел.

Но мгновенно понял значение этого жеста, когда движение бровью сопроводила ухмылка и бесстыжий взгляд.

Стайлза охватил удушающий жар, когда до него дошло, что этой позой... этими бровями… Дерек флиртовал с ним.

— Пожалуйста, не делай так, — почти взмолился он, глядя на диван, на экран и куда угодно, кроме бровей Дерека, улыбки Дерека или Дерека в целом.

— Что именно?

— Смотреть на меня так, будто... ты заигрываешь со мной.

— Это уместно. У нас же свидание.

И тут Стайлз понял, что не переживёт этот вечер.

Может для себя он осознал, что у них свидание, но слышать это от самого Дерека было намного выше его ожиданий.

_«Да, Стайлз, у тебя свидание с Дереком Хейлом. Может уже начнёшь вести себя так, будто ты присутствуешь на этом свидании?»_

— Технически это не свидание, пока не произошёл поцелуй...

Это первое, что пришло ему в голову, и за что захотелось избить себя секунду спустя... Пока Дерек не устроился на диване, как Стайлз, закинув одну ногу, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу, положил руку на спинку в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Стайлза, и очень, очень внимательно не уставился на него.

— Хочешь поцеловать меня? — спросил он.

Тогда Стайлз решил, что не такой уж плохой идеей было озвучить мысли вслух.

— А ты хочешь поцеловать меня? — спросил он, нервничая и не в силах сказать _ДА_, как очень хотелось.

Насмешливая, дерзкая улыбка Дерека стала шире.

— Я первый спросил.

— Тебе серьёзно нужно спрашивать?

Дерек мог препираться с ним часами. То, что поначалу сводило его с ума в Стайлзе, теперь стало одним из его любимых развлечений. Но на этот раз он хотел оставить игры на потом и намеревался делать то, что очень долго хотел сделать, и в чём последние несколько недель было невероятно трудно отказывать себе снова и снова.

Может он и устал быть Альфой, без взаимной отдачи заботиться обо всех, но больше всего он устал отказывать себе в том, чего, как он знал, заслуживает. В том, чего они оба заслуживали.

Насмешливая улыбка исчезла, когда он уставился на влажные розовые губы, которые Стайлз снова облизал. Это простое действие всегда завораживало и, в первый раз увидев его, когда впервые прижал Стайлза спиной к двери его же спальни, Дерек не мог отвести глаз от рта мальчишки, которому, вообще-то, угрожал.

Но сейчас угроз не было. И даже если бы и были, Дерек знал, что Стайлза они бы не испугали, разве что немного возбудили.

Дерек действовал, не задумываясь. Медленно он потянулся ко рту, которым уже давно хотел завладеть, слыша в ушах биение сердца Стайлза... или, возможно, своего собственного. Он не знал точно.

Момент соприкосновения сопроводил электрический разряд, и был наполнен миллионом деталей, которые Дерек будет помнить всю свою жизнь: удивительную мягкость, тепло и лёгкий солёный привкус попкорна.

Поцелуй был намного короче, чем он мог себе представить. Простое давление губ, которое, стоило признать, с точки зрения чувственности у Дерека бывало и лучше... Но зато это был первый поцелуй со Стайлзом, так что когда он открыл глаза и увидел его расширенные зрачки, этот поцелуй стал лучшим, что когда-либо был у Дерека.

Он ждал, что Стайлз что-то скажет, потому что был уверен, — ему многое есть что сказать... Но когда прошли секунды, а Стайлз продолжил молчать, глядя ему в лицо и замерев как статуя, Дерек начал одновременно волноваться и отчаиваться... Теперь он понимал, почему Стайлз сильно злился, когда он сам замирал как изваяние.

— Ты в порядке? — прошептал Дерек, немного отодвигаясь, но не меняя позы. Ему нравилось знать, что достаточно протянуть лишь руку, чтобы прикоснуться к Стайлзу.

— Дааа. Да.

— Уверен? — рассмеялся Альфа.

— Я мысленно прокручивал всё, чтобы хорошенько запомнить и сохранить для потомков, — сказал он, не дыша, а секунду спустя покраснел.

Стайлз ещё никогда не казался Дереку очаровательнее.

— Твой первый поцелуй?

— Первый не для того, чтобы спасти меня от удушья, — Дерек нахмурился. — Это долгая история... Но да. Это... был мой первый поцелуй, — Стайлз прикусил нижнюю губу, и Дереку пришлось изо всех сил сдерживать себя, чтобы тоже не прикусить её. — Спасибо?

— Не за что, — кивнул Дерек, улыбаясь очень похоже, как в тот день в зоопарке.

Стайлзу пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не сказать, о чём он думал в этот момент, а думал он вот о чём: можешь целовать меня столько раз, сколько захочешь и куда захочешь. Можешь делать со мной, что хочешь, и столько раз, сколько захочешь, потому что моё тело — твоё, и моё сердце тоже твоё. И я знаю, что слишком рано, но я хочу признаться тебе в вечной и безоговорочной любви и попросить тебя выйти за меня замуж.

Как бы сильно Стайлзу ни казались эти мысли логичными и правильными, что-то подсказывало ему, что Дереку так не покажется, и он сбежит от него... из своего же дома; так что в итоге Стайлз ничего не сказал и просто спокойно кивнул, будто был самым скромным и сдержанным мальчиком, которым на самом деле _НЕ_ был.

В итоге он решил, что так будет лучше: не увлекаться страстью первого момента и спокойно наслаждаться каждым последующим шагом на этом пути. Стайлз очень долго ждал и меньше месяца назад пришёл к выводу, что ничего подобного никогда не случится. Так что раз сейчас это всё-таки происходило, он хотел насладиться на всю катушку.

И учитывая, что пришёл он в лофт, не зная, что там может произойти, а теперь уходил с извинениями Дерека, с его признанием, что у него проблемы, и особенно узнав, что он якорь Дерека и поцеловав Дерека… Чего ещё он мог просить?

По этой причине именно Стайлз решил завершить вечер, даже не досмотрев третью часть (герои только прибыли в деревню эвоков, так что до конца ещё много оставалось), которую практически и не смотрел.

— Уходишь так рано? — спросил Дерек. — Завтра воскресенье.

— Знаю. Но думаю, лучше сделать это сейчас. Пока всё идеально.

— Думаешь, что-то может пойти не так?

— Конечно нет. Но... — Стайлз покраснел. — У меня никогда не было ничего подобного. И от одной только мысли, что завтра, когда я проснусь и вспомню всё, что произошло сегодня вечером, я буду улыбаться как придурок весь день… даже скорее всю неделю…

— Спасибо за ту часть, которую должен был сказать я, — притворно недовольно пробормотал Дерек.

— Просто если я останусь, может произойти что-то ещё. И не то чтобы я не хочу, потому что я был бы идиотом, если бы не хотел... просто... я хочу, чтобы это произошло... Но в другой день?

— Я понял.

— Правда? — он широко распахнул глаза. — Потому что сейчас, сказав это вслух, мне кажется, что это я ничего не понял.

— Да, — прошептал Дерек, прежде чем поцеловать его в щёку. — И я не против. Спасибо за вечер. И за всё.

Стайлзу понадобилась почти минута, чтобы вернуть контроль над своим телом. Возможно, однажды он привыкнет к настолько невинному поцелую Дерека в щёку, но явно не сегодня.

— Было здорово.

— А теперь иди, чтобы покричать как сумасшедший, — Дерек не почувствовал себя плохим, когда румянец Стайлза подтвердил, что он попал в яблочко. — Но сделай мне одолжение и потерпи до улицы, иначе я оглохну.

Стайлз смог выполнить просьбу Дерека, и только когда оказался рядом со своим джипом, на прощание так же невинно поцеловав Дерека в щёку, он закричал от радости, и крик этот пронёсся по улице на много километров.

И хотя Дерек всё равно услышал его, ему было всё равно, если взамен он мог наблюдать, как от радости на улице Стайлз танцует, будто только что провёл самый лучший вечер в своей жизни.

Лучше так, подумал Дерек, наблюдая за ним из окна лофта. Он бы почувствовал себя ужасно, если бы был единственным, для кого это свидание было лучшим на свете.


	15. Chapter 15

Как только Стайлз свернул с главной дороги и Дерек уж точно не мог увидеть его из окна, ему пришлось остановиться у обочины. Едва он сделал это, то понял, что руки дрожат, а сердце, оглушая, бьётся слишком быстро… Но когда он поднял глаза на своё отражение в зеркале заднего вида, то не увидел ничего необычного.

Там он видел улыбку влюблённого идиота и понял, что сегодня проспит всю ночь, как младенец, а в понедельник обязательно пойдёт в школу с улыбкой во все тридцать два. И когда этот момент настанет, ему будет всё равно, потому что всех, кто посмеет высмеять его идиотский вид, планировал отправить за объяснениями к Дереку Хейлу, потому что именно он — причина дурацкой улыбки Стилински.

Просто от попыток прокрутить мысленно всё, что произошло за вечер, кружилась голова. Но кружилась в хорошем смысле, как результат волнения, эмоций и счастья, которые переполняли его прямо сейчас.

Когда Стайлз думал, что влюблён в Лидию, ему было интересно, была ли боль в животе в её присутствии теми знаменитыми бабочками, о которых все говорили, или он болел больше от нервов и напряжения рядом с удивительно красивой и умной девушкой… Теперь же он в полной уверенности мог сказать нет, и те ощущения не шли ни в какое сравнение с теми, что он испытывал сейчас.

Потому что он провёл с Дереком наедине не один час. Дерек извинился за то, что вёл себя как животное. Рассказал забавный случай из жизни его семьи. И, наконец, признался, что Стайлз тот якорь, который пришёл на смену ярости и за который Дерек пытался держаться. И он ему нравится... с ним ему хорошо, и он отвергал Стайлза только потому, что боялся, что с ним может случиться что-нибудь плохое.

Всё это было так невероятно замечательно, что Стайлз не понимал, как это могло быть реально.

Ему невыносимо захотелось позвонить Скотту, рассказать, что он и Айзек были правы, и Дерек признался ему, что он ему нравится... Ну, на самом деле он ни разу не сказал «Стайлз, ты мне нравишься», но он поцеловал его... _его_!

Пришлось потереть щёки, потому что они уже начинали болеть от слишком широкой улыбки.

В итоге Стайлз решил не звонить. Потому что знал, стоило только набрать другу — он и всю ночь провисит на телефоне, а спать хотелось уже сейчас. И с другой стороны, он был честен с Дереком: он может немного и припозднился с личной жизнью, в отличие от своих друзей, но хотел провести эту первую ночь после своего первого поцелуя наедине с самим собой, пялиться в никуда и снова и снова мысленно прокручивать этот момент, разбивая картинку по кадрам и снова складывая воедино, всё больше убеждаясь, что всё произошедшее было намного совершеннее, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

Поэтому, просидев в машине добрых пятнадцать минут, стараясь достаточно успокоиться, чтобы не попасть в аварию, он отправился домой.

В доме было темно, чему он был очень рад. Стайлз только сейчас вспомнил, отец ведь думал, что он пошёл на свидание с Пэрришем, который казался ему лучшей альтернативой Дереку, и понятия не имел, как сообщить, что планы (в которых Пэрриша никогда не было) несколько изменились, и что принять в качестве парня своего сына он мог только единственного кандидата, но он не вписывался в три правила...

Стайлз молился, чтобы фраза «папа, я люблю его» не вышла из моды и осталась такой же действенной, как в мыльных операх для подростков, на которые он подсел несколько лет назад.

К счастью, с этим предстояло разбираться завтра, а этой ночью можно было просто вознестись на седьмое небо, откуда Стайлз не планировал спускаться ближайшие несколько месяцев.

По крайней мере, именно об этом мечтал Стайлз, пока не зазвонил его мобильник, едва он вошёл в дом.

И оказалось, звонит отец из полицейского участка.

Стайлз оставил ключи в прихожей. Сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться и не показаться свихнувшимся от счастья подростком, и наконец ответил на звонок.

— Привет, па, как дела?..

— Где ты, чёрт возьми?!

Вопрос или, скорее, обвинение отца, дал понять, что ночь будет не такой приятной, каким был вечер.

— Я дома. Только что зашёл.

— С кем?!

— В смысле, с кем? — попытался притвориться Стайлз, хотя на данный момент и не обманывал отца.

— Ты сегодня ходил на свидание. И я знаю, что не с Пэрришем. Так что отвечай, с кем ты, чёрт возьми!

Тон отца, звучащий всё выше и отчаянней, вверг Стайлза в ступор, когда Стилински-старший произнёс «чёрт возьми» дважды в трёх предложениях. Джон практически никогда не сквернословил, и те несколько раз, когда делал это, он использовал слова, которые нельзя даже назвать бранными, но тон, которым он их произносил, давал понять, что он не шутит.

Факт, что отец кричал на него и использовал «свои нецензурные слова», когда Стайлз ещё находился в нирване абсолютного счастья, не обрадовал от слова «совсем».

— Слушай, не думаю, что стоит вот так заводиться, ладно? И в свою защиту скажу, это ты...

— Стайлз, мне всё равно, если ты солгал мне... Более того, я даже рад, что ты сделал это. Но сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал мне, с кем ты.

Стайлз не знал, какая из фраз отца озадачила его больше всех. Но, по крайней мере, шериф больше не кричал на него, поэтому Стайлз тоже немного успокоился.

— Я один. Но в чём дело? Почему ты так нервничаешь?

В последующие несколько секунд молчания Стайлз слышал в трубке шум открывающихся выдвижных ящиков и дверей.

— Я знаю, кто Альфа.

Волна адреналина накатила мгновенно, и Стайлз не смог сдержаться, начав наворачивать круги в прихожей, и бешено затараторил.

— Что?! В самом деле? Кто это? Как ты узнал?

— Ты был прав. Он знал их всех. Это...

Внезапная тишина оглушила.

— Пап? — Стайлз проверил телефон на наличие заряда. — Папа!

Убедившись, что телефон продолжает работать, он набрал номер, с которого ему звонил отец, поскольку не впервые случайно сбрасывал вызов от того, что двигался во время разговора.

Когда пошли гудки, и никто не ответил, а после включился автоответчик полицейского участка, он попробовал позвонить на мобильник отца... И когда ситуация повторилась, и никто не ответил, Стайлз почувствовал, что адреналин превратился в страх.

Но, не желая паниковать, он ещё несколько раз набрал номер и отца, и полицейского участка.

Никогда ещё гудки без ответа не казались Стайлзу такими ужасающими.

Должно быть прошло минут десять, за которые сердце Стайлза едва не выпрыгивало из груди, пока он, наконец, не решил обратиться за помощью.

Набирая новый номер и слушая гудки, Стайлз, который даже не успел снять ветровку, слепо пялился в пустоту в тёмном доме и думал, как такое возможно, что за считанные минуты лучший в его жизни вечер превратился в самую страшную ночь.

***

Дерек заканчивал убирать видео-установку. Спать не хотелось, но и других дел не было (как всегда с момента возвращения в Бэйкон Хиллз), поэтому на мгновение посетила мысль досмотреть фильм. Но в итоге он передумал, поскольку этот фильм только что стал «фильмом Стайлза и Дерека», и глупо было смотреть его одному.

К тому же он очень сомневался, что сможет сосредоточиться, думая о событиях вечера.

Счастливая улыбка на губах, уже и не вспомнить когда появлявшаяся в последний раз, привела к тому, что он добрых пять минут провёл перед зеркалом.

И да, смешно, что он, взрослый мужик, смотрел на себя в зеркало и время от времени даже дотрагивался до своего лица, чтобы убедиться, что эта улыбка реальна и не исчезнет. Но что поделать: он был счастлив. _ОЧЕНЬ_ счастлив, и пришло время насладиться этим чувством.

Это абсолютное счастье, которое, как Дерек был уверен, будет освещать всё вокруг него несколько дней, также было причиной того, что, когда зазвонил мобильник, и он увидел, что это Стайлз, он спросил первое, что пришло в голову, и это было далеко от его обычного приветствия.

— Ты без меня и пяти минут не можешь прожить?

— Дерек!

Абсолютная паника в голосе Стайлза стёрла улыбку с лица Дерека, и он собрался менее чем за секунду.

— Что случилось?

Стайлзу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы ответить. Дерек слышал только его учащённое дыхание, которое никак не способствовало спокойствию Альфы.

— Мой отец... Он забрал моего отца.

— Что?! — сердце Дерека замерло. — Кто? Где ты?

— Я... я не знаю, кто...

— Где ты?

— Дома... — разговаривая с Дереком, Стайлз, чтобы можно было разобрать его слова, лучше контролировал своё дыхание, в то время как страх оборотня только усилился. — Я только зашёл, как позвонил отец... Он сказал, что узнал, кто Альфа и... звонок внезапно прервался... — с другого конца линии Дерек прекрасно слышал, как он с трудом сглотнул. — Я попробовал позвонить ему снова. И на мобильный, и в полицейский участок, но никто не ответил.

— Ты звонил кому-нибудь ещё?

— Нет...

Дерек заставил себя не паниковать и думать ясно, хотя отчётливо понимал, что только Стайлз рядом поможет ему успокоиться.

— Хорошо, — ради спокойствия Стайлза Дерек старался говорить уверенно. — Закрой дверь и не открывай никому, пока я не приеду. Буду через пять минут.

***

На самом деле ему понадобилось три минуты, после чего он обошёл весь дом, чтобы убедиться, что все двери и окна плотно закрыты.

Закончив, Дерек позвонил в дверной звонок.

— Стайлз, это я! — закричал он, чтобы его услышали по ту сторону двери.

Уже через секунду дверь открылась, и взволнованный подросток отчаянно уставился на него.

— Спасибо, что пришёл... Я... Я не знал, что делать и...

Дерек как никогда прежде возненавидел судьбу, которая всегда обращалась против него.

Невозможно, чтобы подросток, с которым он попрощался менее получаса назад и с которым разделил полный доверия, шуток, страхов вечер, и они даже целовались, был тем же самым, который теперь выглядел как призрак из-за побледневшей кожи, а сердце его билось так быстро, что Дерек не понимал, как у него ещё не случился сердечный приступ.

Так что Дерек даже не стал раздумывать и, даже если это был первый раз, когда он делал что-то подобное по отношению к Стайлзу... что-то подобное по отношению к кому-то за долгое время, не говоря ни слова, он подошёл ближе и обнял его.

На самом деле он просто развёл руки, чтобы дать Стайлзу необходимые ему пространство и время. Когда он прижался к груди и крепко обнял его за талию, поскуливая от смущения, Дерек сжал руки за его спиной, обнимая. И пока дрожь Стайлза только усиливалась, руки Дерека крепче сжимались вокруг него, чтобы он чувствовал его присутствие рядом.

— Всё будет хорошо, — прошептал он в тот момент, когда всхлипы Стайлза немного стихли, — мы узнаем, кто его похитил, и вернём домой.

Стайлз оторвался от мокрой от слёз белой футболки. Той самой футболки, которая несколько часов назад казалась ему идеальной, а теперь использовалась как носовой платок.

— Он же не мог навредить ему, да? — он посмотрел Дереку в глаза. — Не мог же…

— С ним всё будет хорошо, — уверенно прошептал Дерек, вытирая слёзы Стайлза большим пальцем. Как хотел сделать бесчисленное количество раз, каждый раз, когда видел, как он плачет, но не решался. Теперь, когда всего полчаса назад их отношения радикально изменились, Дерек не собирался упускать возможность утешить Стайлза. — Вот увидишь.

— Ты должен вернуть его домой, — Стайлз схватился за его футболку обеими руками, — я не могу его потерять. Я не могу остаться...

— И ты не останешься, — он положил обе ладони на мокрые щёки Стайлза, легко сжимая их и впиваясь глазами в глаза Стайлза. — Слышишь? Я не допущу, чтобы с твоим отцом что-то случилось.

От уверенности в словах Дерека Стайлз наконец смог вздохнуть полной грудью с тех пор, как прервался разговор с отцом, и кивнул.

Как раз в этот момент позвонили в дверь.

Прежде чем Стайлз успел среагировать, Дерек, убедившись, что тот чуть успокоился, уже открывал дверь.

Стайлз не хотел встречаться с Питером Хейлом, однако Дерек, очевидно, ждал его появления.

— Что ты узнал? — спросил младший Хейл без реверансов.

— В участке пусто, — Питер услышал вздох Стайлза. За спиной Дерека он увидел мальчишку, который не был похож на себя.

Альфа едва заметно двинул бровями, намекая дяде выбирать слова очень и очень осторожно. И хотя Питер не очень понимал, каким образом, когда всё, что он делал, — сообщал о результатах выполненного приказа самого же племянника, он предположил, что нужно как-то постараться, учитывая напряжение в воздухе.

— Там порядок, — продолжил он, — ни следа борьбы. Что бы ни случилось, прошло всё тихо-мирно.

Ответ понравился Дереку, который, слегка кивнув дяде, положил руку на спину Стайлза. Слишком интимный жест, к которому Питер не был готов, но тут же смирился, поняв, что от Дерека пахнет Стайлзом, будто они провели вместе много времени.

_«Давно пора»,_ — подумал он про себя, изо всех сил стараясь не растянуть губы в довольной ухмылке, которую сейчас никто бы не понял.

— Я уже велел остальным прочесать город. Айзек и Скотт зайдут, чтобы взять след, — объяснил Дерек Стайлзу. — Можешь принести что-нибудь из комнаты отца, чтобы упростить им задачу?

— Да... Думаю, я найду что-нибудь...

Было так странно видеть, как Стайлз получает приказы вместо того, чтобы отдавать их, и слышать его глухой, совсем не такой, как обычно, голос, что Дереку пришлось умолять всю свою силу воли продолжать говорить ему, что делать, когда как всё, чего он хотел, — спрятать его в броне из своих рук, и остаться так навсегда.

— А ещё нужно выяснить, где помощники твоего отца, потому что в участке никого. У тебя же есть рация, которая ловит частоту полиции?

— Да. В моей комнате... — ответил Стайлз, даже не глядя на него и уже поднимаясь по ступенькам, — сейчас принесу.

Хейлы смотрели, как Стайлз очень медленно, не похоже на себя, поднимается по лестнице.

— Он выглядит немного расстроенно, — прокомментировал Питер, как только услышал, как закрылась дверь в комнату Стайлза. — Хорошо, что я не показал ему это, — он покрутил в руке значок шерифа. — Я нашел его в кабинете Стилински. На нём несколько капель крови.

— Это был Альфа, — недовольно сообщил Дерек, не желая смотреть на запятнанную золотую пластину, — Стилински удалось выяснить его личность.

— А он случайно не поделился этим секретом до того, как его забрали? Нам бы это помогло.

Дерек нахмурился.

— Перестань язвить.

— Я просто озвучил свои мысли.

И это, должно быть, было худшее, что мог сказать Питер, потому что внезапно он оказался зажат между стеной и очень злым Дереком.

— Скажу только один раз, — глаза Альфы загорелись красным, — я всё ещё пытаюсь простить тебя за то, что ты сделал с Лорой... Но если ты подведёшь меня и здесь, и отец Стайлза погибнет, это будет конец.

Питер осмелился заговорить, только когда Дерек отстранился, оставив ему на футболке пару дырок.

— Смотрю, ты уже относишься к Стайлзу как к члену семьи... даже пахнешь как он.

— Питер...

— Я сделаю всё возможное, — очень серьёзно, без намёка на веселье сказал он. Питер сам знал, что мог быть невыносимым, и большую часть времени обожал доводить всех до нервного тика. Но не тогда, когда его племянник, единственный у него оставшийся, дал понять, что сейчас его волнует только одно — Стайлз и его безопасность. — Даю тебе слово.

Дерек кивнул, но не особо уверенно. В Питере уже больше никогда не будет полной уверенности, как прежде.

— Твой мальчик там не слишком задержался?

Дерек уже собирался зарычать на комментарий Питера «твой мальчик», когда понял, что тот абсолютно прав: Стайлз должен был уже вернуться.

Не раздумывая ни секунды, он побежал вверх по лестнице.

Войдя в комнату, Дерек обнаружил дрожащего Стайлза на полу в дальнем углу между стеной и кроватью.

— Стайлз!

Оклик не привлёк внимание подростка, который в этот момент упирался одной рукой в кровать, а другой в стену. Будто думал, что они вот-вот обрушатся на него и пытался удержать их.

И если эта картина уже не была достаточно обескураживающей, Стайлз что-то лихорадочно, не умолкая, шептал, но Дерек не мог понять ни одного слова.

Оборотень осторожно подошёл к нему и упал на колени рядом.

— Эй... Посмотри на меня.

На шёпот Стайлз хотя бы взглянул на него. Но продолжал вести себя так, будто стены давили на него, крали спасительный кислород, и теперь Дерек увидел ещё и его слёзы.

— Альфа обратил пять омег, чтобы убить как можно больше людей, — простонал Стайлз, — убить моего отца не составит ему труда.

— Не говори так...

— Он уже может быть мёртв... — сказал он мучительно. — Ему нужна всего лишь секунда, чтобы перерезать ему горло и...

— Не думай об этом, — Дерек чуть повысил голос, — Стайлз... — он схватил его за подбородок, когда Стайлз склонил голову, заставляя его взглянуть на себя, — я обещал спасти его. И я верну его домой. Я дал тебе своё слово.

— Тогда почему ты здесь, а не спасаешь его?!

Дерек не позволил гневу и ненависти Стайлза задеть себя... Не так сильно, как в прошлом.

— Мы не можем действовать необдуманно, как в начале. Сначала нужно всё спокойно обдумать, иначе мы можем попасть в ловушку. Потому что, кто бы это ни делал, у него всё хорошо организовано, и если он похитил твоего отца, значит это не просто так.

Понемногу, благодаря тому, что Дерек заставлял его говорить и сосредоточиться на словах, нервный срыв Стайлза начал отступать.

— Ты до сих пор не знаешь, кто он.

— Может быть, что-то мы всё-таки знаем... Когда я, пытаясь выяснить хоть что-то, разговаривал с омегами, все они говорили, что ничего не помнят, но Кэмерон сказал кое-что, что привлекло моё внимание: когда он говорил о человеке, который обратил его, в какой-то момент он называл его своим наставником...

— И что это может значить?

— А то, что он говорил о нём не как о Альфе или незнакомце, который его похитил, а как о ком-то, кто был выше его по званию. Так говорят о военных... Кто бы это ни сделал, он тоже военный.

От последних слов Дерека Стайлз застыл и даже не заметил, как Айзек и Скотт вошли в комнату.

Волчата же, увидев их вместе в углу, ничего не понимая, посмотрели друг на друга.

— В чём дело? Чего мы ждём?

Стайлз поднялся с пола, снова уставившись в никуда.

— Это Пэрриш, — сказал он никому конкретно.

— Что? — спросил Дерек.

— Кто такой Пэрриш? — в свою очередь поинтересовался Питер.

— Пэрриш — Альфа.

Молчание, последовавшее за заявлением Стайлза, и в котором не осталось никаких сомнений, что он уверен в своих словах, послужило тому, чтобы все присутствующие с любопытством посмотрели друг на друга.

— Почему ты так уверен? — первым спросил Скотт.

— Когда отец позвонил мне, он волновался... но за меня, — объяснил он, понимая, как это очевидно, а он идиот, раз не понял этого раньше. — Я подумал, что он злился, потому что узнал, что у меня было свидание не с Пэрришем, и что я солгал ему. Но потом он сказал, что рад, что я солгал ему... Потому что он узнал, кто Альфа...

— И ты думаешь это Пэрриш?

— Пэрриш был военным, — на этот раз сказал Стайлз Дереку. — И в полицейском участке у него был доступ ко всей информации о Меган, Кэмероне и других... Он знал, где они жили и когда и где можно их похитить... И патрулируя город, он мог узнать, кто нуждается в помощи... Кто заслуживал ещё одного шанса, — он облизнул губы, пытаясь отдышаться, — это он, Дерек. Это Пэрриш.

Дерек не ответил. Тот простой факт, что говорил это Стайлз, и говорил настолько уверенно, уже и так означал, что говорит он правду... И хотя это была практически первая информация об Альфе, по-видимому, обратил он этих людей не для того, чтобы напасть на город, а чтобы помочь им...

И теперь, когда Дерек, наконец, выяснил личность виновника, и начал анализировать всё, что произошло с момента первого похищения... всё обрело смысл.

— Зачем это Пэрришу? — спросил Скотт. — И когда я видел его в больнице, я не заметил в нём ничего странного.

— Если он достаточно силён, то может скрывать свой альфа-запах, — объяснил Дерек, после чего положил обе руки на плечи Стайлза. — Если ты прав, он ничего не сделает твоему отцу.

— Почему? Откуда такая уверенность?

Выражение лица Дерека, не понятное всем остальным, заставило Стайлза немного успокоиться. Это было серьёзное лицо с плотно сжатыми губами и лёгким красноватым блеском в глубине радужки, а ещё оно означало полный контроль и абсолютное понимание того, что делать дальше.

— Потому что ему нужен не он.


	16. Chapter 16

Шериф Стилински проснулся в большом — около восьми квадратных метров — и совершенно пустом подвале, где затхлый воздух давал понять, что использовался по назначению он не часто.

Он сидел на полу почти в центре подвала, с заведёнными за спину руками и прикованный наручниками к деревянной балке, которая не давала ему сбежать, но, по крайней мере, давала возможность двигаться и даже встать в полный рост.

Кто бы ни похитил его, он сделал всё возможное, чтобы обеспечить Джону максимальный комфорт. Что противоречило ситуации, потому что у похитителей не было принято беспокоиться о своих жертвах...

Пока шериф не вспомнил, что речь шла не об обычном похитителе, а о том, кого он знал...

Или думал, что знал.

Воспользовавшись тем, что он был один, шериф повернулся, насколько позволяли наручники, чтобы осмотреть место и попытаться найти что-нибудь, что помогло бы ему освободиться. Это было не так просто, как в кино, но если найти правильный инструмент, можно было освободиться за считанные минуты. Этому он научился давным-давно, когда узнал худшим из способов, что кто-то может использовать его же наручники, чтобы обездвижить его. И хотя с прошлого раза прошло много времени, он не собирался прекращать попытки освободиться.

В подвале было темно, но свет, который проникал через щель в двери где-то в двадцати шагах от него, а также через маленькие вентиляционные окна, давал возможность видеть обстановку. Шериф вздохнул с облегчением, когда обнаружил маленький гвоздь, торчащий из балки, к которой его пристегнули наручниками, чуть выше его головы.

Стараясь не издавать слишком много шума (его всё же похитил оборотень с очень острым слухом), он встал и почти вывихнул плечо, дотягиваясь кончиками пальцев до шляпки гвоздя и потянув за него.

Как только гвоздь оказался у него в руке, он услышал голоса, доносившиеся с верхнего этажа дома, и вернулся в исходное положение.

Джон не пытался притвориться спящим, когда Пэрриш, включив свет, спускался по лестнице. Будучи просто его помощником, он, посмотрев на шерифа, мог за считанные секунды понять, что он притворяется. А пытаться обмануть Пэрриша-Альфу, который теперь слышал биение его сердца, было просто смешно.

Джордан спустился по лестнице и встал в нескольких метрах от шерифа, слегка расставив ноги. На нём ещё была форма заместителя шерифа, и на первый взгляд он выглядел таким же, как всегда: двадцатипятилетний парень, который всегда готов был помочь и который был удивительно вежлив в общении со всеми.

Но Стилински знал, что он больше не может доверять внешности, потому что перед ним был тот же самый человек, который похитил пять человек. А ещё он так и не понял, зачем обращать этих людей, и кто напал на него со спины, когда он, дежуря в участке, выяснил личность Альфы.

Но Джон был благодарен Всевышнему за то, что в это время с ним в участке никого не было, потому что в противном случае он был бы не единственным, кого удерживали против воли.

Джордан Пэрриш, Альфа, несколько секунд смотрел на шерифа, уделяя особое внимание его ногам и голове. На лбу Джона всё ещё оставались следы крови от удара, которым пришлось приложить его, чтобы он потерял сознание.

— Извините, что пришлось напасть на вас, сэр, но вы не оставили мне выбора.

Первые слова Пэрриша оставили во рту Стилински неприятный привкус. До сих пор все преступники, которые пытались обмануть его, заставляя поверить, что они не воры, убийцы и похитители, которых искали, бросали это дело, когда понимали, что это бесполезно, больше не желая продолжать театр одного актёра.

Однако Пэрриш продолжал вести себя как идеальный и ответственный помощник, каким он был. Будто нападение на начальника и удержание его против воли было правильным, и он должен был сделать это.

И это делало Пэрриша опасным существом не просто потому, что он оборотень, а потому, что, на первый взгляд, он был психически нестабилен, и не отличал реальность от фантазий.

Как такой человек мог быть сверхъестественным существом? Разве им не хватало психопатов людей?..

Стилински не ответил и продолжал смотреть на Пэрриша, стараясь не выражать никаких эмоций.

— Я ослабил наручники, чтобы они не давили слишком сильно, — продолжил Пэрриш на молчание шерифа. — К сожалению, я не могу отпустить вас. Пока нет.

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

Вопрос вырвался неосознанно.

По своему опыту Джон знал, что нельзя пытаться сопереживать похитителю. Не тогда, когда он всё ещё не понимал его мотивов... Но это было выше его сил, потому что, хоть он и узнал всего пару часов назад, что Пэрриш — Альфа, которого они искали, тот не был незнакомцем.

И если его предположения были верны, и Пэрриш похитил и обратил этих людей, чтобы дать им ещё один шанс, это означало, что Джордан не был злодеем... А просто принял не самое лучшее решение.

Верно же?

В памяти всплыл момент, когда, находясь в полицейском участке, он пошёл за рацией, которую Джордан держал в своём столе. Открыв запертый ящик, Джон обнаружил там несколько фотографий парней и девушек, которых обратили. И решил, что они сделаны в полицейском участке после спасения омег. Но теперь понял, что до...

Когда шериф понял, что Пэрриш — это Альфа, которого они так долго искали, его сердце замерло. Не потому, что он тесно сотрудничал с ним, ничего не подозревая, а потому, что прямо в этот момент Джордан был со Стайлзом. Наедине.

К счастью, это оказалось не так, и это единственное утешало. Знать, что твой сын в безопасности и далеко отсюда.

После произошедшего с ним, Джон, как минимум, мог удовлетворить своё любопытство. Потому что, как настоящий Стилински, он должен узнать, что происходит и почему.

К сожалению, Пэрриш подтвердил то, о чём он всегда догадывался: оборотни неохотно делились информацией, и ответы их всегда были столь же расплывчатыми, сколь бессмысленными.

— Это к лучшему.

И может быть потому, что шериф уже привык иметь дело со сверхъестественными существами, или потому, что этот оборотень был человеком, к которому он привязался с того момента, как он впервые вошёл в полицейский участок несколько месяцев назад, и кого даже представлял на свидании со своим сыном... Как бы то ни было, вместо того, чтобы промолчать и не искушать судьбу, Джон не смог сдержать сарказм.

— Так значит подвергать опасности жизни невинных людей и превращать бедных ребят в монстров, это к лучшему.

— Они не монстры!

Если и существовала хоть какая-нибудь вероятность, что Пэрриш не Альфа, то она испарилась, как только он заговорил более глубоким, даже с животными нотами голосом, и продемонстрировал красные глаза, которые до этого шериф видел только у Дерека Хейла.

Внешность Пэрриша с человеческим лицом, но определённо нечеловеческими глазами, заставила шерифа с трудом сглотнуть. Он мысленно отметил, что не стоит называть оборотней монстрами, разговаривая с одним из них. Но воспользовался злостью Пэрриша, чтобы заставить его думать, что он ёрзает на месте от испуга, когда на самом деле на ощупь загонял гвоздь в замок наручников.

— Они могли устроить кровавую баню, — заговорил Джон, чтобы Пэрриш не услышал металлический скрип, — для тех же жителей, которых ты поклялся защищать.

— Я никогда не переставал защищать людей Бэйкон Хиллз.

— Вижу я, как ты их защищаешь, — снова сыронизировал шериф. И, исходя из того, что в первый раз ему не вырвали сердце, он не собирался упускать возможность поязвить. Да и, какого чёрта, это успокаивало разбушевавшиеся нервы. — Ты похитил меня. И ты виноват, что мой сын оказался в больнице.

— Это была не моя вина, — на этот раз громче сказал Пэрриш, — я никогда не хотел, чтобы со Стайлзом случилось что-нибудь плохое... Хотя признаю, что этот неприятный инцидент только доказал мою правоту. 

— Что, чёрт возьми, это значит?

Пэрриш не ответил.

Он поднял взгляд на потолок и криво улыбнулся.

От этой улыбки шерифа пробрал озноб, потому что никогда прежде он не видел у Джордана улыбки, столь типичной для психопатов, которых они выслеживали.

Стилински в который раз задался вопросом, как такое возможно, что его так долго дурачили. И дело не в том, что он вдруг стал супер умным, вовсе нет, ведь лучший друг его сына, которого он знал с пяти лет, не один год заставлял его верить, что он обычный подросток с астмой, а не оборотень. И тем не менее, Скотт остался хорошим парнем. Это не изменилось и, когда Джон смотрел на него, всё больше и больше убеждался, что это человек с золотым сердцем.

То же самое произошло с Пэрришем. С самого первого дня его приезда шериф знал, что у него много секретов, которыми он не хотел делиться. Но безоговорочно принял это, потому что был уверен — Джордан хороший человек, и каждый имел право на секреты в глубине души, если конечно этими секретами были не трупы…

Но, как оказалось, с Джорданом Пэрришем он полностью ошибся.

— Пожалуйста, не заставляйте нас ждать, — внезапно сказал Пэрриш, глядя на потолок и, очевидно, к кому-то обращаясь.

Стилински не сильно удивился, когда дверь открылась и к ним спустился очень злой Дерек Хейл.

— Держись подальше от Стилински, — первое и единственное, что сказал оборотень, хотя пока он выглядел человеком.

Пэрриш же внимательно уставился на Дерека. Он больше не улыбался мягкой, столь привычной для него улыбкой. Но и по-прежнему не был похож на Альфу, который собирался устроить мясорубку.

— Я не собираюсь выполнять твои приказы, — ответил Пэрриш.

— Я думал, ты законопослушный парень.

— Стайлз? — удивился шериф, услышав голос сына. Со своего места, всё ещё сидя на полу и пытаясь освободиться от наручников, он видел только спину Пэрриша и немного Хейла. — Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?

— Видите? — Пэрриш отошёл в сторону, чтобы Стилински смог увидеть своего сына в сопровождении Айзека и Скотта. И хотя приятно было видеть, что Дерек не сделал глупость, явившись в одиночестве, ему всё равно не понравилось, что и Стайлз пришёл, а не остался в безопасности дома, желательно спрятавшись под кроватью. — Как вы можете доверять тому, кто привёл вашего сына сюда? Кто ставит под угрозу жизнь подростка?

Стайлз не успел ответить отцу. Он спустился с последней ступеньки лестницы и, под испуганным взглядом шерифа, упрекнул Альфу.

— Извини, но здесь единственный, кто подверг мою жизнь опасности — это ты. И я здесь, потому что хочу, — довольно агрессивно сказал Стайлз. — Никто не давал и не должен давать мне разрешение.

Пэрриш снова переключил своё внимание на Дерека, который молча и спокойно наблюдал за Стайлзом. Будто не боялся, что что-то плохое может случиться с одним из двух находящихся здесь людей.

— Я думал, это Альфа отдаёт приказы и не позволяет другим действовать самостоятельно, — усмехнулся Пэрриш. — Хотя ты не прекращаешь делать то же самое, что и с момента моего приезда.

Дереку было ясно, что единственная цель пришлого Альфы — разозлить его и вывести из себя… К сожалению для Пэрриша, он опоздал на несколько часов.

Он смотрел на мужчину, который учинил беспорядок в городе и которого он впервые увидел в больнице за беседой со Стайлзом. Тогда Дерека ослепили ревность и злость.

Теперь, когда Дерек мог видеть всё в перспективе, он задался вопросом, что могло случиться с парнем его возраста, что в итоге он организовал такое и притом думал, что поступает правильно.

— Как долго ты всё это готовил? — спокойно спросил Дерек. Будто дружелюбно болтал со знакомым, а не с человеком, который похитил отца Стайлза, вызвав этим у самого Стайлза приступ паники несколько часов назад.

Дерек заставил себя не думать об этом. Просто успокаивал себя тем фактом, что шериф Стилински в порядке (он даже видел, что тот пытается избавиться от наручников), так что пока его обещание обеспечить ему безопасность было ещё в силе и соответственно сердце Стайлза билось сильно, но ровно.

Это всё, что ему нужно было, чтобы быть спокойным и чувствовать себя сильнее, чем когда-либо.

— С тех пор как понял, что не хочу присоединяться к стае Альфы, которому нет дела до своих бет.

— О чём ты, чёрт возьми? — спросил Айзек, опасно приближаясь к Пэрришу. До сих пор он наблюдал за происходящим со стороны, как Дерек им и велел по дороге к дому Пэрриша... Пока с его Альфой не начали общаться пренебрежительно.

Чтобы убедиться, что Айзек больше не наделает глупостей, поскольку, как бы он ни догадывался, что происходит, перед ними был Альфа, омеги которого напали на его бет, Дерек быстро схватил Айзека за плечо, чтобы помешать сделать ещё один шаг вперёд.

— Дерек всегда беспокоится обо всех нас, — сказал Стайлз, когда Айзек не смог продолжить, — подвергая свою жизнь опасности несчётное количество раз. 

— И столько же подвергая опасности твою. Ты правда хочешь быть с кем-то вроде него?

Румянец окрасил щёки Стайлза всего на несколько секунд. Он проклял Пэрриша за то, что он поднял тему, о которой он старался не думать с тех пор, как покинул лофт Дерека... всего три часа назад?

Невероятно, что всего три часа назад он был в раю, а затем, как с обрыва, сорвался в пучину ада, потому что жизнь его отца оказалась в опасности... Снова.

— Чего я хочу, не твоё дело.

— Моё, если его контроль будет зависеть от тебя.

Слова Пэрриша выбили Стайлза из колеи, и Дерек воспользовался этим, чтобы вмешаться. Они говорили о нём, так что неплохо было бы вступить в беседу... да даже сказать Пэрришу закрыть свой поганый рот, потому что не ему делать выводы, тем более с таким пренебрежением и на публике. Это никого не касалось, кроме Дерека и Стайлза.

— Стайлз в роли моего якоря не делает меня хуже или лучше тебя.

Глаза Пэрриша приобрели красноватый оттенок, и Дерек сжал кулаки, следя за каждым его движением.

— Ты осознаёшь, что говоришь о человеке? О подростке, который может умереть? Как и его отец? — упрекнул его Пэрриш. — Что случилось бы, будь я таким, как Девкалион, и просто хотел уничтожить тебя? Скольким твоим бетам на этот раз пришлось бы умереть, чтобы до тебя, наконец, дошло, что происходит?

Упоминание бет, и особенно их смертей, на корню уничтожило спокойствие Дерека. Он резко вскинулся, и глаза его покраснели в явном признаке угрозы, и как раз в этот момент он убедился, что шерифу почти удалось выбраться из наручников.

— Это не даёт тебе права приходить на _мою_ территорию.

Угроза Альфы была совершенно очевидна, но Пэрриш не впечатлился. Наоборот, он подобрался и насмешливо смотрел на него.

— И что ты сделаешь? Нападёшь на меня? — он посмотрел на Скотта и Айзека. — Или подождёшь, когда кто-нибудь другой решит проблему? Как ты всегда делал.

— Я просто скажу ещё раз, — ответил Дерек, тыкая в него пальцем, будто Пэрриш ничего, из-за чего медленно лезли когти, не говорил. — Отойди от шерифа.

— Такого Альфу вы хотите? — спросил Пэрриш на этот раз стаю Дерека. — Такого, кто только и умеет, что угрожать и нападать на своих? Кто чуть не забил до смерти нескольких ребят вашего возраста?

— Я бы никогда не причинил им вреда, если бы знал, что они просто выполняют твои приказы.

— А Стайлз? Это тоже была ошибка?

На этот раз выпад Пэрриша достиг своей цели. Главным образом потому, что именно так и было: ошибка Дерека, когда он не понимал, что творит, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Ошибка, которая оставила на груди Стайлза четыре полосы от когтей, и, несмотря на скрытую одеждой грудь, воображение Дерека рисовало их каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Стайлза.

И это была ошибка, которая доказывала, что он всё ещё опасен, особенно для людей, и они могут снова оказаться в опасности, когда он совершит ещё одну ошибку.

Стайлз видел метания Дерека и сейчас ненавидел этих двух Альф: одного за то, что говорил глупости, которые не имели никакого смысла, а другого за то, что он был ещё глупее и верил им.

Он пытался сдержать свою злость на то, что Дерек в режиме Альфы старался казаться самым жёстким из всех, но в глубине души оставался идиотом, который винил себя во всём.

— Извини, но, насколько мне известно, оборотни не только волки, но и люди тоже, — заговорил он, делая шаг в его направлении, — и как человек он имеет право совершать ошибки. Это делает его намного более человечным, чем ты, который только и делал всё возможное, чтобы занять место Дерека.

Удивлённое лицо Пэрриша с широко раскрытыми глазами только подтвердило правоту Стайлза и подозрения Дерека, которыми он поделился с ним по дороге.

Подросток ухмыльнулся и продолжил нападать, не удовлетворившись реакцией бывшего военного.

— Это же так, да?

Пэрриш не спешил отвечать. Он по-прежнему был оборотнем, который похитил отца Стайлза, чем чуть не спровоцировал у него сердечный приступ, заставив поверить, что тот может быть мёртв. Но что-то изменилось в его лице, и Стайлз увидел в нём помощника отца, который составил ему компанию в больнице.

Внезапно Джордан перестал казаться опасным Альфой, который похитил невинных людей, чтобы обратить их в диких зверей, а стал похож на парня чуть за двадцать, бывшего военного, который в глубине души хотел только одного: помогать людям.

У Стайлза всё больше и больше складывалось впечатление, что Пэрриш просто ошибся, каким образом помочь людям, а они, основываясь на прошлом опыте, поняли всё неправильно.

— В пустыне были не только повстанцы, — внезапно начал Пэрриш. Абсолютно так же, как Дерек, когда начал рассказывать Стайлзу историю Лоры и фильмов о вампирах, будто рассказывая это самому себе. — Мне не повезло, что именно оборотень спас меня, когда в пустыне, попав в засаду и получив несколько огнестрельных ранений, мне удалось сбежать. Он сказал мне, что уже много лет скрывается в горах этой местности. Что устал от преследования охотников. Но уже очень стар и не хочет умирать, зная, что у него нет стаи. Поэтому, прежде, чем понять, что делает, он укусил меня, чтобы исцелить от ран, и в то же время превратить меня в себе подобного, — Пэрриш покачал головой, вспоминая эти ключевые моменты своей жизни со смесью радости и грусти. — Но усилия, должно быть, лишили его последних сил, и он умер буквально пару минут спустя. Он только успел попросить меня продолжить его род, потому что с его смертью я стану Альфой, и молил создать сильную стаю, — он посмотрел на окружающих его людей, — поэтому, когда он умер, и я остался один в пустыне, я решил вернуться. Я больше ничего не хотел знать о войне.

— Милая манера показать это, — выплюнул шериф Стилински, не в силах прикусить язык.

Он уже успел снять наручники и просто ждал подходящего момента, чтобы встать и скрыться, предпочтительно за оборотнем, которому он доверял.

— Мои родители погибли в автомобильной аварии незадолго до того, как я решил поступить на службу, — неохотно сказал Пэрриш. Как всякий раз, когда его вынуждали говорить о своём прошлом. — Мне некуда было возвращаться. Поэтому я решил найти новое место, которое не будет напоминать мне о прошлой жизни, и как раз в этот момент я услышал о странных событиях в Бэйкон Хиллз. Я понял, что там есть стая, и решил к ней присоединиться.

— Как Альфа? — воскликнул Айзек, которого на этот раз удержал Скотт. — Этого ты хотел? Убить Дерека и украсть его место?

— Конечно, нет, — оскорблённо ответил Пэрриш, — я поклялся, что никогда не лишу жизни другого человека, — он посмотрел на Дерека, который не открыл рта с тех пор, как он начал рассказывать, как стал оборотнем, — но когда я приехал и увидел, что предполагаемый Альфа, который должен защищать свою территорию и свою стаю, не заботится о них, и вместо того, чтобы быть всё время начеку, допускает их смерть от рук своих врагов, пока он спит с убийцами... — Джордан и ухом не повёл, когда три пары сияющих, и четвёртая обычная, человеческая, глаз уставились на него с яростью. — Тогда я понял, что это не дело. И что я был бы намного лучшим Альфой, чем он, потому что я по-настоящему беспокоюсь о людях.

Наступила напряжённая тишина, в которой все уставились на Дерека, ожидая его ответа.

Как бы то ни было, Пэрриш только что подтвердил то, о чём они уже догадывались: всё, что он сделал, было направлено против Дерека. Потому что он не считал его достойным быть Альфой Бэйкон Хиллз.

Но Дерек оставался таким же молчаливым и спокойным.

По крайней мере, внешне, но Стайлз-то знал, что в его головушке крутятся бесконечные мысли. Об этом говорили его чуть прищуренные глаза, которые внимательно следили за малейшими движениями Пэрриша.

— И всё это только ради вот этого? — наконец взорвался шериф. Почти так же, как и его сын, только не так громко, его сводило с ума слишком продолжительное молчание. — Показать, что ты лучший Альфа, чем он? Как? Организовав резню?

Вместо ответа Пэрриш криво улыбнулся, после чего достал из кармана брюк пульт. Молча он активировал его, и в стене, самой дальней от них, открылась скрытая дверь.

Стая Дерека пришла в боевую готовность, а Стилински воспользовался ситуацией, чтобы встать, притворяясь, что наручники всё ещё на нём.

Как только дверь открылась, из неё вышли пять человек.

Пять человек, которых они все знали слишком хорошо, даже если некоторых из них видели только в бета-форме.

Пять типа незнакомцев, которые оказались похищенными омегами и которые, что становилось всё более и более очевидным, не были омегами, не говоря уже о том, что их похитили.

— Никакой опасности никогда не было, — сказал Пэрриш, как только его беты оказались рядом с ним, держась на расстоянии от стаи соперников. — Они знали, что делают. Прекрасно умели себя контролировать, и даже знали, что вы пойдёте за ними... Им нужно было просто отыграть роль омег и следовать моим инструкциям.

Увидев появление оборотней, Стайлз инстинктивно отступил ближе к Дереку. Рядом с ним он больше чувствовал себя в безопасности, всё-таки он был человеком, который сейчас был окружён волками. Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда увидел, как отец, освободившись от наручников, встаёт позади Скотта.

Только тогда Стайлз позволил себе подумать обо всём, что на самом деле произошло, когда они поверили, что на Бэйкон Хиллз нападёт армия омег.

Сейчас, снова думая об этом, он осознал абсурдность этих выводов, особенно когда ничего прямо не указывало на именно такое развитие событий: Лидия не чувствовала ничего странного или близкой смерти. Несмотря на то, что они были омегами, они, казалось, очень хорошо знали, что делают, даже разбились на пары. И прежде всего имел место тот странный факт, что когда омеги напали на него, вместо ярости или простых животных повадок, Стайлз видел печаль и высокомерие в их янтарных глазах... слишком человеческие эмоции для существ, которые в теории были больше животными, чем людьми.

— Представьте, чем бы всё закончилось, если бы это было моей истинной целью, — продолжил Пэрриш, который, казалось, стал увереннее с появлением своих бет. И дал понять это Дереку, посмотрев на него с презрением. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, зная, что, если бы я захотел, прямо сейчас на твоих руках была бы кровь сотен невинных людей?

Несмотря на словесные нападки, Дерек криво улыбнулся. Как бы невероятно ни было, но он первым признавал свои ошибки, и прекрасно осознавал, когда ошибался... Другое дело признавать это вслух.

Поэтому, если Пэрриш ждал, что он признается перед всеми, что он идиот, который не осознал, что ничего в поведении омег не сходится, потому что никакие они не омеги; или насколько глубоко он засунул голову в задницу, потому что в этот момент он мог думать только о том, что хочет быть со Стайлзом, но до смерти боялся, чем бы обернулось это для него и для самого Стайлза... то он мог прождать до старости.

Поэтому вместо ответа Альфе, который появился в городе несколько месяцев назад, и остался совершенно незамеченным, несмотря на то, что всё время находился рядом; Дерек с интересом уставился на бет этого нового Альфы.

— Значит, он никогда не похищал вас.

— Он дал нам шанс изменить свою жизнь, — ответила Меган. Она выглядела гораздо более спокойной, чем в последнюю их встречу, когда отказалась говорить, кто Альфа, хотя они оба прекрасно понимали, что она его знает. Тем не менее, в ней ещё осталось то высокомерие, которое, как Дереку подсказывала интуиция, было скорее связано с её прошлой жизнью, чем с тем, что она стала оборотнем. — Когда я познакомилась с ним в участке, в тот день, когда пришла писать заявление, он предложил мне альтернативу. Дать мне то, что сделает меня сильнее, и тогда мне не придётся ждать спасения от других.

— Он помог нам перестать быть слабыми, — сказала Саманта.

Один единственный взгляд на Саманту, которая, несмотря на молодость, выглядела как человек, полностью разочаровавшийся в жизни, показал Дереку, как на самом деле плохо всё обстояло.

В полнолуние его больше заботили проблемы контроля, который он, тем не менее, всё же потерял. И когда всё закончилось, ненависть к себе за причинение вреда Стайлзу и потерю контроля, а также ненависть к Пэрришу, который был со Стайлзом в больнице, заставили Дерека забыть обо всём остальном.

Включая так называемых омег, которые, в теории, должны были быть испуганы до смерти от того, кем они стали и что сделали. И в этом случае им бы здорово помог разговор без прикрас с единственным урождённым оборотнем во всём Бэйкон Хиллз, а не демонстрации грубой силы этого оборотня, которая только подкрепила желание Пэрриша сместить его с поста Альфы города… просто наблюдения за предполагаемыми омегами оказалось бы достаточно, чтобы Дерек понял, что на самом деле происходит, и следовательно, шериф не попал бы под удар, а у Стайлза бы не случилась паническая атака.

Дерек мысленно дал себе пинка... иногда он всё-таки был худшим Альфой в мире, если не абсолютным придурком.

Но это не означало, что в такие моменты ему нужно было продолжить вести себя как мудак, даже если этому имелась веская причина: заставить новых оборотней Бэйкон Хиллз понять, что на самом деле означает быть оборотнем.

— Он сказал вам, что вы могли умереть при трансформации? — спросил Дерек.

— Конечно, — довольно зло ответил Патрик. Дерек заметил, что он больше всех присутствующих нервничал, включая двух людей, которые сейчас были в явном меньшинстве. — Но иногда лучше смерть, чем всю жизнь прятаться и жить в страхе.

Дерек тяжело сглотнул на слова мальчишки. Он всё ещё помнил краткий пересказ Стайлза обо всех предполагаемых похищенных. И теперь, увидев подростка, которому не повезло с семьёй, он не мог не испытывать к нему жалость.

Но это не объясняло, зачем Пэрриш организовал всё это.

— Зачем всё так сложно? — в итоге спросил Альфа.

Джордан словно ждал этого вопроса.

— Затем, что единственный способ занять место Альфы в стае, не убивая его, — это вынудить этого Альфу уйти добровольно.

— Как случилось в зоопарке, — пробормотал Стайлз, не осознавая, что говорит вслух, враз всё поняв. — Вот почему ты всё это устроил, — он удивлённо и с заметным отвращением посмотрел на Пэрриша. — Вот почему ты послал своих бет напасть на меня, как только я оказался без защиты рядом с железнодорожным депо. Чтобы Дерек почувствовал себя виноватым, что не смог защитить меня. А когда у тебя ничего не вышло, ты попытался снова, на этот раз отправив Меган, и тогда я пострадал, но не по вине Дерека, — поражённый таким хитро спланированным сценарием, Стайлз покачал головой. — А потом ты решил сменить тактику и закадрить меня, вероятно даже ничего не чувствуя ко мне, — Пэрриш, который опустил взгляд, подтвердил его правоту, но Стайлз не обиделся. Теперь, когда он был с Дереком, ему было наплевать, что кто-то попытался заставить его поверить, будто заинтересован в нём. — К тому моменту ты уже понял, что я якорь Дерека, и хотел, чтобы он увидел тебя со мной, чтобы ему было ещё сложнее быть хорошим Альфой. Даже навести на мысль вообще всё бросить.

— И у меня почти получилось, — Пэрриш улыбнулся самодовольно, хотя улыбка эта продержалась всего несколько секунд, — но потом Дерек пригласил тебя на свидание и ты, как ни странно, согласился. Так что у меня не осталось выбора, кроме как снова сменить планы... но вмешался другой Стилински.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал Скотт. Теперь, когда всё, казалось, указывало на то, что драки, которая, как они думали, назревает, когда им сообщили, что Альфа похитил отца Стайлза, не будет, он очень хотел знать, что на самом деле происходит. Было так не по себе узнавать всё последним… — Почему нельзя было просто поговорить с Дереком и сказать ему, что тебе не по душе его методы?

— Конечно. Дерек Хейл — само воплощение здравого смысла, — усмехнулся Пэрриш, нарвавшись на злые взгляды Айзека и Стайлза. — Да на него в полиции целое дело имеется! В какой вселенной возможно, чтобы Альфу задержали? Неужели вы не понимаете, что ему нельзя доверять?!

— Если ты считаешь себя лучше меня, то почему не докажешь?

Нарушил Дерек тишину.

И как, по мнению Стайлза, мог только настоящий Альфа, — едва повысив голос, но сумев привлечь внимание всех присутствующих.

— Ты же для этого всё устроил, да? — продолжил Дерек, когда Пэрриш промолчал, — чтобы остался только один Альфа, — он уверенно шагнул в его сторону и остановился посередине подвала. — Сначала ты надеялся, что я сам уйду, когда пойму, что подверг жителей Бэйкон Хиллз опасности, потому что не понял, что происходит, — он сжал кулаки, вспоминая, каким идиотом он был. — Хорошо. Этого не произошло. Я не собираюсь уходить... Но если ты считаешь себя лучше меня, почему бы тебе это просто не доказать? — Дерек вскинул бровь, с издёвкой оглядывая бет Джордана. — Если конечно ты умеешь драться, а не только отправлять своих псов выполнять за тебя грязную работу.

Пэрриш спокойно изучал своего соперника, оценивая каждое его движение и размышляя, этого ли он хотел. Изначальной целью было без физического насилия заставить поверить Дерека, что он опасен, и просто подождать, когда соперник уйдёт сам, поняв, что он уступает ему и в Бэйкон Хиллз нет места двум Альфам, даже если один из них носил фамилию Хейл.

Но так как Хейл не хотел уходить без боя, кто он такой, чтобы отказывать ему? Кроме того, Джордану было интересно узнать, на что способен Альфа, о котором он так много слышал и который только и делал, что разочаровывал его с момента приезда в город.

Вместо ответа Пэрриш просто кивнул, после чего снял куртку и начал закатывать рукава рубашки.

— Дерек, ты уверен? — нервно спросил Айзек, когда увидел, что Дерек, готовясь, делает то же самое, в то время как беты Пэрриша собрались вокруг своего Альфы, чтобы подбодрить его, и просили хорошенько отделать Дерека. — Что, если он победит тебя? Он станет нашим Альфой?

— Этого не случится, — уверенно и в тоже время раздражённо на такую не вовремя проявленную неуверенность Айзека ответил за Дерека Стайлз. Когда Лейхи вернулся к Скотту и его отцу, а Дерек наоборот — отошёл в сторону, Стайлз последовал за ним, чтобы побыть наедине. — Сделай мне одолжение, ладно? — прошептал он, когда Дерек протянул ему куртку, и уже разминал шею, готовясь к бою. — Уделай этого бойскаута, — он посмотрел через плечо на Пэрриша, не скрывая своего недовольства, — мне никогда не нравились те, кто строит из себя героя.

Дерек улыбнулся Стайлзу. Не самый подходящий момент для улыбок, но он не смог сдержаться. Рядом со Стайлзом он чувствовал себя как никогда в жизни уверенно и спокойно.

— Поцелуешь меня на удачу?

Вопрос вогнал Стайлза в ступор. Особенно его игривый тон...

— Не думаю, что тебе это нужно, — прошептал он, осознавая, что все смотрят на него, так как слышали вопрос.

— И тем не менее, — не спрашивая разрешения, Дерек положил руку на затылок Стайлза и потянул его на себя, пока их губы почти не соприкоснулись. Но остановился в последний момент, желая, чтобы Стайлз поцеловал его сам. — Раз ты здесь, я был бы идиотом, если бы не воспользовался этим.

Весёлый тон Дерека, который Стайлз слышал пока только один раз в этот самый вечер в лофте, помог Стайлзу решиться.

Он никогда бы не подумал, что первый поцелуй, который он подарит Дереку (до этого инициатива шла от Альфы), случится в кишащем оборотнями подвале, на глазах отца, когда вот-вот должен был случиться бой между Альфами... Но это же был Стайлз Стилински и с ним никогда не случалось ничего нормального.

Поэтому он ухмыльнулся, чувствуя себя всесильным из-за такой вот привилегии целовать Дерека, и звонко поцеловал его в губы, прежде чем отойти в сторону.

— Покажи ему, кто здесь настоящий Альфа, — прошептал он, встав рядом с друзьями... как можно дальше от своего отца.

Губы Дерека ещё покалывало, когда он вернулся в центр подвала, лицом к Пэрришу. Велев Скотту и Айзеку не вмешиваться, что бы ни случилось, он понял, насколько глупым был: если бы он сразу доверился своему сердцу, то не проигрывал бы раз за разом, и, вероятно, Эрика и Бойд были бы ещё живы.

_«Ты не только волк, но и человек! А люди имеют право ошибаться»_, — вспомнил он слова Стайлза.

Отлично. Пришло время доказать, что он научился на своих ошибках.


	17. Chapter 17

Дерек ждал первой атаки Пэрриша. До этого Джордан следил за каждым его шагом, да так, что Дерек ничего не заподозрил. Теперь Хейл хотел посмотреть, на что способен пришлый Альфа.

Дерек неподвижно стоял посередине подвала, слегка расставив ноги и свободно опустив руки вдоль корпуса, ожидая нападения.

И Пэрриш не заставил себя долго ждать.

Никак не предупредив и даже не зарычав, он бросился вперёд так, что его практически невозможно было увидеть. Всего секунду назад он со злостью смотрел на Дерека, а в следующую уже бил так сильно, что изо рта брызнула кровь.

Но неудовлетворённый этим и ободрённый криками поддержки его стаи, а также расстроенными охами соперников, Пэрриш снова атаковал. Не давая времени прийти в себя, он ударил Дерека в живот, заставляя его отступить на пару шагов. И, воспользовавшись моментом, нанёс удар локтем под рёбра, а затем ещё один по лицу.

В нескольких метрах от них Айзек изо всех сил старался не вмешиваться, наблюдая за избиением его Альфы. Скотта рядом с ним больше волновал Стайлз, а не Дерек. Он знал, что, какими бы сильными ни были удары, Дерек скоро оправится от них, да и сам Пэрриш не планировал его убивать, поэтому жизни его Альфы ничего не угрожало... Но признавал, что наблюдать такое шоу не очень приятно, тем более бойфренду оборотня, которого избивали.

Однако когда Скотт повернулся к Стайлзу, готовясь его успокаивать, он понял, что, похоже, именно Стилински-младший был самым спокойным из них.

И действительно, Стайлз смотрел на развернувшуюся битву абсолютно спокойно. Не только внешне, но и сердце, ритм которого Скотт слышал, билось ровно.

_«Будто Стайлз не смотрит на что-то из ряда вон»_, — подумал Скотт… На самом деле, казалось, что ему даже скучно было смотреть на происходящее.

_«Как такое вообще возможно?_ — удивлялся молодой Альфа. — _Будто Стайлз верил, что»..._

И вдруг его осенило.

Но этого не могло быть...

Стайлз действительно думал, что Дерек просто играет с Пэрришем?

И будто в подтверждение его догадок, Пэрриш, устав, прекратил нападать. Но как только он отступил на шаг, ожидая, что Дерек рухнет, Альфа, подняв голову, которую всё время, пока Пэрриш бил его, держал опущенной... улыбнулся.

— Это всё, на что ты способен?

Вопрос Дерека заставил всех затихнуть: стаю соперников, потому что они полагали, что это показуха. Стаю Дерека, потому что они надеялись, что это не так. Шерифа, потому что он не мог поверить в происходящее. И Стайлза, который только и ждал вот этого момента…

Издевательская улыбочка Дерека, которая появилась сразу после вопроса, исчезла, как только засияли его Альфа-глаза.

И Пэрриш солгал бы, если бы сказал, что его не покоробил этот глубокий цвет, потому что в нём были мощь и сила, которых он никогда прежде не видел у оборотня...

Нападая на Дерека, он верил, что был очень быстр и у того просто не было возможности защищаться. Но эта скорость не имела ничего общего с тем, что Дерек демонстрировал сейчас, атакуя настолько стремительно, что Джордан даже не видел его атак: внезапно он почувствовал сильный удар в живот, от которого перехватило дыхание, после чего два удара по рёбрам. Настолько болезненных, что было ясно, — сломано несколько костей. Но этим всё не закончилось. В конце Дерек ударил ногой в грудь, отчего Пэрриш упал на пол, тяжело дыша.

Только тогда Дерек остановился, возвысившись над соперником и смотря на него сверху вниз.

— Я жду.

Издёвка Дерека стала только яснее, благодаря демонстрируемому превосходству...

Пэрриш не мог допустить, чтобы что-то подобное произошло, не говоря уже, чтобы произошло это на глазах его стаи.

С яростным воплем пришлый Альфа вскочил на ноги и выбросил вперёд кулак, вложив в него все свои силы… Вот только этот кулак был остановлен в воздухе одной рукой Хейла.

Пэрриш удивлённо уставился на Дерека, который с такой лёгкостью остановил его атаку. Он даже не вспотел, создавая ощущение, что он сражается с мальчишкой, а не Альфой, который побывал не в одном бою в самых опасных местах планеты.

Взбесившись, Пэрриш с криком выбросил другой кулак, только чтобы его так же легко остановила другая рука Дерека.

Оказавшись со сжатыми в тисках кулаками, он закричал ещё сильнее, и собрался пнуть Дерека... и если удар придётся в промежность Альфе-выскочке — так это даже хорошо.

Но Дерек готовящийся удар словно видел за много километров: он отпрыгнул назад, взлетев в воздух, и приземлился на корточки в метре от Пэрриша вне досягаемости удара.

Тогда именно Дерек воспользовался своим положением и, оттолкнувшись обеими ногами, так сильно ударил Пэрриша в челюсть, что все прекрасно слышали её хруст, после чего изо всех сил с ноги ударил его между ног, и, под сочувствующие охи его стаи и вообще всех собравшихся (волков и людей), Джордан упал на пол, как развалившийся карточный домик.

Как только Дерек убедился, что Пэрриш больше не будет нападать, и бой окончен (он будет идиотом, если захочет получить ещё), именно Дерек помог Альфе подняться, протянув руку.

Этот жест удивил Пэрриша, но, тем не менее, он принял его.

— Я не понимаю, — невнятно из-за сломанной челюсти сказал он, уже поднявшись на ноги, весь взмокший и тяжело дышащий от полученных ударов. — Пока я наблюдал за тобой, у меня никогда не складывалось впечатления, что ты такой сильный.

Это был бы идеальный для Дерека момент высокомерно и самоуверенно взглянуть на него. Но он напомнил себе, что так поступил бы прежний Дерек: тот, кто использовал коктейль из ярости, ненависти и страданий, чтобы удержать контроль, и кто чаще ненавидел быть Альфой. Теперь он был новым Дереком, у которого был намного более приятный якорь, и которому больше не нужно было каждое утро воскрешать в памяти все пережитые страдания.

И хотя он ещё не пережил этот момент, поскольку становление Стайлза в качестве его нового якоря случилось всего несколько часов назад, он не сомневался в его эффективности.

— Ты застал меня не в лучшей форме, — наконец заявил он.

Дерек похлопал Джордана по плечу. Они по-прежнему были оборотнями, Альфами, и не мешало быть дружелюбным с Альфой, которого он запросто избил на глазах его же бет.

— Нет!

Крик раздался неожиданно, удивив всех, но каждого по совершенно разным причинам: Хейла, потому что он понятия не имел, кто кричал и почему. Лейхи и МакКолла, потому что они только сейчас поняли, что один из бет Пэрриша незаметно отошёл от своей стаи. И стаю Джордана, потому что они не понимали, что, чёрт возьми, творит Патрик.

Но особенно удивились три человека: Стайлз, потому что он не понимал, как это возможно, что минуту назад он плясал победный танец, а сейчас со сжавшимся сердцем смотрел на отца. Шериф Стилински, за которым, прежде чем он понял, что происходит, оказался молодой оборотень и сжал острыми когтями шею. И Пэрриш, потому что он понятия не имел, почему один из его бет вёл себя так.

— Патрик. Что ты делаешь?

— Этого не может быть, — бормотал волчонок своему Альфе. И хотя он угрожал другому человеку, выглядел при этом скорее испуганно, чем злобно. — Ты сказал, что станешь новым Альфой Бэйкон Хиллз, и мы останемся здесь, в безопасности. Что защитишь нас.

— И это не изменится, — Джордан медленно поднял руки, пытаясь успокоить молодого оборотня, сердце которого, как он слышал, билось слишком быстро.

— Если не ты будешь Альфой Бэйкон Хиллз, что будет с нами? — спросил Патрик, дрожа так, что одним из когтей поцарапал шею шерифа, и по горлу мужчины начала стекать кровь. — Ты солгал нам. Ты обещал нам лучшую жизнь.

Увидев кровь отца, Стайлз поражённо замер.

Такое с ним уже случалось, когда страх охватывал тело и разум, и он не мог пошевелиться. Впервые такое случилось, когда он лежал на полу в полицейском участке, яд канимы ещё струился по венам, и он видел, как Мэтт собирается убить его отца. И то же самое произошло почти год спустя, когда Дженнифер напала на него и похитила, чтобы принести в жертву.

Последние несколько недель Стайлз был так занят оборотнями вокруг него, что забыл, что они, люди, намного слабее и соответственно у них было больше шансов умереть. И особенно забыл, что его отец всегда едва не умирал прямо на его глазах, а он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы предотвратить это…

Паника настолько сильно охватила Стайлза, что он даже не видел, как Дерек шагнул в сторону его отца и оборотня, который продолжал угрожать ему.

— Патрик, да? — спросил Дерек.

— Не подходи! Или клянусь, я перережу ему глотку!

— Так проблему не решить, — сказал Пэрриш. Он не двигался, потому что боялся, что малейшее движение Патрик расценит как угрозу и без раздумий вонзит ногти в шею шерифа.

Но Дерек продолжал приближаться к парню. Очень медленно и с поднятыми руками.

— Я знаю, ты напуган. И не хочешь возвращаться к своей семье.

— Не говори о них!

На упоминание семьи бета ещё больше занервничал. Настолько, что когти слегка впились в кожу, и новая порция крови начала заливать форму шерифа.

— Ты прав, извини, — Дерек сконцентрировался, чтобы отрешиться от слишком громкого биения сердца Стайлза в его ушах, и не оглохнуть. Он не сможет сосредоточиться на главной проблеме, если будет бояться, что у Стайлза случится сердечный приступ. — Они не заслуживают того, чтобы мы говорили о них, — спокойно сказал он. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что никто не заставит тебя уйти. Никого из вас.

— Дерек. Позволь мне разобраться без лишних слов.

Если Стайлза уже пугало то, что его отцу угрожают, а два Альфы пытаются образумить парня, который был оборотнем всего несколько недель, то появление Питера Хейла не успокоило его от слова «совсем».

Как всегда, старший Хейл появился как по волшебству. В последний раз Стайлз видел его, когда Дерек, Скотт, Айзек и он пошли в полицейский участок, чтобы узнать, где живёт Пэрриш. И, может быть, кого-то другого он возненавидел бы за исчезновение в самый неподходящий момент, когда у них было проблем выше крыши, но уж точно не Питера Хейла… Конечно, стоило догадаться, что позже Питер объявится в самый неподходящий момент.

И, несомненно, сейчас, когда напряжение можно было потрогать руками, а каждое неосторожное движение могло закончиться смертью его отца, был самый неподходящий, даже худший момент для появления Питера.

Питеру, который слишком бдительно следил за каждым движением Патрика, удалось спуститься с нижней ступеньки так, что его никто не заметил.

Хотя хуже появления Питера было то, что в руке он сжимал пистолет, из которого целился в Патрика.

— Мы не так проблемы решаем, — предупредил его Дерек.

— Ты ничего мне не сделаешь простой пулей, — сказал бета, разъярённый ещё тем, что человек, который только что пришёл и о котором он ничего не знал, имел наглость решить, что может нанести ему вред простым пистолетом.

— Нет, если это не аконитовая пуля, щенок...

Впервые этот человек заговорил с ним, и Патрик сразу же понял, что ему нельзя доверять. Что-то в нём, особенно неуместная широкая ухмылка, когда ОН был сейчас главным, говорило, что лучше держаться от него подальше.

К сожалению, как только он понял, что лучше сбежать, он уже лишился этой возможности. Патрик не сомневался, что как только он отпустит шерифа, этот оборотень застрелит его. И если пуля в пистолете и правда аконитовая, он умрёт.

— Питер... — Стайлз прекрасно знал, что это не блеф, и его охватил озноб. И хуже всего, что не только он это понял. Страх Патрика стал более очевидным, трансформируясь в страх смерти, и Стайлз видел только, как его когти всё глубже и глубже вонзаются в шею отца. — Пожалуйста, опусти пистолет.

— Я тут твоего отца как бы спасаю… — раздражённо процедил бывший Альфа-Хейл, не меняя положения оружия.

— Опусти пистолет, — повторил Дерек, обходя своего дядю, пока не оказался между Питером и Патриком, встав к последнему спиной. Сердце беты билось так быстро, что Дерек не понимал, как он ещё не потерял сознание от страха. А ещё Дерек не понимал, как такое возможно, что менее чем за пятнадцать минут из врага он превратился в защитника чужой беты от собственного дяди... Ну, когда речь шла о Питере, всё было возможно. — Или тебе придётся выстрелить в меня, потому что я не собираюсь отходить.

Выражение лица Питера не изменилось. Но незаметное движение бровей его племянника, казалось, было сигналом, которого он ждал, чтобы медленно опустить оружие.

Как только Питер перестал целиться в него, Дерек повернулся и уставился в янтарные глаза Патрика.

— Никто не сделает тебе больно, — прошептал он, едва повышая голос.

Прошло пять секунд, прежде чем бета понял, что только что произошло. Пять секунд, которые длились вечность, пока он, наконец, не убрал свои когти и не отпустил шерифа.

— Ты встал между… — прошептал бета, когда Стайлз побежал обнять своего отца, зажимая рану, чтобы остановить кровотечение. — Он мог убить тебя.

— Так поступают Альфы, — ответил Скотт, недовольно глядя на подмигнувшего ему Питера, который ушёл туда, откуда пришёл, — рискуют своей жизнью ради своих бет.

Заявление Скотта было адресовано как Патрику, так и Пэрришу, который, застыв, смотрел, как крупная дрожь сотрясает тело его беты.

Это было последнее, что Джордан хотел видеть, и причина, по которой он решил укусить его, когда нашёл возле одного гиблого клуба Бэйкон Хиллз, когда его избивала кучка парней, которых никак иначе, как животными, назвать было нельзя. Предполагалось, что став оборотнем, он больше не должен был бояться.

— Прости… — сказал Патрик. Дерек отошёл, потому что сейчас ему нужен был его Альфа.

Джордан оценил этот жест и подошёл к своему бете.

— Всё хорошо, — прошептал Пэрриш, мягко сжав его плечо, — не переживай.

— Я не хочу возвращаться… — теперь, когда опасность миновала, Патрик отпустил себя. И воспользовавшись тем, что Альфа был рядом, а он был ещё ребенком, которого везде и всюду шпыняли, он нашёл убежище в руках оборотня.

Дерек наблюдал за сценой, понимая, что он никогда не был так близок ни с одной своей бетой, и только уже поэтому Пэрриш уже был намного лучшим Альфой, чем он.

По крайней мере, относительно того, что должен был делать Альфа, когда миновала опасность.

— И ты не вернёшься. Даю тебе слово, — уверенно заявил Хейл, как Патрику, так и другим новообращённым, недавно приехавшим в Бэйкон Хиллз оборотням. — Если хотите, можете остаться здесь, мы будем вам только рады.


	18. Chapter 18

Стайлз, устраиваясь удобнее, откинулся на спинку стула в приёмной больницы. Отец недавно уснул, и Мелиса уже сообщила, что подержат его под наблюдением только для перестраховки, и завтра утром отпустят домой. Врачей беспокоили не столько порезы на шее, которые подлатали, наложив несколько швов, сколько удар по голове, который мог вызвать осложнения, хотя на первый взгляд, казалось, ничего опасного он не представлял.

Оказавшись в схожей ситуации менее чем за три дня, Стайлз воспринял новости с меньшим количеством жалоб, чем ожидала Мелиса, и приготовился провести ночь в зале ожидания, зная, что и глаз не сомкнёт.

Уставившись на плакат «Соблюдайте тишину» и вспоминая бледного отца и раны его на лбу и шее, он понял, как много раз оказывался тут, ожидая на этом самом пластиковом стуле.

Остальные, уставшие после слишком длинной ночи и недели, давно ушли. Так как он был членом семьи и мог провести ночь в больнице, Стайлз велел им идти спать, обещая, что и сам пойдёт с минуты на минуту.

Но оставшись один, после просьбы сообщить о выписке его отца, Стайлз уже не мог заснуть. И хотя он не спал три дня, и за эти дни его эмоции нехило покатало на американских горках, в голове всё ещё крутилось слишком много мыслей, чтобы закрыть глаза и отпустить беспокойство.

Стайлз знал яснее ясного, что так просто они его не отпустят. И чтобы положить конец проблемам, по крайней мере, самым неотложным, он должен принять решение.

И, что греха таить, Стайлз был организованным мальчиком, который любил планировать свои действия, даже те, которые выливались в его худшие решения, поэтому он взял один из журналов со столика в приёмной и ручку, решив записать свою речь.

***

Должно быть, было около семи утра, когда появился Дерек.

Стайлзу хотелось бы, чтобы он пришёл раньше, но он прекрасно понимал, что не может его винить: у Альфы было много дел.

Может, подростки, как они, могли закончить свою героическую смену, вырвав из лап неминуемой гибели свою жизнь и жизнь невинных. Но существовали такие герои, как Дерек, работа которых длилась двадцать четыре часа в сутки, и которым после приходилось долго и упорно всё улаживать, чтобы всё постепенно нормализовалось.

Поэтому, когда Стайлз с Пэрришем повезли отца в больницу, Дерек остался со всеми бетами — своими и Джордана — чтобы провести и так слишком долго откладываемую беседу о том, как теперь всё будет.

Он выглядел уставшим. В той же мятой одежде, сменить которую не было времени. Но как только Дерек увидел его в зале ожидания, его измождённое лицо озарила лучезарная улыбка, которую... Стайлз возненавидел всей душой за то, что появилась она именно сейчас.

— Ты не идёшь домой? — спросил оборотень, как только сел рядом. Он положил руку на колено Стайлза и легко погладил. Дерек впервые делал что-то подобное, и он имел полное право на это, теперь, когда они стали «больше, чем просто друзьями»... но Стайлзу хотелось, чтобы он этого не делал.

— Я решил остаться на тот случай, если отец проснётся. Чтобы он был не один, — прошептал он.

— Я могу остаться, если хочешь. А ты пойдёшь немного поспать. Ты устал.

— Ничего, — Стайлз старался вести себя непринуждённо. — Это не первый раз, когда я сплю здесь.

Должно быть, он устал сильнее, чем думал, раз решил, что сможет провести Дерека и тот не решит, что с ним происходит что-то странное, и, следовательно, не начнёт беспокоиться.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил он, не убирая руки, — кроме усталости. Слишком много всего произошло за одну ночь.

С таким тоном Дерека Стайлз познакомился совсем недавно. Так он говорил только тогда, когда они оставались наедине, и в те редкие моменты, когда разговор не сводился к опасностям и возможной смерти. Так он говорил, когда был не Дереком Хейлом, оборотнем и Альфой, а просто Дереком — человеком, который стал его парнем и сделал Стайлза безмерно счастливым на те несколько часов, что он думал о нём в этом ключе…

Но это не означало, что Дерек Хейл не был и не будет оставаться оборотнем и Альфой.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, несмотря на то, что разучивал их не один час.

Он посмотрел Дереку в глаза. В эти красивые зелёные глаза. И...

— Я не могу, Дерек.

Дерек смотрел на него с любопытством и всё больше и больше нарастающим беспокойством. Больница всегда была для него не самым приятным местом: там он оказывался только по неприятным поводам, и сейчас, когда рядом сидел Стайлз, с которым, очевидно, было не всё в порядке, было только хуже.

— Что именно?

— Всё это... — Стайлз с трудом сглотнул. — Ты и я.

Всего три слова, и у Дерека под ногами задрожала земля. И это при том, что он до сих пор не знал, о чём говорил Стайлз.

— О чём ты?

— Мой отец чуть не умер...

— Знаю, — перебил его Дерек, не до конца понимая, какое это имеет отношение к тому, что сказал Стайлз. — Но мы предотвратили это и...

— А могли опоздать, — перебил Стайлз, — ты сам говорил. Однажды ты опоздаешь и... — он покачал головой. — И я не могу так рисковать.

— Ты уже говорил. Какая разница?..

— Это мой отец, — отчаянно сказал Стайлз, — мой отец, Дерек. Единственный оставшийся у меня родственник. Я даже не хочу думать о том, что произойдёт, если однажды...

— Не думай об этом, — Дерек взял дрожащую руку Стайлза в свою. — За это ты меня всегда ругаешь — за то, что я слишком много думаю и во всём виню себя. Почему сейчас это делаешь ты?

— Потому что теперь я могу предотвратить это, — он сжал пальцы Дерека. — Хоть в итоге всё и оказалось блефом, и Пэрриш послал своих псов напасть на меня, потому что я был в центре всего, ведь это я и я не могу иначе... Но на этот раз я поставил под удар своего отца. Просто потому, что я с тобой...

Он ждал ответа Дерека. Но вместо того, чтобы начать опровергать сказанное им или даже разозлиться на него за то, что он сморозил чепуху, Дерек уставился на него с выражением, в котором читалось абсолютное непонимание… непонимание, как возможно, что такое происходит.

Потому что в глазах Дерека, в его прекрасных зелёных глазах, которые Стайлз видел и огненно-красными огнями, и голубыми ледниками, и назубок знал каждую вспышку эмоции в них, теперь вспыхнуло понимание... И опустошение.

— Если бы я не был с тобой, Пэрриш не стал бы искать способ навредить тебе через меня, — продолжил Стайлз, пытаясь объясниться. — Он не попытался бы закадрить меня. А после, поняв, что это не заставило тебя уйти, не похитил бы моего отца и, следовательно, он не рисковал бы умереть от рук испуганного беты, — Стайлз снова с трудом сглотнул, чувствуя, как глаза заволакивает мокрой пеленой. И из-за того, что он говорил, и из-за того, что Дерек просто внимательно его слушал. — Я не могу допустить, чтобы это повторилось.

Выражение лица Дерека не изменилось, равно, как и его рука продолжала сжимать ладонь Стайлза. Но не так крепко, как раньше. Стайлзу даже показалось, что он почувствовал лёгкую дрожь его пальцев.

— Пойми, Дерек. Это... Это мой отец... Единственное, что у меня осталось от моей нормальной жизни и... — Стайлз на несколько секунд уставился на их переплетённые пальцы, ища в них поддержку, несмотря на то, что сам лишал себя этого жеста в будущем. — Когда у нас проблемы, и мы ищем того, кто нападает на горожан, или когда я спорю с тобой и Скоттом, именно он утешает меня, когда я возвращаюсь домой. Это он говорит мне, что, чтобы ни случилось и какими бы сверхъестественными существами ни были мои друзья, он всегда будет рядом. У нас всегда будут наши вечера за игрой в Клуэдо, попытки приготовить что-нибудь по рецепту мамы, что никогда не получится так же вкусно, как у неё, и… — он сжал пальцы Дерека, а свободной рукой утёр слёзы. — Только он смог вернуть мой мир в норму, когда он буквально разваливался… Я не могу его потерять. Я не могу...

— Потерять свой якорь, — впервые заговорил Дерек.

Стайлз кивнул, чувствуя невероятное облегчение, услышав голос Дерека и уверенность в нём, которая всегда была присуща ему.

— Ты же понимаешь, да? Это не из-за тебя. Это... — он прикусил губу, чтобы не сказать «из-за меня», которое в прошлом слышал так много раз, и это всегда казалось ему нелепым. И в действительности Стайлз понимал, что ведёт себя нелепо и абсурдно одновременно, потому что теперь сам говорит это… Дереку. — Если бы опасности подвергался только я, мне было бы плевать, потому что ты даже не представляешь, как долго я этого хотел... Но речь не только обо мне.

Дерек заставил себя кивнуть и не выдать при этом никаких эмоций. Для этого достаточно было просто посмотреть в мокрые от слёз глаза Стайлза, и Дерек возненавидел весь мир за то, что он позволил всему этому произойти.

И возненавидел себя за то, что не мог это предотвратить.

— Я понимаю, — в итоге монотонно сказал он. Пустым голосом.

— Поверить не могу, что это происходит… я даже не успел прокричать всему миру, что я твой парень… — Стайлз покраснел от этого слова, и Дерек сжал ладонь, которой не держал руку Стайлза и которую Стайлз не видел, в кулак. Несправедливо, что, разбивая Дереку сердце, он выглядел так мило. — Думаю, однажды, вспоминая эти моменты, я смогу улыбнуться. Потому что, хотя всё было странно и у нас не было нормального свидания... было невероятно иметь возможность разделить эти моменты с тобой.

Стайлз ждал, что Дерек что-то скажет, потому что у него самого слов не осталось. И хотя в мире не было ничего, чего он хотел больше, чем остаться вот так, как сейчас, только навсегда, он не мог себе этого позволить.

Поэтому он убрал руку, которую Дерек продолжал держать в своей. И то, что получилось это легко, поскольку Дерек больше не сжимал крепко его ладонь, заставляло его чувствовать одновременно и боль, и злость...

Дереку так просто было отпустить его?

— Ты злишься? — спросил Стайлз, когда понял, что такое поведение может быть связано со злостью.

— Нет. Я же сказал, — мгновенно ответил Дерек, — я понимаю. Ты делаешь лучше для отца.

— Но это не должно поменять что-то между нами, да? — прошептал Стайлз, но голос его звучал не так как у Дерека, который был похож на наждачную бумагу. — Мы можем остаться друзьями и продолжать видеться. И, конечно, я буду продолжать помогать вам всем возможным. Тебе и Скотту, как всегда.

— Я знаю.

Тон Дерека не изменился, и на мгновение Стайлз задумался, какого чёрта он пытается оправдаться, когда, очевидно, для него Дерек уже остался где-то в прошлом...

Но эти два простых слова, те же самые, которыми Хан Соло сказал Лее, что любит её, заставили Стайлза понять, что на самом деле происходит. Когда увидел, как Дерек снова скрылся за фасадом, который использовал в качестве защиты, чтобы не пострадать снова, но который для Стайлза никогда не был помехой, и последний раз он убедился в этом именно за просмотром фильмов его детства.

Дерек никогда не мог обмануть его. Ещё меньше, когда боль, которую Стайлз увидел в его глазах, когда он признавался, что каждое утро ему нужно воскрешать в памяти всю испытанную боль, чтобы просто продолжать выполнять миссию, на которую он никогда не вызывался добровольно… ту же самую боль Стайлз видел в его глазах сейчас.

Внезапно мысль о том, что Дереку снова придётся испытать эту боль, стала невыносимой.

— Это же не повлияет на тебя, да? Я имею в виду твой якорь... меня... — смущённо указал на себя Стайлз. — Он продолжит работать, верно? Потому что всё будет по-прежнему. Я буду всегда рядом, буду поддерживать тебя… Только больше не будет свиданий...

— Да, не волнуйся.

И хотя Дерек старался выглядеть спокойно, при этом говоря короткие фразы отчаянным голосом, которые в данной ситуации были несколько абсурдными, потому что они оба знали, что он никого не обманет, Стайлзу было достаточно его слов.

Дерек будет в порядке. И это самое главное.

— Я рад, — вздохнул Стайлз с облегчением. — Мне было бы невыносимо думать, что из-за меня тебе придётся снова вернуться к гневу и боли, чтобы контролировать себя.

— Нет.

— Круто…

Внезапно всё изменилось.

На самом деле, всё изменилось какое-то время назад. С того самого момента, как Стайлз сказал Дереку, что не может продолжать... начать эти отношения. Но по прошествии секунд, и когда Дерек начал выражаться односложно, это становилось всё более и более очевидным.

И из Дерека-его-парня, того самого, которого он поцеловал накануне; за считанные минуты он стал Дереком-Хейлом-Альфой, который запугивал его и угрожал, но в которого Стайлз влюбился до потери пульса, когда он впервые заявил, что вырвет ему горло своими зубами.

И рядом с таким вот Дереком Стайлз не мог сделать ничего, кроме того, что делал каждый грёбаный раз с тех пор, как встретил его: заткнуться, так и не сказав то, что действительно хотел сказать, и уйти как можно более достойно.

— Мне лучше пойти узнать, как мой отец, — пробормотал он, поднимаясь со стула и не осмеливаясь смотреть Дереку в глаза.

— Подожди.

С просьбой Дерек снова взял Стайлза за руку, только на этот раз более мягко.

Стайлз повернулся в тот момент, когда Дерек встал, не отпуская его руки. Достаточно было только снова взглянуть в его зелёные глаза и увидеть там все сдерживаемые эмоции, чтобы снова промолчать.

— У меня никогда не было возможности поцеловать тебя, — сказал Дерек после того, как несколько секунд вглядывался в безмятежное лицо Стайлза. — Сделать это так, как я на самом деле хотел, — пояснил он на растерянный взгляд Стайлза, потому что в прошлую ночь они поцеловались несколько раз. — Можно сейчас? — спросил он, сжимая пальцы Стайлза чуть крепче. — Хотя бы на прощание.

Стайлз, который внезапно вспомнил (будто когда-нибудь в своей жизни сможет забыть), почему он всегда будет влюблён в Дерека, смог только кивнуть. И хотя причин отказаться было больше, он не смог. Тем более, когда Дерек просил.

Поэтому он кивнул, потому что сейчас Стайлз не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, и ждал, когда Дерек поцелует его.

Этот поцелуй полностью отличался от тех, которые у них были всего несколько часов назад. И не только из-за значения, которое было в него вложено.

С самого начала губы Дерека, когда коснулись его, дрожали, говоря о том, что он нервничал так же, как и Стайлз. Но едва они соприкоснулись, несколько секунд просто прижимаясь друг к другу и впитывая все исходящие от них ощущения, Дерек медленно двинул своими, захватывая больше пространства, при этом кладя ладонь на тыльную сторону шеи Стайлза, и притянул его ближе к себе, чтобы полностью прижать их тела друг к другу.

Стайлз почувствовал тепло губ Дерека, а также его руки, которая легко ласкала края роста волос, но не давила, не подчиняла. И хотя тепло превращалось в жар, а давление губ Дерека усиливалось, скорость нисколько не возросла, а Стайлз не осмеливался двинуться, чтобы вцепиться в его одежду и страстно поцеловать в ответ.

Потому что это был не страстный поцелуй двух человек, празднующих победу после битвы, пользующихся тем, что они, наконец, могут отпраздновать её в интимной обстановке. Между ними больше не могло быть никакой близости, потому что Стайлз этого не хотел, и именно он положил конец их отношениям.

И так было слишком, что прощались они таким горьким поцелуем, чтобы ещё, будь ситуация совсем иной, делать его страстным.

Не разрывая поцелуя, Стайлз начал тихо плакать, и солёные капли — его нашедшая выход боль — стекали на губы.

Но когда именно Дерек, наконец, оторвался от него, не говоря ни слова, и его пальцы, которые касались кожи, Стайлз перестал чувствовать последними, Стайлз понял, что не только по его вине у поцелуя был вкус соли.

Почти минуту они молча смотрели друг на друга, даже не пытаясь вытереть слёзы.

И когда это время прошло, запечатлев в памяти лицо Стайлза, Дерек отвернулся.

Стайлз смотрел, как Дерек, ни разу не обернувшись, уходит, чувствуя, что с каждым вдохом становилось труднее дышать. В памяти всплыл последний раз, когда он испытывал те же чувства и находился в похожей ситуации: один в зале ожидания, чувствуя, как весь его мир рушится в тишине этого пропахшего дезинфицирующими средствами места.

Ему хотелось думать, что всё иначе, потому что в этот раз никто не умер. И что именно для того, чтобы никто не умер в будущем, он всё и сделал...

Но когда куртка Дерека скрылась за поворотом, и тишина этого места стала невыносимой, всё ещё чувствуя жар и соль губ Дерека, Стайлз понял, что боль была точно такой же.

***

Дерек, не спеша, несмотря на желание поскорее выбраться из больницы, дошёл до Камаро. Сидя за рулём, он сильно сжал его, слыша скрип кожи, и на мгновение закрыл глаза, чтобы собраться.

Немного успокоившись, он завёл двигатель и направился прямо в лофт. Сжимая кулаки, он вошёл в здание, в лифт, и, наконец, в свою святая святых.

Обнаружив, что Питера нет, Дерек вздохнул с облегчением. Сейчас у него не было ни желания, ни сил противостоять дяде и его объяснениям, почему он направил пистолет на бету Пэрриша... Столько бы Дерек ни ломал голову, почему Питер сделал это.

Понимая, что дома никого нет, он так же понял, что некому было сказать, что ему делать дальше...

Поэтому Дерек несколько минут стоял посреди лофта и блуждал взглядом по всем уголкам своего дома, который казался ему слишком большим.

Когда взгляд остановился на диване, что-то побудило подойти и очень медленно, словно в замедленной съёмке, сесть на него. С момента переезда он едва пользовался им, и в последний раз это случилось прошлым вечером, когда он смотрел со Стайлзом трилогию «Звёздных войн».

Дерек смотрел на коробки дисков, которые всё ещё лежали на деревянном столе, будто они были посторонними предметами.

В тот день он почти не обращал внимания на кино, поскольку мог следить только за движениями Стайлза, его дыханием и сердцебиением.

Теперь, когда всё это исчезло, Дерек понял, что больше никогда не посмотрит их, потому что они будут напоминать ему только о том, что он обрёл всего на одну тысячную секунды. Фактически, то же самое будет и со всем остальным: диваном, на котором они сидели. Попкорном, которым они делились. Или непосредственно его дом, а также дом Стайлза, в котором они были совсем не долго.

Ничто не будет прежним. Дерек чувствовал себя чужим в своём собственном доме, который никогда в полной мере не считал своим.

Конечно, он солгал Стайлзу.

Для оборотня, а особенно Альфы с таким хреновым контролем, как у него, якорь, который он выбрал, чтобы оставаться человеком, должен быть сильным и совершенным... И должен работать в обоих направлениях.

Бесполезно, если для Дерека этот человек будет самым важным на свете, а Стайлз будет считать иначе.

Хотя тот факт, что Дерек остался без якоря, и ему снова придётся вернуться к ярости, теперь не был проблемой. Потому что сейчас Дерек, потеряв то, что хотел больше всего, когда только начал наслаждаться этим, чувствовал дикую злость.

На мгновение ему захотелось вонзить когти в обивку дивана и швырнуть его в другой конец лофта. Смотреть, как он ударяется о стол, опрокинуть этот самый стол, раскидать сложенные по углам в стопки книги, разбить лампу и ту немногую, но достаточную для одинокой жизни мебель, которой сейчас казалось слишком много.

Вместо всего этого Дерек остался молча сидеть на месте.

Он не лгал, когда говорил, что устал быть Альфой. От необходимости страдать каждый грёбаный день. Представлять будущее в одиночестве.

Вся эта накопленная усталость, которая, как он думал, осталась в прошлом благодаря Стайлзу, сейчас, снова вернувшись, лишила его последних сил. Высосала досуха, оставив совершенно опустошённым.

Он продолжил сидеть на диване, оглядывая стены, которые должен был считать своим домом, встречая первые рассветные лучи. Покупая это здание, Дерек делал это только с одной мыслью: с такой высоты и с таким большим окном он мог любоваться восходом солнца так же, как когда жил в лесу со своей семьёй. Но он никогда не встречал его, потому что ни разу не доводилось случая или просто спокойного момента, когда этого хотелось и можно было сделать.

И сейчас он тоже не хотел. В одиночестве и тишине рассвет казался ему искусственным и бессмысленным.

Тишина и одиночество всегда были с ним.

И всегда будут.

Погрузившись в свои невзгоды, пытаясь очистить разум, чтобы боль была чуть более терпимой, Дерек внезапно почувствовал запах.

И сердце его замерло.

Он встал и подошёл к кровати, у её края опускаясь на колени.

Почти со страхом он взял плюшевого волка.

Несмотря на прошедшие дни с тех пор, как Стайлз обнимал его, его запах был сильным. Поэтому Дерек старался реже брать игрушку в руки. И только тогда, когда ему нужно было немного успокоения.

Но многое изменилось с прошлого раза. Теперь дело было не в том, что он хотел поддержки Стайлза и боялся признаться ему в этом, а в том, что у него было подтверждение, что он никогда не получит её. Не в том виде, в котором нуждался.

Поэтому не имело значения, что со временем уникальный аромат Стайлза, которого было достаточно Дереку, чтобы немедленно успокоиться, исчезнет. В конце концов, он обязательно исчезнет, и Дерек как чувствовал себя слишком долго, так и будет чувствовать — совершенно одиноким.

Хейл мягко обнял волка и закрыл глаза, вспоминая тот день, когда Стайлз подарил его ему. Тогда Дерек впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя нормальным, и, как ни разу в жизни, центром чьего-то внимания. Сейчас он был уверен, что никогда больше и не почувствует.

Он пытался думать о хорошем. Стайлз был прав: ничего не изменится. Они продолжат видеться и помогать друг другу... Только не будет никаких свиданий, и, конечно, поцелуев.

На мгновение Дерек пожалел, что поцеловал его в больнице. Если бы он этого не сделал, не осталось бы воспоминания, с пониманием, что это никогда не повторится. И хотя иногда лучше воспоминание, чем ничего, но когда оно оказывается ощущением, которое ищешь всю свою жизнь, и, наконец, находишь, а его отнимают... тогда воспоминаний никогда не будет достаточно.

Запах Стайлза, смешанный с его собственным, успокоил настолько, что после шторма наступило затишье... Но, по крайней мере, на этот раз без гнева.

Дерек знал, что было бы проще всего злиться и ненавидеть Стайлза за то, что он сделал — так Дереку было бы кого винить во всех своих бедах. И в глубине души Стайлз _был виноват_, потому что сделал то, что обещал никогда не делать: бросил его.

Но он не мог ненавидеть его. Не тогда, хоть и понятия не имел, выдержит его бедное сердце или нет, когда благодаря Стайлзу на какое-то время сердце Дерека билось спокойно.

Это всё, что оставалось Дереку, и хотел он этого или нет, ему придётся смириться.


	19. Chapter 19

Следующие несколько дней прошли для Стайлза как в тумане.

Он знал, что с их последней встречи с Дереком прошло пять дней только потому, что все эти дни Дерек снился ему каждую ночь, и все эти пять дней по утрам он хотел остаться в постели, просто исчезнув для всего мира.

Но Стайлз не мог этого сделать. Если его отец смог вернуться к обычной жизни и даже простить своего помощника за то, что тот скрывал от него своё сверхъестественное начало и сущность Альфы и что с момента приезда в город он следовал лишь цели стать новым Альфой Бэйкон Хиллз, ради чего, не колеблясь, решил использовать шерифа и заставить его поверить, будто заинтересован в его собственном сыне… кто он, Стайлз, такой, чтобы хотя бы не попытаться?

Потому что, не считая разбитого сердца, на этот раз Стайлз не сильно пострадал: его не избили и, к счастью, не пришлось хоронить друзей или одноклассников.

Так что нет. Стайлз не мог оставаться в постели и рыдать под одеялом о том, какой он несчастный. Тем более, он сам всё разрушил, и глупо было бы теперь ныть, чтобы все видели, насколько он жалок.

Однако, несмотря на то, что это был чётко спланированный план Стайлза, он никого не мог обмануть. И сколько бы Стайлз ни продолжал ходить в школу, сколько бы ни сдавал вовремя домашнюю работу и даже получал хорошие оценки на экзаменах, и в дополнение ко всему этому ни посещал тренировки по лакроссу, пытаясь доказать, что он всё тот же прежний Стайлз… он был кем угодно, только не прежним Стайлзом.

Потому что прежний Стайлз не стал бы молчать на уроках, не сделав ни единого комментария, особенно на уроках тренера... и бедный Финсток волновался и каждый день спрашивал Скотта, не замышляет ли его друг какую-нибудь пакость.

В таких случаях Скотт, который был хорошим другом, но в то же время самой невинностью, отвечал каждый раз одинаково: разбитое сердце, на что тренер кивал и продолжал урок, стараясь слишком сильно не беспокоить Стайлза.

Так и проходили дни: Стайлз не осознавал, как необычно он себя ведёт, и верил, что всех обманул; а все остальные, в свою очередь, заставляли его верить, что всё нормально, когда как на самом деле им больше всего хотелось проорать, чтобы он вытащил голову из задницы и, чёрт подери, начал уже жить. Ведь какой смысл был бросать Дерека, чтобы зажить нормально и не рисковать безопасностью отца, если он не собирался наслаждаться этой жизнью...

В итоге друзьям даже не пришлось говорить это Стайлзу.

Стайлз сам понял, что, возможно, вокруг него происходит намного больше событий, чем он думал, и будет полезно уделить им немного больше внимания.

На пятый день расставания с Дереком он увидел своих друзей сидящими на траве рядом со входом в школу — погода располагала. Это не показалось бы странным, если бы не пополнение в компании, которого Стайлз до этого момента не замечал…

Именно тогда Стайлз понял, что неплохо было бы начать налаживать социальную жизнь.

Скотт махал издалека, и Стайлз, подходя, ответил на приветствие. На девушках юбки были короче, чем обычно, что напомнило ему, что лето уже не за горами и скоро каникулы, и только одному богу было известно, как они в них нуждались.

Рядом с девчонками сидели не только Айзек и Скотт, но и парень, с которым у Стайлза ещё не было возможности поговорить лично.

Стайлз сел между Скоттом и Айзеком напротив Патрика. На первый взгляд казалось, что это компания друзей, которые болтают и строят планы на выходные...

— Как дела? — радостно спросил Скотт, заметив, как занервничал Патрик при появлении Стайлза, и хотел, чтобы новичок понял, — нет никаких проблем, что он с ними.

— Нормально. У меня окно, потому что учитель химии не пришёл. Позже пойду на тренировку.

— Отлично. Мы как раз говорили Патрику, что он должен присоединиться к команде.

Стайлз посмотрел на друга, а затем на нового волчонка, который пополнил список оборотней, которых он знал… Стайлз начал думать, что проще составить список людей, а не оборотней, которых он знал, потому что он явно был бы короче.

— Ты даже не ходишь в эту школу, — сказал он Патрику.

И, учитывая, что это было первое, что Стайлз сказал ему (кроме того, когда умолял не убивать его в лесу), должно быть, прозвучало это немного резче, чем следовало бы. Выражение побитого щенка, даже круче чем у Айзека, было тому подтверждением.

— Он уже подал все документы, чтобы начать учёбу со следующего года, — заметила Эллисон, в знак поддержки кладя руку Патрику на плечо... и чтобы немного успокоить его, потому что он был слишком бледен. — Он пришёл сегодня, чтобы мы показали ему школу.

— Учитывая, сколько учеников покинуло школу или исчезло, не думаю, что Финсток будет возражать, чтобы он прошёл проверку до того, как станет учеником официально, — глухо сказала Лидия, вспоминая список, который с каждым годом всё увеличивался: Джексон, Бойд, Эрика, Дэнни, Эйден, Итан...

Стайлз кивнул словам Лидии, решив, что в глубине души ему плевать. Если в команде по лакроссу уже было два оборотня, то из-за ещё одного ничего не случится. Конечно, он продолжит протирать штаны на скамейке запасных, но, по крайней мере, так у них будут шансы снова выиграть чемпионат.

— Ладно, — ответил он в итоге, потому что у него складывалось ощущение, что все ждут его ответа.

Но когда все озадаченно переглянулись, у Стайлза возникло ощущение, что это не тот ответ, которого они ждали.

— В чём дело?

— Ты не против? — просил Скотт.

— Нет. Почему должен? — Стайлз с любопытством посмотрела на Патрика, который ещё не сказал ни слова.

— Потому что этот чувак угрожал перерезать горло твоему отцу? — прямо спросил Айзек, не испытывая неудобств, когда остальные укоризненно на него посмотрели. — Что? Все так думают.

И да, абсурд, но Стайлз не заострял внимание на этом моменте.

Он знал, что Патрик угрожал его отцу, да что там, Стайлз видел это своими собственными глазами... Но у Стайлза было такое чувство, что это случилось давным-давно. К тому же, загорелый парень перед ним, побледнев, стал почти таким же светлокожим, как он, но с гораздо более лучше развитой мускулатурой и с голубыми глазами, был совсем не похож на парня, которого он видел в подвале Пэрриша.

Хотя лицо его, как и тогда, искажал ужас.

— Я сожалею, что сделал, — впервые заговорил Патрик. Но сделал это, не осмеливаясь посмотреть Стайлзу в глаза и почти заикаясь от страха.

Его вид удивил Стайлза гораздо больше, чем он мог себе представить.

Как такое возможно, что этот испуганный мальчишка — оборотень?

Стайлз нашёл глазами Скотта, чтобы тот сказал, что он пропустил, но Альфа только с сожалением смотрел на оборотня, в то время как девушки обнимали его, чтобы успокоить.

— Уверен, Стайлз прощает тебя, да? — несколько иронично, и прежде всего с выражением лица, которое не оставляло сомнений, что это было не предположение, а приказ, сказал Айзек.

Стайлз хотел было уже послать Айзека за такую манеру общения с ним, тем более он давненько этого не делал и не хотелось изменять привычкам, когда понял, что на самом деле происходит: как Патрик, Айзек на своей шкуре знал, каково это, когда тебя унижают в родном доме. И, как и у Айзека, обращение Патрика в оборотня не могло заставить все приобретённые за эти годы страхи исчезнуть по мановению волшебной палочки.

Стайлз вспомнил историю Патрика, которую ему рассказал отец. Как ему пришлось уйти из дома, чтобы не терпеть избиения папаши, который не принимал его сексуальную ориентацию. И увидев, как низко Патрик склонил голову, словно хотел уменьшиться, Стайлз догадался, что над ним издевались и в школе.

В этот момент Стайлз радовался, что живёт в Бэйкон Хиллз. Может, шансы умереть здесь были намного выше среднего показателя по стране, но это было самое толерантное место на планете... А если нет, пусть скажут это Дереку: оборотню, бисексуалу, за душой у которого длинный список задержаний полицией, но при этом все боятся даже глянуть в его сторону, ну и как вишенка на торте, до кучи ещё и Альфе Бэйкон Хиллз.

— Конечно, — поспешил сказать Стайлз, видя, что с каждой секундой молчания лицо Патрика становилось всё более и более жалким. — Всё в порядке. Я прощаю тебя...

— Правда?

Стайлз покосился на Эллисон и Лидию, будто спрашивая, видят ли они то же самое, что и он: как три оборотня могли строить такие щенячьи мордашки?!

Он вспомнил, что, если посчастливится узнать Дерека получше, заметишь, что Альфа тоже имел такую способность, и решил, что это, должно быть, волчья особенность: в полнолуние они становились взвинченными, но все остальные дни месяца были как девочки подростки в переходном возрасте, и могли заставить разрыдаться в любой момент…

Кроме Питера, конечно. Он, должно быть, был каким-то бракованным.

— Конечно, — сказал Стайлз чуть бодрее, даже похлопал Патрика по ноге, чтобы окончательно успокоить. — Скотт и Айзек тоже пытались убить меня в своё первое полнолуние... Полагаю, ты не можешь попасть в компанию, если не пытался убить Стилински. Так что, — он пожал плечами, — добро пожаловать в компанию?

Счастье Патрика было таким, что Стайлзу показалось, что он вот-вот разрыдается.

К счастью, разговор быстро перешёл к другим, более приятным темам, и все ввели Стайлза в курс дел последних дней, что он пропустил.

Пэрриш и шериф закрыли дело об исчезновениях, воспользовавшись тем фактом, что только они допрашивали предполагаемых исчезнувших, и в итоге сделали заявление, что никаких похищений людей вовсе не было: в случае Саманты и Синтии, они сами появились в полицейском участке, и оказались лучшими актрисами, чем думал их бывший агент, заявив, что они без предупреждения уехали из города на съёмки одного проекта, который затянулся на несколько недель, и они даже подумать не могли, что их будут разыскивать в Бэйкон Хиллз.

С Патриком всё оказалось ещё проще, поскольку, имея за плечами историю о домашнем насилии, ему достаточно было сказать, что он ищет новое место жительства, но не чувствует себя комфортно в окружении стольких людей, и могло сложиться впечатление, что он пропал… И да, так себе оправдание, но один взгляд на его испуганную мордашку, и все, у кого ещё оставались вопросы, проглатывали историю без проблем.

В случае с Камероном, который жил в приюте для бездомных, он просто сказал, что уехал из города на несколько дней, а не предупредил, потому что не захотел.

А что касается Меган, то всё решилось, когда она сама заверила, что после подачи жалобы у неё было ощущение, что её бывший партнёр преследует её, и поэтому она посчитала, что безопаснее уехать из города на некоторое время и таким образом защитить свою маленькую дочь... всё это вылилось в то, что условия запретительного ордера ужесточили, и мужчине пришлось покинуть Бэйкон Хиллз.

Эти новости ещё раз подтвердили, что Пэрриш и его отец, как всегда, хорошо выполнили свою работу и сумели закрыть ещё одно необъяснимое дело Бэйкон Хиллз как незначительный инцидент... состряпав более или менее правдоподобную историю.

Но, к счастью, на этот раз смертельных исходов не было, так как ещё одна смерть от нападения животного вызвала бы кучу вопросов у правительства, и первым был бы — какого чёрта волки, койоты и пумы в Бэйкон Хиллз такие агрессивные?

На этом новости не закончились. И именно с другими новостями Стайлз понял, насколько долго он был буквально оторван от мира.

Потому что, пока он валялся в постели и жалел себя, мир, как и прежде, продолжал двигаться вперёд: Кэмерон, имея за плечами опыт военного, устроился работать в полицейский участок, став новым помощником отца. Лидия поделилась с Синтией и Самантой контактами старого друга её матери, агента в шоу-бизнесе, гораздо более надёжного, чем тот, с которым они столкнулись в прошлом, и они уже запланировали несколько кастингов на следующий месяц. Не было никакой уверенности, что они получат роль, но, как бы то ни было, они были уверены, что останутся жить в Бэйкон Хиллз, далеко от бешеного Голливуда.

А Патрик... Несомненно именно жизнь Патрика изменилась больше всего: он бежал из дома в ужасе, не зная, где будет жить, а теперь у него появился настоящий дом, поскольку Кэмерон, решив снять квартиру, предложил ему жить с ним. Оказалось, у него был маленький брат, который погиб в автокатастрофе несколько лет назад, поэтому он хотел снова стать старшим братом. И Патрик был абсолютно не против.

— Нужно отпраздновать это дело, — внезапно предложил Скотт.

— Отпраздновать? — повторил Стайлз озадаченно.

— Да. Ты сам говорил, когда мы пытались выяснить, что происходит, помнишь? Что если всё закончится хорошо, нужно будет это отметить.

Стайлз недовольно, даже вскинув бровь, уставился на Скотта.

Наконец он вздохнул, будто ему в сердце вонзили нож.

— На самом деле сейчас у меня нет желания отрываться, — признался Стайлз. — И в моём нынешнем состоянии я только испорчу атмосферу.

Скотт расстроенно кивнул, давая понять, что всё понял, и снова сменил тему, чтобы попытаться подбодрить друга. То есть говорить о чём угодно, что не имеет отношения к оборотням.

К настоящему времени все знали, что отношения Дерека и Стайлза не продлились и дня, и что Стайлз сам положил им конец, обеспокоенный последствиями, в которые эти самые отношения могут вылиться для окружающих его людей, и особенно его отца.

Но далеко от осуждения и заявлений, какой он идиот, несмотря на уверенность, что он совершил большую ошибку, они делали то, на что и нужны были друзья: были рядом и делали всё невозможное, чтобы заставить его улыбнуться, даже если совсем чуть-чуть… а за спиной строили планы.

Действительно, Скотту потребовалось всего пять секунд, чтобы взглянуть на всех и убедиться, что план вернуть прежнего Стайлза начинает приходить в действие.

***

В то же самое время, когда друзья пытались развлечь и вытащить Стайлза из пропасти отчаяния, в которой он находился, Дерек пытался бороться со своими собственными демонами... По-своему.

И дни, которые начинались с тишины и одиночества, заканчивались ими же. Потому что так прошли все дни с тех пор, как Стайлз порвал с ним: за наглухо запертыми дверьми лофта и в пучине жалости к себе и одиночестве. Даже Питер исчез на несколько дней, интуитивно чувствуя, что Дерек переживает не лучший момент в своей жизни, и немного спокойствия пойдёт ему на пользу.

Именно из-за таких вот незначительных нюансов, несмотря на все проступки в прошлом, Дерек так и не изгнал Питера... После Стайлза он был единственным человеком, который действительно знал его и знал, что нужно Дереку в определённые моменты.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока на пятый день Дерек не понял, что ему нужно выбраться из лофта, иначе в итоге он начнёт лезть на стены после разгрома немногочисленной мебели.

Он решил пойти в лес, полагая, что общение с природой поможет ему почувствовать себя хоть немного человеком, кем, последнее время за закрытыми дверями, без желания поесть и поспать, без общения с кем-то, Дерек себя не чувствовал...

Возможно как раз без общения было хуже всего.

За последние несколько недель он говорил больше, чем за последние годы, и теперь возвращаться к полному безмолвию было слишком тяжело.

Кто бы мог подумать, что несколько лет назад, когда всего, чего он хотел, — это держаться от всех подальше, придёт день, когда он будет ненавидеть тишину всей душой?

Дерек бесцельно бродил между деревьев, пока не вышел на лесную поляну. Он не собирался идти туда, но не удивился, внезапно обнаружив, что оказался рядом с особняком Хейлов, который теперь был ни чем иным, как выжженной пустыней с поваленными обгорелыми деревьями.

Что его удивило, так это присутствие ещё кого-то.

Если точнее, другого оборотня.

Увидев Пэрриша, Дерек сразу насторожился.

Пока не вспомнил, что он больше не враг.

— Извини, что заявился без предупреждения.

Дерек устало подошёл к Альфе. Может быть, полчаса назад он убил бы за возможность поговорить с кем-нибудь. Но вот оказался не один, и идея в миг вызвала отвращение.

— Никто никогда не предупреждает, — сказал Дерек, остановившись в паре метров от Джордана. — Что надо?

Заместителя шерифа поразило, что вопрос был скорее угрозой, чем вопросом. Однако в последнюю встречу, он хотел украсть у Дерека его положение Альфы, а теперь он вторгся на частную территорию, где не одно поколение стоял дом стаи Бэйкон Хиллз; поэтому Пэрриш понимал, что у Дерека было много причин, чтобы злиться. 

— Я шёл домой, когда уловил, как мне показалось, что-то странное и... я решил узнать, что это.

Дерек ждал продолжения объяснений Пэрриша. Но когда секунды прошли, а тот продолжил молчать, Хейл вскинул бровь... И когда прошло ещё несколько секунд, а Пэрриш не понял вопроса, скрытого в этом жесте, Дерек закатил глаза и фыркнул...

— И? Что это было? — с издёвкой спросил Дерек, ясно давая понять, что он думает о удивительной дедуктивной способности Джордана.

— Твоё сердце. Оно бьётся слишком быстро.

Хейл не ожидал такого ответа. Но что хуже всего — пока Пэрриш не озвучил, он не осознавал, как быстро билось его сердце.

_«Не нужно было выходить из дома»._

Пэрриш ждал, когда он скажет, что с ним происходит. Но у Дерека не было желания объясняться, увольте... Но что-то сказать нужно было, чтобы Джордан перестал смотреть на него щенячьим взглядом, который выводил Дерека из себя.

— Я просто обходил территорию, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке, — сказал Дерек, скрестив руки на груди. — Очевидно, делать это стоит чаще, чтобы не повторить ошибки прошлого.

Пэрриш кивнул, но, похоже, не совсем поверил Дереку.

— Знаешь? Смотрю на тебя сейчас и не понимаю, как я мог подумать, что ты не хороший Альфа... Думаю, лучшего Альфы и быть не может.

Дерек снова фыркнул и закатил глаза, но на этот раз по другой причине. Сейчас он меньше всего хотел и нуждался в том, чтобы тот самый Альфа, который хотел сместить его, восхвалял его лидерские способности.

И кроме прочего, делал это с видом потерянного щенка.

Как такое возможно, что когда Айзек смотрел на него так, ему казалось это милым, а в случае с Пэрришем хотелось ему врезать?

— Ты просто хотел помочь этим ребятам, — подытожил Дерек. — И думал, что я не справляюсь с обязанностями Альфы. Верил, что поступаешь правильно.

— Но я...

— Ты уже просил у меня прощения, — отрезал Дерек. — Не нужно делать это снова.

— Ты в порядке? — внезапно спросил Пэрриш, снова переходя в режим помощника шерифа. — Я заметил, что ты более взвинчен, чем обычно.

Дерек сжал кулаки, заставляя себя сохранять спокойствие. _«Помни, он из хороших»_, — вторил ему тихий голос в голове.

Но даже если и так, Пэрриш всё равно был невыносим.

— Я всегда был таким.

Пэрриш оглядел его с ног до головы, и Дерек изо всех сил старался не воспринять этот взгляд угрозой.

_«Он больше не твой враг_, — повторил голос, который был слишком похож на голос Стайлза. — _Сейчас у тебя только один враг, — ты сам»._

— Я так не подумал, когда впервые увидел тебя.

Дерек иронично и, хоть и не хотел, грустно улыбнулся.

— Всё изменилось.

Заместитель шерифа молча кивнул, на мгновение переводя взгляд на окружающие их деревья. Будто пытался подобрать правильные слова.

— Знаю, это не моё дело, но...

— Так и не лезь.

— Но... — всё равно продолжил Пэрриш, — я в курсе, что вы со Стайлзом больше не вместе.

Дерек впился в него кровавыми глазами.

— Извини, но я не могу ничего не делать, зная, что...

— Что? — взвился Дерек. — Каким боком это скажется на тебе, с кем я и с кем нет?

— У меня такое чувство, что это моя вина, — пробормотал Джордан, — и что я должен что-то сделать, чтобы это исправить.

— Ты не можешь помочь.

— Почему нет? Я могу хотя бы попытаться.

— Это зависит не от тебя...

— А от Стайлза, — закончил за него Пэрриш. — А ты? — спросил он с любопытством. — Если он не…

— Смогу ли я контролировать себя? — на этот раз спросил Дерек, — я уже решил эту проблему.

— Могу я спросить, как? Если Стайлз был твоим якорем...

— Просто придётся вернуться к прежнему.

— И он так же хорош?

Дереку пришлось сглотнуть и на мгновение сжать кулаки, чтобы ответить. Сердце в груди забилось чаще, и он удивился, как не замечал раньше. Должно быть билось оно так все эти дни. С того самого момента, как он вышел из больницы.

— Он работает.

Ответ никого не обманул.

Но и никто ничего не сказал. Пэрриш кивнул, подразумевая, что не будет продолжать допрос дальше и...

И впервые Дерек увидел в нём человека, которому может доверять.

Не человека, на которого он, как хотелось, мог бы возложить все свои надежды, потому что этим человеком мог быть только Стайлз, а это уже невозможно; но, по крайней мере, тем, кто может сделать всё немного проще.

Не для Дерека, а, по крайней мере, для всех остальных…

— Говоришь, хочешь помочь? — Дерек подождал, когда Пэрриш кивнёт. — Могу сказать, как ты можешь это сделать, — он сократил разделяющие их два метра, — стань Альфой.

Пэрриш не спешил отвечать.

Он молчал так долго, что сначала показалось, что он даже не услышал просьбу.

— Почему ты просишь меня об этом? Ты только что сказал, что у тебя всё под контролем.

— Пока да. И я надеюсь, так будет большую часть времени, но... — Дерек поджал губы, ненавидя необходимость признаваться в своих страхах, но не имея другого выбора, кроме как делать это во благо всех... Всегда во благо других. — Я снова облажаюсь, и как только это случится, я хочу быть уверен, что на этот раз смогу положиться на того, кто сможет позаботиться о ситуации.

— Но ты не должен отказываться от своего положения Альфы. Я же сказал. Я считаю тебя лучшим.

— Я не могу быть лучшим! — огрызнулся Дерек, отпуская часть сдерживаемой ярости. — Не без...

Имя Стайлза застряло в горле.

— Стайлза? — закончил за него Пэрриш, догадываясь, что это имя Дереку трудно произносить. Когда Хейл кивнул, сделал он это обессиленно. — Тогда почему ты расстался с ним?

Улыбка Дерека была самой грустной, какую Джордан когда-либо видел... И это при том, что три года он провёл на поле битвы.

— Это не я отдалил его от себя... Не в этот раз.

— Мне очень-очень жаль… — пробормотал помощник шерифа.

— Так лучше. Стайлз прав. Он заслуживает кого-то... понадёжнее.

— А ты? Как ты сдерживал себя, когда у тебя не было Стайлза?

— Я находил поддержку в своей семье, — неохотно ответил Дерек. Он всегда ненавидел говорить о своей семье... _«Это для блага всех»_, — напомнил он себе. — А когда я их потерял, я пытался удержаться за память о них.

— И это работало?

Альфа-Хейл изо всех сил пытался продолжить говорить, хотя каждое слово стоило ему неимоверных усилий. Когда он был со Стайлзом, разговоры о семье были естественны. Ему ничего не стоило поделиться ни своими воспоминаниями, ни своими страхами.

С Пэрришем... С кем-то, кроме Стайлза, говорить о них было, будто с каждым словом ему вырывали кусочек сердца.

— Поначалу... одно время я помнил только их потерю и то, как они умерли. Так что я позволил ярости потери стать тем, что оставляет меня человеком.

— Не похоже, что это приятно.

— Нет... — признался Дерек приглушённым голосом. — Но это работает. И этого достаточно, чтобы продолжать выполнять мою работу... — он посмотрел Пэрришу в глаза. — Хотя иногда это невыносимо.

— Дерек. Обещаю сделать всё возможное, чтобы помочь тебе, — он покачал головой, — но это не значит, что я собираюсь отобрать твоё место, которое ты сам заработал...

— Это неправда, — обессиленно возразил Дерек, — я Альфа только лишь потому, что нет другого Хейла, который мог бы им стать.

— Твои беты так не думают.

Дерек сжал кулаки и посмотрел на небо, пытаясь успокоиться.

_«Не нужно было выходить из дома»,_ — снова повторил он мысленно.

— Я не понимаю тебя, — пожаловался Дерек. — Неделю назад ты говорил, что я худший Альфа, какой только может быть. А теперь ты отказываешься занять моё место, когда я сам тебе его отдаю?

— Я ошибся... и больше не повторю эту ошибку.

Дерек невесело рассмеялся, качая головой на свою неудачу.

Когда он, наконец, решился оставить своё Альфа-лидерство, только тогда он осознал, что всегда будет Альфой.

Хотел он этого или нет.

— Полагаю, моя мама была права, — сказал он в итоге немного спокойнее, но тем же приглушённым голосом.

— В чём?

— Она сказала, что некоторым Альфам, как ей, предначертано заботиться о своей стае и защищать свою территорию, и при этом быть счастливой. Создать семью, — Дерек качнул головой, — но есть такие, которые просто не могут быть такими.

— И какие они?

Уныние Дерека достигло своего пика.

Он не хотел быть здесь, разговаривать с незнакомцем, который доказал ему, что он не так хорош, как думал. Он хотел оказаться в своём лофте, в кровати и обнимать плюшевого волка, представляя, что Стайлз рядом. И всегда будет…

Но существовали вещи, которых просто не могло быть.

— Альфа-одиночка. Сторожевой пёс, который следит с расстояния, — ответил он в итоге. — Таким Альфой мне предначертано быть. И чем раньше я приму это, тем лучше для всех.


	20. Chapter 20

Лейхи ввалился в лофт Дерека как к себе домой. Ключи остались у него ещё с тех пор, как он жил там, и возвращать их он не планировал.

Дерек нашёлся перед окном, прислонившись к столу и наблюдая, как начинают темнеть улицы Бэйкон Хиллз. На часах было около семи, но казалось, Альфа провёл перед окном весь день.

На этом месте Айзек видел Дерека бесчисленное количество раз, почти ежедневно с тех пор, как поселился с ним, и которое Стайлз окрестил точкой «дзен» лофта. И в этом явно что-то было, раз Дерек всегда там стоял.

Но никогда прежде вид Альфы там, такого тихого и одинокого, погруженного в свои мысли, не казался Айзеку таким грустным зрелищем.

И то, что Хейл мог провести так весь день, молча и хмуро, не шелохнувшись о чём-то думая, тоже знал уже не один год... Но после того, как увидел, как он утешает Стайлза, когда пропал шериф, или целует и улыбается только ему перед боем с другим Альфой... Нечестно, что теперь он снова видел прежнего одинокого Дерека.

Если он подарил ему новый дом и помог горстке ребят, которые из изгоев стали компанией друзей, и в свободное время спасали город... почему бы теперь им не помочь Дереку стать чуточку счастливее?

И вот... именно для этого Айзек пришёл в лофт.

— Зачем ты здесь? — спросил Дерек, не двигаясь с места.

— Поговорить с тобой.

Ответ достиг своей цели, и Дерек повернулся, чтобы стрельнуть убийственным взглядом.

— Скотт сказал, вечером вы собираетесь в доме Стилински. Почему ты не там? — спросил он.

— Я решил не ходить, — ответил Айзек, закрывая дверь и приближаясь к своему Альфе, — не хочешь узнать, почему?

— Нет.

— Нет настроения, — всё равно ответил Лейхи, тихо и даже склонив голову. — Сегодня годовщина смерти моего брата.

Слова и поведение Айзека заставили Дерека перестать изображать непоколебимую скалу.

— Прости. Не знал.

— Я подумал, ничего, если я недолго побуду здесь, — Айзек обвёл рукой лофт, печально глядя прямо Дереку в глаза. Ему настоятельно рекомендовали делать именно так, потому что его щенячий взгляд — его самое смертоносное оружие. — Сейчас ты больше всех похож на моего старшего брата.

Поведение и слова Айзека, однако, не укладывались в голове Дерека, который, кроме жалости к своему бете, особенно остро испытывал дискомфорт.

— Уверен, Скотт намного лучше подойдёт для такого рода разговоров. Ему отлично даётся выслушать.

К счастью, у Лейхи уже был готов ответ на возможное отступление Дерека.

— Но он очень занят, помогая Стайлзу.

— Что со Стайлзом?

Айзеку пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Как они сразу не поняли, насколько Дерек одержим Стайлзом с первого дня их встречи?

Слава богу, этот жест вкупе с печальным взглядом, который Айзек собирался использовать весь вечер, только усилил впечатление, что Стайлзу было настолько плохо, что его друг погрустнел, просто подумав об этом.

— Ну, он в депрессии. Не хочет ни с кем разговаривать. Почти не ест и не спит. Болтается как призрак, который...

— Я понял, — с хрипом прервал монолог Айзека Дерек, изо всех сил сопротивляясь его щенячьему взгляду.

Но было уже поздно.

Айзек опустил голову, чтобы скрыть победную улыбку.

— Скотт пытался подбодрить его несколько дней, но безуспешно.

— Я не спрашивал.

Бета не впечатлился низким, резким тоном Дерека.

— На всякий случай, вдруг тебе интересно.

— Нет.

Айзек кивнул, на мгновение растерявшись, что дальше. Он уже упомянул своего мёртвого брата и сыграл на слабости Дерека по отношению к Стайлзу... Но этот упрямец быстро вернулся обратно в свою зону комфорта, которой были тишина и покой, поэтому шансы направить его туда, куда хотел Айзек, всё больше сводились к нулю.

_«С Дереком главное настойчивость»_, — вспомнил он слова Эллисон на встрече, которую они организовали перед тем, как приступить к выполнению плана «Вытащим головы Дерека и Стайлза из их задниц».

_«Если с первого раза он не услышал тебя, повтори ещё,_ — говорила Эллисон. —_ Он думает над всем, что ты ему говоришь, но всегда давай ему время, будто ты поверил, что ему всё равно»._

Поэтому Айзек, который был хорошим бетой и очень сильно хотел помочь своему Альфе, попробовал ещё раз. Конечно, не забывая строить грустную мордашку, ведь поэтому именно его послали поговорить с Дереком.

— На самом деле я думал, что было бы здорово пойти с ними. Но потом я вспомнил, какой сегодня день, и... кое-что понял. Что у меня никогда не было возможности сделать с братом, — Дерек поднял бровь, показывая, что он слушает, — у меня никогда не было возможности выпить с ним по бутылочке пива.

— Ты шутишь, — выдохнул Дерек, когда увидел, как Айзек достаёт из рюкзака упаковку из шести бутылок.

— Знаю, это смешно. Но когда я был маленьким и видел, как отец с братом пили пиво и болтали, я чувствовал себя обделённым и очень хотел скорее повзрослеть, чтобы разделить с ними этот момент. Но не получилось… — он замолчал на несколько секунд, вспоминая слова Лидии: _«молчание в определённый момент лучше, чем самая сентиментальная речь»_. — Ни с братом, ни с отцом.

Дерек уставился на Айзека, всё ещё не понимая, что происходит. Однако, несомненно, происходило что-то странное, но, учитывая, что это Айзек, «странности» были в порядке вещей.

Он фыркнул и испепелил Айзека взглядом последний раз. И, наконец, взял пиво, которое ему протягивал бета.

— Ты знаешь, что не можешь напиться, — бросил Дерек пренебрежительно.

— Это неважно, — Лейхи грустно улыбнулся. — Подожди. Без тоста? — спросил он, увидев, что Дерек уже подносит бутылку ко рту.

— Хочешь тост?

Айзек слегка пожал плечами, думая, что Питер будет гордиться, как ловко он провёл его племянника.

— За тех, с кем можно разделить особые моменты.

Дерек тяжело сглотнул на слова Айзека, на несколько секунд замерев на месте, не зная, что делать.

Когда он, наконец, стукнулся своей бутылкой с бутылкой беты, а затем выпил почти половину своего пива одним глотком, губы Айзека изогнула победная улыбка.

***

Пока Айзек выполнял своё поручение, остальные заговорщики в доме Стилински делали всё, чтобы идеально выполнить своё.

После провальной попытки убедить Стайлза устроить праздничную вечеринку, которая, как они думали, стала бы самым простым и безопасным способом воссоединить Дерека и Стайлза, им пришлось сменить тактику.

Тут-то и начинались сложности: нужно было найти что-то, что заставило бы этих двоих выбраться из ямы страданий и принять свои чувства... Проблема заключалась в том, что для этого им нужно что-то, что в достаточной степени привлекло бы внимание обоих и заставило хотя бы встретиться.

А что общего было у Дерека и Стайлза, кроме того, что они два идиота, созданные друг для друга, но отказывающиеся это принять?

Желание помогать людям, конечно!

Но, как только они определились с отправной точкой, начались проблемы: где им найти того, кто нуждался в помощи и Альфы, и самого умного человека в стае?

В случае Дерека, очевидно, этим кем-то был Стайлз. Одно упоминание о Стилински — и Дерек побежит к нему, при необходимости объясняя это тем, что он Альфа, и должен помогать всем, чтобы было не так очевидно, что мчится он не потому, что это Стайлз, а просто житель Бэйкон Хиллз, который оказался в опасности...

Со Стайлзом же всё было сложнее. Потому что Стилински начинал помогать только тогда, когда кто-то (обычно Дерек) сообщал, что творится какая-то чертовщина, и нужна его помощь в выяснении, что именно происходит.

Проблема заключалась в том, что в этот раз, возможно, впервые в истории Бэйкон Хиллз, ничего странного, где пригодился бы интеллект Стилински и сила Альфы, не происходило. 

Где, чёрт возьми, шлялись свихнувшиеся сверхъестественные твари, когда они были так нужны?!

Они ещё долго думали и составляли план, пока, наконец, не нашли идеальное решение.

План, на который с трудом удалось уговорить…

***

Патрик сидел на диване в доме Стилински и выглядел так, словно его сейчас стошнит.

К счастью, благодаря наставлениям Эллисон и Скотта, любое выражение его лица только добавит правдоподобности его истории.

Потому что начало истории Патрика начиналось с правды (а это всегда была лучшая ложь), а именно с того, что Патрик — оборотень-новичок, у которого были небольшие проблемы с адаптацией к новому окружению, поэтому было бы здорово укрепить связь с остальными членами стаи.

Вот почему после сообщения Скотта, что Патрику нужно помочь влиться в стаю, все собрались в доме Стайлза.

— Как дела, Патрик? — спросил Стайлз, протягивая газировку, которую попросил бета. В другом конце гостиной Скотт, Лидия и Эллисон разговаривали (или делали вид), чтобы Стайлз сам позаботился о своём госте…

Госте, которого скорее затащили силком, но Стайлзу не обязательно это знать.

— Хорошо. Думаю, чем дальше, тем мне комфортнее... Прежде всего... Ну, ты знаешь.

— Быть оборотнем? Спокойно, здесь ты можешь говорить это без опаски.

— Не могу свыкнуться с тем, что так много людей знают то, что, вообще-то, должно оставаться секретом.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб.

Краем глаза Патрик поймал взгляд Скотта, который напомнил ему не ходить вокруг да около.

Так что бета сжал дрожащими руками стакан с содовой и сделал глоток. Он понятия не имел, как поддался на эту авантюру, ведь он никогда не был хорошим актером.

— На самом деле Джордан мне очень помогает... Вчера мы ходили к Дереку в лофт, чтобы попрактиковаться в самоконтроле.

— Да? — Стайлз кивнул, пытаясь притвориться, что эта информация его не особо волнует. — Это здорово, да?

— Да... Дерек объяснил, что мы должны делать в полнолуние. Что должны найти якорь, чтобы держаться и... — внезапно в ушах Патрика зачастило учащённое сердцебиение. — Что с тобой?

— Ничего. Прости. Просто... вспомнил, как впервые услышал об этом знаменитом якоре... — Стайлз сделал большой глоток своей газировки, изо всех сил избегая смотреть на парня, которому он обещал помочь. — И? Ты уже нашёл?

— Я в процессе...

— Всему своё время, — Стайлз похлопал Патрика по плечу, — до следующего полнолуния ещё несколько недель. И прямо сейчас в твоём распоряжении пять бет и три Альфы, которые помогут тебе... И поверь, если Скотт смог без чьей-либо помощи, то и ты сможешь.

Патрик кивнул и снова сделал глоток, допивая банку.

Оставалось последнее соло его выступления.

— Я просто не знаю, могу ли я доверять Дереку.

Стайлз посмотрел на него со смесью любопытства и «какого чёрта ты мелешь» взглядом, и это не на шутку испугало бету.

Серьёзно, где это видано, чтобы люди пугали оборотней?

— Почему ты так говоришь? — «чёрт возьми» не прозвучало вслух, но этого и не требовалось.

Патрик тяжело сглотнул. Краем глаза он видел, как остальные с другого конца гостиной молча и внимательно следили за каждым его движением.

— Потому что иногда мне кажется, что он меня ненавидит...

— Это ещё почему?

Бета покраснел.

— Я напал на его парня и отца его парня и...

— Стоп, — перебил его Стайлз, — Патрик, мы с Дереком не встречаемся.

— О, нет?..

— Конечно нет.

Патрик снова сглотнул, но почувствовал себя увереннее. Он уже озвучил самое сложное, и Стайлз с лёгкостью поверил. Может, он не такой плохой актёр, как думал.

— Но я видел, как ты поцеловал его.

— Это... Были другие обстоятельства... — настала очередь Стайлза покраснеть. — И в тот момент мы дурачились, но... Но между нами ничего больше нет. Мы просто друзья...

— Я не видел вас вместе с тех пор.

И Стайлз покраснел ещё гуще.

— Мы друзья, которые видятся не так часто, как другие…

— Но при этом ты считаешь, что я должен ему доверять?

— Конечно. Знаю, он смущает своими жестами и гипнотизирующим движением бровей. А когда переходит в режим «Я — Альфа», вообще пугает... Но в глубине души он просто милый щеночек.

— Мне так не кажется. Он всегда такой серьёзный.

Стайлз внезапно очень серьёзно кивнул.

— Он очень серьёзно относится к своей роли защитника стаи. Но хороший, поверь мне. Это другому Хейлу ты не должен доверять.

— Тому, кто целился в меня из пистолета? — спросил Патрик. — Да, он у меня уже на заметке. И именно это я не понимаю. Зачем Дерек держит при себе того, кто вот так просто может угрожать другому оборотню?

— И не только угрожать, — тихо пробормотал Стайлз, вспомнив Лору Хейл, но решив, что не стоит рассказывать Патрику эту историю из жизни Хейлов. — Питер сложный. Но это не отменяет того, что он семья Дерека и... — он пожал плечами, — думаю, Дереку просто нужно то, что и всем остальным: кто-то рядом.

— Ну, мне так не кажется, — сказал Патрик очень серьёзно. Настолько серьёзно, что Стайлз вынужден был спросить.

— Почему ты так говоришь?

— Потому что он всегда один... Когда мы вчера ходили к нему, с ним никого не было. А когда уходили, сложилось впечатление, что никто к нему так и не придёт. Несколько раз я видел его в городе, и он всегда был один. Наблюдал за всем издалека... Мне страшно, когда он так делает.

Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, как ком в горле, с которым он жил последние несколько дней, становится только больше.

Всё это он и так знал, поэтому не имело особого смысла, что его вдруг заденет сейчас, когда кто-то посторонний заметит, что Дереку не так хорошо, как Стайлз полагал, когда они прощались в больнице, и понемногу он превращается в прежнего одинокого, угрюмого волка…

Но задело. И сильно.

— Как ни странно, это его причудливый способ защитить нас всех, и выполнять свою работу Альфы.

Патрик кивнул, на этот раз даже не играя. Горе Стайлза было настолько очевидным, что он тоже чувствовал, что вот-вот заплачет.

— Ну, похоже, ему не очень нравится его работа.

— Стайлз!

За криком последовал грохот ударившейся о стену двери — так Айзек и Дерек объявили о своём приходе.

— Дерек? — Стайлз встал с дивана и подошёл к ним. — Что ты делаешь?..

— Стайлз! — не успел Стайлз снова открыть рот, как Дерек крепко обнял его, так крепко, что чуть приподнял над полом. — Ты в порядке? Айзек сказал, что ты в депрессии.

— Айзек?

Но Лейхи уже оставил их вдвоём, по-быстрому свинтив к Скотту, Эллисон и Лидии, которые, казалось, были очень заинтересованы происходящим... Хотя не выглядели очень удивлёнными внезапным появлением Дерека и Айзека.

Хотя Стайлзу это было уже не важно, когда Дерек снова обнял его. Он схватил Альфу за плечи и, бесцеремонно вторгаясь в его личное пространство, уставился на него.

— Ты не можешь быть в депрессии, — сказал Дерек, — ты самый весёлый человек на свете. Я запрещаю тебе быть в депрессии.

— Ты в порядке?

Логики в вопросе Стайлза было хоть отбавляй, потому что Дерек только что пришёл, а уже исчерпал свою дневную норму слов, и, более того, обнимал его... На публике.

Но следом за таким чудом природы, которое по-любому войдёт в анналы истории Бэйкон Хиллз, произошло нечто ещё более неслыханное: Дерек, качнув головой и надувшись, уставился Стайлзу в глаза...

Да, надувшись!

— Нет... я не в порядке.

— Что случилось?

— Почему ты не приходил ко мне? — брови Дерека были опущены так низко, как Стайлз никогда не видел. — Ты сказал, что ничего не изменится. Что мы всё равно будем друзьями.

— Я твой друг. Конечно я твой друг, Дерек.

— Тогда почему я не видел тебя несколько дней? — спросил он тихо… Непривычно тихо. — Ты больше не хочешь ничего знать обо мне?

— Я...

— А я хочу. Я хочу быть с тобой... — он повернулся к остальным, которые, собравшись кучкой, наблюдали за разворачивающимся шоу, — со всеми вами. Хочу, чтобы вы звали меня с собой, когда… идёте туда, куда обычно ходите вместе.

И Стайлз больше не смог.

— Так. Что, чёрт возьми, происходит с Дереком?

— Клянусь, я не думал, что он будет таким, — пробормотал Айзек.

— Ты знаешь, что с ним происходит?

— Он пьян, — ответила Лидия, потому что Айзек не решился признаться в своём преступлении.

— Что? — Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, который всё ещё выглядел грустным. — Дерек не может напиться.

— Может, — сказал Скотт, — Дитон дал нам такой аконит, который, хоть и не смертелен, но достаточно ядовит, чтобы повлиять на его поведение.

— Вы отравили Дерека? — Стайлз широко распахнул глаза. — Да вы с ума сошли!

— Мы его не травили... — оправдывался Айзек, пожав плечами. — Я просто дал ему пива с капелькой этого аконита... Я не виноват, что он выпил больше, чем должен был... Я просто хотел, чтобы он выпил достаточно, чтобы немного раскрепоститься.

На этот раз Стайлз распахнул рот, не веря в происходящее. Но когда он снова обратил внимание на Дерека, который СНОВА дулся и не сказал ни слова, будто это происходило не с ним, махнул на Альфу рукой и упрекнул своих друзей.

— Это вы называете «немного раскрепоститься»?

— Откуда мне было знать, что, напившись, Дерек впадает в депрессию?!

— О, конечно, — Стайлз отчаянно замахал руками. — А каким вы представляли себе парня, который даже трезвым варится в своём одиночестве и страданиях? Серьёзно, не знаю, как вы до сих пор ещё живы.

— Не говори так, — пожаловался... вернее, проныл Дерек. — Почему ты хочешь, чтобы они умерли? Я не хочу, чтобы вы умерли.

— Я не буквально, Дерек...

— Знаю, я всегда угрожаю вам, — прервал его Дерек. В его голосе не было и следа характерной ему твёрдости — он был больше похож на голос подростка, который рассказывал о своих травмирующих переживаниях. — Но я не по-настоящему... Вы же верите мне, да? — он подошёл к Скотту и, положив руку на плечо, наклонился к нему слишком близко, чтобы Скотт чувствовал себя комфортно. — Все те разы, что я избивал тебя, на самом деле я не хотел... Мне не нравится бить тебя, — с плеча рука скользнула МакКоллу на шею, и Дерек широко раскрыл глаза, будто собирался сказать что-то очень важное, что никто не мог знать, — потому что ты мой друг... НЕТ, ты мне как брат... Ты моя семья, Скотт. А я не хочу, чтобы с моим братом случилось что-то плохое. И ты, Айзек, тоже, — теперь Дерек навис над Айзеком, — прости, что был так жесток с тобой с момента нашего знакомства. Или когда я заставил тебя жить в заброшенном депо... Это было неправильно... Но ты знаешь, что ты мой любимый бета. И всегда будешь.

— Правда? — спросил Айзек с блестящими глазами. — Ты тоже...

<tab>— Айзек! — крикнул Стайлз. — Что ты делаешь?

— Он задал мне вопрос.

— Да не подыгрывай ты ему!

— Не кричи на него, — предупредил его Дерек, снова надувшись, — ему не нравится, когда на него кричат. И я не хочу видеть, как вы ругаетесь. Вы — единственное, что у меня есть, и я ненавижу, когда вы спорите.

— Мы не спорим, Дерек, — простонал Стайлз, у которого начинала болеть голова.

— Потому что, если вы поругаетесь, то разойдётесь в разные стороны, — продолжил Дерек, будто Стайлз ничего не говорил, — и я останусь один... Как всегда...

— Дерек, не начинай снова... — взмолился Айзек, устало скривившись, как и Стайлз… Всю дорогу до дома Стилински, когда Айзек предложил пойти к Стайлзу, чтобы подбодрить его, и Дерек не раздумывал ни секунды, Альфа вёл себя так же.

— Это правда, — возразил Дерек... но не слишком активно, — я один. Моя семья мертва. Я живу в четырехэтажном здании без соседей. У меня нет работы. И все девушки, что были у меня умерли, или изменили мне, а потом умерли...

— Ну же, Дерек, — попросил Стайлз, — не будь таким пессимистом.

— Вы же, ребята, не умрёте, да? — Дерек оглядел всех присутствующих, — я не знаю, что бы я без вас делал… Обещайте мне, что не умрёте.

— Дерек, мы живем в Бэйкон Хиллз, — сказал Айзек. — Мы не можем дать тебе такое обещание.

— Ты действительно пытаешься объясниться... — спросил Стайлз, — с ПЬЯНЫМ Дереком?

— Я просто пытаюсь помочь.

— Ты уже и так помог, — упрекнул его Стайлз, открывая входную дверь. — Давай, давай... — обратился он к Дереку. — Тебе лучше подышать воздухом.

— Ты собираешься выгнать меня из дома? — Дерек схватился за футболку Стайлза обеими руками. — Пожалуйста, не выгоняй меня.

— Дерек, я не собираюсь тебя выгонять...

— Знаю, я вёл себя как козёл и заслуживаю того, чтобы меня выбросили на улицу, как собаку. За то, что бил тебя о дверь твоей спальни. И о руль твоего джипа. И о твой джип. Извини, что сломал твой джип...

— Ладно, Дерек, я понял, — головная боль Стайлза усиливалась. — Ничего страшного.

— Но это было неправильно... Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я понимаю, за что ты ударил меня своей битой. Я это заслужил.

Удивлённые шепотки отвлекли Стайлза от Дерека на несколько секунд.

— Это длинная история, — объяснил он своим друзьям, вернув внимание Альфе, — и не говори так, будто я хотел ударить тебя...

— Я всегда плохо к тебе отношусь... всё время оскорбляю тебя и показываю зубы... Я не так должен вести себя с тобой!

— Ничего, правда, — устало вздохнул Стайлз. — Каждый такой, какой он есть.

— Ты не должен слушать то, что я говорю. Когда я говорю, что собираюсь убить тебя... Это неправда, — Дерек положил обе ладони на щёки Стайлза. — Я не хочу убивать тебя, Стайлз.

— Эээ. Ладно, я уже догадался, — Стайлз хотел, чтобы земля его поглотила. — Но приятно слышать это от тебя.

— Ты человек, которому я доверяю больше всего. Я думал об этом с тех пор, как ты готов был отрезать мне руку... Никто никогда не делал что-то подобное для меня...

— Хммм. Приму эту часть про отрезание руки за признак дружбы для тебя.

— Я серьёзно. Ты лучшее, что есть у меня в жизни... — Дерек отчаянно обнял его. — Пожалуйста, не выгоняй меня...

Стайлз, не двигаясь, стоял несколько секунд, позволяя Дереку обнимать его. Он бы навсегда остался так, потому что это было его самое сокровенное желание.

Единственный раз, когда Дерек обнимал его, случился тогда, когда Стайлз был до смерти напуган мыслями, что может случиться с его отцом. Нечестно, что сейчас Дерек обнимает его потому, что пьян и не ведает, что творит.

Поэтому Стайлз заставил себя откинуть фантазии на потом, а сейчас ему нужно собраться!

— Ладно, — он отстранился от Дерека, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, — я не собираюсь выбрасывать тебя на улицу. Клянусь. Но тебе нужно полежать, чтобы выветрился алкоголь.

И как только он сказал это, Дерек стал очень серьёзным.

— Я не пьян.

— Нет. Конечно, нет.

— Я не пьян, — повторил он, расправив плечи. — Я Альфа. А Альфы не могут напиться.

— Ладно, ты не пьян, — согласился Стайлз будто с сумасшедшим, интуитивно понимая, что если это работает с людьми, то с оборотнем не должно быть иначе. — А вот я выпил больше, чем нужно, и... Не мог бы ты помочь мне дойти до моей комнаты, чтобы я немного отдохнул?

Смена стратегии сработала настолько хорошо, что на мгновение Стайлзу стало стыдно за Дерека.

_«Господи боже, ты же Альфа»._

— Да! Конечно! — Дерек начал топтаться на месте, не зная, что делать. — Всё, что захочешь. Хочешь, я отнесу тебя на руках, как в прошлый раз?

— Прошлый раз?

— Не спрашивай, — пригрозил Стайлз Скотту, даже не удостоив его взглядом. — Нет, Дерек. Нет необходимости ...

За спиной Стайлз услышал хихиканье его «типа» друзей.

— Я вас всех ненавижу, — в сердцах выкрикнул он, когда начал подниматься по ступенькам. — Чтоб вы знали, как только я с этим разберусь, я начну планировать свою месть.

— Почему ты хочешь мстить им? — Дерек надулся, неуклюже поднимаясь по ступенькам. — Не надо. Если сделаешь это, то у меня никого не останется. А я хочу, чтобы вы были рядом со мной… Все вы, — он оглянулся, — потому что я люблю вас всех. Вы же это знаете, да? — крикнул он своим бетам, шатаясь всё сильнее, — я вас всех люблю!

— Господи, Дерек! — Стайлз на мгновение прикрыл глаза. — Замолчи уже, а то умрёшь со стыда, когда протрезвеешь.

Гостиная отозвалась тишиной, а они как раз поднялись по лестнице наверх.

А как только они исчезли из поля зрения, стая разразилась смехом.

— Скажите мне, что кто-то заснял это, — хихикал Айзек.

— В смысле заснял?..

— Сделано, — перебила Лидия Скотта. — И если хотите, через минуту всё будет на Ютубе.

— Почему мы никогда не делали этого раньше? — спросила Эллисон, прижимая руки к животу, который уже болел от смеха.

— Потому что не хотели умереть? — возмущённо спросил Патрик, который не смог сказать ни слова с тех пор, как появился Дерек. — Вы хоть представляете, что будет, когда он узнает?

— А он не узнает, — подытожил Скотт, глядя на Лидию, — потому что это видео не попадёт на Ютуб — ты удалишь его прямо сейчас!

— Не знала, что ты такой трус, Скотт, — заявила Эллисон.

— Это не трусость, — встал на защиту Скотта Патрик, — это жажда продолжать жить.


	21. Chapter 21

Пока стая спорила, куда деть видео с пьяным Дереком, Стайлзу кое-как удалось довести того до своей комнаты.

Должно быть, пока они поднимались по лестнице, часть аконита в крови Дерека рассосалась, потому что он перестал вести себя как подавленный пьяный, и теперь выглядел просто уставшим пьяным.

Это была единственная причина, по которой Стайлз без проблем уложил его на кровать, хотя это не помешало Дереку продолжать разговор.

— Я рад тебя видеть, — сонно прошептал он, положив голову на подушку и не сводя глаз со Стайлза.

— Я тоже рад.

— Я так сильно по тебе скучал.

Стайлз вздохнул. Ему и нравилось, и было ненавистно оказаться в такой ситуации, так что пришлось быть с Дереком предельно честным.

— Я тоже, Дерек.

Дерек закрыл глаза, создавая впечатление, что он наконец заснул. Пока вдруг не…

— Почему мы не можем быть вместе? — прошептал Дерек так тихо, что Стайлз не понял, в сознании он или просто говорит во сне.

Стайлз снова вздохнул, с жалостью глядя на оборотня, который сейчас был мало похож на человека, не говоря уже о волке, а больше был похож на травмированного и подавленного мальчика, который не понимал, почему ему так не везёт в жизни.

Стайлз сердито потряс головой, понимая, что именно это и происходило с Дереком, и он не имел права злиться на него за то, что он напился и пришёл плакаться к нему домой... Странно то, что он не сделал этого раньше.

Дерек лежал неподвижно, и Стайлз, не совсем понимая, уснул ли тот, поднял его ноги на кровать, максимально осторожно снял с него ботинки, и пошёл на кухню за...

— Не уходи, — возразил Дерек, когда Стайлз собирался выйти из комнаты.

Стайлз поспешно вернулся обратно.

— Я просто хотел сходить за стаканом воды. Подумал, что, если вдруг ты проснёшься с похмельем, он тебе пригодится… — объяснил он. — Хотя, теперь, когда я об этом думаю, возможно, у тебя не может быть похмелья. У тебя же ускоренная регенерация. Думаю, она распространяется и на мозг, да? Имеет смысл... Если на восстановление от удара, пореза или перелома тебе требуется несколько минут, это относится и к нейронам, которые умирают от алкоголя... Так что ты не можешь проснуться с ужасной головной болью от похмелья, — Стайлз увидел, что Дерек сильно зажмурился, глухо рыкнув. — Прости. Теперь у тебя заболела голова от меня.

Альфа не ответил. Он просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, приложив руку ко лбу, пытаясь избавиться от головной боли.

— Останься, пожалуйста, — попросил он тихо, но серьёзно. — Не бросай меня.

У Стайлза всё внутри перевернулось.

По сравнению с тем, каким он пришёл, Дерек больше не казался пьяным с неудержимым желанием извиниться перед всеми... Но должно быть алкоголь... или аконитовый яд ещё не полностью выветрился, заставляя его быть ужасно искренним.

Стайлз присел на край кровати и уставился на оборотня.

— Я не бросал тебя, Дерек. Я всегда буду с тобой, — он видел, как Дерек старался держать глаза открытыми. — Просто... Это сложно.

_Сложно_.

Именно так Дерек сказал, когда попытался объяснить суть функционирования якоря... Тогда Стайлз подумал, что это просто абсурдная отмазка.

А сейчас сам использовал её.

Самое печальное, что он даже не знал, почему продолжал пытаться убедить себя, что поступает правильно, когда, очевидно, бросать Дерека было последним, чего он хотел. На самом деле это медленно убивало его, Стайлз сам это понимал, и не заметить это мог только слепой. 

— Я не собираюсь уходить, — прошептал он, поглаживая щёку оборотня. И когда Дерек прижался крепче к его ладони, мягко улыбнулся ему. — Я же говорил тебе. Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, буду помогать всякий раз, когда тебе это понадобится, и... думаю, заботиться о тебе на расстоянии, — Стайлз потянулся к его волосам и глубоко зарылся пальцами в тёмные вихры, — потому что кто-то же должен присмотреть за тобой и, узнав, что тебе плохо, принять меры…

Стайлз знал, что Дерек уснул.

Но не знал, что делать.

Теоретически он мог уйти сейчас: он удобно уложил Дерека, чтобы он мог хорошенько выспаться, и не проснуться на следующий день с ужасной болью в спине... Оборотень или нет, были вещи, которые не чужды и им.

Но теперь, когда Стайлз был уверен, что с Дереком всё в порядке, он мог вернуться к остальным и задать им жару за то, что они сделали.

Однако не мог этого сделать.

Дерек никогда не узнает, что, едва он заснул, Стайлз ушёл, но Стилински не мог оставить его сейчас... У него было ощущение, что выйди он из комнаты, это будет равносильно, если выкинуть новорожденного щенка где-нибудь на трассе.

А Дерек был кем угодно, только не щенком, хотя иногда казался им, но... Но видеть его сейчас таким, с улыбкой на губах, которая появилась, как только Стайлз приласкал его...

Стайлз вздохнул, снова погладив его по щеке.

— Поверить не могу, что мы закончили так, — сказал он, зная, что никто его не слышит. — Никогда бы не подумал, что однажды я увижу тебя в своей постели, пьяного и... и буду тем, кто отвергнет тебя... — Стайлз грустно улыбнулся. — Скажи, как это могло случиться?

Несколько секунд он молчал, словно ждал ответа Дерека. И неважно, что этого не случится. Прямо сейчас у него было столько всего для размышлений, что он мог провести не один день, разговаривая сам с собой... На самом деле, этим Стайлз и занимался последние дни.

— Знаешь, что мы никогда не делали? — Стайлз протянул руку к руке неподвижно лежащего Дерека. — Не держались за руки, — он застенчиво улыбнулся. — Знаю, это глупо по сравнению с миллионом всего, что мы могли бы сделать, но... — он сжал пальцы, желая, чтобы Дерек, даже неосознанно, ответил ему. — Знаешь, когда мы были в зоопарке, на мгновение я очень сильно захотел взять тебя за руку. А особенно сильно мне хотелось это сделать в торговом центре, когда мы издевались над Свидетелями Иеговы, помнишь? — фраза закончилась непредсказуемым всхлипом. — Мне пришлось изо всех сил держаться, чтобы не протянуть свою руку ближе к твоей, потому что в тот момент я понял, что ты — лучшее, что может быть в моей жизни, — Стайлз убрал свою ладонь, потому что боялся разбудить Дерека, и снова очень осторожно погладил его по щеке. — Но это было неподходящее время... Тогда ты ещё боялся сделать шаг мне навстречу, а сейчас… А сейчас я отвергаю тебя.

Он неохотно убрал руку с щеки Дерека, всей душой желая, чтобы именно сейчас Дерек проснулся и попросил продолжать гладить его. Всегда так было: как только Стайлз готов был потерять надежду, Дерек буквально парой слов доказывал, что ничего не потеряно. И вообще всё это не воображение Стайлза, и он любил его так же сильно, как Стайлз его, даже если Дерек никогда не говорил этого вслух.

— Я не знаю, что делать, — проскулил Стайлз, сжимая кулаки и глядя, как безмятежно спит Дерек… Внешне безмятежно, потому что хорошо знал, что сны Дерека не были спокойными уже долгие годы. — Скажи, что мне делать, Дерек... Пожалуйста.

Дерек не ответил. Не открыл внезапно глаза и не напомнил, что он — Альфа, который знает обо всём на свете, даже если иногда кажется иначе. И, конечно, не сказал то, что так нужно было услышать Стайлзу.

Через несколько минут Стайлз укрыл Дерека одеялом, чтобы он не простудился. Он прекрасно знал, что это глупо, но это было выше его сил. Ему просто жизненно необходимо было сделать хоть что-то, чтобы показать, что на этот раз он заботится о Дереке.

Закончив эти нехитрые манипуляции, он продолжил сидеть на краю кровати и смотреть, как мирно спит Дерек, тем самым завершая создание ложной иллюзии, что всё в порядке... Только слёзы, скатывающиеся по щекам, пока он смотрел на спокойное, без вечной складки между бровей лицо, никого не могли обмануть...

***

Стайлз проснулся от яркого солнца, которое светило прямо в лицо.

Всё тело болело от того, что он, в итоге, заснул на компьютерном стуле, а в голове всплыл вопрос, какого чёрта он спал не в своей постели.

И тогда он вспомнил.

Стайлз чуть не упал со стула, подскочив, но понял, что зря: кровать была пуста, а одеяло, которым он накрыл Дерека, — аккуратно сложено.

Всё ещё сонно хлопая глазами, он посмотрел на мобильник. Одиннадцать часов утра. Дерек мог уйти несколько часов назад. И к тому времени его отец уже должен был узнать, о случившемся прошлой ночью, и, как следствие, скорее всего был зол, как чёрт, потому что оборотень, которого он выносил меньше всех из знакомых ему оборотней (а Питер Хейл входил в этот список), спал в их доме и, как вишенка на торте, — в постели его сына.

Стайлз сел на кровать, не зная, что делать. Первым вариантом было пойти в лофт к Дереку, или, как минимум, позвонить и узнать, в порядке ли он. И он не сомневался, что, сколько бы тот ни выпил, похмелье не должно было мучить его сильно.

Но Стайлза больше всего волновало то, что случилось после, и поэтому ему нужно было знать, что Дерек в порядке.

С другой стороны, если сейчас, точно так же как прошлой ночью, Дерек не в порядке, то это полностью вина Стайлза... И именно эта вина не позволяла собраться с силами поговорить с ним.

На мгновение Стайлзу захотелось остаться в своей комнате, желательно на всю неделю. Это было бы идеальным решением, если он хотел забыть о проблемах, пока они не рассосутся сами собой... В конце концов, на это он рассчитывал последние дни.

А ещё именно поэтому всё стало только хуже, и закончилось тем, что пьяный Дерек просил... нет, умолял, не бросать его...

Так что настало время вытащить голову из задницы и, раз и навсегда, всё исправить.

Стайлз спустился вниз в надежде найти отца, но его не оказалось ни в гостиной, ни на кухне. А Стайлз готов был поклясться, что сегодня у него выходной...

Озадаченный тишиной дома, он посмотрел в окно, чтобы убедиться, что машина на месте, и значит, отец никуда не уехал.

Конечно же, машина шерифа стояла рядом с его джипом и...

Стайлз распахнул рот на развернувшуюся у крыльца его дома сцену.

На всякий случай, если зрение вдруг обманывало его (галлюцинации для него не новость, особенно когда приходилось не спать по несколько дней), Стайлз открыл входную дверь.

И рот его приоткрылся ещё шире.

У него перед глазами был Дерек... Вернее, потрясающий зад Дерека, совершенно неприлично обтянутый джинсами, которые готовы были треснуть по швам из-за позы, в которой он находился, склонившись над открытым капотом его джипа.

И когда Стайлз поверил, что лучше уже просто невозможно, Дерек, всё ещё стоя к нему спиной, выпрямился, и в поле зрения Стайлза попала белая майка, которую он давно не видел, по-рекламному идеально заляпанная масляными пятнами.

Но в этот день боженька, должно быть, встал с желанием удовлетворить все фантазии Стайлза, потому что, если уже не было недостаточно, что Дерек в такой одежде чинит его джип, Альфа внезапно развернулся, чтобы взять другой инструмент, и, заодно, вытереть масло с лица краем майки... которая, поднявшись, выставила напоказ самый совершенный пресс на планете, покрытый капельками пота и машинного масла.

— Может хватит заливать всё здесь слюной?

Сказал это Джон, заходя в дом. На нём были старые джинсы и выцветшая футболка, которые он надевал, когда занимался работой по дому. Или, в данном случае, очевидно, помогал Дереку починить джип Стайлза, — пятна машинного масла на лице и одежде выдавали его с головой.

— Что?

— Хватит пускать слюни!

Стайлз понятия не имел, как оказался в той параллельной вселенной, где его отец не был удивлён присутствием Дерека у них дома и к тому же подкалывал этим своего сына; но, честно говоря, это не имело значения. Вот почему Стайлз даже не смутился, что его поймали с поличным, пока он пускал слюни на тело Дерека.

Он дерзко посмотрел на отца, после чего, не стесняясь, указал пальцем на задницу Дерека.

— Будь тебе столько же лет, сколько мне, и нравься тебе парни, ты бы тоже пускал слюни.

Шериф вытаращился на него круглыми глазами.

— Так ты хочешь убедить меня разрешить тебе встречаться с Дереком?

Стайлз не впечатлился, не слишком вникая в сказанное отцом, так как был полностью поглощён образом Дерека-механика.

— Извини, но вот прям сейчас это идеальная картинка для любого календаря, где числа интересны меньше всего. И извини, если на мгновение я перестал думать верхней головой...

Стилински-старший только покачал головой на дерзость сына. В конце концов, он заслужил это, сам подняв тему.

Однако, когда Стайлз остался на месте, наблюдая за работой Дерека, Джон по-настоящему забеспокоился.

— Чего ты ждёшь?

Стайлз тупо уставился на него.

— Жду?

— Пока ты спал, он занимался твоим джипом... Почему бы тебе не присоединиться к нему?

— Потому... — Стайлз облизнул губы, — Потому что я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Почему? Бедняга подумает, что ты с ним только потому, что тебе нужен личный автомеханик.

— Я не с ним. На самом деле у нас так ничего и не получилось…

— Стайлз, — перебил его Джон недовольным тоном, — клянусь, ты сведёшь меня с ума. Нет, — он указал на Дерека, которому было всё труднее притворяться, что он не слышит разговор двух Стилински. — Вы оба сведёте меня с ума.

— Но я ничего не сделал.

— А, нет? — отец прищурился, входя в режим шерифа, — в последний раз, когда я видел тебя с ним, ты целовал его, а теперь получается, что он больше не твой парень?

— Эм. Нет? — выдохнул Стайлз, не зная, как объясниться, — я сказал ему, что мы не можем быть вместе.

Шериф устало потёр лоб, как делал всякий раз, когда сталкивался с загадкой без отгадки.

— Так, давай ещё разок, ладно? Потому что, может быть, я чего-то не понимаю, — он подождал согласия сына, однако кивнул тот не очень уверенно. — Вон тот парень, который чинит твой джип и который вчера вечером, по словам Скотта, напился, потому что думал, что ты в депрессии, и потому что очень сильно по тебе скучал, и в итоге уснул в твоей постели; это тот самый парень, в которого ты влюблён несколько лет, я ошибаюсь?

Стайлз сглотнул, прежде чем ответить.

— Нет...

— Хорошо, — он поднял обе руки. — Тогда можешь объяснить, почему этим утром, когда я поймал его на попытке сбежать через окно, он сказал мне, что вы больше не вместе и никогда не будете вместе?

Стайлз разглядывал свои кроссовки, будто они были самой интересной вещью на свете. И отвечая, так и не осмелился посмотреть на отца.

— Потому что нам будет лучше... порознь. Потому что чем ближе он, тем больше риск для тебя.

— Что?!

— Я не просто друг Дерека, па. Я его…

— Якорь? Да, я знаю.

Стайлз не очень понимал, что больше всего его шокировало: то, что его отец знал о существовании «якорей», или что он так обыденно использовал этот термин. Особенно, когда его собственный сын был тем самым якорем, ни много, ни мало, самого Альфы Бэйкон Хиллз.

— И ты не против? — удивился Стайлз.

— Ты любишь его, да? — Стайлз, красный как помидор, кивнул. — И он любит тебя...

— Всё не так просто.

— Стайлз, сынок, — Джон сжал его плечи обеими руками и, улыбаясь, посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, — проще и быть не может, — но выражение лица его сына давало понять, что он не верит, поэтому Джон продолжил твёрже. — Когда ты думал, что Дерек ничего к тебе не чувствует, тебе было очень плохо. Сейчас тебе дерьмово, потому что ты сам отказываешься быть с ним. А он снова стал угрюмым парнем с лицом серийного убийцы и, напоминаю, тот парень мне не нравился совсем... Какого чёрта ты всё так усложняешь?

— Я хочу только лучшего для...

— Для себя?

— Нет! — возмутился Стайлз, кивая на отца. — Для тебя.

Шериф Стилински покачал головой.

— А как лучше тебе? — он снова сжал плечи сына, на этот раз, чтобы отвести его в дом. Оказавшись внутри, Джон подвёл его к окну, из которого они могли продолжить наблюдать за работой Дерека, давая понять оборотню, что это личный разговор, и ему не стоит пользоваться своим супер-слухом. — Посмотри на него... И не просто как на привлекательного парня, — неохотно добавил он, прекрасно понимая, что преподносит Стайлзу всё на блюдечке. — Что ты видишь?

Стайлз недовольно фыркнул. Чепуха какая-то.

Но когда отец не отпустил его, а он посмотрел на Дерека... по-настоящему посмотрел, слова сами нашли выход.

— Я вижу единственного для меня человека... От одной мысли, что с ним случится что-нибудь плохое, у меня останавливается сердце. Который одной улыбкой или просто тем, что слушает мою болтовню, может вознести меня на седьмое небо… И это при том, что Дерек никогда не улыбается. Нет, он улыбается, но по-настоящему очень редко. И вот когда он так улыбается, дыхание словно перехватывает и... — Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, понимая, что его заносит. — Я вижу невероятного парня, который всё ещё остаётся для меня загадкой и которого я хочу неторопливо разгадать, но в глубине души я не хочу узнавать всё сам... Потому что каждый маленький секрет, которым он делится со мной... это невероятно, и с каждым этим секретом я понимаю, что он ещё лучше, чем я думал. И что, когда я думал, что он просто одинокий парень, с которым случилось несчастье, в действительности оказалось всё гораздо хуже, и на самом деле он не хочет быть одиночкой... Но готов им стать для блага других, — он вытер слёзы, которые никогда не мог сдержать, когда вспоминал, каким несчастным Дерек был долгие годы. — Потому что на самом деле самое лучшее в нём не сила Альфы, а его огромное золотое сердце, которое заставило его принять глупый подарок от мальчишки, который пускал на него слюни не один год, когда как вполне нормально было бы запустить его мне в голову и… — внезапно Стайлз замолчал и, после нескольких секунд молчания, повернулся к отцу. — Я могу продолжать часами.

— Я знаю... А ты знаешь, что это значит?

— Что я не могу молчать даже под водой?

Шериф засмеялся, искренне восхваляя чувство юмора своего сына, которое способно взять верх, даже когда на его лице ещё не высохли слёзы.

— Что ты любишь его.

Стайлз даже не пытался это отрицать.

— Да.

— И судя по тому, что ты мне рассказал и из того немногого, что я о нём знаю… с ним происходит то же самое, — на этот раз Стайлз не согласился с ним, но Стилински-старший тоже не сдался. — Стайлз... Ты хочешь быть с ним. И теперь уверен, что будешь, осталось только сказать ему. Чего ты ждёшь?

Стайлз снова вздохнул, сдуваясь как воздушный шарик и, как на духу, выдал свой последний страх.

— Я не знаю, захочет он дать мне ещё один шанс…

На этот раз шериф громко рассмеялся.

— И чего ты сейчас смеёшься? — возмутился Стайлз, — это не смешно!

— Ты правда думаешь, что если бы он не хотел дать тебе ещё один шанс, он был бы сейчас здесь? — Джон похлопал Стайлза по плечу. — Иди и поговори с ним.

— Подожди. А как насчет трёх правил? Дерек, как и прежде, не вписывается ни в одно.

Шериф задумался на несколько секунд... Или просто сделал вид.

— Скажем так, недавние события заставили меня понять, что не стоит доверять внешности, — он пожал плечами. — И из того, что я видел сегодня, я предпочитаю известное зло, — добавил он, прежде чем открыть дверь сыну, чтобы он уже пошёл и поговорил с Дереком, чёрт побери.


	22. Chapter 22

Дерек терпеливо ждал, когда Стайлз решится поговорить с ним.

Он не подслушивал его разговор с отцом, который, очевидно, был личным, но и идиотом, который не мог сложить два плюс два, он тоже не был.

И в разговоре двух Стилински, с одним из которых он три раза ходил на свидание, но только третье осмелился назвать свиданием, а спустя сутки оказалось, что эти едва зарождающиеся отношения закончились; а другой Стилински, который был отцом первого и который, узнав, что Дерек играл с чувствами его сына, явился к нему домой и заковал в наручники... Совершенно очевидно, что темой их личного разговора был Дерек Хейл.

А Дереку и так не нравилось быть в центре внимания, сколько бы Питер ни заявлял обратное, и уж тем более по этой конкретной теме... Особенно, когда он понятия не имел, каким будет вердикт.

Удивительно, но на данный момент Дерека поддерживал человек, от которого он ожидал этого меньше всего. Об этом ему сообщил сам шериф, когда поймал незаметно пытающегося сбежать Дерека, что, в свою очередь, доказало, что Дерек ещё не полностью оправился от аконитового пива Айзека и Ко.

Поэтому у Дерека не осталось другого выбора, кроме как поговорить с шерифом ещё раз, но уже нормально, без криков и наручников.

— Спрошу только один раз, — первое, что сказал Стилински, проводив его в кухню и налив Дереку чашку кофе, которую оборотень охотно принял. Поскольку разговор, хотел того Дерек или нет, должен был случиться, и к тому же так рано (на часах было всего восемь утра, а для него это слишком рано), хотелось хотя бы немного проснуться. — Какие у тебя намерения в отношении Стайлза?

Дереку стоило признать, что, как минимум, началось всё с простого вопроса.

— Всё, что было между вашим сыном и мной, закончилось.

Или так Дереку показалось...

— Я не просил тебя рассказывать мне, что было, — Стилински старался говорить спокойно, хотя по привычке грубить Хейлу уже стоило ему огромных трудов. — Я имел в виду сейчас. Что думаешь ты?

— Какая разница, что думаю я? Если он…

— Мне нравится знать, что потенциальные женихи думают о моём сыне. Может, я слишком старомоден, но, извини, ничего не могу поделать... — оборотень молчал, и шериф поставил чашку кофе на стол, устало потерев глаза. — Дерек. На этот раз я не угрожаю тебе. У меня даже нет пистолета.

— В прошлый раз у вас его тоже не было.

Стилински поджал губы, чтобы не выругаться... или не засмеяться.

Он догадывался, что именно об этой удивительной способности Дерека всегда говорил Стайлз — в одну секунду его хотелось убить, а на другую — уже поклоняться.

— Просто будь честным. Ладно?

Дерек сжал чашку с кофе в руках, стараясь не давить слишком сильно, чтобы не расколоть.

Его не покидала мысль, что это шанс, которого он ждал. И что, если в итоге Стайлз и решит снова попробовать построить с ним отношения, то сначала Дереку нужно очаровать его отца... И как правильно сказал ему Стилински-старший — нужно уже начинать быть искренним.

— Я люблю его, — уверенно, глядя Джону прямо в глаза, сказал Дерек.

Но шериф не очень впечатлился заявлением Альфы.

— Да. Это я уже понял, — к изумлению Дерека сказал он, — то, что я обнаружил вчера вечером, когда вернулся домой, не оставило места для сомнений. А ещё на Ютубе есть очень интересное видео, которое тебе стоит посмотреть… — Джон изо всех сил старался быть серьёзным, когда увидел испуганное лицо Дерека, потому что ответа он так и не получил. — Меня интересует, что ты собираешься делать.

В этот момент, после того, как его унизили самым худшим из возможных способов, но не раньше, чем он сделал мысленную пометку убить Айзека, Дерек решил остаться искренним… Убийственно искренним.

— Если он решит попробовать ещё раз, я готов на что угодно.

Заявление звучало скорее как угроза, чем намерение, хотя шерифу было достаточно и этого... Он же разговаривал с Альфой, и к отсутствию у него такта давно уже привык.

— Вот. Так мне нравится гораздо больше, — он похлопал Дерека по плечу, что абсолютно выбило оборотня из колеи. — Понятия не имею, что решил Стайлз. Может, он уже оставил тебя в прошлом, а может никогда не собирается забывать тебя... Честно говоря, из того, что я видел вчера вечером, когда вернулся домой, я склоняюсь больше ко второму варианту. Но только он может подтвердить это, — Дерек кивнул. — Но если он захочет продолжить... или начать с тобой отношения, у меня есть три условия.

Дерек сглотнул и серьёзно кивнул.

Ему всё ещё казалось невероятным, что этот самый человек, заковав его в наручники несколько недель назад, требовал не строить из себя мученика. Хотя догадывался, что такая смена отношения произошла после того, как Дерек спас ему жизнь.

— Я вас слушаю.

— Первое. Наше, я имею ввиду тебя и меня, сотрудничество должно быть крепким. И мне всё равно, если при этом ты будешь себя чувствовать неуютно. Если что-то, о чём я должен знать, происходит в Бэйкон Хиллз, ты мне говоришь. Всегда. И уже тогда мы решаем, вмешиваться мне или нет, если это нечто сверхъестественное и опасное. Но, по крайней мере, я хочу знать. Понятно?

Это условие вопросов у Дерека не вызвало. После недавних событий и его последних промахов он всё больше склонялся к тому, чтобы делиться всей информацией.

— Да.

— Второе. Я не сомневаюсь, что ты сделаешь всё возможное, чтобы защитить моего сына или меня, если так сложатся обстоятельства. Даже рискнёшь своей жизнью... Но это проблема.

— Я не понимаю.

— Мне не нравится, что ты практически не ценишь свою жизнь, Дерек, — выдохнул шериф. — И что касается меня, для меня самое главное — мой сын, но я не хочу, чтобы однажды он вернулся домой убитый горем, потому что, как окажется, ты пожертвовал собой, чтобы защитить его, — Джон немного прищурился, как делал всякий раз, когда хотел донести до Стайлза очевидное. — Уверен, нет необходимости прибегать к таким крайностям так легко, как это делаешь ты.

— Понял…

— Ну, и? — продолжил шериф. — Для тебя проблема не рисковать постоянно своей жизнью?

— Если мы со Стайлзом будем вместе, я не буду напрасно рисковать собой.

Шериф изо всех сил старался держать серьёзное лицо, пока Дерек говорил.

Он же, вообще-то, отец Стайлза и шериф Бэйкон Хиллз. Он не должен восхищаться Дереком Хейлом!

С другой стороны, до сих пор у него не было возможности увидеть Дерека таким, каким его видел Стайлз, и Джон начинал понимать, почему его сына так взволновал молчаливый, вечно в списке подозреваемых шерифа оборотень во всём чёрном.

— Думаю, это здорово.

— А что третье? — спросил Дерек, допивая кофе. — Вы сказали, условий три.

— Да, — Стилински вздохнул. Это было самое деликатное требование, несмотря на то, что, по-видимому, было наименее важным. — Ты можешь найти работу? — спросил он, болезненно скривившись. — Знаю, тебе это не нужно, но… — он пожал плечами. — Если в конце концов ты станешь моим зятем, мне, так или иначе, придётся рассказывать людям, чем ты занимаешься, чтобы заработать на жизнь, и «он Альфа Бэйкон Хиллз» не подходит.

Дерек, замерев, тяжело сглотнул.

Слышать слово «зять» из уст шерифа было странно… И от одной мысли о такой вероятности внутри всё переворачивалось.

— Честно, я никогда об этом не думал, — признался он, — с тех пор как я вернулся, у меня не было много времени подумать о будущем и о том, как зарабатывать на жизнь.

— Но чем-то тебе придётся заняться. Чтобы целый день не заниматься… ничем? — сказал Джон вопросительно со смесью любопытства и изумления. — Ты не умираешь от скуки?

Дерек слегка улыбнулся. Сейчас шериф был копией Стайлза.

— Немного. Да, — немного смутившись, признался он.

— Ну, и? — шериф тепло улыбнулся. — Если есть что-то, что тебя интересует, может, я могу помочь. У должности шерифа есть преимущества.

— Я никогда не считал себя экспертом в чём-то, — заверил Дерек слегка удручённо. — Только в том, кто я. И то с натяжкой.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы стать частью моей команды? — предложил Стилински. — Ты всегда помогал мне. И если у меня в полицейском участке уже есть два оборотня, почему не появиться третьему?

— Стайлз всегда говорит, что мне лучше даётся общение с животными, чем с людьми, — с некоторой жалостью ответил Дерек. — Думаю, он прав. Я бы предпочёл продолжать помогать, не особо контактируя с... людьми.

— Почему бы тогда не попробовать поработать в ветеринарной клинике Дитона? — в ответ Дерек скривился и вскинул бровь. — Это было просто предложение.

Внезапно лёгкая улыбка, которая появилась на губах Дерека во время разговора, стала шире, и, что самое удивительное, не показалась ему самому чуждой на его губах.

— Думаю, у меня есть идея, чем бы я мог заняться… — проговорил он, не вдаваясь в подробности, потому что это был только что пришедший ему в голову вариант. — Но да. Я поищу работу.

— Отлично, — Джон ещё раз похлопал его по плечу и допил кофе.

И вдруг понял, что ему больше нечего сказать.

А Дерек уж точно не собирался заводить новую тему для разговора...

Шериф глянул на часы и обнаружил, что Стайлз может продрыхнуть ещё долго и не скоро спасёт его от неловкости момента.

Он задавался вопросом, как Стайлз мог выносить это молчание, зная, как невыносимо оно могло быть больше минуты... Но быстрый взгляд на Хейла в футболке, которая выглядела так, будто сейчас лопнет, дал ему несколько подсказок...

Стилински-старший заставил себя перестать смотреть на парня своего сына, как на кусок мяса, и сделать всё возможное, чтобы ему было уютно. Если Дерек в конце концов станет его зятем, ему лучше уже начинать быть хорошим тестем.

— Тебе есть чем сейчас заняться? — спросил он за секунду до того, как понял абсурдность своего вопроса.

— Нет...

По крайней мере, Дерек был хорошо воспитан, и не указал на это.

— Ты случайно не разбираешься в починке автомобилей?


	23. Chapter 23

После разговора с отцом, который дал последний толчок, убедив пойти поговорить с Дереком, Стайлз вышел из дома и уверенно прошёл несколько метров до места, где Дерек ремонтировал его джип.

_«Я просто поговорю с ним»_, — напомнил себе Стайлз. Кто-кто, а он уже привык начинать все разговоры с Дереком, поэтому не должен был так нервничать.

Но затем Дерек обернулся… и спокойствие Стайлза как ветром сдуло. Как он вообще надеялся вести себя нормально перед этим чудом природы?

Дерек непринуждённо вытирал тряпкой руки от машинного масла, но Стайлз готов был поспорить, что так руки вытирали только модели на какой-нибудь фотосессии или, что ещё лучше, в каком-нибудь порно, где в главной роли был красавчик-автомеханик.

Стилински с трудом сглотнул, подошёл ещё ближе и остановился, на что Дерек вскинул бровь. 

— Привет, — в итоге поздоровался он, и готов был поклясться, что ещё никогда ему не было так трудно произнести эти шесть букв.

— Привет, — спокойно отозвался Дерек.

Стайлз несколько секунд разглядывал Дерека, и, основываясь на выражении его лица, пытался понять в каком тот настроении: не доволен, грустный, злой или _очень_ злой.

На первый взгляд ничего из этого, потому что выглядел он очень спокойным: не хмурился, не сжимал губы плотнее обычного, а брови не делали никаких странных движений.

Тем не менее, Стайлз решил не рисковать... и начать с главного.

— Прежде всего скажу, никакого отношения к событиям прошлого вечера я не имею. Это была затея стаи.

— Знаю. Я говорил с Айзеком.

И, как всегда, Дереку достаточно было сказать всего лишь слово, чтобы разговор вошёл в нужное русло, а нервозность отступила.

— И что он сказал?

— Кроме «пожалуйста, не убивай меня»? — Дерек оскалился. — Они просто пытались заставить нас поговорить, и, видимо, Патрик им помогал, — он склонил голову к плечу, — поэтому я сказал Патрику, что в следующий раз вырву ему горло.

— Да ладно, ты же уже официально принял его на своей территории, — совсем не впечатлившись, сказал Стайлз и облокотился на машину. — Позже я его поздравлю.

Дерек покачал головой и немного раздражённо фыркнул, прежде чем вернуться к работе над джипом.

— Как мой отец убедил тебя заняться ремонтом? — спросил Стайлз спустя несколько секунд наблюдений за его работой.

— Я помял твою машину, — ответил он, не переставая работать. — Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

— Я не знал, что ты разбираешься в машинах.

— Я знаю только то, чему отец научил меня, — ответил Дерек, затягивая один из клапанов двигателя, после чего посмотрел на Стайлза через плечо. — Ты планируешь стоять там весь день? — и вопросительно вскинул бровь. — Или поможешь мне?

— Я вообще не разбираюсь в починке автомобилей... Всё, что я делаю, когда джип глохнет — бью его в надежде, что это заставит его работать.

Альфа уставился на Стайлза, задаваясь вопросом, верить ему или нет. В конце концов решил, что тот говорит правду, и указал на ящик с инструментами у своих ног.

— Дай мне тот ключ.

Стайлз проследил за пальцем Дерека и поспешил выполнить просьбу.

— Этот?

— Я сказал ключ...

На этот раз румянец Стайлза не помешал ему передать нужный инструмент, а после он с любопытством начал наблюдать за тем, что делает Дерек.

В течение почти часа, за который Стайлз узнал о починке автомобилей больше, чем за всю жизнь, и радовался затишью, занимаясь таким полезным делом, он совсем забыл, о чём хотел поговорить с Дереком, и просто наслаждался такими редкими в его жизни нормальными и идеальными моментами.

Только когда с ремонтом было покончено, и мотор, когда Стайлз завёл двигатель, заревел так, будто только сошёл с конвейера, он подумал, что пора заканчивать ходить вокруг да около и уже задать вопрос на миллион долларов.

— Почему ты это делаешь? — спросил он, хлопнув водительской дверью и встав рядом с Дереком у капота джипа.

— Я уже говорил. Я испортил его, и мне не сложно исправить.

— Нет. Я имею в виду, почему ты здесь?

Дерек удивлённо поднял брови.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

— Конечно, нет, — вздохнул Стайлз, — но это я бросил тебя. Я сказал тебе, что не хочу развивать наши отношения и… — он указал на машину. — И теперь ты у меня дома, чинишь мой джип и ведёшь себя так, будто я не сделал ничего ужасного.

— Ты и не сделал.

Стайлз не мог с ним согласиться.

— Ты боялся принять меня своим якорем, потому что, если бы потерял, для тебя всё закончилось бы очень плохо. Так и произошло. Только я сам отверг тебя.

Дерек закончил вытирать руки и полностью сосредоточился на Стайлзе.

— Ты просто хочешь защитить своего отца.

— А что насчет тебя? Кто защитит тебя?

Улыбка Дерека, несмотря на то, что это правда была улыбка, была грустной.

— Это никогда не было важно.

— Херня!

Внезапный вопль Стайлза и уверенность в нём, и улыбка Дерека стала не такой печальной.

— Неделю назад у нас был точно такой же разговор. Я наконец-то осмелился сказать тебе, насколько ты важен для меня, и не только потому, что ты помогаешь мне оставаться человеком... А потом именно ты не захотел продолжать, потому что боялся, что твой отец пострадает только потому, что ты встречаешься с Альфой. С тех пор ничего не изменилось. Почему сейчас тебя волнует, кто может или не может защитить меня?

Стайлз мог бы возненавидеть Дерека за то, что он выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы сказать так много. Или даже за выбор именно этой темы и, возможно, за то, что впервые в жизни говорил так прямо.

Но, тем не менее, для Дерека это был вопрос на миллион долларов.

Поэтому Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, уставился на Дерека и ответил:

— Потому что я тоже ошибаюсь и заслуживаю прощения, — прошептал он. — И очевидно, я ошибся, но до сих пор не совсем понимаю, почему. Наверное, я испугался и запаниковал, когда увидел, как, по вине незнакомого мне парня, которого мы считали хорошим и которого мы должны были защитить, истекает кровью мой отец...

Дерек кивнул, показывая, что слушает и понимает. Но Стайлз уже не мог остановиться.

— А может быть, в тот момент я забыл обо всём на свете. О том, что я чувствовал, когда был наедине с тобой в лофте. Или когда гулял с тобой по торговому центру и зоопарку, и ты рассказывал мне о волках, — он неосознанно прикусил губу, глубоко погрузившись в воспоминания. — Я так долго мечтал о чём-то подобном с тобой и когда это наконец случилось, я понял, что реальность в сто раз лучше, чем мои мечты. Потому что в мечтах всё было до смешного обыденно: свидания с поцелуями и кучей «я люблю тебя», но… Но на самом деле ты намного лучше всего этого. И вместо того, чтобы говорить мне, что ты любишь меня, ты говоришь мне такие вещи, как «ты мой якорь», или рассказываешь мне истории из детства о своей сестре и... о большем я и мечтать не мог, и я уверен, что хочу до конца своей жизни прожить эти моменты с тобой...

— Не нужно…

— Но я облажался, — Стайлз не дал Дереку закончить, — облажался по всем фронтам... И это я-то умный? Как я мог быть таким идиотом и отпустить тебя? Тебя. Мужчину всей моей жизни и...

— Стайлз... — Дереку пришлось сжать его запястье, чтобы Стайлз замолчал и обратил на него внимание. И когда получилось, Дереку пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не поцеловать его. — Да.

— Что «да»?

Дерек прикрыл глаза на несколько секунд, качая головой и улыбаясь.

— Да. Я тебя прощаю.

И Стайлз повёл себя совсем не так, как ожидал Дерек: он широко распахнул глаза и выглядел удивлёнными. Будто не этого ждал и хотел услышать.

— Правда?

Альфа немного недовольно прищурился.

— Разве не этого ты хотел?

— Я не думал, что это будет так быстро.

— Ты уже пятнадцать минут безостановочно болтаешь, — Дерек скривился, — но в этом не было необходимости.

— А... нет?

Дерек чуть крепче сжал запястье Стайлза, а затем отпустил и накрыл его пальцы своими.

— Если оборотень может ошибаться, то почему не стопроцентный человек?

Стайлз не знал, смеяться или плакать.

— Серьёзно?

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя простил? — повторил вопрос Дерек, уже немного обиженный, что Стайлз был НАСТОЛЬКО удивлён.

— Нет! — Стайлз вскинул руки, тем самым сбрасывая и руку Дерека со своей. — Я хотел сказать да! Конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты простил меня.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Дерек. — Ну, сделано.

— Так. Значит ли это, что... — Стайлз заколебался, — мы вместе?

— Технически мы вместе уже неделю. Но да, мы вместе.

Стайлз улыбнулся, хотя не так широко, как ожидал Дерек.

— Круто, — сказал он.

— Если честно, я ожидал немного больше энтузиазма.

И в этом случае Стайлз был согласен с ним. Но…

— Всё произошло так быстро, — он почесал шею, — не знаю. Я всё иначе себе представлял. Думал, мы будем орать друг на друга, ты такой типа «ты сделал мне больно, и не можешь просить простить тебя сейчас», а я такой «но я люблю тебя, Дерек» и тому подобное...

Брови Дерека ожили и за секунду взмыли вверх.

— Ты смотришь слишком много мыльных опер.

— Эм... — протест Стайлза умер в зародыше. — Да. В этом я с тобой согласен.

— И если мне не нужно говорить тебе, что я люблю тебя, чтобы ты знал, почему ты должен это делать? — немного возмущённо сказал Дерек.

— Потому что я не такой сложный? — пожаловался Стайлз и сразу же покраснел, — хотя, технически, ты только что это сказал.

— Да... — Дерек высокомерно кивнул, скрестив руки на груди. — Что-то не так?

— Нет. Конечно, нет, — быстро выпалил Стайлз, после чего уставился на Дерека, словно ждал, что он скажет что-то ещё.

— А теперь что? — просил Дерек и устало, и весело.

— Обычно после криков, оскорблений и «я люблю тебя» идёт немного экшена...

— Экшена?

— Да, ну, знаешь… — он покраснел.

— Ты серьёзно хочешь «примирительного секса» у тебя дома с твоим отцом внутри, когда у нас даже не было обычного секса?

Румянец Стайлза стал таким густым, что Дереку стало его жаль.

— Не обязательно это должен быть... это.

— Уверен? — Дерек не дал ему спуска. Ему так редко удавалось подколоть Стайлза, что он не мог не воспользоваться предоставленным шансом. — Потому что мне показалось, что именно этого ты и хотел.

— Нет... я... Думаю, мне достаточно будет и поцелуя.

— Ты думаешь? — на этот раз Дерек и не пытался замаскировать издёвку.

— Ты понимаешь, о чём я. Вместе с тобой даже что-то самое незначительное невероятно.

Дерек резко замолчал.

Именно эту способность Стайлза часами безостановочно болтать, замолчать, а затем короткой фразой выдать нечто удивительное и подходящее ситуации, Дерек никогда не поймёт.

А ещё за это он обожал Стайлза (как и всё, что было связано со Стайлзом) и планировал наслаждаться этим всю жизнь.

— Вот так-то лучше, — прошептал Дерек на секунду раньше, чем поцеловать его.

И на этот раз это был настоящий поцелуй. Не как их первый, когда нужно было действовать осторожно, даже если не хотелось, потому что самое главное было насладиться каждым, впервые испытанным ощущением. И уж точно не как последний, потому что, каким бы идеальным он ни был, они знали, после него не будет уже ничего, и был он как напоминание, что это никогда больше не повторится.

На этот раз не было ни сомнений, ни страха. Даже мыслей о том, что делать, и поэтому Дерек, который уверенно взял на себя ведущую роль, решил, что это лучший поцелуй из тех немногих, что у них были.

Едва прильнув губами к губам Стайлза, он положил руку ему шею и потянул на себя, чтобы плотно прижаться телами друг к другу.

Следом за ощущением тепла губ Стайлза, Дерек, закрыв глаза, почувствовал, как крепко Стайлз вцепился руками в его майку. Жар от горячих ладоней растёкся по телу, стало невыносимо жарко, и внезапно захотелось стянуть с себя ненужную тряпку.

Но Альфа тут же вспомнил, что они не одни и что отец Стайлза рядом, возможно, даже следил, чтобы примирение не вышло за пределы рейтинга «G», поэтому Дерек сдержал свой порыв, и одним поцелуем показывал, как сильно он любит Стайлза и как безмерно рад его возвращению.

И в считанные секунды поцелуй набрал силу, и в какой-то момент Дерек решился пустить в ход язык, скользнув им по языку Стайлза.

От соприкосновения Стайлз застонал прямо Дереку в рот, и стон этот отдался сладкой тяжестью в паху. Дерек крепче сжал шею Стайлза, углубляя поцелуй, а другую руку положил на бедро Стайлза, чтобы надежно зафиксировать и не дать отстраниться.

Дерек потерял счёт времени, и даже забыл, где они. Прямо сейчас для него существовали только губы Стайлза, которые он мог целовать часами.

Поэтому неизвестно, сколько времени прошло, когда Стайлз, наконец, разорвал поцелуй, потому что ему нужно было глотнуть воздуха, среди прочих причин.

Неудивительно, что сразу после поцелуя Стайлз, у которого кружилась голова, навалился на Дерека всем весом своего тела. С Дереком происходило то же самое, но в его случае он уже опирался на джип и имел твёрдую опору, но ноги продолжали дрожать...

И это, дамы и господа, то, что на самом деле означало быть Альфой: использовать все подручные средства, чтобы заставить всех поверить, что в происходящем нет ничего фантастического, когда как на самом деле взволнован он был так же или даже больше, чем Стайлз, который, пытаясь отдышаться, продолжал прижиматься к нему, а учащённое сердцебиение было словно музыка для ушей Дерека.

Наконец Стайлз пришёл в себя достаточно, чтобы, несколько раз сглотнув, заговорить. Но от Дерека он не отстранился. Он, так и прижимаясь к Дереку, поднял голову и посмотрел на него.

Дерек подумал, что эта поза идеальна, и, за счёт того, что Стайлз так и опирался на него, и поэтому Дерек был выше него на пол головы, посмотрел вниз, ещё крепче сжав его талию, так как руку с затылка пришлось убрать.

Увидев серьёзное лицо Стайлза, его чуть расширенные зрачки, Дерек понял, что в голове его крутятся какие-то мысли.

— Что такое? — удивительно спокойно спросил он. Настолько спокойно, что едва узнал свой голос, потому что для него было вполне нормально задавать этот вопрос в приказном тоне, и, конечно, он никогда не улыбался, произнося его...

Дерек предположил, что именно это означало быть влюблённым: невозможно злиться или быть серьёзным, даже если очень хочется... И подумал, что это прекрасно.

В ответ Стайлз смущённо улыбнулся, после чего встал на цыпочки и поцеловал Дерека в губы. Не сделать это, когда Альфа так близко, было выше его сил.

— Я думал о том, сколько же времени мы потеряли.

Дерек, продолжая улыбаться, закатил глаза.

— Поверь мне, лучше тебе об этом не думать. Слишком жалкое упущение…

Стайлз засмеялся. И был полностью с ним согласен.

— Полагаю, что если я сейчас решу быть честным с тобой, мне не нужно опасаться угроз от тебя, — внезапно сказал Стайлз, на что Дерек, вскинув бровь, с любопытством посмотрел на него.

— Ты всегда честен со мной.

— Да, знаю. Но теперь-то ты не будешь зыркать на меня убийственными взглядами.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что ты типа любишь меня? — несколько резко спросил Стайлз. — А любимым людям не угрожают?

Оборотень весело покачал головой, после чего наклонился чуть ближе к Стайлзу и прошептал ему на ухо:

— А кто тебе сказал, что я делаю это не потому, что знаю, как сильно тебя заводит, когда я угрожаю тебе? Или что каждый раз, когда я вжимал тебя в стену или бил о твою машину, это не потому, что я просто не знал, как ещё к тебе прикоснуться?

Стайлзу пришлось крепче ухватиться за майку Дерека от того, как сильно задрожали колени, когда Дерек отстранился и надменно… с такой уверенностью, которая для него была нормой, посмотрел на него: конечно, ведь одним своим шёпотом он чуть не довёл Стайлза до оргазма.

Но надо заметить в защиту Стайлза, глубокий голос Дерека, должно быть, был пропитан какими-то сексуальными феромонами, потому что голос этот был ненормальным... Ничто не было нормальным.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — взмолился Стайлз, когда снова обрёл дар речи, глядя на него со смесью паники и «пожалуйста, сделай так ещё раз».

Дерек засмеялся, целомудренно поцеловав Стайлза в лоб, уверенный, что таким образом прогонит из его головы порочные мысли.

— Скажи, ты когда-нибудь на мои попытки соблазнить тебя не будешь просить, чтобы я этого не делал? — изображая обиду, спросил Дерек.

— Конечно... Но не когда мой отец рядом.

Альфа задумчиво кивнул.

— Понял... А сейчас ты скажешь, что собирался сказать мне?

— Ах, да, — способность Стайлза отвлекаться снова предала его...

И да, сейчас это было совершенно естественно и не имело ничего общего с его гиперактивностью: ни один здоровый человек не смог бы сосредоточиться на чём-то другом, кроме Дерека Хейла, особенно когда вышеупомянутый Дерек Хейл так близко, что можно почувствовать его идеальное тело и исходящее от этого совершенного тела тепло. И вдобавок ко всему, когда он смотрит в ответ идеальной смесью обожания, привязанности и желания...

_«Ты отвлекаешься»._

— Я хотел сказать, — Стайлз снова взял мысли под контроль, — тебе следует чаще напиваться, — раздражённое лицо Дерека показало, что он абсолютно не согласен, — это правда! Ты был милым.

— Я был смешным.

— Ладно, — согласился Стайлз со смехом. — Остановимся на «умилительно смешным».

— Они не должны были этого делать, — возмутился Дерек, но без агрессии, которая обычно проскальзывала в его возмущениях.

— Они просто хотели помочь, — Стайлз положил подбородок на грудь Дерека, наслаждаясь соприкосновением их тел. — Они первыми поняли, что мы должны быть вместе.

— Могли бы придумать другой способ, а не травить меня...

— Дело в том, что ты непробиваемый Альфа, — засмеялся он. — Намёки на тебя не действуют.

Дерек кивнул, но затем, прищурившись, посмотрел на Стайлза, рукой потянувшись к его затылку, чтобы зарыться пальцами в волосы.

— Так ты думаешь, я не должен их наказывать? — спросил он обыденным тоном.

Дьявольская улыбка Стайлза напомнила Дереку, что между ними всегда будет так: с одной стороны сказанное вслух, а с другой — удивительная способность понимать друг друга без слов…

В этом Дерек убедился, когда все поверили, что в подвале своего дома Пэрриш хорошо отделал его, и только Стайлз понял, что это блеф; или когда смог понять, что Стайлз в опасности, только услышав быстрое биение его сердца, которое привело Дерека к нему, как ищейку.

Оглядываясь назад, Дерек понял, что было так много звоночков, что они созданы друг для друга, даже на сверхъестественном уровне, и теперь не понимал, как им потребовалось так много времени, чтобы прийти к тому, что между ними сейчас.

Но, как он сам сказал Стайлзу, лучше не думать об этом, иначе есть риск почувствовать себя самым глупым существом во Вселенной.

— Конечно, ты должен наказать их, — горячечно ответил Стайлз. Но через несколько секунд задумчиво склонил голову к плечу. — Только постарайся не быть с ними слишком жестоким, ладно? Помни, ты — Альфа, а хорошие Альфы не убивают свою стаю.

Смех Дерека громогласно разнёсся по улице. Никогда прежде он не был так счастлив услышать «ты — Альфа». Но вот оно, и впервые в жизни он был очень счастлив быть им.

Пока Дерек, продолжая смеяться, вместе со Стайлзом планировал месть стае, в нескольких метрах от них шериф взял свой мобильный телефон и незаметно сфотографировал их. Ему никогда не нравилось шпионить, меньше всего за своим сыном, когда тот вёл одну из самых важных бесед за всю его жизнь... Но он дал обещание...

Сделав фото, он приложил его к текстовому сообщению, которое отправил в специально созданную для этого случая группу в WhatsApp:

«Операция „Воссоединение Альфы с его якорем” завершилась успешно».


	24. Chapter 24

Если у Стайлза и были какие-то сомнения, что зря он возобновил отношения с Дереком, они рассеялись, как только он рассказал всё отцу. Официально.

В тот момент, когда они с Дереком вошли в дом, держась за руки, и он представил Альфу как «своего парня», отец засветился как лампочка. И Стайлз никогда раньше не видел его таким счастливым. А когда шериф поздравил их, обнимая обоих (конечно, Дерека не так крепко, потому что не хотел его пугать), Стайлз не мог быть счастливее... и злее на себя самого, потому что если бы не он, всё уже давно было бы так.

К счастью, для этого и нужна была стая: ткнуть друзей носом в их ошибки (а при необходимости даже применить силу), так что теперь им осталось только пожинать сладкие плоды.

Если и было что-то хорошее в том, что у твоего парня нет чёткого графика, в том числе потому, что он не работает, так это то, что не нужно было вообще ничего планировать заранее. Поэтому Стайлзу нужно было просто спросить отца, может ли Дерек остаться на обед и провести день у них дома, раз уж было воскресенье, и всё...

Но самым лучшим из всего этого, без сомнения, было то, что день, проведённый с Дереком, не только помог им восполнить потерянное за разлуку время! Но и привёл к тому, что Стилински-старший начал узнавать того Дерека, которого уже знал Стайлз: не угрюмого парня-одиночку, за которым тянулась дорожка из трупов и нескончаемых приводов в полицию, а Дерека, который неожиданно рассказывал что-то с удивительным количеством подробностей, тем самым напоминая, что он гораздо бо́льше, чем просто идеальное тело и красивое лицо. Того Дерека, который, когда ему уютно и комфортно, начинал больше улыбаться и меньше язвить и выражаться своими бровями… хотя нет, последнее никуда не делось.

Тем самым, шериф постепенно учился принимать того Дерека, который очаровал Стайлза с первого дня их встречи, и Стайлз не мог быть счастливее. Хотя, когда в какой-то момент Дерек вскидывал бровь, чтобы сказать Стайлзу, что его последний комментарий — чепуха, а Джон согласно кивал, говоря «Дерек прав», Стайлз мысленно признавался себе, что это задевает, и он даже начинает немного ревновать: вообще-то до этого только он понимал «язык бровей Хейла»!

Так и прошёл вечер, на протяжении которого Стайлз улыбался так широко и счастливо, что назавтра, однозначно, у него будут болеть щёки, а там уже наступило время прощаться. Школу завтра никто не отменял, и, к сожалению, Стайлз был ещё подростком, и ему следовало идти ложиться и постараться поспать хотя бы несколько часов.

Дерек не возражал, напомнив тем самым обоим Стилински, что он идеальный парень и зять, после чего попрощался со Стайлзом, целомудренно поцеловав в губы.

Когда спустя час, после разговора с отцом, в ходе которого выяснилось, что они оба были довольны прогрессом в их отношениях с Дереком Хейлом, но по разным причинам, Стайлз поднялся в свою комнату, он солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не был немного разочарован: с момента официального заключения мира Дерек так и не поцеловал его как положено, среди прочего потому, что его отец был рядом. Но Стайлз надеялся, что получит свой поцелуй, когда выйдет попрощаться с Дереком на крыльцо, и они останутся наедине.

Но в итоге Дерек оказался гораздо более джентльменом, чем Стайлз мог себе представить. И если взять за основу тот факт, что Дерек — сверхъестественное существо и наполовину животное, и мог отрывать головы только своими когтями и клыками, в таком случае только джентльменом его и можно было назвать.

Стайлзу хотелось думать, что поведение Дерека, все эти манеры и отсутствие страсти, также было следствием того, что теперь у него был сильный якорь, который сдерживал его неконтролируемые порывы в любых обстоятельствах, и Стайлз гордился собой.

Едва оказавшись в комнате, Стайлз закрыл дверь и завалился на кровать.

Не прошло и пяти секунд, как в окно несколько раз тихонько постучали.

Стайлз не сомневался, что это Скотт, который тоже очень любил лазать к нему через окно (особенно когда было необходимо обсудить темы, о которых шериф не должен был знать), и побежал открывать, готовый растрепать другу всё в мельчайших подробностях.

Но в окно стучал не Скотт.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — удивлённо спросил он Дерека. — И почему не зашёл через дверь?

— Чтобы не нарушить традицию забираться через окно, — ответил Дерек, проскальзывая в комнату. — И думаю, что если замысел в том, чтобы твой отец не знал о моём присутствии, лучше не использовать дверь. Кроме того... — он довольно дерзко осмотрел Стайлза с ног до головы. — Я всегда хотел кое-что сделать.

Не озвучивая, что это за «кое-что», Дерек схватил Стайлза за ворот футболки и толкнул его сторону двери, прижимая к ней.

И как только Стайлз прижался спиной к двери, Дерек, не отпуская ворот, поцеловал его. Поцеловал спокойно, но крепко, иногда даже прикусывая нижнюю губу, а когда наконец оторвался, у Стайлза дрожали ноги, и он вынужден был держаться за стену, чтобы не упасть на пол.

— Мне показалось, что именно так ты хотел попрощаться, — сказал Дерек с улыбкой, самодовольно глядя на то, в каком состоянии был Стайлз всего лишь от одного поцелуя.

Стайлзу понадобилась почти минута, чтобы обрести дар речи.

— Мне нравится, что ты всегда так внимателен к деталям, — признался он.

— Конечно. Кроме того, я скучал.

Признание Дерека было настолько прямым и незамаскированным весельем или сарказмом, что Стайлз снова почувствовал, как подгибаются колени... Разве можно быть ещё более восхитительным?

— После твоего ухода прошло меньше часа. Слишком мало, чтобы заскучать по мне.

— На самом деле мне хватило полчаса. Другие полчаса я делал покупки. Но когда вернулся в лофт, я понял, что хочу увидеть тебя...

— Ты ходил по магазинам? Впервые слышу, чтобы Альфы делали нечто обыденное, типа похода в супермаркет, — Стайлз засмеялся и смеялся до тех пор, пока Дерек не посмотрел на него недовольно. — А что ты купил?

Вместо ответа Дерек подошёл к окну и высунулся наполовину, чтобы взять пакет, который он оставил на крыше. Вернувшись, он с тревогой на лице, которая говорила о том, что ему несколько некомфортно, протянул его Стайлзу.

Но Стайлз был бы психом, если бы не воспользовался ситуацией.

— Что это? — спросил он, принимая пакет. — Помимо пластикового пакета, — и засмеялся, когда понял, что оборвал только хотевшего заговорить Дерека, после чего Альфа бросил на него совсем недружелюбный взгляд. — Извините, мистер Хейл, — он похлопал его по руке, — но вам придётся быть намного шустрее, если вы хотите подловить меня.

Наконец Стайлз заглянул в пакет и осторожно вытащил коробку.

— Это айпад!

— Ты говорил, что у тебя нет, — спокойно объяснил Дерек, внутренне радуясь, что смог удивить Стайлза. — Чтобы читать электронную версию Бестиария и не носить с собой везде бумажный талмуд...

— То есть, ты подарил мне его, чтобы я помогал тебе искать сверхъестественных существ.

— Тебе не нравится?

— Шутишь, что ли? Я в восторге! Мне всегда нравились практичные подарки.

— Это ещё не всё, — объявил Альфа. Он снова высунул голову из окна, а когда повернулся к Стайлзу, в руке у него была бейсбольная бита. — Я тебе должен.

Стайлз аккуратно, словно она фарфоровая, взял биту и внимательно изучил. Бренд Combat, а также отделка деревом подтвердили, что это самая лучшая бита, которая у него когда-либо была.

— Что такое? — спросил Дерек, когда прошла минута, а Стайлз ничего не сказал.

Стилински перестал пялиться на биту и перевёл взгляд на человека, который ему её подарил... И радости в его глазах нисколько не уменьшилось.

— Только тебе могло прийти в голову подарить мне бейсбольную биту, потому что свою я сломал об тебя... Хотя на самом деле это не я, а твоя голова сломала её. Так что да: ты был мне должен.

В благодарность за подарок, Стайлз сократил разделяющий их метр, и, испытывая странные чувства, коротко обнял оборотня. У них с Дереком, когда они ещё не встречались, бывали неприятные и острые моменты, и напряжённые... в зависимости от ситуации. Но до сих пор никогда не было такого простого для друзей жеста, как благодарные объятия, и Стайлз подумал, что этого недостаточно после того, _как_ Дерек поцеловал его.

— Спасибо, — краснея, прошептал он. — Мне нравится, когда ты даришь мне подарки типа секси-папочка, — он широко распахнул глаза, когда Дерек убил его своими бровями. — Клянусь, в моей голове это звучало лучше!

Альфа покачал головой, напоминая себе, что разговаривает со Стайлзом и можно пропускать мимо ушей восемьдесят процентов того, что вылетало у того изо рта.

— Мне не сложно было купить...

— Это я уже знаю. А если серьёзно, тебе не нужно дарить мне подарки. Тебя рядом более чем достаточно.

— Рад, что ты так думаешь, потому что у меня есть кое-что ещё, — объявил Дерек, прежде чем в третий раз высунуться в окно и взять что-то с крыши... Стайлз подумал, сколько там ещё всего, и как Дерек незаметно для него смог затащить всё туда.

— Что я тебе только что сказал насчёт подарков? — пожаловался он, когда Дерек вручил ему диск. Но, увидев, что это за диск, Стайлз с открытым ртом уставился на Дерека.

— Мы так и не посмотрели его...

— «Возвращение джедая»... — прошептал Стайлз, поглаживая коробку, после чего с восторгом посмотрел на Дерека. — Серьёзно... Разве можно быть более восхитительным?

Дерек не ответил. Он даже немного покраснел от слов Стайлза, что сделало его ещё более очаровательным.

— Хочешь посмотреть сейчас? — спросил Альфа, пытаясь отвлечь внимание Стайлза, который, как он только что подтвердил, любил наблюдать, как Дерек переживает неловкие моменты, когда Стайлз восхваляет все его достоинства.

— Конечно, — он открыл DVD-плеер на своем компьютере, — хотя это будет не так впечатляюще, как в твоём лофте…

— Главное компания, — прошептал Дерек, сам глядя на Стайлза с восхищением.

Без предупреждения он поцеловал Стайлза, и целовал медленно почти целую минуту… не мог оторваться от этих так давно желанных, так долго запретных губ.

Наконец Дерек отпустил Стайлза, чтобы тот включил фильм, и сел на кровать, ожидая, пока Стилински займет своё место. Но когда Стайлз сел на вращающийся стул за компьютерным столом, то посмотрел на него так, словно тот совершил самую глупую вещь в мире.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Хм. Собираюсь смотреть фильм?

— Ты _так_ смотришь кино с компьютера, когда один?

— Нет, но… — Стайлз пожал плечами, подходя к кровати и не зная, как примоститься, чтобы поместились они оба.

А Дерек схватил его за запястье и заставил лечь на кровать боком, после чего сам устроился прямо позади, прижавшись грудью к спине Стайлза.

— Ладно. Да... — прошептал Стайлз, как только почувствовал, как Дерек обхватывает его поперёк живота. — Так совсем не плохо.

***

Сначала всё было точно так же, как и в прошлый раз: они комментировали каждую сцену и с каждой фразой узнавали друг о друге больше. Только на этот раз не находились на безопасном расстоянии, а прижимались телами настолько близко, насколько это было возможно. Действительно важная деталь, и на её фоне фильм отступал на второй план.

Об этом говорили руки Дерека, которые ни секунды не лежали спокойно, рисуя воображаемые линии на груди и животе Стайлза, будто он не мог не трогать и не ласкать его тело. А когда ненадолго останавливался, Дерек показывал, насколько рад быть с ним, оставляя целомудренные поцелуи на макушке и шее Стайлза, и каждый раз, когда они опаляли кожу, волосы на загривке Стайлза становились дыбом.

И с каждой лаской, с каждым поцелуем Стайлз задавался вопросом, осмелится ли Дерек зайти дальше, и погладить уже под одеждой или чуть крепче и дольше поцеловать. Но когда вместо всего этого Дерек комментировал происходящее на мониторе, будто действительно следил за развитием событий, Стайлз мысленно говорил себе, что ничего страшного: всё-таки это был первый раз, когда они делали что-то подобное, и у них ещё будет куча времени, чтобы поднять рейтинг. Он даже не против пока, что всё происходит на целомудренном и даже неопытном уровне.

Но кто бы мог подумать: если ему понравился пьяный Дерек, который смотрел на него с обожанием (тогда это смущало и даже казалось жестоким, но взглянув на всё с другой стороны, Стайлз признал, что в этом была своя изюминка), логично, что ему понравится и супер нежный и милый Дерек... Стайлзу уже нравилось это хотя бы потому, что только ему одному дозволено было видеть такого Дерека Хейла.

Поэтому, когда Дерек переставал поглаживать его, чтобы прокомментировать что-то шёпотом, именно Стайлз соединял их ладони и, скользя пальцами по этой огромной руке, наслаждался прикосновением и её теплом.

Или, по крайней мере, так было первую половину фильма. В частности, пока герои не оказались на спутнике Эндора, и Стайлз сказал что-то об игрушке Эвока, которую мама подарила ему в детстве.

Когда Дерек ничего не ответил, Стайлз оглянулся через плечо и понял, что Альфа уснул.

Раздражение, которое Стайлз испытывал, когда кто-то засыпал за просмотром классики (а это частенько случалось со Скоттом, когда Стайлз пытался приобщить его к любви к бессмертной классике кинематографа), сменилось таким обожанием, что Стайлз безмерно порадовался, что они одни, потому что никогда бы не оправился от смущения, если бы кто-нибудь увидел его сейчас.

В его защиту — невозможно было не смотреть с обожанием на того же, как когда ему было чуть за двадцать и Стайлз впервые его встретил, привлекательного, сильного и умного, идеально балансирующего на грани между мучеником и серийным убийцей Дерека Хейла, который решил пробраться в комнату своего парня, чтобы провести воскресную ночь вместе.

Впервые Стайлз увидел Дерека в такой повседневной ситуации, и самое приятное, что он расслабился именно рядом с ним...

Так что Стайлз не обиделся, что Дерек заснул на середине фильма. После всего, что произошло за последние недели... и за последние годы, он действительно заслуживал отдыха. А что может быть лучше, чем отдохнуть рядом с человеком, с которым чувствуешь себя в безопасности и знаешь, что он любит тебя?

Поэтому Стайлз снова лёг на бок, стараясь не двигаться, чтобы не разбудить Дерека, и продолжил просмотр любимого фильма, чувствуя, как Дерек обнимает его, как дышит в затылок, напоминая, что он здесь, рядом.

Если не это рай, то пусть Бог явится и опровергнет это.

***

Стайлз проснулся и почувствовал, как огромная рука сжимает его поперёк живота. При любых других обстоятельствах этого было бы достаточно, чтобы подскочить с испуганным криком, поскольку означало это только одно: кто-то лежит с ним в постели и крепко держит. Но не тогда, когда и рука, и тело позади него, такие большие и твёрдые, были ещё и невероятно тёплыми. Кроме того, Стайлз чувствовал дыхание человека позади него, прямо в ухо и шею, и ласку колючей от щетины щеки.

Этих деталей оказалось достаточно, чтобы опознать человека в его постели, и на лице Стайлза расцвела широкая улыбка, когда он, поняв, что это лучшее пробуждение на свете, довольно вздохнул.

Стайлз был согласен провести так всё утро или даже целый день. И плевать, что сегодня понедельник.

Сначала Стайлз хотел остановиться на этом плане, и казалось, что Дерек был более чем доволен им, пока внезапно не вспомнил, кто с ним в постели, и ленивое утро в отличной компании можно улучшить, если кое-что сделать.

Он осторожно перевернулся так, что рука Дерека с живота перекочевала на поясницу, а Стайлз с близкого расстояния уставился Дереку в лицо.

Улыбка Стилински, если это возможно, стала ещё шире, когда он обнаружил, что Дерек ещё спит. Но в отличие от первого раза, когда он видел, как Дерек спит в этой же кровати, на этот раз Альфа не хмурился, и даже его губы были слегка приоткрыты, как верный признак того, что он полностью расслаблен.

Стайлз задался вопросом, как долго Дерек не спал так спокойно, но в итоге решил, что не хочет думать об этом. Он знал, — слишком долго, но теперь всё будет иначе: рядом со Стайлзом Дереку больше не придётся засыпать с набитой заботами головой, плохими воспоминаниями о прошлом и, что ещё хуже, с мыслями, что такой будет его жизнь до конца дней.

В какой-то момент Стайлзу даже пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не захихикать как влюблённый подросток, упиваясь тем фактом, что он в постели с Дереком Хейлом и совершил невозможное: Дерек сам захотел быть в постели с ним.

Как только он прикусил губу, ещё одна мысль посетила его, и он знал, что не сможет выкинуть её из головы, пока не воплотит в жизнь... И вообще: если он, парень Дерека, не может делать что-то подобное, то кто может?

Поэтому Стайлз, не колеблясь, очень медленно, чтобы не разбудить Дерека, потянулся к горячим губам оборотня и мягко поцеловал. Снова утонул в их вкусе, и, прежде всего, почувствовал себя всесильным, потому что он — единственное существо на планете Земля, кто мог сделать что-то подобное... без того, чтобы владелец этих губ не оторвал ему голову.

Стайлз задержался на губах Дерека почти минуту, внезапно осознавая, что стал зависим от их вкуса.

Его нисколько не удивило, что Дерек лежал уже с приоткрытыми глазами, когда Стайлзу пришлось разорвать поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха. Он ответил на поцелуй Стайлза, но неторопливо, так что вполне возможно, он ещё не проснулся и отвечал на автомате, позволяя губам Стайлза вести.

Но когда Дерек уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами, не осталось никаких сомнений в том, что он проснулся и что, несомненно, разбудил его Стайлз.

Стилински улыбнулся ему, смущённый тем, что сделал, и надеясь, что Дерек не разозлится, что его разбудили, ведь своим поцелуем Стайлз ещё раз напомнил ему, что он без ума от него.

Но сказать Стайлз ничего не успел.

Дерек сжал руку, которая продолжала лежать на спине Стайлза, притягивая к себе, заставляя сократить разделяющее их расстояние, пока их тела снова не прижались плотно друг к другу. Едва ощутив грудь Стайлза, он поцеловал его в губы так же неторопливо, как совсем недавно делал это Стайлз: сначала прижался к его губам своими, вспоминая ощущения, а затем надавил достаточно, чтобы поцелуй стал крепче, а сердца в грудной клетке забились чаще.

Стайлз тут же нетерпеливо ответил на поцелуй, одной рукой крепко хватаясь за плечо Дерека и, если это вообще возможно, делая поцелуй ещё крепче.

Впервые он целовал Дерека в уединении без чьего-либо присутствия: без отца, который не должен видеть слишком много. Без нескольких стай оборотней, когда Дерек вот-вот должен был сразиться с другим Альфой. Или просто ситуаций, которые совсем не располагали для страсти, например, разрыв отношений.

Сейчас всё было иначе. Они были одни и, как нельзя кстати, в постели, где им было удобно, и не только из-за мягкого матраса.

Стайлз не стеснялся показывать Дереку, как он рад быть с ним, целовал его бесстыдно и не сдерживаясь, а Дерек… делал то же самое: когда Стайлз схватил его за плечо, желая слиться с ним, Дерек позволил и языком скользнул по языку Стайлза, настойчиво обернул своим, и застонал от удовольствия.

Стон завёл Стайлза с пол оборота... Даже больше, чем он уже был, и ему захотелось ещё крепче прижаться к Дереку. Но, понимая, что крепче уже просто невозможно, а желание только растёт, Стайлз попытался забраться на Дерека.

Не задумываясь о том, что делает, он закинул одну ногу на талию Дерека.

И — о, боже мой! — так стало намного лучше. Так они прижимались пахом друг к другу сильнее, и просто идеально, что не только Стайлз так думал. Потому что внезапно Дерек, снова застонав ему в рот с ещё большим удовольствием, как и Стайлз, сместил ногу, устраивая её между ног Стилински.

От этих манипуляций давление на определённую часть тела Стайлза стало идеальным, и на этот раз именно он застонал от удовольствия, крепче схватил плечо Дерека, пока в какой-то момент этого оказалось недостаточно и, потянувшись к волосам оборотня, он сильно сжал их. Будто боялся, что упадёт или потеряет контакт с телом Дерека из-за тряски при хаотичных движениях бёдрами, от которых ещё и невероятно кружилась голова.

От хватки в волосах Дерек громко застонал, довольный, каким собственником становился Стайлз, и не хотел отставать от него. В какой-то момент, после того, как он хорошенько зацеловал его губы, даже оставил красные следы по контуру из-за трения его колючей щетины, Дерек оторвался от лица Стайлза ровно настолько, чтобы приступить к дегустации других частей его тела.

Но не желая слишком сильно отрываться от него, так как он тоже втирался своим пахом в пах Стайлза, словно пёс в гоне (слава богу, он только подумал, а не сказал это вслух), Дерек смог добраться только до шеи Стайлза. Шея, которая никогда прежде не казалась такой аппетитной и которую он с удовольствием начал целовать сначала неторопливо и нежно, а потом с большим напором. До такой степени, что в какой-то момент Дерек не смог сдержаться, и прикусил её человеческими зубами, желая увидеть, как на бледной коже расцветают бордовые пятна.

Вместо возмущения укусом, Стайлз довольно застонал, поэтому Дерек улыбнулся, прежде чем укусить снова, а затем зализать метку.

— Дерек, — простонал Стайлз, который чувствовал, что с каждым прикосновением губ, языка и зубов Дерека вот-вот взорвётся. — О, Боже мой, Дерек!..

— Шшш, — прошелестел Дерек ему на ухо. — Потише, иначе твой отец услышит нас.

— О, чёрт, — ему пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не закричать, — это вообще не помогло мне расслабиться, — выдохнул он.

— На это и расчёт, — высокомерно отозвался Дерек, но застонал, когда Стайлз потёрся о него так, что на этот раз именно на пах Дерека пришлось идеальное давление. — Целуй меня, и я поглощу все твои стоны, — простонал он, кусая шею Стайлза в последний раз, а затем накрыл рот Стайлза губами, чтобы воплотить своё предложение в реальность.

И Стайлз, который уже начинал думать, что Дереку стоило бы писать диалоги для порно в свободное время, потому что получалось у него мега горячо, последовал совету Дерека и громко застонал, когда снова почувствовал, как язык Дерека обволакивает его. Точно так же, как бедро оборотня идеально вжалось в пах.

Отчаянно желая почувствовать сильнее это шикарное давление, Стайлз бесстыдно потёрся о бедро Дерека.

Он знал, что теряет контроль... Но уже не мог остановиться.

Да и не хотел. И, по правде говоря, уже устал от вечной надобности контролировать себя.

Так что Стайлзу не пришло в голову остановиться, когда он понял, что трение их тел подводит его к порогу оргазма, и только захлебнулся «Дерек!», чтобы предупредить Альфу, что он вот-вот достигнет кульминации.

Дерек будто ждал сигнала Стайлза, потому что, как только тот хрипло выдохнул его имя, оборотень крутанулся вокруг себя, пока не оказался на Стайлзе, опираясь на колени, чтобы не раздавить его... Хотя не казалось, что Стайлза это волновало, ведь как только он ощутил вес тела Дерека на себе, он впился в него поцелуем, прикусывая нижнюю губу, и снова застонал ему в рот.

Совокупность стона и укола боли вытащили наружу самую собственническую сторону Альфы, который одной рукой удерживал заведённую за голову руку Стайлза, а другой оставлял отпечатки пальцев на коже его бёдер. И всё это не прекращая бешено целоваться и потираться об эрекцию Стайлза, несмотря на то, что обе были скрыты одеждой, отчаянно желая достигнуть собственного оргазма.

Возбуждение было настолько сильным, что потребовалось всего несколько движений бёдер, чтобы достичь самого восхитительного оргазма в жизни.

Как только Дерек почувствовал, что начинает кончать, приглушённо выдыхая в рот Стайлза, настала очередь Стилински достичь своего апогея.

Но не желая отставать, и желая почувствовать оргазм той же силы, что и партнёр, Стайлз воспользовался посторгазменным откатом Дерека и спихнул его с себя, укладывая на спину, чтобы уже самому сильно толкнуться между раздвинутых ног Альфы.

Как только Стайлз уложил Дерека, он укусил его в шею, боясь, что если не сделает это, его стоны разбудят всю окрестность, и, к счастью, Дерек позволил ему. Он даже придерживал Стайлза за бёдра обеими руками, чтобы тот не потерял равновесие и, заодно, подкидывал свои бёдра, чтобы усилить давление и так слишком чувственного трения.

Внезапно Дерек почувствовал боль от зубов Стайлза, этот укус в шею был сильнее, чем последний, и поспешил накрыть рот Стайлза своим, зная, что он наконец достиг оргазма.

Конечно же, неожиданно Стайлз почувствовал взрыв удивительного удовольствия, и всё остальное прекратило существовать... Всё, кроме губ Дерека, которые не отпускали его губы, пока длился оргазм, давали опору, чтобы удержаться в этом мире, когда оргазм едва не возносил в небо.

Спуститься с небес на землю удалось лишь неопределённое время спустя с чувством, будто он пробежал марафон — так быстро билось его сердце. А ещё, лёжа на Дереке, он чувствовал биение и его сердца. И только от того, что билось оно так же быстро, как и его, на лице Стайлза появилась улыбка удовлетворения и гордости.

Хотя улыбка исчезла, когда он немного приподнялся, чтобы благодарно поцеловать Дерека за лучший оргазм в жизни, и заметил его сильно покрасневшие губы.

— Это кровь?

Оборотень приподнял бровь, озадаченный вопросом, и облизнул губу.

— Похоже на то, — подтвердил он, совсем не удивившись, почувствовав металлический привкус.

— Блядь. Прости.

— Не волнуйся. Я тоже оставил тебе несколько меток, — прокомментировал он, поглаживая покрасневшую кожу шеи пальцами.

— Это не то же самое. Ты не кусал меня до крови.

— Лучше для меня, — несколько неловко хмыкнул он, — не хотелось бы рассказывать твоему отцу, что я превратил его сына в оборотня, — глядя на потрясенное лицо Стайлза, Дерек громко рассмеялся. — Только не говори, что ты не думал об этом.

— Ну, нет, — признался Стайлз, немного разозлившись. — Мне что, нужно весь день думать о том, что мой парень оборотень?

Глаза Дерека слегка сузились, хотя он продолжил поглаживать бёдра Стайлза.

— Напомнишь, почему я выбрал тебя своим якорем?

Стайлзу хватило порядочности покраснеть.

— Ладно, прости... Ты прав, — теперь уже Стайлз прищурился и посмотрел на Дерека. — Но... Нет... Ты же ничего против не имеешь, — он облизал губы, неуютно поёжившись, — да?

— Нет, — Дерек бросил на него убийственный взгляд, показывая, что он думает о сомнениях Стайлза. — Я обращу тебя только тогда, когда сам захочу.

— Супер... Подожди. Что значит, когда ты захочешь?

Дерек изо всех сил старался удержать невыразительное лицо, как всегда, когда подтрунивал над Айзеком, но не успел съязвить Стайлзу в ответ.

— Стайлз! — внезапно услышали они крик шерифа, доносящийся с нижнего этажа. — Я собираюсь приготовить блинчики на завтрак. Ты будешь?

Сердце Стайлза бешено забилось, когда он понял, что только что кувыркался со своим парнем в нескольких метрах от отца.

— Да! — поспешил ответить он, чтобы отец вдруг не надумал прийти к нему в комнату. — Буду через пять минут! — добавил, отлипая от Дерека... и глядя на свой пах и ужасное состояние своих штанов. — Нет, через десять!

Дерек так удивлённо посмотрел на него, будто снова внезапно стал его «кузеном Мигелем» и собирался убить, потому что Стайлз только что по ошибке назвал его настоящим именем.

Как всё изменилось с тех пор...

— Отлично... — ответил шериф, который, казалось, был не в курсе, что происходило в комнате его сына. Пока не добавил: — Ты тоже будешь, Дерек?

Пульс Стайлза резко участился, как при приближающемся сердечном приступе. Но Дереку не было его жаль: вместо того, чтобы побеспокоиться о его здоровье, даже если ему пришлось подхватить Стайлза, чтобы тот, резко побледнев, не упал на пол, Дерек недовольно покачал головой на реакцию своего парня, и спокойно встал с кровати, чтобы открыть дверь спальни.

— Да, большое спасибо, — ответил он шерифу, после чего снова закрыл дверь и так же недовольно, даже испытывая стыд за его поведение, посмотрел на Стайлза. — Ну, и? — спросил он, когда побелевший Стайлз продолжил истуканом стоять на месте, но, как минимум, его сердце больше не собиралось выскочить из груди.

— Что? — в свою очередь спросил Стайлз, ничего не понимая.

Дерек прикрыл глаза, будто у него разболелась голова, после чего многозначительно посмотрел на свой пах. 

— Хм, если ты не хочешь, чтобы твой отец узнал, что я сделал чуточку больше, чем просто спал с тобой в постели, лучше одолжи мне трусы.

Объяснение Дерека — самое чёткое и прямое, которое Стайлз когда-либо слышал от него — пришлось в самый неподходящий момент. Он уже начинал приходить в себя от первого шока, что его отец раскусил их, а тут Дерек заявляет самое худшее из всех возможных вариантов: «трусы» и «сделал чуть больше», на что воображение Стайлза быстро заполонило мозг всякими разными сценариями… Как, например, голый Дерек Хейл, который, ни больше, ни меньше, надевает его нижнее белье.

— Даже не мечтай об этом, — пригрозил Дерек, обрывая ход мыслей Стайлза.

— Что? — ошеломлённо спросил Стилински.

— Я не собираюсь раздеваться перед тобой, — напомнил ему Дерек, потому что, очевидно, Стайлз снова озвучил свои мысли.

— Почему нет? — спросил он, по-другому и не сказать, надувшись.

Но обида переросла в удовлетворение... а затем и в риск самовоспламенения, когда Дерек сам открыл шкаф Стайлза, порылся в нём и вытащил парочку трусов.

— Потому что, когда я разденусь, уверяю тебя, то не просто для того, чтобы сменить нижнее белье, — прошептал он очень убедительно. Затем открыл дверь и выставил Стайлза из его же комнаты, напоследок впихнув в руки чистые трусы. — Теперь дуй переодеваться в ванную. Увидимся внизу, прежде чем твой отец начнёт задаваться вопросом, почему мы так долго...

Стайлз не знал, что ответить.

Даже не знал, что и думать, поэтому решил, что подчиниться Альфе — лучший из всех возможных вариантов.


	25. Chapter 25

После официального объявления шерифу Стилински, что они встречаются, для Дерека и Стайлза всё быстро вернулось в привычное русло.

Так быстро, что иногда казалось, — ничего не изменилось, так как Стайлз продолжал ходить в школу, где большую часть времени последнее, на что он обращал внимание, так это занятия; как минимум раз в неделю тусовался со стаей в клинике Дитона или в лофте Дерека, где они убеждались, что в Бэйкон Хиллз всё спокойно, даже тогда, когда, на первый взгляд, всё и так не выходило за рамки нормы.

Это было новое правило стаи, которое они установили после ужасных результатов последних событий, и были очень благодарны Пэрришу, что именно он преподал урок стае Хейла, а не кто-то похуже... типа Питера...

Несомненно, им ещё было куда расти, как стае. Как вариант, создать анкету приёма в стаю Дерека Хейла, где первый вопрос был бы: «Убивали ли вы кого-нибудь из членов вашей семьи, чтобы стать Альфой?»

Но вместе с возвращением к нормальности, к которой Стайлз быстро привык, отчаянно желая немного спокойствия, время от времени всплывали моменты, напоминающие всем, что на самом деле прежним осталось не всё.

Например, Патрик, который хоть и был в стае Пэрриша, больше времени проводил с ними, потому что очень сблизился с Айзеком; или что теперь, когда разговор заходил об Альфе, приходилось уточнять, о ком именно идёт речь: Дереке, Пэррише или Скотте, что не всегда было легко… Пока Стайлзу не надоело быть официальным и говорить «Альфа-Хейл» или «Альфа-Пэрриш» (Скотта он ни за что не назвал бы Альфой не потому, что нехорошо подкармливать его эго, и потому что… просто нет), и он решил называть Пэрриша «Альфа», а Дерека — «наш Альфа», «Альфа Бэйкон Хиллз» или, как чаще всего случалось, «мой Альфа»… Конечно, когда это случалось, часто совершенно неосознанно, всплывала ещё одна деталь, которая отличала настоящее от прошлого, и заключалась она в том, что девушки стаи мягко улыбались, смотря на него, и чуть ли не сияли от того, каким влюблённым выглядел Стайлз, в то время как парни ржали и начинали бесконечную череду шуток о том, каково быть парнем Альфы, и делало ли это его мамочкой стаи.

И каждый раз, хотя только первое время, Стайлз краснел до такой степени, что задыхался от охватывающего его жара, а потом пожимал плечами и говорил: «Зависть — это плохо», что затыкало всех… секунд на пять.

В глубине души Стайлзу, из-за его отношений с Дереком, было плевать, что он стал объектом шуток. Он был счастлив... очень счастлив, и впервые мог быть просто до потери пульса влюблённым мальчишкой, чьи глаза сияли каждый раз, когда он думал о Дереке или видел его, то есть практически двадцать четыре часа в сутки, ведь даже во снах Дерек был рядом.

Но, без сомнения, самым любопытным из всего этого было то, что они так быстро привыкли к нормальной жизни, что иногда Стайлза посещало ощущение, что ни он, ни Дерек не осознавали в полной мере, что теперь они не просто друзья, и, следовательно, могут заняться чем-нибудь, что выходило за пределы дружбы.

Как только до Стайлза это дошло — спустя неделю после того, как Дерек впервые провёл ночь у него дома, — то он понял, что должен быть инициатором. Возможно, Дерек и был Альфой, что делало Стайлза «мамочкой» стаи… но что касается интимных вопросов внутри пары с того первого свидания в зоопарке, когда у него хватило смелости пригласить Дерека, очевидно, Стайлзу нужно брать всё в свои руки.

Так что в пятницу вечером, после последнего урока, он предупредил стаю, очень завуалированно пригрозив, что этот вечер только его и Дерека, и что ему очень хотелось бы, чтобы их не беспокоили ни при каких обстоятельствах.

И на всякий случай, потому что друзья частенько были слишком надоедливыми (или просто игнорировали его просьбы), вернувшись домой и сказав отцу, что он будет ночевать у Дерека, Стайлз оставил телефон дома. Эта ночь была только для него и его Альфы.

Закончив с этим, Стайлз собрал всё необходимое и появился у дома Дерека в назначенное время, указанное в сообщении, которое он получил от Альфы этим утром.

Дерек уже ждал его, опираясь на капот своей Камаро, и Стайлза внезапно охватило ощущение дежавю, когда он увидел его, и которое уже начинало превращаться в навязчивую идею... Он устал от ощущения, что его жизнь похожа на телесериал, где всегда происходит одно и то же.

Но затем Дерек, едва увидев его, улыбнулся, и ощущение дежавю исчезло. Тем более, когда, не успел Стайлз вылезти из салона, Хейл уже целовал его, шепча: «я скучал по тебе», и сердце Стайлза ненадолго замерло. И да: душу греет, когда твой парень говорит подобное. Но не тогда, когда сказавший это человек был тем же самым человеком, который, как ты знал, мог провести весь день дома в ожидании, пока кто-нибудь позвонит и скажет, что что-то случилось и нужна его помощь...

Не в первый раз Стайлз задумывался, какой была жизнь самого могущественного Альфы, когда о нём вспоминали только окажись кто-то в опасности...

Хотя теперь у Дерека есть он: чтобы дать понять, что по крайней мере ему Дерек нужен ежедневно и даже ежечасно.

— Ты готов? — спросил Стайлз, когда ему удалось прийти в себя от поцелуя Дерека... Нет, он до сих пор не мог воспринимать поцелуи Альфы, как что-то обыкновенное.

— Ты мне так и не сказал, куда мы идем.

— Сюрприз, — подмигнул Стайлз, забираясь за руль.

— Прежде чем мы поедем, — Дерек накрыл своей рукой руку Стайлза, которая уже лежала на рычаге переключения скоростей, — я хочу показать тебе кое-что.

Стайлз быстро заставил себя не думать о двойном смысле этой фразы и о том, что она может полностью испортить момент. С той первой ночи у него дома между ними была ещё пара пикантных моментов, но зайти дальше они не решались... Поправка: это Стайлз всё не решался спросить Дерека, хочет ли он зайти с ним дальше…

Он не знал, было ли слишком рано (менее месяца назад случился его первый поцелуй!), но его не беспокоило, что они ещё ничего не сделали... Однако Стайлз был подростком, которому повезло отхватить себе парня в лице Дерека Хейла, и, следовательно, о сексе с ним он думал по крайней мере раз в час, двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

Стайлз заставил себя перестать думать о том, что ещё не произошло, и сосредоточился на конверте, который протягивал ему Дерек... Поправочка: конверт, который Дерек протягивал ему уже очень долго, и начинал уставать от ожидания, когда же Стайлз возьмёт его.

— Что это?

— Конверт, — торжествующе улыбнулся Дерек и, наконец, всучил его Стайлзу.

Стайлз взял конверт, проклиная свою голову за то, что она постоянно втягивала его в передряги, и вытащил лист бумаги.

Как только он прочитал первые две строки, то уставился на Дерека, открыв рот.

— Это правда?

— Твой отец сказал мне найти работу. И мне кажется, эта — самая лучшая, какая только может у меня быть... В конце концов, ты всегда был прав: я лучше справляюсь с животными.

Стайлзу пришлось ещё раз перечитать письмо-приглашение на должность нового кипера в зоопарк Бэйкон Хиллз.

— Значит, ты увидишь Рика?

— Рика, Джека и всех остальных.

— Но... А прежняя смотритель? Её уволили?

— Нет, Мэрион продолжает работать. На самом деле, именно она дала мне рекомендации, когда я приезжал поговорить с ней, и узнать, есть ли там вакантное место. Сейчас у неё прибавилось забот с новым выводком волчат.

— Серьёзно? У Джека появились щенки?

— На самом деле у Рика, — громко рассмеялся Дерек, когда Стайлз посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. — Рик, очевидно, обрёл уверенность в себе, и это понравилось одной его бета-самке. Но избавляться от Джека он не стал, поэтому теперь в стае два Альфы.

— Два Альфы... И что мне это напоминает? — притворно задумался Стайлз, а затем внезапно многозначительно посмотрел на Дерека... Он прекрасно знал, КАК в довесок этому взгляду улыбнулся. — Ни за что. Это не делает из _меня_ бета-самку.

— Мамочкой тебя называет Скотт, а не я.

— Но только потому, что Айзек его науськал, — пожаловался он, заводя джип. Стайлз не хотел опаздывать, а трепаться с Дереком он мог часами. — Кстати, ты не собираешься наказать его? Пока ты этого не сделал.

— Я не могу наказать его.

— Почему нет?

Прежде чем ответить, Дерек наклонился к Стайлзу и поцеловал в щёку, почти так, как тогда в джипе две недели назад, когда всё было по-другому, и в то же время точно так же, как сейчас.

— Потому что тогда я бы никогда не пришёл к тебе, не сказал бы, что очень по тебе скучал, и сейчас не был бы здесь с тобой.

Стайлз повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека, который смущённо улыбался ему, взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы, и соединёнными положил на рукоятку переключения передач.

— Ладно. Убедил.

***

Поездка оказалась короче, чем можно было себе представить, благодаря ещё и тому, что джип Стайлза больше не глох постоянно. Так что спустя пятнадцать минут они уже парковались на вершине смотровой площадки Бэйкон Хиллз.

— Что мы здесь делаем? — спросил Дерек, следуя за Стайлзом, который сел на камни, с которых хорошо было видно весь город под оранжевым небом.

— Я думал о том, чтобы сделать что-то романтичное... И, заодно, сделать из этого места место с хорошими воспоминания, — он легко пожал плечами. — Мы приходили сюда только, чтобы убедиться, что в городе всё спокойно или же выследить очередного убийцу. Таким образом, в следующий раз, когда мы приедем сюда, мы будем вспоминать, что здесь прошло наше первое свидание.

— Первое? — Дерек поднял брови. — Мне казалось, у нас уже было несколько.

— Но это официальное. Наше первое свидание, когда мы оба считаем нас парой и… и вот это.

— Ты стесняешься говорить это слово?

— Конечно, нет. Меня смущает только, какими идиотами мы были...

— Посмотри на это с другой стороны, — Дерек чуть склонил голову, — у нас было много первых свиданий.

— Я и говорю, — улыбнулся Стайлз, копируя жест Дерека и глядя на улицы Бэйкон Хиллз, залитые яркими, апельсинового цвета лучами заката. — Честно, я никогда не замечал, насколько тут красиво.

Дерек кивнул, молча созерцая город. Стайлз понял, что их руки соприкасались, и на этот раз не колеблясь взял Дерека за руку.

И почувствовал, как тёплые пальцы Альфы переплетаются с его, и чувство полного облегчения затапливает грудь. Наконец он узнал, какие ощущения приносит что-то подобное.

Именно этого идеального момента ждал Стайлз.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Дерек, когда понял, что Стайлз слишком долго молчит и смотрит на него, а не на пейзаж, полюбоваться которым они и приехали. — Выглядишь взволнованным.

— Я просто хотел сказать тебе кое-что, но не знаю, как это сделать. И я весь день репетировал, чтобы сказать это правильно и...

— Ты что, жалеешь о наших отношениях?

— Что? — встревоженное лицо Дерека удивило его. — О, нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Ничего подобного, не волнуйся, — Стайлз облизнул губы, немного ошеломлённый. — Хотя тот факт, что это ты боишься быть брошенным, заставил мое эго взлететь выше небес... — он сглотнул под серьёзным взглядом Дерека. — И это плохо. Очень плохо. Нельзя наслаждаться паникой своего парня.

Альфа недовольно тряхнул головой.

— Если ты сейчас же не скажешь мне, что такого важного хотел сказать, я сам начну обдумывать вариант кинуть тебя.

— Да, хорошо. Ты прав... — Стайлз сглотнул ещё несколько раз, набираясь смелости. — Я... наверное, я просто хотел сказать тебе спасибо.

И Дерек ничего не понял.

— За что?

— За всё это, — Стайлз сжал руку Дерека, которую так и не выпустил, и не планировал отпускать в ближайшем будущем. — За то, что ты сейчас здесь, со мной, и хочешь быть со мной и дальше.

— Говоришь так, будто меня заставляют.

— Я знаю, что это не так. И именно поэтому я хотел поблагодарить тебя. Потому что с первого дня нашей встречи ты словно стал той недостижимой мечтой... И я говорю это не только из-за очевидного, — Стайлз полностью оглядел Дерека, — но и всего остального: твоего образа жизни, твоей храбрости, силы... И та кучка небольших недостатков, которые, сливаясь в одно целое, превращаются во что-то идеальное, — Дерек с трудом сглотнул на это лучшее и такое поспешное описание его личности. — Я никогда не думал, что однажды смогу сказать, что я твой хороший друг и тем более, что стану больше, чем просто твоим другом... Но это случилось и... Ты решил сделать меня не только своим якорем, и это невероятная честь для меня, и я клянусь, что всегда буду рядом с тобой и сделаю всё, что бы ни потребовалось, потому что... — он облизал губы, подбирая правильные слова, — потому что ты первый заглянул за пределы видимого. И я никогда не буду достаточно благодарен за такой шанс.

Когда Стайлз закончил говорить, Дерек стоял с приоткрытым ртом. Альфа видел, что тот молчит и смотрит на него, будто ждал, что он что-то скажет.

Так что на этот раз именно Дереку пришлось подбирать правильные слова.

— У тебя здорово получилось, — он старался то ли не засмеяться, то ли не заплакать, но в итоге оба эти желания смешались. И раз Стайлз испытывал то же самое, Дерек решил, что ничего постыдного в этом нет.

— Спасибо.

— И думаю, я тоже должен сказать тебе спасибо.

— О, да? — удивился Стайлз. — Это ты согласился встречаться со мной.

— Но именно тебе пришлось взять всё в свои руки. И я знаю, это не всегда легко, ещё меньше в последние недели или... годы, — Дерек устало вздохнул, — знаю, я сложный, и иногда меня хочется ударить битой, — он снисходительно вскинул бровь, — думаю, когда у тебя не осталось выбора, кроме как сделать это, ты уже не один раз об этом думал... Но я не виню тебя. И благодарен. За то, что ты не сдался, когда понял, что я не такой совершенный, как ты себе представлял.

Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, как увлажняются глаза от искренности в словах Дерека. Он понимал, что только ему Дерек осмелится сказать что-то подобное, а он никогда не сможет в достаточной степени выразить свою благодарность за то, что именно он удостоился этой чести.

— Совершенство переоценено, — прошептал он в итоге.

— Согласен.

Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга, только карие и зелёные глаза существовали в их маленьком мире, и чувствовали себя сильнее, видя себя в отражении глаз партнёра. Того, кто всегда будет рядом. В счастье и особенно в горе.

Стайлз несколько смущённо улыбнулся после поцелуя Дерека, который положил конец тишине.

— Ну... после такого милого момента дня... поедим? Я умираю от голода.

Дерек не мог не согласиться. Возможно, со временем он привыкнет не испытывать шок, когда кто-то говорит ему те вещи, в которых только что признался Стайлз. И, возможно, по прошествии очень долгого времени он сможет слушать эти слова, будто ничего особенного в них нет... Но сейчас, когда они делали первые шаги в своих отношениях и, несмотря на всё, что пережили вместе, это было что-то настолько новое и... настолько прекрасное и в то же время пугающее, что Дерек очень сомневался, что смог бы отреагировать так, как того требовали такие ситуации.

Так что Дереку нужна была любая причина, чтобы перестать думать о том, как невероятно ему повезло, и чтобы постепенно его сердце перестало частить.

Но когда он сел рядом со Стайлзом на небольшой плед, который Стилински принёс с собой, и заметил, что тот нервничает так же или даже больше, чем он, Дерек без колебаний взял его за руку, слегка сжал и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Этим простым жестом он хотел сказать, что да, они оба чувствуют одно и то же, и нет, не стоит этого пугаться. Тем более зная, что человек рядом поможет решить любую проблему, какая бы ни встала на их пути.

Поэтому неловкий, но и романтичный момент, который они разделили на двоих и который уже давно должен был случиться, закончился так, будто его и не было.

И спустя несколько минут они снова стали прежними, такими, как всегда, разговаривали обо всём и ни о чём и не чувствовали сожаления, когда рассказывали о своих самых серьёзных ошибках или когда с губ случайно срывалось оскорбление, типа: «Это нормально, что ты такой хмурый волк, потому что наверное нелегко жить с таким количеством волос в определённых местах» или «не понимаю, как над тобой ещё не провели ни одного эксперимента, чтобы доказать, что ты единственный человек в мире, который не может молчать, даже если от этого зависит его жизнь»…

Единственное, что изменилось, так это то, что на этот раз, после угроз, оскорблений и общих историй, были поцелуи, которые напоминали, что да, что-то между ними изменилось.

Даже если это просто свобода делать то, что они всегда хотели.

***

Они закончили ужинать, и оранжевые тона неба сменил сверкающий плащ из звёзд, когда Дерек позволил поцелую, который начал сам, затянуться дольше, чем обычно.

Ночь была тёплой, они лежали на пледе только в одних штанах и футболках.

Дерек вовлёк Стайлза в очередной поцелуй за последние часы, большинство которых случились сами собой просто потому, что губы Стайлза были очень близко, и глупо было этим не воспользоваться.

Но на этот раз Дерек хотел, чтобы этот поцелуй отличался от остальных.

В отличие от поцелуя в комнате Стайлза, в этом не было страсти и желания доминировать над Стайлзом, а совсем наоборот: спокойствие и желание запечатлеть себя на его губах, желание исследовать каждый их миллиметр и попутно всё его тело.

Это Дерек и делал. Поцелуй длился и длился, охватывая всё больше этого восхитительного рта, после чего Дерек слегка наклонил голову, чтобы дотянуться до горла Стайлза, сладко целуя усыпанную родинками кожу.

Стайлз урчал от удовольствия, и Дерек, гордясь собой, улыбнулся, прежде чем сменить позу. Он немного приподнялся, вставая на колени, и совсем чуть-чуть задрал футболку Стайлза, открывая больше завораживающей светлой кожи.

Едва сделав это, Альфа не смог сдержаться: он коснулся губами пупка, затем оставил поцелуй по каждую сторону от него, чувствуя, как сокращаются под губами мышцы пресса. На это Стайлз заурчал чуть громче, и краем глаза Дерек увидел, как тот крепко, словно ему больно, сжимает плед. Но так как возражений не последовало, и Стайлз не просил остановиться, Дерек продолжил.

Не спеша он оставил цепочку поцелуев на животе Стилински, медленно задирая одежду выше и благодаря Стайлза за любовь к футболкам на пару размеров больше, иначе Дереку пришлось бы попросить его встать, чтобы снять её. А Дерек предпочитал, чтобы он остался так, как сейчас — лёжа с закрытыми глазами и нежась в поцелуях, которыми Дерек осыпал его.

В итоге футболка оказалась прямо под подбородком, открывая завораживающий вид на удивительное тело, и Дерек был безумно благодарен, что отметины, оставленные его собственными когтями, и которые, несомненно, испортили бы вид, уже полностью зажили.

Со времён, когда Дерек впервые увидел его без футболки, Стайлз явно подкачался. Хотя и далеко несравнимо с его друзьями-оборотнями. Дерек солгал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не нравится то, что он видит, — не потому, что тело хрупкое или даже красивое, а просто потому, что это тело Стайлза Стилински.

Чувствуя себя всесильным от того, что сейчас он — единственный человек на планете Земля, который целует тело Стайлза, Дерек захотел сделать больше, чем просто целовать. И, пользуясь тем, что затвердевшие соски Стайлза были совсем близко, Дерек не стал терять времени, облизнув их кончиком языка, и поочерёдно накрыл губами, сильно втягивая в рот и выпуская, подарив каждому напоследок сладкий поцелуй.

Язык и губы Дерека на такой чувствительной части тела заставили урчание Стайлза перейти в громкий стон, и его рука сжала волосы Дерека вместо одеяла.

Дерек был не против. Озорно улыбнувшись, на этот раз не так нежно, как до этого, он поцеловал Стайлза в губы.

— Мне продолжить? — спросил он после почти пятиминутного поцелуя, из-за чувственности которого они оба покрылись испариной.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Стайлз, удерживая взгляд оборотня и часто дыша.

Альфа не мог не выполнить просьбу Стайлза и помог ему снять футболку, чтобы позже сделать то же самое со своей. Он уже собирался вернуться к прерванному занятию и облизать каждый миллиметр идеальной кожи, когда характерный запах затопил все его чувства: запах желания и похоти.

Дерек опустил взгляд и не удивился, увидев, что Стайлз пялится на его грудь и часто облизывает вмиг пересохшие губы. Он смотрел на Стилински со смесью любопытства и веселья... И гордости за себя, чего уж лгать. Больше Дерек не собирался быть лицемером и говорить, что не гордится своим телом.

— Я думал, ты уже видел меня без футболки, — приподняв брови, прошептал Дерек, — не раз.

Стайлз кивнул, не осмеливаясь моргнуть, чтобы видение не исчезло.

— Но я никогда не был так близко...

— Ты же знаешь, что теперь можешь не только смотреть? — спросил Дерек, удивлённый, что Стайлз просто продолжил лежать неподвижно. Но когда Стилински продолжил глупо пялиться, он рассмеялся, а затем взял руку Стайлза и положил её на свою грудь. — Ты можешь и трогать, — наклонившись, чтобы прошептать это ему на ухо, Дерек не смог сдержаться и с удовольствием лизнул мочку уха Стайлза.

Эти действия вывели Стайлза из оцепенения, в котором тот находился, и прежде чем Дерек понял, он уже гладил, хватал и даже проходился ногтями по мышцам, которые, по мнению Стайлза, были просто незаконными — настолько идеальными они были.

Довольный скоростью, с которой всё происходило, Дерек позволил прикасаться к себе, а сам снова вернулся к поцелуям и вылизыванию кожи Стайлза в пределах его досягаемости. И когда без внимания не остался ни один миллиметр груди, рук и лица, Дерек решил перейти к следующей стадии.

Стайлз запротестовал, когда Дерек сел, и он потерял контакт с прессом, который стал его любимой частью тела Дерека... больше, чем уже был до этого. Но когда он понял, почему Дерек отстранился: расстегнуть штаны и начать снимать их, протестующий стон превратился в жалкое поскуливание из-за того, что перехватило дыхание... И кровь застыла в жилах.

Альфа уловил изменение сердечного ритма Стайлза и резко остановился.

— Ты не хочешь? — смущённо спросил он. — Мы можем продолжить то, что делали. И только то, что я раздеваюсь, не означает, что должно произойти что-то ещё. Просто... — он слегка пожал плечами, застенчиво улыбнувшись, — мне стало очень жарко.

Стайлз облизнул губы, колеблясь несколько секунд.

— Не то чтобы я не хочу, — прошептал он, — я...

— Спокойно, — Дерек лёг рядом, коротко поцеловав его. — Мы не обязаны заходить дальше, я уже говорил тебе.

— Нет, дело не в этом… — Стайлз покраснел, когда продолжил. — Просто… я тоже хочу попробовать тебя...

Сердце Дерека замерло на несколько секунд. Если до этого ему было жарко, несмотря на ночь под открытым небом, то сейчас стало как в настоящем аду... Ад, из которого он никогда не хотел выбираться. Кто бы мог подумать, что подросток, который при первой встрече показался неуклюжим, сейчас мог заставить его кончить, просто сказав такие подходящие слова?

Поэтому, когда Дереку удалось вернуть контроль над своим сознанием, он закончил снимать штаны (если не сделать это сейчас, потом он просто не сможет), и помог Стайлзу сделать то же самое, пока они оба не остались в одних трусах.

— Так лучше?

Стайлз не ответил. Сейчас, когда он внимательно смотрел на него, Дерек понял, что Стайлз даже не испытывает неловкость, находясь рядом с ним практически голым, что также не имело особого смысла: когда Стайлз признался, что именно Дерек подарил ему его первый поцелуй, Дерек принял как данное, что Стайлз девственник, так что сейчас Стилински должен был хотя бы немного нервничать... Но вместо этого он смотрел на Дерека, как на свой будущий ужин.

И хотя Дереку никогда не нравилось, чтобы к нему относились как к куску мяса, в случае Стайлза он был готов сделать исключение.

Так что он вытянулся рядом со Стайлзом настолько, насколько позволял плед, после чего вскинул бровь и улыбнулся так, как улыбался очень редко и только Стайлзу: игриво.

— Вперёд. Я весь твой.

Стилински не стал раздумывать. И хотя начал он с губ — той части тела Хейла, с которой уже был знаком — Стайлз быстро обрёл уверенность, чтобы скользнуть ниже на шею и плечи. Несколько раз игриво прикусил кожу, что Альфе безумно понравилось, после чего целенаправленно устремился за своим призом и с настоящим удовольствием облизал один из сосков Дерека.

Дерек задохнулся от удовольствия, что только больше воодушевило Стайлза, и он быстро спустился ниже по груди и животу оборотня. Добравшись до нижней части живота и скользнув языком по резинке трусов, Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека и поднял бровь, будто спрашивая разрешения.

И Дерек не знал, что делать: аплодировать Стайлзу, что он начал правильно использовать брови, или назвать идиотом, что он остановился, спрашивая о чём-то, когда ответ был очевиден!

Тем не менее, Дерек напомнил себе, что взрослый здесь он, по крайней мере, с точки зрения возраста, и он по-прежнему Альфа, поэтому должен всегда быть уверен, что все члены его стаи, включая его якорь, действительно делают всё по своему желанию, а не по принуждению.

— Только если хочешь, — хрипло прошептал он, потому что, просто представив, что сейчас может произойти, у него пересохло горло.

Стайлз снова использовал брови, чтобы выразить своё мнение, и это можно было перевести как «ты идиот, если думаешь, что я сейчас остановлюсь».

Чтобы подчеркнуть своё мнение, Стайлз сместился, оказавшись между ног Альфы, и осторожно снял с него трусы.

Вполне объяснимое волнение затопило Дерека, особенно когда Стайлз замер, как статуя, и просто смотрел на его освобождённую от ткани эрекцию. И хотя поначалу он не хотел реагировать на наглость Стайлза, который смотрел на его тело так, словно никогда не видел ничего подобного, потому что Дерек в этом смысле тоже не был лицемером и прекрасно знал, что он вовсе не маленький; по прошествии секунд, когда Стайлз так и не пошевелился, это вывело его из себя.

— Это просто член, Стайлз, — прорычал он, — такой же, как и у тебя.

И хотя Стайлз хотел напомнить ему, что Дерек — уникум, чтобы говорить что-то сквозь рычание, даже такие абсурдные фразы, как «это просто член», он решил озвучить то, что действительно думал.

— Ага, конечно, — закатил он глаза, — вылитый.

Дерек не успел ответить Стайлзу, поскольку внезапно рот Стилински накрыл этот самый член, и все мысли улетучились, а органы чувств сконцентрировались на тепле и влажности рта.

В ответ на судорожный вздох Дерека прозвучал стон удовлетворения Стайлза... удовлетворения и удовольствия, потому что, несмотря на то, что он впервые это пробовал, член Дерека, который сейчас был у него во рту, был самой вкусной вещью, которую он когда-либо пробовал в жизни.

Стон Стайлза прокатился прямо по члену Дерека, которому пришлось крепко сжать плед, на котором он лежал, чтобы сдержаться и не начать толкаться в этот восхитительный рот.

Но Стайлз не ограничился стонами. Он досконально изучал новую открытую для себя часть тела Дерека, и лизал, целовал и даже ласково прикусывал зубами, при этом довольно постанывая от каждого действия.

Стайлз никогда не чувствовал себя таким всесильным.

Внезапно он почувствовал руку Дерека в своих волосах и обрадовался, что заставил Дерека показать свою доминирующую сторону. Но когда тот не схватил его за волосы, как Стайлз на самом деле хотел, чтобы Альфа сделал, а просто оставил её там, пропуская пряди между пальцами, Стайлз удивился. Тем более, когда Дерек прошептал «остановись», что Стайлз совсем не ожидал услышать.

Стайлз выпустил член изо рта и посмотрел на лежащего перед ним оборотня со смесью удивления и сомнения.

— Тебе не нравится?

Смешка Дерека оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять, что нет, не в этом дело. Так что, когда Дерек протянул руку и погладил его по щеке, а затем переместил руку на шею, притягивая ближе, Стайлз мог только позволить ему сделать это.

Как только губы Стайлза оказались близко, Дерек нетерпеливо и даже грубо поцеловал его. Словно они не целовались весь вечер, словно ждал этого момента много лет.

Поцелуй продлился всего минуту, и внезапно Дерек поменялся со Стайлзом местами, и теперь уже Стилински лежал на спине, а Дерек нависал над ним.

— Думаю, теперь моя очередь, — прошептал он.

До того, как Стайлз понял, что происходит, Дерек уже стянул с него трусы и принялся ласкать его, как до этого ласкал его Стайлз… И если он был так же хорош, как сейчас Дерек, подумал Стайлз, то он, несомненно, самый лучший парень в мире.

Вздохи, стоны и нет-нет-вскрики Стайлза заполнили ночь над городом, и Стайлз как никогда был рад, что они окружены лесом, потому что не сомневался, что, останься они с Дереком наедине за подобным занятием в жилом секторе, то перебудили бы всех соседей, которые обязательно вызвали бы шерифа, сообщив о нарушении тишины.

Так что, между движениями языка Дерека и превращением его тела в настоящий вулкан, Стайлз решил, что потом спросит Дерека, не думал ли тот о восстановлении старого дома Хейлов, ведь он был бы отличным местом для совместного проживания.

Но об этом он спросит позже, когда его жизнь не будет зависеть ото рта Дерека и от умений этого рта, который со скоростью света подводил его к оргазму.

Пока в какой-то момент Дереку не пришло в голову ничего, кроме как сжать губами головку члена Стайлза и сильно втянуть щёки, создавая идеальное давление, на что Стайлз выкрикнул «Дерек», которое дало понять, что он на грани.

И вдруг чудесные ощущения исчезли...

Стайлз моргнул несколько раз, думая, что, может быть, оргазм был настолько сильным, что он просто потерял сознание и не почувствовал его... Что было бы пиздец как плохо, правда, потому что это означало бы, что он никогда не сможет в полной мере насладиться оргазмами, которые дарил бы ему Дерек.

Но затем до него дошло, что Дерек встал на колени между его ног, и что эрекции обоих были такими же, как и раньше. То есть срочно нуждались во внимании.

И только потом понял — Дерек просто взял и остановился.

— Почему ты остановился? — возмущённо спросил Стайлз.

— Я не был уверен, что ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжил.

— Ты идиот что ли? Как я могу не хотеть, чтобы ты продолжал? — вдруг Стайлз подумал о том, о чём до сих пор не думал, и резко поднялся, пока не оказался перед Дереком. — Подожди... ты не хотел продолжать? Блин, прости. Я не додумался, что, может быть, мне стоило спросить заранее, не против ли ты… ну, знаешь, — он покраснел, — проглотить?

Выражение лица Дерека перешло от удивления к пониманию, а оттуда к злости.

— Дело не в этом... — процедил Альфа, скрестив руки, чтобы дать понять, что он обижен. — Но да, раз уж ты заговорил об этом, с твоей стороны было бы неплохо проявить немного инициативы и узнать, что я об этом думаю и как далеко я готов зайти.

— Прости... Поскольку ты эксперт, я подумал, что в этом нет необходимости, и что ты просто будешь делать то, что хочешь.

Альфе потребовалась секунда, чтобы ответить. Он расцепил руки, не совсем уверенный, правильно ли услышал.

— Что значит, я эксперт?

И Стайлз не спешил отвечать, но в его случае — потому что сомневался в истинном смысле этого вопроса.

— Что ты эксперт? — он замахал руками, когда Дерек испепелил его взглядом, давая понять, что это не тот ответ, который он ожидал услышать. — Извини, Дерек, но иногда мне очень трудно не назвать тебя идиотом.

— Это у нас взаимно, — Дерек закатил глаза, фыркая. — Но, возвращаясь к главному, — он как бы невзначай указал на свою эрекцию, которая за этими разговорами немного опала. — Почему у меня такое чувство, будто ты думаешь, что я уже делал это?

На этот раз Стайлз не ляпнул первое, о чём подумал, а заставил себя тщательно обдумать слова Дерека. И когда сделал это, широко распахнул глаза.

— Подожди... Ты девственник?!

Оборотень зарычал.

— Спасибо, Стайлз. Теперь об этом знает весь Бэйкон Хиллз.

— Ты не можешь быть девственником! — не вопросительно, а с упрёком воскликнул Стайлз. — Ты уже был с женщинами.

— Именно, — Дерек вскинул брови в положение «ты идиот», — и, насколько мне известно, ты — не женщина, — он дерзко посмотрел на член Стайлза и ухмыльнулся, когда тот покраснел.

— Значит, ты никогда не был с мужчиной?

— Повторю вопрос: почему ты говоришь так, будто в это так трудно поверить? И, раз уж мы об этом говорим, я не понимаю, откуда уверенность, что у меня больше опыта. Не считая Пейдж, ты знаешь тех двух женщин, с которыми я когда-либо был.

Стайлз почесал шею, не решаясь озвучить свои мысли.

— Но когда ты уехал с сестрой, вы некоторое время жили в Нью-Йорке, верно?

— И?

— И там ты мог быть с... много с кем.

Удивление Дерека было таким сильным, что на этот раз не хватило бровей, чтобы выразиться без слов.

— Ты только что назвал меня похотливым псом?

Стайлз засмеялся как громко и неожиданно, что несколько секунд не мог дышать. В итоге, именно шок на лице Дерека заставил его вернуть себе самообладание, хотя затем он возмутился.

— Не смотри на меня так, это было смешно, — а затем более угрожающе процедил, — но напоминаю, только я могу использовать собачьи шуточки.

— Ты уходишь от темы.

— Ладно, да, — Стайлз облизнул губы, пытаясь сосредоточиться. — Значит... Ты никогда не был с мужчиной, — Дерек отрицательно покачал головой, не желая тратить слова на то, что и так должно было стать понятным несколько часов назад. — Ну, не похоже, что ты не делал это раньше, честно.

— Могу сказать то же самое.

Стайлз покраснел в сотый раз, признавая, что Дерек прав, но это не означало, что Стайлз собирается произносить это вслух.

— Честно, я даже не помню, почему мы заговорили о девственности... — признался Стайлз. — Или, что более важно, почему ты остановился?

— Потому что я хотел убедиться, хочешь ли ты кончить мне в рот, — прямо заявил Дерек, устав от пустой болтовни, — который, кстати, отвечает на твой вопрос, не против ли я проглотить. Или ты предпочитаешь делать это в меня.

Дерек ждал, что Стайлз что-то скажет.

Но когда тот продолжил молчать, замерев и глядя на него с открытым ртом, он довольно раздражённо фыркнул. Дерек не понимал, почему все постоянно жаловались, что он не выражается словами, если, когда он это делал, результат был таким же, и никто его не понимал.

— Стайлз? — в итоге несколько обеспокоенно позвал Дерек, так как Стайлз уже молчал больше минуты. — Я задал тебе вопрос.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я?.. — Стайлз не посмел закончить предложение.

— Для того, кто вот-вот готов переспать с кем-то — немного смешно, что тебе стыдно использовать правильные слова... — усмехнулся Дерек. — Особенно тебе.

— Эй, это не то же самое. В моем случае, большинство моих нейронов продолжают пытаться смириться с тем фактом, что Дерек Хейл голый и рядом со мной, и что он просто взял и сделал мне лучший минет в моей жизни... — Стайлз чуть прикрыл глаза, осознав свою ошибку. — Единственный лучший минет в моей жизни?

— Уже лучше, — хмыкнул Дерек. — И отвечая на твой вопрос. Ты не хочешь?

— Что?

— Трахнуть меня, Стайлз!

На отчаянный вопль Дерека Стайлз ответил не так, как ожидал Альфа.

— Больше не говори подобное без предупреждения, иначе я кончу.

— По крайней мере, это будет что-то новенькое для одного из нас, — пробормотал Альфа себе под нос.

— Если честно, я всегда представлял, что это будешь ты… ну, знаешь...

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?

— Это вопрос с подвохом?

Дереку уже надоело слушать все глупости и тарабарщину. Он знал, что со Стайлзом ему придётся использовать диалоги чаще, чем он привык, но это было не самое подходящее время для улучшения его навыков вербального общения.

— Слушай сюда, Стилински, спрашиваю последний раз, — глаза Дерека загорелись алым. — Или в следующие пять секунд ты говоришь мне, кто кого трахает, и мы делаем это, или я сваливаю.

— Ты, — быстро ответил Стайлз. — Ты, сделай это ты... трахни меня, но, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня в таком состоянии после того, что ты только что сказал мне.

Дерек на мгновение уставился в звёздное небо.

— Пожалуйста, напомни мне, почему я с тобой?

Это был риторический вопрос, и они оба это знали. Но, потратив кучу времени на разговоры и почти споры, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться тем, что они полностью обнажены, находятся в глуши, и ночь выдалась особенно теплой, чтобы впервые переспать; Стайлз решил немного наградить его за упущенное время.

Поэтому, не говоря ни слова, он схватил Дерека за запястье и заставил сесть на землю. И как только тот сел, Стайлз, глядя в глаза, забрался ему на колени, положив обе руки на плечи, и прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать, когда их члены впервые соприкоснулись друг с другом.

Зрачки Дерека почти полностью заполонили радужку, как и у Стайлза. Не осознавая, что он делает, потому что в этот момент он чувствовал только вес Стайлза на себе и прикосновение его члена к своему, Дерек поцеловал Стайлза, довольно сильно прикусывая губы.

Когда он отстранился от него, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, превосходство во взгляде Стайлза не уступало только возбуждению.

— Хороший аргумент, — согласился оборотень.

Дерек больше не хотел тратить время на болтовню, и, воспользовавшись тем, что Стайлз сидел на нём, и между ними не было никаких преград, обнял его ещё крепче, чтобы быть как никогда близко друг к другу, почувствовал пот Стайлза на своей коже, и почти отчаянно поцеловал его.

Дереку словно не хватало его, и с каждым прикосновением губ или языков ему нужно было ещё больше этих прикосновений, которые, он уже знал, жаждет в своей жизни до конца дней. И самое приятное, что желание Стайлза совпадало с его: он снова схватил его за волосы, чтобы сохранить равновесие, пока двигался вверх вниз на коленях, желая, по возможности, увеличить давление, с которой их эрекции касались друг друга.

Дереку было ясно, что если они продолжат в том же духе, то упасть в оргазм не займёт много времени, Стайлзу даже не нужно будет прикасаться к нему, делать минет или, ещё лучше, раздвигать ноги, чтобы Дерек смог войти в него. И, если честно, Дерека устроил бы любой из этих трёх вариантов, даже тот, что они кончат, просто потираясь друг о друга, наполняя ночь срывающимися с губ стонами и звуками влажных поцелуев.

Но стоило только представить, как он входит в Стайлза, наполняет его и впервые чувствует такую близость с ним, Дерек больше не захотел ждать.

С огромным усилием ему удалось оторваться от губ Стайлза, хотя было невозможно не слизать пот с шеи и горла подростка, на что тот только хрипло застонал. И всё это, ни на секунду не прекращая движений бёдрами на коленях Дерека, от чего трение их эрекций было совершенным и постоянным, даже до такой степени, что несколько капель спермы уже проступили на головках.

Дерек солгал бы, если бы сказал, что сейчас он не самый счастливый человек в мире: у него не только умный, забавный (иногда слишком) и сильный, чем не многие могли похвастаться, парень в качестве пары, но ещё и, как оказалось, самый чувственный, когда дело доходило до секса… и это при том, что они только начали.

— Ты готов? — спросил он, когда ему снова нужно было отдышаться, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Стайлза, чтобы немного прийти в себя.

Стайлз не ответил. Он только кивнул со смесью волнения и предвкушения, и в его карих глазах отражалось абсолютное доверие к Дереку, уверенность, что рядом с Альфой с ним ничего плохого не случится.

Сидя на его коленях, покрытый капельками пота, с залитыми румянцем возбуждения щеками и грудью, которые освещала висевшая высоко в небе луна, Стайлз никогда не казался Дереку таким желанным, как сейчас.

Но он заставил себя действовать медленно. Не только ради Стайлза, которому меньше всего хотелось причинить боль, но и ради себя самого, — Дерек хотел насладиться каждой секундой их первого раза.

Альфа сунул палец в рот, чтобы хорошо его увлажнить. Если бы он знал, что всё закончится так, он бы позаботился о покупке лубриканта, но сейчас он не думал останавливаться, чтобы сбегать в магазин, поэтому приходилось импровизировать. Последнее, что хотел Дерек, — так это причинить Стайлзу боль при проникновении. Поэтому он сунул указательный палец в рот, чтобы хорошенько увлажнить под внимательным взглядом Стайлза, чьи зрачки просто не могли уже быть шире.

Но не прошло и пары секунд, когда мальчишка вытащил палец из его рта и погрузил в свой, посасывая так, будто это самое вкусное, что он когда-либо пробовал.

Дерек застонал от прикосновения языка и задохнулся, когда взгляд Стайлза стал хищным. Казалось неправильным, что именно Дерек собирался трахнуть Стайлза, но именно Стайлз командовал...

Кого он пытается обмануть, подумал Дерек: Стайлз всегда был главным. По крайней мере, что касается их взаимоотношений.

Довольно долго они сидели так, смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Стайлз забавлялся с пальцем Дерека и снова возобновлял движения бёдрами, будто наездник, и что-то подсказывало Дереку, это будет его любимая поза в исполнении Стайлза. Дерек убил бы за то, чтобы повторить это, находясь при этом внутри него.

Дерек сам вытащил палец изо рта Стайлза, говоря этим, что хватит, и осторожно помог Стайлзу слезть с колен и лечь на плед. Зашуршали листья, потревоженные ветром. Начинало холодать, поэтому нецелесообразно было оставаться голыми на открытом воздухе. Но сейчас Дерек не мог остановиться, чтобы перебраться в более тёплое место, и был уверен, что через несколько секунд им станет тепло… Даже жарко.

Лежащий на спине Стайлз раздвинул ноги, полностью открывая вид на местечко, где Дерек скоро окажется, и у Альфы слегка повело голову. Не только из-за того, что он собирался сделать, но и из-за того, как удивительно спокойно Стайлз готов был полностью отдаться.

Дерек лег рядом со Стайлзом, оглаживая его грудь и живот, пока не опустился к его эрекции. Стон Стилински был музыкой для его ушей.

— Ты не представляешь, как сильно я хочу тебя, — прошептал Дерек ему на ухо, поглаживая член, — как сильно люблю.

И одновременно с «люблю» Дерек погрузил палец в тело Стайлза почти наполовину.

Сразу два хриплых стона, сопровождаемые прерывистыми вдохами, разорвали тишину ночи. На мгновение перед глазами Стайлза всё поплыло. Всего было слишком: давление пальца Дерека внутри и особенно знание, что глубоко внутри него именно палец Дерека, который оказался там после того, как тот сказал ему, что любит... просто, слишком.

Дерек, в свою очередь, испытывал то же самое: это был просто палец в теле Стайлза, но жар и давление, которые он испытывал, были, без сомнения, самой удивительной вещью, которую он когда-либо чувствовал, и не мог дождаться, когда заменит палец членом, глубоко погрузившись в обжигающее нутро.

— Дерек, — простонал Стайлз, тяжело сглатывая.

— Больно?

— Нет. Нет... Это... — Стайлз повернул голову, чтобы быть ближе ко рту лежащего рядом Дерека, и отчаянно поцеловал его. Будто этим поцелуем хотел выразить то, что не мог сказать словами. И Дерек всё прекрасно понял.

Когда Стайлз разорвал поцелуй, едва не задыхаясь от недостатка кислорода, он посмотрел на Дерека с таким обожанием, что сам Дерек почувствовал, что не заслуживает этого.

— Не знаю, смогу ли я сделать всё правильно, — смущённо прошептал он, несмотря на то, что они это уже обсуждали. — Я никогда…

— Спокойно, — Стайлзу пришлось сглотнуть, чтобы сдержать готовый сорваться с губ стон, потому что палец Дерека был всё ещё в нём. — Неважно, что ты сделаешь, это будешь ты... будет невероятно, — он старался выглядеть спокойным, но получалось не очень из-за ощущений внутри. — Кроме того. Если получится не так невероятно, как мы ожидаем, всегда можно повторить...

Уверенность Стайлза и особенно тот факт, что говорил он чистую правду, заставили Дерека перестать нервничать.

Он поцеловал его в последний раз, надеясь, что сможет выразить этим поцелуем столько же, сколько до этого Стайлз выразил своим, и пошевелил указательным пальцем, пытаясь огладить все уголки тела Стайлза.

И у Дерека получилось — Стайлз потерял контроль над своим телом: пока Дерек мягко скользил по гладким стенкам, Стайлз лежал расслабленно, но стоило только протолкнуть палец глубже, Стайлз застонал и начал извиваться от удовольствия. И, видя, что боли нет и в помине, вскоре оборотень добавил второй палец, а затем и третий…

Тело Стайлза тисками сжимало пальцы, и самое приятное, что Стайлз, похоже, не испытывал боли от вторжения. Во всяком случае, он хотел ещё больше приятных ощущений. И дал об этом знать тогда, когда в какой-то момент движения пальцы Дерека набрали скорость, уверенность и точность, и прошлись по простате, отчего Стайлз выгнулся дугой.

— Дерек, — простонал он, — пожалуйста.

Дерек прекрасно понял, о чём просит Стайлз, так как нуждался в этом сам. Он кивнул, не в силах подобрать нужные слова, и осторожно вынул пальцы, чтобы встать между ног Стайлза.

Ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда от глаз Стайлза, Дерек лёг на него, позволяя почувствовать тяжесть своего тела, и они оба застонали, когда член Дерека скользнул по входу Стилински.

Не в силах сдержаться, Альфа снова поцеловал его, сглатывая очередной стон, и как можно аккуратней, насколько возможно медленно вошёл в него.

Давление, жар и мягкость, которые внезапно разом обрушились на Дерека, были такими, что он испугался на мгновение, что потеряет сознание. Если это и не случилось, или его не поглотили все эти невероятные ощущения, то только потому, что сначала Дерек должен был убедиться, что Стайлз в порядке. Поэтому он заставил себя сосредоточиться только на человеке под собой, на том самом, который так, не выразить словами, принимал его.

Внезапно Дерек почувствовала руку Стайлза на своей шее и только потом услышал его голос.

— Я здесь, — простонал Стайлз с намеком на боль. Но, несомненно, звенело там и удовольствие, — пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

Озадаченный просьбой, Дерек посмотрел вниз, туда, где соединялись их тела, и понял, что вошёл не полностью, а остановился почти сразу, едва ощутив приятное давление.

— Я в порядке, Дерек, — прошептал Стайлз. Его грудь поднималась и опускалась в такт бешеному биению сердца, а волосы прилипли к мокрому от пота лбу. Но, отбрасывая всё это, он выглядел довольным: улыбался, одной рукой держался за талию Дерека, а зрачки его по-прежнему были расширены. Настолько, что практически скрывали карюю радужку его глаз. — Умоляю, не останавливайся сейчас.

Дереку не оставалось ничего, кроме как подчиниться.

Поразительно медленно, так, чтобы ощущения погружения в его тело продлились как можно дольше, Дерек вошёл в Стайлза одним слитным движением.

Когда их бёдра соприкоснулись, все ощущения смешались, и их можно было сравнить с агонией. В течение нескольких секунд они лежали неподвижно, немыслимо близко, давая себе возможность до мельчайших деталей распробовать новые ощущения. Пока Дерек не смог больше бездействовать, ему необходимо было в полной мере ощутить тело Стайлза, к тому же он знал, что на этот раз именно он должен руководить процессом. Главным образом потому, что он лежал на Стайлзе, который в этот момент мог только стонать и позволить делать с собой всё, что угодно.

Но едва он сдвинулся буквально на миллиметр, чтобы не спеша начать движения бёдрами, это положило начало своеобразной цепной реакции: как только Стайлз почувствовал, как член Дерека скользит внутри и, как он и думал, дарит максимальное удовольствие, это удовольствие с каждым движением становилось всё сильнее и сильнее. И с каждым толчком стоны удовольствия Стайлза становились всё протяжнее и чаще, а движения Дерека — всё быстрее и жёстче, отчего Стайлз стонал ещё громче. Всё громче и громче, до такой степени, что одни стоны и вздохи звучали в тишине смотровой площадки, иногда перемежаясь именами, которые звучали так, будто это были крики агонии, а не просьбы не сбавлять ритм.

Так было до тех пор, пока Дерек больше не мог двигаться сильнее, а Стайлз больше не мог требовать двигаться быстрее. И, одновременно выкрикнув имена друг друга… они достигли кульминации.

У Дерека не было времени спросить Стайлза, хочет ли он, чтобы он кончил в него, но знал, что в этом нет необходимости. Ему было ясно, что, будь всё наоборот (а когда-нибудь это случится, потому что он тоже хотел чувствовать то же, что и Стайлз), он был бы не против спермы Стайлза, и на интуитивном уровне чувствовал, что Стайлз думал так же. Или, будь оно не так, очевидно, Стайлз как-нибудь дал бы ему знать.

Но все сомнения, что Стайлз против того, чтобы Дерек кончил в него, улетучились, когда Стилински довольно улыбнулся.

— Я очень люблю тебя. Знаешь, да? — прошептал Стайлз, ещё не полностью оправившись от оргазма.

Дерек упал на Стайлза, упираясь лбом ему в грудь.

— Исходя из того, что ты позволил мне сделать, я догадался, — засмеялся Дерек, прежде чем осторожно вышел и, вынув из корзины чистые салфетки, вытерся сам и очистил Стайлза, и лёг рядом с ним.

Как только он лёг, Стайлз поспешил устроиться на боку, положив голову ему на плечо, а руку на покрытую потом грудь. Ни с Дереком, ни с кем-либо другим у Стайлза никогда такого не было… но с Дереком невозможно было не вести себя так, словно они всю жизнь прожили вместе, и каждую ночь спали в обнимку.

И по реакции Дерека, который, не говоря ни слова, обнял Стайлза за спину, чтобы притянуть к себе как можно ближе, стало ясно, что он думал так же.

— Поверить не могу, что это по-настоящему.

Шёпот Стайлза, более серьёзный, чем мог себе представить Дерек, удивил оборотня. Он искоса посмотрел на него и последнее, что хотел увидеть, так это грустный взгляд.

— Эй, ну что за лицо? — Дерек завозился и лёг на бок, чтобы смотреть в лицо своему мальчику. — Сейчас мы должны нежиться и наслаждаться.

— И я наслаждаюсь, правда, — Стайлз поцеловал Дерека в губы, чтобы подкрепить свои слова. — Но я чуть не лишил нас этого…

— Не думай об этом сейчас, — Дерек погладил Стайлза по щеке, — ненавижу, когда ты грустишь.

— Нас уже двое, — Стайлз грустно улыбнулся и ещё раз коротко поцеловал Дерека. — Но мне трудно поверить, что с тех пор, как я встретил тебя, мне всегда хотелось этого: быть в твоих объятиях и чтобы ты был центром моего мира... И всего меньше месяца назад мне приходилось учиться жить без тебя, потому что иначе я бы умер от тоски, а потом я уже сам отказался от тебя…

— Ты думал, что поступаешь правильно, — на этот раз именно Дерек поцеловал его и губами стёр одинокую слезу, скользящую по щеке Стайлза. — Ты же знаешь, я никогда не винил тебя в этом.

— Знаю... — Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, и в его глазах тускло загорелся присущий им огонёк. — Прости. Сейчас не самое лучшее время предаваться меланхолии.

— Не переживай, — Дерек снова лёг на спину, позволяя Стайлзу положить голову ему на плечо. — Кому-кому, а мне было бы глупо жаловаться на меланхолию.

Стайлз, уже не такой напряжённый, как несколько секунд назад, рассмеялся, и почти минуту ничего не говорил. Просто наслаждался грудью Дерека под головой, которая размеренно поднималась и опускалась. И прикосновениями его тёплой кожи. И звёздным небом над их обнаженными телами.

— Мне очень понравилось, — прошептал он через некоторое время, в котором слышался только вой ветра. — Спасибо.

Дерек поцеловал его в лоб.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не потребую плату, да?

— Почему ты это сказал?

— Потому что ты сказал это так, будто нанял меня и сейчас высказал своё мнение... Как, например, после посещения ресторана.

— Это не правда! — возмутился Стайлз.

— Правда... — рассмеялся Дерек. — От тебя я ожидал: «Это было невероятно. Нет, лучше, чем невероятно. Лучше всего на свете. Ни с чем не сравнимо. Теперь я могу умереть счастливым».

Стайлз сел достаточно, чтобы укоризненно взглянуть на своего парня.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты Альфа, — покачал он головой. — Никто не превзойдёт тебя в эгоцентризме... я просто пытался быть вежливым.

Дерек схватил его за руку, чтобы уложить обратно.

— Стайлз, — прошептал он, будто маленькому ребёнку, которому собирался сказать что-то очень важное. — В твоей заднице всё ещё моя сперма... не думаю, что это подходящее время быть вежливым.

— Как хорошо, что мой отец не знает эту твою сторону... — Стайлз закрыл глаза, поморщившись. — Потому что в противном случае тебя бы уже свергли с пьедестала, на который он тебя возносит.

— И это говорит парень, который раздвинул ноги на первом свидании.

— Ты таким весельчаком становишься после перепиха! — Стайлз ударил его в грудь, но ничего этим не добился. — Если бы я знал, мы сделали бы это намного раньше, — он завозился, чтобы лечь на Альфу и смотреть ему в глаза. — И для справки: было круче, чем невероятно. Настолько, что у меня до сих пор дрожат ноги от того, как хорошо ты меня трахнул, — и вскинул бровь «а-ля Дерек», — так лучше?

— Гораздо лучше, — Дерек поцеловал Стайлза, более чем довольный его новым положением, — и я тоже тебя люблю.

На признание Стайлз улыбнулся так счастливо, что Дереку пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не смеяться… А потом не заплакать.

— Мы это заслужили, — прошептал Стайлз, когда всё его тело перестало дрожать от услышанных слов. — Уже давным-давно, — он лёг на грудь Дерека, нежась в тепле его тела. — Я уже устал разгадывать так много тайн и не получать награду взамен.

Дерек погладил Стайлза по спине, наслаждаясь гладкой кожей под пальцами.

— Ты забываешь, что это ты всегда ищешь загадку, чтобы разгадать её.

— Дело не в этом, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Сейчас меня злит, что придётся возвращаться в реальный мир и делить тебя с остальными.

Ласки Дерека на спине Стайлза внезапно прекратились.

— Какие ты думаешь отношения у оборотней? Потому что, уверяю, моногамия — единственный вариант.

— Я не это имел в виду, извращенец. Я имею в виду, что сейчас мы одни, словно никого в мире больше нет… И это прекрасно, — он поднял голову, чтобы поцеловать Дерека в губы. — Но в понедельник мне придётся вернуться в школу, а тебе снова заниматься делами Альфы... И я не хочу делить тебя с остальной стаей.

— Ты тоже часть стаи, — напомнил ему Дерек, — на самом деле ты самый важный её член.

— Ты так говоришь только потому, что я тебе отсосал.

Глаза Дерека вспыхнули алым, хотя не совсем понятно потому ли, что он был взволнован, что Стайлз напомнил ему о том, что сделал, или ему не понравилось, что Стайлз думал, что для Дерека важен только секс.

В конце концов, настоящая причина не имела значения, потому что выражение лица Дерека изменилось, и он с любопытством посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Когда у тебя каникулы?

— Через две недели, а что?

— Как насчет того, чтобы уехать на месяц из Бэйкон Хиллз? Только ты и я.

Стайлз широко открыл рот и сел на животе Дерека.

— Ты это серьёзно?

— Не хочешь? — в свою очередь спросил Альфа, положив ладони на талию своего якоря.

— Конечно хочу, но... Что, если что-то случится?

— Твой отец очень даже может решить любую проблему. Он уже доказал это, когда первым обнаружил нездоровую активность... И если это будет что-то более сложное, есть Пэрриш. Он может взять стаю на себя, пока нас не будет.

— Ты не боишься, что он займёт твоё место?

— Нет, — ответил Дерек, не задумываясь, — и даже если попробует, я позабочусь о том, чтобы напомнить ему, кто в доме хозяин, когда мы вернёмся, — добавил он высокомерно, и, по мнению Стайлза, выглядеть круче он не мог. — Теперь, когда мой статус приносит мне удовольствие, я не собираюсь отдавать его красавчику-бывшему-военному.

— Красавчик? — весело спросил Стайлз. — Он тебе что, нравится?

— Спокойно, — Дерек крепче сжал талию Стайлза, — я бы никогда не позволил Пэрришу трахнуть меня. А вот тебе… — румянец Стайлза так развеселил Дерека, что он громко рассмеялся, и ушло почти две минуты на то, чтобы успокоиться. — Ну? — Дерек обхватил Стайлза за спину и заставил лечь, обнял крепко, накрыв обоих свободным краем пледа. После водоворота страстей он уже начал ощущать свежесть ночи и не хотел, чтобы Стайлз подхватил воспаление лёгких. — Ты так и не ответил мне.

— Про поездку на каникулах? — Стайлз поцеловал Дерека в губы. — И куда мы поедем?

— Я думал о чём-нибудь спокойном. Просто сесть в машину и колесить от мотеля к мотелю, никакого конкретного маршрута.

— Типа дорожное путешествие? — Стайлз подумал над предложением. — Звучит круто... Хотя не знаю, выдержит ли это мой бедный джип. Сейчас он в порядке после твоего ремонта. Но это всё ещё очень старая машина.

— Мы могли бы поехать на Камаро. Нас только двое. В багажнике хватит места.

— Путешествие на чёрной спортивной тачке? Так себе идея.

— Я дам тебе порулить...

— Ладно! Да. Думаю, это офигенная идея! — Стайлз снова поцеловал Дерека. — Когда выезжаем?

**FIN**

  
_Январь-июнь 2020_


End file.
